Entre quatre murs
by antedaemonia
Summary: Harry Potter devient directeur d’Azkaban pour protéger Severus Snape, emprisonné. Parmi les prisonniers, il retrouve Draco Malfoy, incarcéré depuis 3 ans...
1. Un coupable, une condamnation

**Entre quatre murs**

**Auteur : **AnteDaemonia

**Disclaiming : **Oui, oui, je sais ! Rien ne m'appartient, blablabla…, et tout cet univers appartient à J.K.Rowling.

**Genre : **Fic Slash / Yaoi

**Couple : **HP / DM

**Rating : **R, et plus si possible…

**Résumé : **Et si Harry Potter devenait directeur de la prison d'Azkaban, pour protéger Severus Snape, emprisonné par le Ministère ? Et si, parmi les prisonniers, il retrouvait Draco Malfoy, incarcéré depuis 3 ans, victime de son père, de sa réputation, et de bien pire encore ?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO (je comprends pas, ça veut pas me mettre de ligne !!!!!!)

**Avertissement : **Je suis tellement désolée !!! Je suis en retard pour vous poster mon autre fic. Alors pour me faire pardonner, voici le premier chapitre de celle-ci. Et je tiens à préciser tout de suite qu'elle comprendra des **passages difficiles**, un **vocabulaire assez cru**, et des **scènes violentes**. Mais les scènes les plus difficiles à supporter seront, dans la mesure du possible, vues du point de vue de la victime. Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire l'apologie de ce genre de comportement. Tout au contraire !

**Chapitre 01 : Un coupable, une condamnation**

_L'enfer doit ressembler à ça_, pensa Draco Malfoy lorsque les hautes murailles de pierre vermoulue apparurent dans son champ de vision. Il venait d'apparaître par Portoloin, en compagnie d'une vingtaine d'autres prisonniers, sur le petit îlot rocheux qui abritait la célèbre prison sorcière d'Azkaban.

_Azkaban… Trois syllabes qui terrifient n'importe quel sorcier, même maintenant que les Détraqueurs n'y sont plus_.

Draco retint avec peine le soupir qui montait dans sa gorge.

_Maintenant plus que jamais, je ne dois pas montrer mes faiblesses. Question de vie ou de mort…_

Les Aurors qui les encadraient vérifièrent une dernière fois les longues chaînes de métal qui enserrait chaque poignet des prisonniers. Puis le chef maton leur lança un ordre bref, et la colonne de prisonniers s'ébranla. Ils sortirent du renfoncement rocheux où les Portoloins usagés finiraient de pourrir, à même le sol, abandonnés, et marchèrent un instant sur la grève, un sable grisâtre crissant sous leurs pas.

Les rochers étaient noirs, le ciel était gris, et la mer déchaînée hurlait en une plainte constante. L'odeur des embruns ainsi que l'humidité imprégnèrent immédiatement les robes grises et informes que portaient les anciens Mangemorts.

Draco se surprit à penser qu'en d'autres circonstances, il aurait pu aimer le paysage désolé qui s'offrait à sa vue. A perte de vue, l'océan et le ciel. Et ce bout de terre sauvage, indomptable, que la mer tentait de briser, mais qui résistait malgré tout.

_Je suis comme cette île. Je suis cette île… Azkaban. Inaccessible, froid et sauvage. Impossible à aimer… Mais fort malgré l'adversité. Et toujours debout quand l'orage s'est abattu et a tout renversé. Finalement, peut être que je suis enfin arrivé chez moi…_

Un nouvel ordre des gardiens le tira de ses pensées lugubres. Et la file des enchaînés commença son ascension le long d'un chemin de roc, quittant la plage et le ressac des vagues noires. Leurs mains entravées les gênaient, et plusieurs Mangemorts glissèrent sur les rochers humides. L'un d'eux, Damien McNair, tomba même face contre sol, et se releva avec le nez en sang.

« Alors, on tient plus sur ses jambes, petit Mangemort ? » railla un gardien qui attendait au sommet de la petite falaise de grés, sa baguette tournoyant rapidement entre ses doigts courts et trapus.

Draco le dévisagea à la dérobée. Comme à son habitude, il prit mentalement note de l'allure générale de l'homme, des traits de son visage, et garda précieusement en mémoire sa première impression. D'instinct il savait qu'il se trompait rarement sur la nature profonde des gens. Sa première impression était souvent la bonne. Et là, il sentait chez l'homme au crâne dégarni une cruauté un peu vicieuse, et un vrai plaisir à accomplir son travail de gardien d'Azkaban.

Alors il enregistra soigneusement ces informations. Cela pourrait peut être lui sauver la peau un jour ou l'autre.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la silhouette qui le précédait, un homme aux cheveux d'un blond identique au sien, mais dont la queue de cheval mi-longue battait le dos régulièrement, au rythme de ses pas. Son père, Lucius Malfoy, avait été arrêté en même temps que lui. Et condamné au même procès. Draco savait que son père était en train de faire exactement la même chose : prendre mentalement note de tous les détails qui l'entouraient, les archivant dans sa mémoire en prévision du jour où il pourrait en avoir besoin pour se sortir d'un mauvais pas.

Lorsqu'à la suite de son géniteur, Draco atteignit le sommet de la falaise, un petit sentier de gravillon serpenta devant lui. Et au bout du sentier, barrant l'horizon de ses murailles épaisses, la forteresse d'Azkaban dressait sa silhouette terrifiante.

« Home sweet home », ricana Lestrange à voix basse, faisant référence aux 15 ans qu'il avait passé dans cette prison. Sa femme Beatrix l'y attendait déjà. Son procès s'était terminé la semaine passée, et elle avait été condamnée à perpétuité. Tout comme son époux maintenant, tout comme Lucius. Tout comme McNair, Goyle, ou encore Billius (Billy) Snape, un cousin du professeur de potions de Poudlard.

Perpétuité parce qu'ils portent la Marque, parce qu'ils ont servi avec loyauté le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Perpétuité pour leurs crimes, tous plus atroces les uns que les autres, songea Draco.

_Et moi ? Moi 4 ans… 4 ans parce que je m'appelle Malfoy, et que les juges ont estimé que j'étais forcément coupable de quelque chose. Et si je ne l'étais pas en acte, eh bien je l'étais en intention, et seule la défaite du Lord noir m'avait empêché de recevoir la Marque. Voilà ce qu'ils ont estimé. Voilà pourquoi je suis là…_

La lourde porte de bois et d'acier grinça en s'ouvrant, et Draco avança. Son regard gris croisa une dernière fois le ciel orageux qui avait la même sombre nuance que ses iris. Et le jeune homme de 19 ans observa, la rage au cœur, le vol libre d'un goéland, tâche blanche dans un crépuscule obscure.

Puis les portes se refermèrent une ultime fois derrière les Mangemorts emprisonnés. Et Draco Demon Malfoy perdit sa liberté, si tant est qu'il ne l'ait jamais possédée.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

3 ans plus tard…

« Mais on pourrait trouver un autre moyen quand même ! »

« Tu crois qu'on n'a pas retourné le problème dans tous les sens ? Nous nous battons contre une Hydre ! Chaque fois que tu coupes une tête, il en repousse une bien pire que la précédente ! Ce Ministère est corrompu jusqu'à la moelle ! »

« C'est le résultat des années Voldemort », soupira Remus Lupin.

« Vordemort, il mange les pissenlits par la racine », grogna Harry. « Et ce foutu Ministère, je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de… »

« On ne peut rien faire. » La voix de Minerva McGonnagall était sèche. La nouvelle directrice de Poudlard se leva et alla jusqu'à la fenêtre, où elle se tint un instant. « Si Albus avait survécu à la Bataille Finale, il aurait pu témoigner du rôle que Severus a tenu pendant toutes ces années. »

« Notre parole devrait quand même valoir quelque chose », nota Ron Weasley, dont le visage sympathique était entaillé d'une ancienne cicatrice, qui courrait de sa joue à sa gorge en un profond sillon blanchâtre. « Nous sommes quand même peu susceptibles de complaisance envers des Mangemorts. Si nous disons que Snape est innocent, eh bien c'est qu'il l'est. Voilà tout ! »

« Le Ministère ne pense pas comme nous, Ronald » dit Minerva doucement. « Sinon ce pauvre Severus n'aurait pas été contraint de se cacher ces trois dernières années. »

« Mais nous ne pouvons pas le laisser aller à Azkaban ! », ragea Harry. « Les Mangemorts enfermés là bas savent bien, eux, de quel côté était Severus. Ils vont se venger de lui. Il ne restera pas longtemps vivant ! »

« Nous le savons tous, Harry » soupira Remus.

L'arrestation de Severus Snape, ancien Maître des Potions et professeur de Poudlard, avait fait la une des journaux deux semaines auparavant. Durant trois ans, l'homme avait réussi à échapper aux recherches menées par le Ministère pour attraper et condamner tous ceux qui avaient suivi le Seigneur des Ténèbres pendant son règne de terreur. Et puis il s'était fait prendre bêtement, dans la rafle organisée par des Aurors dans un village du Kent.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Remus, tous les survivants de la Bataille finale qui avaient fait parti de l'Ordre du Phoenix, avaient eu beau répéter pendant toutes ces années que Severus était un espion de Dumbledore, et non un partisan du Lord noir, le Ministère, appuyé par l'opinion publique enragée et avide de vengeance, s'était contenté de se fier à la Marque hideuse sur son bras. La marque de son allégeance au Sorcier-Qui-A-Eté-Défait.

Alors à défaut de l'innocenter, les anciens membres de l'Ordre lui avaient fourni toute l'aide possible pour échapper aux Aurors et à Azkaban.

Son procès avait été mené à charge, comme ceux de tous les supposés Mangemorts, et il venait d'être condamné à une peine perpétuelle à Azkaban.

« Soyez heureux que les Détraqueurs ne soient plus en activité », lui avait balancé le juge méchamment, « sinon vous auriez reçu une belle preuve d'affection, un baiser… »

« Soyez heureux que je n'aie plus ma baguette », lui avait rétorqué Snape, toujours aussi imbuvable, « sinon vous auriez reçu une belle preuve d'affliction, un Doloris… »

« Brave Severus, son humour grinçant me manquait », soupira Harry, qui assistait au procès.

A Azkaban, Severus Snape n'avait aucune chance de survie, même à court terme. Privée des Détraqueurs, qui avaient trahi le Ministère pour rejoindre Voldemort avant la fin de la guerre, la prison des sorciers était maintenant tenue par un ordre de gardiens, les Matraqueurs, dont la réputation n'était guère meilleure. Mais l'espérance de vie des prisonniers s'était considérablement améliorée, si bien que la plupart des Mangemorts enfermés trois ans auparavant étaient toujours vivants. Malfoy, Lestrange, McNair : les lieutenants du Lord Noir avaient tous eu connaissance de la trahison de Snape. Et ils ne manqueraient pas de le lui faire payer.

« Après tous les risques qu'il a encouru pour l'Ordre du Phoenix, il me semble qu'il est de notre devoir de protéger Severus » nota Minerva McGonnagall.

Harry Potter soupira. Bien sûr qu'il voulait aider Snape. Après tout, il y a longtemps qu'il avait arrêté d'en vouloir à l'homme qui l'avait terrorisé pendant la plus grande partie de ses études à Poudlard. Severus s'était révélé un allié rusé, intelligent, et particulièrement habile à déjouer les plans ennemis. La résistance contre Vordemort devait beaucoup à son dévouement…

« Oui mais tout de même », grogna-t-il. « De là à accepter ce poste de… »

« Harry ! » Cette fois, c'est Hermione qui intervint. Et Harry soupira encore plus fort. Il était hors de question qu'il résiste à cette fille. Personne n'y arrivait de toutes façons. « Ca fait plus d'un an que le Ministère mène cette campagne dans la presse pour que tu acceptes de devenir le directeur d'Azkaban. Ils répètent sur tous les tons qu'il n'y a que toi pour mater les Mangemorts. Eh bien accepte maintenant ! Ils ne pourront pas faire machine arrière et te refuser le poste. »

« Et tu pourras protéger Severus » termina Remus Lupin avec un petit sourire d'encouragement.

« Vous voulez ma mort, c'est ça, hein ? » gémit Harry en se prenant la tête entre les mains. « Putain, moi qui ai toujours rêvé de m'exiler sur un bout de rocher au milieu de l'océan, en tête à tête avec 500 criminels endurcis qui espèrent tous danser sur ma tombe… »

« Allez, te plains pas, camarade », rigola Ron. « Pense que tu vas réaliser le rêve de dizaines de générations d'étudiants de Poudlard : tu vas pouvoir martyriser Snape ! Ca vaut bien un détour par la case Azkaban ! »

« Je ne comprendrai jamais comment vous, les jeunes, pouvez plaisanter là-dessus », soupira Minerva.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le soir même de cette réunion des anciens membres de l'Ordre, dans le bureau qu'avait si longtemps occupé Albus Dumbledore avant de tomber sous les sorts lancés par Voldemort, des décisions importantes avaient été prises.

Harry Potter mettait la dernière main à la lettre qu'il comptait envoyer au Ministre de la Magie, un incompétent notoire et un abruti fini, pour lui annoncer qu'il souhaitait prendre la direction de la prison d'Azkaban. Enfin, souhaiter, le mot n'était peut-être pas judicieux. Ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait lui dire non maintenant, après 11 mois de campagne agressive. Le Ministère n'avait cessé de répéter dans tous les journaux que le monde ne serait pas sûr tant qu'un sorcier aussi puissant que Harry ne s'assurerait pas en personne de l'étanchéité du pénitencier. A blâmer son égoïsme. A revendiquer le droit à la sécurité !

Quant à Hermione, elle pensait, à juste titre probablement, que le Ministère s'inquiétait surtout d'éloigner un sorcier qui pouvait leur faire de l'ombre…

Il relut une dernière fois la lettre qu'il venait de terminer. Le Ministre de la Magie, Gary Gordon, risquait de ne pas en apprécier toute la saveur.

_Gordon,_

_Je ne voudrais pas vous faire l'affront que vos l'appreniez par les journaux demain matin, aussi je vous informe que je me suis finalement rendu à vos arguments, et que j'accepte, pour le bien de la communauté sorcière et pour sa sécurité, la proposition que vous me faites depuis près d'un an, à savoir la direction de la prison de haute sécurité d'Azkaban. _

_Je passerai vous voir demain aux premières heures pour prendre mes fonctions._

_Il est inutile de préciser qu'un refus est inenvisageable, et qu'il équivaudrait à un suicide politique pour vous, n'est ce pas ?_

_Harry Potter_

Depuis qu'il avait mis fin à la menace Voldemort lors de la Bataille Finale, trois ans auparavant, le survivant était devenu une légende vivante. Et il aurait été totalement inconcevable de le contrarier, ou de lui refuser quelque chose, tout comme il aurait été inimaginable de lui imposer quoi que ce soit.

Parfois Harry se souvenait de l'époque où il baissait la tête avec gêne devant Fudge – tiens, encore un qui n'avait pas survécu aux Années Noires – ou bien de sa maudite 5ème année, lorsqu'Ombrage avait tout fait pour le faire plier. Tout cela était loin. Aujourd'hui, Harry n'avait plus de compte à rendre à personne, exceptés ses amis bien sûr, et Remus Lupin, qu'il considérait comme son second parrain. Mais c'est d'avantage par l'affection qu'ils lui portaient que ceux là étaient encore capables de lui tenir tête. De la part de Ron ou d'Hermione, il n'en attendait pas moins. Après tout, même à l'époque de leur première rencontre, ils n'avaient jamais traité Harry différemment de n'importe quel garçon. La surprise était peut-être venue de gens comme Neville ou Ginny, qui désormais se sentaient suffisamment proches de lui pour le sermonner lorsqu'il déconnait…

Non pas que ça lui arrivait souvent… mais… Eh bien si, peut-être que cela lui arrivait trop souvent, de déconner. Pas plus tard que la semaine passée, il avait fallu tout le sang froid de Ginny, et ses capacités de médicomage, pour qu'un jeune Auror, particulièrement mignon d'ailleurs, ne finisse sa nuit à Sainte Mangouste.

Ouais, bon d'accord. Harry avait tendance à outrepasser les limites, et à faire des choses qui en auraient envoyé plus d'un devant la cour de justice du Ministère. Harry Potter l'intouchable était un véritable bâtard parfois…

« Merde. Peut-être que ça me fera du bien de m'éloigner un peu », marmonna Harry en cachetant son parchemin et en le donnant à sa fidèle Hedwige.

Lorsque l'animal eut disparu à l'horizon, Harry reporta son attention sur le bureau où McGonnagall travaillait avec acharnement.

« Vous croyez que j'en suis capable ? » lui demanda t-il soudainement, tirant l'ancienne responsable de la maison des Gryffondor des dossiers qu'elle compulsait.

« Qu'est ce qui vous inquiète, Harry ? Ce ne peut pas être de vous retrouver confronté avec des Mangemorts. Je sais que vous ne les craignez pas. »

Harry hocha la tête. C'est vrai. Il n'avait rien à craindre d'eux. Les années d'entraînement qu'il avait subi avec Dumbledore, Snape, Lupin et tous les autres, avaient fait de lui l'un des plus puissants sorciers de sa génération. Il avait montré des dispositions inégalées pour la Magie Naturelle, la magie sans baguette, et savait pouvoir se sortir de la plupart des situations sans une égratignure. Alors d'où venait ce sentiment de malaise ? Ce pressentiment qu'il ne serait vraiment pas à sa place face à ces… assassins ?

« Je vous sais aussi trop raisonnable pour perdre le contrôle… » continua Minerva. Mais cette fois ci, Harry décela une très légère hésitation dans sa voix. Les dérapages de Harry étaient pourtant gardés secrets, le plus secrets possible.

« Je vais rentrer », dit Harry. « Il me faut préparer mes bagages. Souhaitez moi bonne chance, Minerva ». Puis il transplana, laissant son ancienne directrice de maison un peu mal à l'aise.

« J'espère que nous avons raison », soupira t-elle. « Severus mérite d'être protégé, mais à quel prix ? Harry n'est peut-être pas prêt à faire face à ses instincts… »

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En arrivant à Square Grimmault, Harry était encore soucieux. Ce n'est pas l'idée de courir au secours de Severus Snape qui le dérangeait. En fait, il serait plutôt content de revoir le Maître des Potions. A l'époque de la guerre, pendant les Années Noires qui avaient durées entre sa sortie de Poudlard et sa victoire sur Voldemort deux ans plus tard, il avait passé beaucoup de temps avec Snape. L'occlumancie était devenue sa principale défense contre les visions d'horreur que lui envoyait son adversaire, et son dernier rempart contre la folie qui le guettait. Et entre deux séances d'entraînement, Severus s'était enfin aperçu qu'il s'entendait remarquablement bien avec le jeune Gryffondor.

Oui, vraiment, ces trois dernières années, où Snape, constamment en fuite, avait dû se cacher, avaient privé Harry d'un véritable ami… aussi bizarre que ce mot puisse sonner… Dès qu'il arriverait à Azkaban, il ferait installer Severus dans une cellule confortable, proche de son bureau. Et il lui fournirait un laboratoire, des potions, des livres… Tout pour que l'homme se sente… le mieux possible.

En attendant sa libération bien sûr. Car il allait faire appel de cette condamnation, et tous les anciens de l'Ordre du Phoenix le soutiendraient dans sa démarche pour prouver son innocence. Il fallait qu'il sorte.

Harry s'était assis sur un banc, dans le parc qui faisait face au 11, Square Grimmault. La nuit était un peu fraîche, mais le ciel dégagé laissait apparaître quelques étoiles. Il n'avait pas envie de rentrer dans la grande maison vide… la maison des Black. Désormais la maison des Potter, ou plus exactement du dernier des Potter.

Il ne fallait en effet pas compter sur lui pour engendrer une nouvelle génération. Non pas qu'il manquait de propositions. Il recevait en moyenne une centaine de lettres par semaine, de femmes hystériques ou désespérées prêtes à tout abandonner pour une histoire d'amour idyllique avec Celui-Qui-A-Vaincu. En trois ans, il y en avait même deux ou trois qui avaient prétendues être tombées enceinte du Survivant !!

Eh bien, cela au moins ne risquait pas d'être vrai. La seule fille qu'il ait jamais touchée, Cho Chang, n'avait connu que le goût de ses lèvres. Et en plus elle était morte dans une attaque contre Le Chemin de Traverse quelques semaines avant la fin de la guerre.

Non, vraiment. Rien ne pouvait égaler la sensation délicieuse d'un corps masculin sous le sien. Il n'y avait que ça pour le faire bander. Rien que l'idée…

Harry soupira. Voilà. Il était excité maintenant. Et s'il devait quitter Londres demain pour ce putain de rocher battu par les flots, eh bien il avait intérêt à profiter de sa dernière nuit de jeune homme viril et en bonne santé.

Harry se leva, repensant au jeune Auror de la semaine passé, rencontré dans un club sorcier assez discret. C'avait été une mauvaise idée. L'homme l'avait reconnu, et s'était pressé contre lui sans aucune retenue, ravi de découvrir que les goûts du Survivant le portaient vers les jeunes hommes. Mais dès que Harry s'était isolé avec lui, histoire d'approfondir la relation, le type avait eu le malheur d'ouvrir la bouche.

« Bordel », avait lâché l'homme en faisant glisser sa langue le long du lobe de l'oreille de Harry. « Mes potes en feront une tête quand je leur raconterai ça… »

Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'aller plus loin. Un poing rageur s'était abattu sur sa tempe, et il s'était effondré.

« Et on dit merci à Ginny pour ses soins, et pour le sortilège d'Oubliette sur ce pauvre type… » murmura Harry qui marchait d'un pas vif dans la nuit.

Ses pas l'avaient porté jusqu'au cœur de Londres, dans une ruelle moldue où il savait pouvoir s'amuser sans craindre que sa sexualité ne fasse la Une des journaux sorciers le lendemain.

Le club où il entra était plein comme un œuf, et des centaines de corps s'agitaient les uns contre les autres au son d'une musique assourdissante, tout ça au milieu de l'odeur mêlée de l'alcool, de la sueur, et de la cigarette. Bref, cet endroit surchauffé ressemblait à l'enfer… mais du point de vue de Harry, on y trouvait de très jolis démons.

Il ne lui fallut qu'un petit quart d'heure pour repérer ce qui ressemblait à un pur canon. Le garçon devait avoir son âge, ou un peu plus âgé, et ses déhanchements suggestifs avaient de quoi attirer l'attention. Des cheveux blonds, courts et coiffés en pétard, et un regard de biche : il lui fallait au moins ça pour supporter la perspective d'Azkaban et de la brochette d'assassins qu'il allait y retrouver.

Il se colla au garçon assez rapidement, se demandant confusément où était passé le Harry que tous ses amis avaient connu, celui qui rougissait quand une fille lui parlait, qui bégayait à l'idée de déclarer sa flamme. Bof, pensa t-il, peut-être est-il encore là, quelque part, caché dans un recoin de ma personnalité. Mais il n'avait rien à faire dans ce lieu de débauche où le Harry d'après guerre venait se défouler dans le sexe et les aventures passagères. Après tout, il n'était pas question de trouver l'âme sœur, mais juste de tirer un coup… Et putain, ce mec avait un corps superbe !

Le garçon se retourna et passa ses bras autour du cou de Harry, qui était légèrement plus grand. Ses lèvres – très jolies lèvres, songea Harry – vinrent caresser l'oreille du sorcier, tandis qu'une voix douce glissait « _appelle moi Bibiche »_.

Là, c'était vraiment le comble du ridicule. Harry dû se retenir de ne pas lui retourner une baffe, à ce petit crétin. Beau cul, mais QI proche du néant apparemment. Enfin bon, pour ce qu'il en avait à faire, de son QI…

« Moi, c'est Harry », lui souffla t-il en retour en passant ses bras autour de la taille fine. Le garçon acquiesça, et ses yeux bruns soulignés de longs cils pâles le détaillèrent méthodiquement. Son examen terminé, Bibiche sembla satisfait, puisqu'il se laissa emmener sans plus de cérémonie. Le contact dur du membre excité de Harry contre sa hanche joua sans doute un peu dans sa décision.

Harry termina la soirée comme il l'avait imaginé : enfoncé dans ce petit corps chaud et agile, qui se tordait sous lui en gémissant. Ses profonds coups de hanche menaçaient de les emmener tous deux au septième ciel… Putain ce mec savait y faire, creusant ses reins pour se cambrer plus encore, la respiration haletante et des bruits délicieux montant de sa gorge. Harry le mordit à plusieurs reprises, laissant dans la nuque arquée la marque de ses dents, tandis qu'il se délivrait enfin de la tension en écrasant l'homme sous lui. Il jouit en poussant un râle profond, sentant l'autre éjaculer au même instant.

C'avait été bon. Ouais. Vraiment bien. Bibiche n'avait pas que des défauts. Son cul rattrapait amplement son QI.

« On… on va se revoir ? » demanda le jeune homme lorsqu'il sentit Harry se relever pour s'habiller.

« Désolé », dit Harry, qui n'était pas désolé pour deux noises. « Je pars ce matin pour un boulot à l'étranger ».

« Oh ».

Lorsqu'il partit, le type était encore par terre, les fesses à l'air. Aucune classe, vraiment, pensa Harry. Lorsqu'il passa le coin de la rue, il transplana directement à Square Grimmault, puis rentra dans la grande maison des Black, et monta se doucher. S'il se dépêchait, il pourrait dormir deux ou trois heures avant de transplaner au Ministère avec ses valises.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO (j'espère pouvoir remettre des lignes bientôt...)

**Voilà. Je vous avais prévenu, cette fic sera un peu… violente ? Dans les premiers chapitres, Harry va être un emmerdeur fini. Et Draco va vivre des trucs pas très cool. Ames sensibles s'abstenir… **

**Et maintenant, je vais essayer d'updater mes fics à tour de rôle. Donc, la prochaine fois, ce sera un chapitre de « Noel au Manoir ». Ciao !!!!**


	2. Premier contact avec l'enfer

**Entre quatre murs**

**Auteur : **AnteDaemonia

**Disclaiming : **Oui, oui, je sais ! Rien ne m'appartient, blablabla…, et tout cet univers appartient à J.K.Rowling.

**Genre : **Fic Slash / Yaoi

**Couple : **HP / DM

**Rating : **R, et plus si possible…

**Résumé : **Et si Harry Potter devenait directeur de la prison d'Azkaban, pour protéger Severus Snape, emprisonné par le Ministère ? Et si, parmi les prisonniers, il retrouvait Draco Malfoy, incarcéré depuis 3 ans, victime de son père, de sa réputation, et de bien pire encore ?

* * *

**Avertissement : **Personne n'a été choqué que Harry s'envoie en l'air avec un inconnu d'un soir ? Et le jette ensuite sans remord ?!? Bon, ça prouve que vous êtes prêts pour la suite…Comme toujours, je tiens à préciser que cette fic comprendra des **passages difficiles**, un **vocabulaire assez cru**, et des **scènes violentes**. Mais les scènes les plus difficiles à supporter seront, dans la mesure du possible, vues du point de vue de la victime. Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire l'apologie de ce genre de comportement. Tout au contraire !

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Onarluca :** merci beaucoup, Artemis. Toujours fidèle au poste, hein ? J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, puisqu'il annonce les retrouvailles… Bon, il annonce aussi que Draco va souffrir… mais honnêtement, c'est aussi pour ça qu'on lit des fics, non ? Pour les voir souffrir… et se consoler mutuellement plus tard (dans le cas de cette fic, ce sera beaaaaaucoup plus tard !!) Bisous !

**Lovely A :** alors merci d'avoir pris le temps, et j'espère ne pas te décevoir avec la suite ! Ciao et bonne lecture !

**BlackNemesis **: hello et merci beaucoup pour tes compliments ! J'espère les mériter par la suite, et ne pas tomber dans le grossier ou le vulgaire. Pourtant, je vais profiter de cette fic pour me lâcher un peu. Il n'y aura pas de « Surveille ton vocabulaire, Potter ! » dans cette histoire, (Rhaa, et c'est dommage, j'aurais bien voulu l'inventer, cette réplique là !!!) comme tu vas rapidement le constater… Mais franchement, je suis très attachée à mon scénar, vraiment, ça me tient à cœur de pouvoir mener cette fic à terme. Je t'embrasse et à bientôt !

**Dianou :** une tonne de remerciements pour toi ! Ça me fait très plaisir, et j'espère que les chapitres qui suivront te plairont autant. Ils sont déjà écrits au brouillon, c'est pour ça que j'espère vous mettre les prochains chapitres assez rapidement, dès qu'ils seront recopiés ! Ciao.

**Orphée Potter :** hello ma chère. Eh bien oui, ta mémoire ne t'a pas trahie, j'avais projeté de n'avoir qu'une seule fic en cours pour ne pas être dépassée par les événements. Et puis ensuite, j'ai tardé un peu à updater Noël au Manoir, et du coup, ce premier chapitre de Entre 4 murs était une manière de me faire pardonner… et puis j'en mourrais d'envie aussi, de le voir enfin sur le site !! Et pardon d'avance pour toutes les horreurs que va subir le ch'ti blond… Et pour le comportement de crétin que va avoir le ch'ti brun… Bye !

**Crazysnape :** coucou toi ! Si tu plains tout le monde dès le premier chapitre, je crains que les suivants ne soient pires !!! Les petites fleurs roses et le son de la harpe, ce sera pas pour cette fic là, désolée… Comme tu vas sans doute le remarquer, dans cette fic, il y aura de très nombreux flash back (je ferai de mon mieux pour que ça reste compréhensible…) donc, oui, on va petit à petit être amené à savoir comment se sont passées ces trois années, et même on saura pleins de choses sur ce qu'a fait Draco pendant les deux ans avant la chute de Voldy… et sur ce qu'il a vécu étant jeune… Heu, oui, je te préviens d'avance, il sera question d'abus, de viols, et de choses pas drôles du tout… Je t'encourage quand même à me lire, je t'assure que je ne tomberai jamais dans la complaisance malsaine. Ciao !

**Lyrinn :** tu n'es pas obligée de faire court, j'adore les longues reviews !! Merci, je suis contente que l'idée te plaise, et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour l'histoire. A bientôt et bonne lecture !

**Dark Lizard :** merci et ravie que l'idée t'ai plu. C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles écrire cette histoire me plait bien, c'est que je ne suis pas influencée par des fics que j'aurais déjà lu sur le sujet : je te donne un exemple : essaie de faire une fic sur un Draco Veela sans faire aucune référence à Magnetic Attraction : im-po-ssi-ble !! Même en essayant de toutes mes forces, je me retrouve à avoir envie d'utiliser les termes « héritage veela », ou des trucs comme ça… Alors que là, que ce soit en français ou en anglais, je n'ai pas connaissance d'un Harry directeur d'Azkaban. Donc je m'éclate, et j'espère que toi aussi ! Ciao !

**Drakynouchette :** et voilà la suite !! J'espère que l'attente n'aura pas été trop longue… Bonne lecture, et à la prochaine !

**Sahada :** merci de ton message. J'espère que la suite est convaincante, et que tu vas apprécier. Les choses se mettent en place doucement, mais sûrement ! Bonne lecture !

**Vif d'or :** salut ma chère, et mon talent, si talent il y a, n'est que le fruit du travail ! Sans blague, le vieil adage est vrai : un pour cent d'inspiration, 99 pour cent de transpiration !! (Beeeurk ! j'vais aller prendre une douche… A deux heures du mat' ? Ben ouais…) Plus j'écris, plus les mots viennent rapidement et facilement. En ce moment, je n'ai aucun mal à écrire les dialogues : ils s'écrivent tout seuls !!! J'espère que cette brusque poussée d'inspiration ne va pas s'arrêter… En tout cas je t'assure que Harry va Vraiment être un con fini au début… Merci infiniment pour tes compliments, et je t'embrasse !

**Oxaline :** hello toi !! Tu sais ce que j'adore chez toi ? C'est ton enthousiasme !! Rien qu'en lisant tes reviews, tu transmets de l'énergie !! Pour Harry, tu as complètement raison, il va changer… au bout d'un moment. Mais pour l'instant, je te prie de croire qu'il va vous énerver avec son comportement à la con !!! Euh, oui, si Bibiche est blond, c'est probablement pour une toute petite raison que Harry ne s'avoue pas vraiment… Mais va lui expliquer ça, toi !!! Y'en a qui sont obtus…

**Minerve :** je ne peux qu'acquiescer à ta remarque !! Oui, je le répèterai plusieurs fois dans cette fic pour que ce soit bien clair : Draco n'était pas Mangemort, il n'avait pas la marque, et le tribunal qui l'a condamné a appliqué la très célèbre Loi du « Je suis le plus fort et j'ai finalement gagné, donc je me comporte comme je veux et j'abuse de mon pouvoir » Hélas, c'est un comportement trop fréquent : tu l'as dit toi-même, il suffit d'être arabe ou noir pour l'apprendre à ses dépends ! Surtout par les temps qui courent… Ah, merde, j'ai encore recommencé à parler politique… désolée, c'est plus fort que moi…

**Maria :** euh, je dirais plutôt que dans ma fic, Harry est une espèce de crétin sans cervelle qui assouvit ses pulsions sexuelles mais ne tient pas vraiment compte de ses partenaires. Il est adulé, admiré, et dans un certain sens, il s'en fout, parce qu'il a une très mauvaise opinion de tout le monde, mis à part son cercle restreint d'amis. Comme tu t'en doutes, les retrouvailles avec Draco vont le secouer un peu. Bref, tout ça, tu le découvriras au fur et à mesure. Ciao et merci de m'avoir donné ton avis pour mes fics : les deux pour lesquelles tu as voté sont déjà en ligne, j'espère donc que tu me liras régulièrement !

**Soal :** merci beaucoup, j'espère que ce second chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes attentes !! Bonne lecture et à bientôt !

* * *

**Chapitre deux : premier contact avec l'enfer**

« Bienvenu, monsieur le Directeur ».

L'homme qui l'avait accueilli lorsque le Portoloin l'avait déposé était massif et court sur pattes. Sa tête semblait plantée directement sur ses épaules de déménageur, et son regard était effrayant de bêtise. En un sens, Harry crut avoir affaire à une sorte de clone de Vernon Dursley, son oncle honnis.

_Putain, ça fait des mois que j'avais pas pensé à ce gros porc et à sa famille de débiles. 'Me demande ce qu'il devient. J'espère que sa fabrique de perceuses a fait faillite, tiens…_

Harry Potter avança un peu et sortit du renfoncement rocheux dont les Portoloins usagés parsemaient le sol sableux. C'était le début de l'après midi, et dans le monde sorcier, les éditions du matin des journaux répandaient la Grande Nouvelle : Celui-Qui-A-Vaincu avait enfin accepté de s'occuper d'Azkaban. Désormais, les braves sorciers pouvaient dormir tranquilles, le Survivant veillait sur leur sommeil.

Le Ministre Gordon avait accueilli cette nouvelle du bout des lèvres : visiblement, il était assez intelligent pour comprendre que l'incarcération de Severus Snape était la raison du revirement de Harry Potter. Et la haine qu'il entretenait vis-à-vis de tout ce qui ressemblait – de près ou de loin – à un Mangemort, lui interdisait à jamais de comprendre pourquoi les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix soutenaient un être qui portait la Marque Infamante sur son avant bras.

_Connard, connard, connard, c'est parce que tu ne comprends rien que je me retrouve sur cette île… _

Merde, c'est vraiment le début de l'après midi ? pensa Harry en jetant un coup d'œil au ciel qui pesait lourdement au dessus de sa tête. Il y avait si peu de lumière qu'on se serait cru au crépuscule.

« Si vous voulez bien me suivre, monsieur le directeur. Je m'appelle Dockins », dit le Gardien en tendant une main rugueuse. « C'est un honneur de rencontrer celui qui a défait le chef de cette bande d'enculés ».

Harry haussa les sourcils. Avait-il bien entendu ? C'est pas tous les jours qu'il entendait parler des Mangemorts de cette manière. En réalité, la plupart des sorciers, même trois ans après la fin de la Guerre, montraient encore une espèce de terreur respectueuse pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses suivants. On les haïssait, mais on ne les insultait pas ouvertement, comme si les provoquer pouvait les faire revenir au pouvoir. Une sorte de superstition. D'ailleurs, Harry continuait à provoquer le malaise lorsqu'il prononçait le nom de Voldemort. Plutôt drôle comme trois syllabes pouvaient casser une ambiance…

« Content de travailler avec vous, Dockins », répondit simplement Harry en serrant la main tendue. « Depuis combien de temps êtes vous Gardien ici ? »

« Depuis que le Ministère a récupéré Azkaban, monsieur le directeur. J'ai été l'un des premiers Matraqueurs à être affecté à la prison. A l'époque, y'avait pas plus de 10 enculés dans les geôles. Maintenant, ils sont 684, dont 71 salopes. Mais le Gardien Chef Hubb vous dira ça mieux que moi… »

Enculés ? Salopes ? Est-ce que cet abruti se croyait malin à parler comme ça ? Pourquoi Harry avait-il l'impression qu'il n'allait pas beaucoup aimer ses nouveaux collègues ?

_Sans doute parce que j'ai encore en tête les paroles d'Hermione. _

_« Les Matraqueurs ne se comportent pas mieux que les prisonniers qu'ils gardent. Ils sont cruels, sadiques, avides d'exercer leur pouvoir sur des sorciers déchus. La plupart des Matraqueurs sont de quasi-cracmols, ou des sorciers sans envergure, mais au lieu d'essayer de s'améliorer, ils sont envieux et jaloux : si un sorcier est puissant, ils lui lèchent les pompes, mais s'il montre un signe de faiblesse, ils se comporteront comme des vautours »._

_« Tu exagère peut être, Hermione. Après tout, les Matraqueurs sont des employés du Ministère… »_

_« Oh merde, Harry. Tu n'as pas encore compris, avec ce qui arrive à Snape ? Ce Ministère est corrompu. Au lieu de rétablir la justice, depuis trois ans, Gordon et ses sbires perpétuent un système inique, se contentent de basses vengeances… et de s'en mettre plein les poches. _

_« C'est vrai qu'il faut être aveugle pour ne pas s'en apercevoir », ajouta Rémus Lupin, qui avait écouté jusque là sans intervenir. « De nombreuses familles de Sang Pur qui avaient choisi le camp de Voldemort ont été décimées. Les survivants sont à Azkaban jusqu'à leur mort… et tous leurs biens sont entre les mains du Ministère ! »_

_« Et ces hommes, Gordon en tête, en profitent pour s'enrichir grassement. Les biens de la famille Rogue ont été confisqués, et Severus n'a plus rien »._

_« Il parait que les Malfoy n'ont rien perdu, même derrière les barreaux », grogna Ron en tripotant sa cicatrice._

_« Narcissa Malfoy a été innocentée, et c'est elle qui garde les possessions pour son fils »._

Ouais. Cette petite conversation initiée par la prudente Hermione avait clairement anéanti le peu d'estime que Harry pouvait avoir pour les Matraqueurs… qui tiraient leur nom de l'emploi assez peu orthodoxe de leur baguette. Magiquement faibles, ils s'en servaient comme matraque pour frapper et humilier les détenus.

Plongé dans ses réflexions, Harry avait suivi Dockins le long d'un sentier qui les avait fait quitter la plage de sable noir, et avait gravi une petite falaise aux rochers pointus. Quelques albatros dans le ciel lancèrent leur plainte suraigue, et Harry s'arrêta un instant pour embrasser du regard le paysage désolé qui était désormais son territoire.

« Vous inquiétez pas, Directeur Potter, on s'y fait », ricana le gros lourdaud qui l'accompagnait, et Harry dut se retenir de ne pas lui faire goûter de ses sortilèges d'attaque.

Au milieu d'une sorte de plateau rocheux, où poussaient juste quelques touffes d'herbes jaunies, s'élevaient de hautes murailles de pierre grise, seulement percées de rares ouvertures. A chaque angle, une tourelle gagnait encore quelques mètres sur le ciel, ses mâchicoulis aux formes compliqués rompant avec la monotonie de la pierre brute. Sur l'un des côtés néanmoins, celui donnant sur l'océan en furie, le mur s'avançait en une étrange terrasse (la magie devait avoir quelque chose à faire là dedans, sinon la pierre en porte à faux dans le vide se serait écroulée 30 mètres plus bas, au sol) tandis que de vastes fenêtres en forme d'ogives reflétaient le ciel gris sur leur vitrage.

« Ce sont vos appartements, monsieur le directeur », glissa Dockins en notant le regard intéressé de Harry Potter.

« Oh »

Ca, c'était cool. Il avait hâte de voir à quoi ça pouvait ressembler. Il devrait sans doute redécorer. Après tout, le directeur précédent était un ex-Auror octogénaire dont les rhumatismes n'avaient pas supportés le climat…

Après quelques minutes de marche silencieuse, pendant lesquelles Dockins jetait de petits coups d'oeil furtifs à son nouveau et jeune patron, ils arrivèrent au pied des murailles. Le Gardien frappa au portail d'entrée, et Harry, une pointe d'appréhension lui tordant l'estomac, passa finalement les portes massives dont le bois renforcé de métal était aussi noir que les âmes enfermées sur cette île.

_Albus… C'est dans des moments comme ceux là que vous me manquez le plus. Que m'auriez vous conseillé ? Putain, je sais même pas diriger ma propre vie sans faire de conneries… Alors diriger cette prison… ?_

Un couloir sombre. Quelques portes aux barreaux épais. Et puis les premiers gardiens vinrent à sa rencontre. L'un après l'autre, il leur serra la main, observant les visages durs, les sourires faux, les trousseaux de clé qui tintaient aux ceintures.

« Directeur Potter ! Je suis le Gardien Chef Hubb, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Chef, ou Hubb ».

Harry regarda l'homme qui s'était avancé. Une quarantaine d'années, le teint hâlé, la carrure imposante, le visage large et taillé à coup de couteau. Ouais, l'homme pouvait paraître imposant. Et une subtile lueur de malice brillait au fond de ses petits yeux enfoncés. Le chef des Matraqueurs était sûrement plus intelligent que la moyenne.

« Eh bien Hubb, j'espère que la décision du Ministère ne vous prend pas trop au dépourvu. On m'a dit que c'est vous qui tenez cette prison à bout de bras depuis 4 mois qu'il n'y a plus de directeur… »

L'homme plus âgé le dévisagea en souriant à demi. Mais ses yeux, eux, étaient mortellement sérieux.

« Pour être franc, cela fait deux semaines que je m'attends à votre_ nomination_, fit le Matraqueur en chef en faisant signe à Harry de le suivre. Celui ci prit la peine de paraître étonné. Ouais. L'homme était vraiment plus intelligent que la moyenne, et il semblait conscient de sa supériorité.

_Et bien tant mieux. Comme ça, ce sera à lui d'expliquer aux autres Gardiens pourquoi Severus va bénéficier d'un traitement de faveur._

« Le nouveau pensionnaire, à cause duquel vous êtes ici, est arrivé ce matin. Ce n'est pas un facile… » continua le Chef Hubb.

« Il ne l'a jamais été. J'aurais été déçu que trois ans de cavale le changent », grinça Harry.

« Vous… le Ministère m'a prévenu, monsieur Potter. Vous allez protéger ce bâtard graisseux ? »

« … C'est marrant. C'est comme ça qu'on l'appelait à Poudlard ».

« Je sais. Dans sa jeunesse aussi on l'appelait comme ça. J'étais en première année lorsqu'il était en cinquième ».

« Oooh ». Cette fois, Harry fut étonné pour de bon. « Vous êtes un ancien étudiant de Poudlard ? Quelle Maison ? »

« Serdaigle ».

Alors là, c'était surprenant. Peut être que tous les Matraqueurs n'étaient pas des Cracmols alors… Il faudrait qu'il demande plus de détail à Hermione à l'occasion. Elle était sûrement celle qui se tenait le plus au courant de la vie politique sorcière.

Hubb fit ouvrir une dernière porte. Ils avaient parcouru un nombre incalculable de couloirs et d'escaliers, et autant que Harry puisse en juger, ils étaient maintenant sous le niveau du sol. Les murs laissaient suinter le froid et l'humidité, et les rares volets de bois qui fermaient certaines pièces pourrissaient lentement dans une odeur étouffante.

La pièce dans laquelle les deux hommes rentrèrent était vaste, et haute de plafond. C'était une sorte de réfectoire aux murs nus et glacés, avec juste deux portes. La première, qu'ils venaient de passer, et la seconde, sur le mur opposé, nantie de barreaux épais. Des voûtes de pierre se croisaient au dessus de leurs têtes, tandis qu'à cinq ou six mètres du sol, un chemin de ronde étroit permettait à plusieurs hommes de patrouiller, leur baguette magique sortie, prête à l'emploi.

La plupart des Gardiens présents se mirent au garde à vous. Mais ils ne représentaient qu'une minorité de la foule compacte qui attendait.

Une foule silencieuse et hostile.

Une mer de visages haineux, sombres, méprisants, surnageant de robes grisâtres qui devaient laisser passer le froid.

_Haut les cœurs. Voici le nouveau spectacle du monde magique : le lâcher de Potter dans l'arène des Mangemorts… _

Heureusement, nota Harry avant que la panique ne le submerge, les prisonniers avaient été entravés. De longues chaînes d'acier couraient sur le sol, et chaque Mangemort avait à la cheville un bracelet d'acier dont l'anneau laissait passer la chaîne. Et les chaînes, remarqua le nouveau directeur d'Azkaban, étaient scellées dans le mur.

_Bien. Ca vaut mieux pour ma petite peau de bébé. Parce que même avec une baguette et toute ma magie, je pourrais difficilement survivre à un demi millier de poings et de pieds s'acharnant à me détruire…_

Les Mangemorts avaient été répartis en deux groupes : celui des femmes, nettement moins important en nombre, se trouvait à sa droite. Et Harry frissonna en croisant le regard meurtrier de Bellatrix Lestranges : la folie était tapie au fond de ses yeux gris bleus. Des yeux hypnotisants, qui par certains côtés, ressemblaient tellement à ceux de son défunt cousin Sirius… Un courant de haine parcourut Harry. Comme un frisson glacé dans son échine. Comme une bête insidieuse qui lui grignotait l'estomac. Même après tant d'années, il se sentait encore capable de haïr au point de détruire.

Et puis à sa gauche, son attention fut attirée par une silhouette décharnée, pâle, mais qui se tenait exceptionnellement droite dans sa robe grise et informe…

« Severus !! » cria t-il. « Oh putain Severus, c'est bon de te revoir, vieille branche ! »

La silhouette se raidit, et l'homme sembla outré sous les mèches noires et encrassées qui retombaient autour du visage pâle.

Harry se précipita vers le professeur Snape, qui avait été attaché en bout de rangée, à proximité des gardiens attentifs. Le nouveau prisonnier n'était pas en odeur de sainteté auprès des détenus. Visiblement l'assurance du Ministère sur sa culpabilité n'avait pas convaincu ceux qui l'avaient vu combattre du côté de l'Ordre du Phoenix.

« Monsieur Potter », susurra doucement l'ancien Maître des Potions en se dégageant de l'étreinte amicale qu'il venait de recevoir. « Toujours là où on ne vous attend pas… »

« Quoi ? Tu vas m'appeler monsieur Potter ? Et pourquoi pas monsieur le Directeur tant qu'on y est ? Vraiment Severus, c'est n'importe quoi…»

L'homme sourit. Pour la première fois depuis deux semaines, son avenir semblait s'arranger très (très) légèrement.

« Eh bien Harry, je n'étais pas sûr que tu n'aies pas pris la grosse tête. Après tout, pour un Gryffondor infatué de sa personne, devenir directeur d'Azkaban peut s'apparenter à une progression inespérée sur l'échelle sociale »

« Gnagnagna ! » répondit le dit Gryffondor, toujours aussi éloquent. Puis, devant le sourcil levé de son ancien professeur, il approfondit sa réponse. « Toujours le mot pour rire, Severus. Tu parles d'une progression. C'est Minerva, Remus, Hermione et les autres qui m'ont poussé devant. Ils m'ont littéralement jeté dans cet… cet… Beeerk, je sais même pas nommer ça ! » Ses mains terminèrent leur course dans la tignasse noire qu'il n'avait jamais su ordonner, et y mirent un peu plus le bazar encore.

« Une prison semble être le terme correct. »

« Toi, Severus, tu ferais bien de ne pas me chercher », fit le jeune homme en lui balançant un index sous le nez. « Je suis là pour m'occuper de ton cas, je te signale, alors il va falloir être trèèèès gentil avec moi… »

« Des propositions Potter ? » Le ton de Severus était gentiment moqueur, et Harry explosa de rire.

« Je t'en prie ! Même pas en rêve ! J'ai déjà eu assez de cauchemar dans ma vie à cause de Voldemort. »

Une onde glacée parcourut l'assistance. Le nom interdit faisait toujours son petit effet.

« Hum… Directeur Potter. » La voix de Hubb retentit dans son dos. Il était visiblement assez contrarié que le nouveau prisonnier soit plus important que lui.

« Ah. Chef Hubb. Venez donc ici et faites ôter ses chaînes à monsieur Snape. Nous allons voir ensemble à ce que sa détention se passe dans des conditions particulières ». Puis il se tourna vers Severus. « Je t'aurais bien fait évader direct, mais si c'est pour être en cavale avec toi, je crois que tu deviendrais fou au bout d'une heure. Je ne suis pas un bon compagnon de fuite, crois moi ! »

« Honnêtement Harry, si nous devions être en cavale ensemble, je crois que je préfèrerais recevoir le baiser du Détraqueur… »

Un petit sifflement impatient lui répondit, et Severus haussa encore une fois les sourcils avec surprise.

« Voldemort te passe le bonjour », rigola Harry en baissant soudain les yeux vers l'encolure de sa robe. Il ne prêta pas attention au nouveau courant de malaise qui parcourut la foule des Mangemorts et des Gardiens.

« Oh, douce Circée! » s'écria Severus. "Ne me dit pas que tu as encore cette infernale bestiole avec toi ? »

Harry rit encore plus fort, et pinçant ses lèvres, il siffla à son tour. Le son du Fourchelangue fit grimacer de nombreux Mangemorts. Certains se bouchèrent même les oreilles.

Un nouveau sifflement, et la tête d'un petit serpent albinos apparut près de la clavicule de Harry, progressa lentement autour de son cou pour s'y enrouler, fit un tour complet, puis darda une petite langue fourchue en direction de Severus.

Hubb, ainsi que plusieurs gardiens, avaient instinctivement reculés de plusieurs pas, leurs yeux menaçant de sortir de leurs orbites.

« Voldemort a reconnu ton odeur. Et il dit qu'il se souvient parfaitement de toi. Il veut que tu le prennes dans tes mains ».

Severux Snape soupira. Avoir adopté un serpent blafard aux yeux rouges et l'avoir appelé Voldemort. Il n'y avait guère que Harry Potter pour avoir un goût aussi douteux. Mais le petit animal lui avait manqué. Quand Harry l'avait trouvée, la petite couleuvre dont l'unique attribut magique était de produire par son venin une liqueur d'Oubli, était mal en point. Le jeune reptile, blessé, était moribond, et Severus l'avait aidé à le soigner.

Il tendit sa main, et le serpent blanc s'y glissa facilement, ses écailles souples et tièdes lui chatouillant le bras.

« Vraiment, tu sais t'y prendre avec Voldemort. Moi, il passe tout son temps à m'embêter. Et puis il cause ! Il cause !... »

* * *

Draco n'en revenait pas. Ses yeux d'un gris délavé ne quittaient pas la silhouette souple et athlétique de Potter, le détaillant avec consternation. Non pas qu'il fut aussi mal habillé qu'il en avait eu l'habitude à l'époque de Poudlard. Tout au contraire. Sous sa cape d'un gris anthracite rehaussée d'un liseré argenté, sa robe de sorcier d'un pourpre soutenu tombait parfaitement sur ses épaules, les manches un peu évasées étaient finement brodées, et l'ourlet du bas de la robe touchait le sol sans traîner à terre. Une étoffe luxueuse, une coupe sur mesure. Draco aurait presque pu dire de quel tailleur du Chemin de Traverse sortait l'ensemble. Après tout, cela avait fait parti de son éducation : on lui avait enseigné à prendre soin des détails qui pouvaient faire la différence entre une personne digne d'être fréquentée et un imposteur. Et parmi ces infimes détails, la coupe d'un vêtement, la qualité d'un bijou, ou simplement le vocabulaire employé faisait rapidement la différence.

Ce qui consternait le jeune prisonnier blond, à l'heure actuelle, hormis de constater que Potter n'avait fait aucune faute de goût dans sa tenue, et mise à part l'idée lancinante – et un peu dérangeante – que Potter n'était pas mal du tout, voir même tout à fait baisable, c'était que son ennemi juré venait d'être nommé Directeur de la prison.

Et ça, c'était tout bonnement terrifiant. Si seulement Snape avait pu attendre un an de plus avant de se faire attraper. Car il ne restait plus qu'une année à Draco avant d'arriver au terme de sa peine et d'être relâché. Si seulement Potter avait pu différer sa nomination d'une petite année, pour qu'ils n'aient pas à se croiser…

_Du diable si je survis à ça ! Potter directeur… Il va se venger, maintenant, c'est sûr. Si j'étais à sa place, c'est ce que je ferais. Je me vengerais de la plus horrible des manières. Des tortures raffinées, des humiliations continues. Je passerais ma rage sur eux, sur eux tous…_

Draco fut soudain pris d'une bouffée de honte. Son ennemi le plus acharné, celui qu'il avait passé toute sa scolarité à humilier, se moquant sans cesse de son look, de sa cicatrice, de ses amis, allait pouvoir admirer l'étendue de la déchéance des Malfoy. Draco resserra instinctivement les bras autour de sa poitrine, comprimant le fin tissu de sa robe élimée contre son corps, essayant désespérément de glaner un peu de chaleur. Où était-elle donc passée, l'époque où la moindre de ses robes d'uniforme valait le prix de la masure des Weasley ? Où étaient donc passées son arrogance et sa fierté de Sang Pur ?

Les cachots étaient humides et froids. Et un courant d'air glacé parcourait les couloirs de pierre grise, ne laissant subsister aucune parcelle de confort. Même l'été, lorsque le soleil parvenait à réchauffer les niveaux supérieurs de la prison, les cellules de certains détenus restaient irrémédiablement froides, comme si même l'espoir les avait quittées. En trois ans, Draco avait l'impression qu'il avait perdu à jamais tout pouvoir de ressentir le chaud, ou le doux, ou le bon. Tout n'était que ténèbres, désespoir, et…remords…

_Remords. Pour tout ce que j'aurais pu être, et que je ne serai jamais... Antinéa, j'ai besoin de toi. Je ne peux survivre à tout ça si tu n'es pas là pour moi._

Draco observa avec attention et envie Harry Potter se précipiter vers le Maître des Potions. Tout à l'heure, en apercevant la longue silhouette sèche de Severus Snape, Draco avait été pris d'un fol espoir. Etait-il possible que son ancien directeur de Maison devienne un… ami ? Un proche ? Quelqu'un avec qui il pourrait parler ? Bien sûr Draco savait que Severus était un traître qui avait espionné pour l'Ordre du Phoenix. Plusieurs anciens Mangemorts avaient ri en entendant sa condamnation par le tribunal. Ils considéraient comme une juste punition que le traître leur soit remis… Ils espéraient en finir avec lui rapidement, et de la manière la plus douloureuse possible.

Alors s'approcher de lui était l'équivalent d'un suicide.

_Non, Draco. Non. Tu n'auras pas d'amis. Pas de réconfort. Voilà ta punition pour tous tes mauvais choix. Je récolte ce que j'ai semé, voilà la vérité. Pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait-il être proche de moi ? Je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi-même. Regarde moi, Potter. Regarde moi et moque toi. Car aujourd'hui mon aspect extérieur reflète avec vérité ce que je suis intérieurement. Regarde moi Harry. Vois comme la roue a tourné… Tu es au sommet et je suis dans la fange. Tu es dans la lumière et je suis dans l'obscurité…_

Il écouta Harry rire, et Severus se moquer. Il sentit son père, Lucius Malfoy, se tendre de rage à ses côtés. Il entendit les reniflements de dépit de Lestranges, et quelques mauvaises remarques de McNair.

Potter était proche de Severus Snape ? Alors là, la Terre pouvait s'arrêter de tourner. Draco n'imaginait pas être un jour témoin d'un truc pareil. Mais il y avait une telle complicité qui passait entre eux. Qu'avaient-ils partagé ensemble pour en arriver à ce niveau de confiance réciproque ?

Lorsque Potter prononça le nom du Lord Noir, Draco sentit avec acuité l'onde de terreur qui agita les rangs des Mangemorts. La plupart d'entre eux n'osaient toujours pas prononcer le nom du Maître.

Quand Potter parla Fourchelangue, Draco sentit son père trembler, les genoux soudain faibles, et il tendit instinctivement le bras pour le soutenir. Lucius Malfoy grogna, lui jeta un regard de pure haine, et se détourna.

…

Quelques heures plus tôt, alors que l'aube peinait à se lever derrière les lourds nuages, les Matraqueurs avaient réveillé sans ménagement les prisonniers qui dormaient dans leurs cellules sordides. Frappant sur les barreaux, criant beaucoup, insultant, ils avaient réuni les Mangemorts en une longue file et les avaient enchaînés.

D'un signe discret, Lucius Malfoy avait indiqué à l'un des Gardiens de s'approcher. L'homme s'appelait O'Reilly, et pour son malheur, Draco le connaissait fort bien.

« Me diras tu ce qu'il se passe, O'Reilly » avait demandé Lucius à voix basse.

« C'est pas le moment, Malfoy » avait répondu l'autre d'un ton bourru. « Ferme la et obéit pour l'instant. Hubb vous veut tous en rang dans le réfectoire. »

« Allons, ne fuis pas comme si tu avais le diable aux trousses. Tu sais trouver le temps lorsque tu en as envie, non ? » avait murmuré Lucius en souriant à demi. Et son sourire aurait presque pu paraître charmeur s'il n'avait été démenti par l'éclat inquiétant de ses prunelles grises.

Le Matraqueur s'était arrêté, et avait coulé un regard appréciateur vers la silhouette de Draco, qui se tenait au côté de son père, le buste droit et le menton relevé par défi. Ses cheveux, qui lui tombaient jusque dans le creux des reins en une pluie d'or, le drapaient d'une auréole lumineuse, et le faisaient paraître plus fragile qu'il ne l'était.

« Mmmh. Malfoy. Tu as des arguments imparables, je dois dire. Eh bien je te parlerai bien de ce qui se passe, mais je n'aurai pas le temps de… m'occuper de ton fils. Donne moi ta parole de Sang Pur que je pourrai l'avoir ce soir… »

Lucius avait acquiescé sans même jeter un coup d'œil à son héritier, qui avait contracté légèrement les mâchoires.

« Tu as ma parole. Tu pourras venir réclamer ton dû ce soir ».

O'Reilly s'était léché les lèvres avec envie, se retenant à peine de se jeter sur le jeune homme blond dont les yeux gris le regardaient sans le voir. Si froid. Si distant. Mais si doué de sa bouche et de ses mains…

« Le Chef Hubb a eu un hibou ce matin du Ministère. Nous allons avoir un nouveau Directeur, et pas n'importe qui. »

Les Mangemorts l'écoutaient avec attention. Même Draco était vigilant. On ne faisait pas sortir les détenus des cellules à moins d'un événement important. Une punition. Ou un discours.

« Celui-Qui-A-Vaincu a accepté le poste de directeur d'Azkaban. Il arrive aujourd'hui. »

…

Maintenant Potter était là. A quelques mètres de lui. Si sûr de lui. Si plein de vie et… de charme.

_Toujours aussi décoiffé. Est-ce qu'il le fait exprès pour se donner un look ? Quel effet ça doit faire de passer ses doigts dans ces mèches folles…_

Draco se secoua mentalement. Il n'était pas bon de penser à de telles choses. C'était… dangereux.

Entre les mains de Snape, un petit serpent blanc s'enroulait tranquillement, et Draco le regarda avec un ricanement intérieur. Ouais, c'était vraiment du Potter tout craché. Appeler un serpent comme V…Vold… comme le Lord Noir. Irrespectueux jusqu'à la provocation.

« Ca alors !! » Un cri enthousiaste tira Draco de ses pensées. Harry Potter s'était arrêté brusquement, et regardait d'un air amusé les deux Malfoy, enchaînés devant lui. Il s'approcha des deux blonds, et les dévisagea avec un brin d'arrogance.

_De l'arrogance chez Potter ? Eh bien le petit Gryffondor a bien changé. Je me demande ce qu'il y a d'autre de différent chez lui._

« Malfoy, Père et… fille ? » rigola Harry en se plantant devant le rang de Mangemorts.

* * *

**Quoiiii ??? Je ne veux pas vous fatiguer dans votre lecture, c'est pour ça que j'arrête là. Nan, c'est pas vrai. C'est parce que j'ai la flemme de recopier le reste… Et je dois avouer que c'est peut être pas l'endroit idéal pour arrêter un chapitre. Mais que ça ne vous empêche pas de donner votre avis. Après tout, il y a beaucoup d'informations dans ce chapitre… **

**Ciao ! Et bonnes fêtes de fin d'années ! J'updaterai peut être avant le 31…**


	3. Grande visite et petits secrets

**Entre quatre murs**

**Auteur : **antedaemonia

**Disclaiming : **Oui, oui, je sais ! Rien ne m'appartient, blablabla…, et tout cet univers appartient à J.K.Rowling.

**Genre : **Fic Slash / Yaoi

**Couple : **HP / DM

**Rating : **R, et plus si possible…

**Résumé : **Et si Harry Potter devenait directeur de la prison d'Azkaban, pour protéger Severus Snape, emprisonné par le Ministère ? Et si, parmi les prisonniers, il retrouvait Draco Malfoy, incarcéré depuis 3 ans, victime de son père, de sa réputation, et de bien pire encore ?

* * *

**Avertissement : **Comme toujours, je tiens à préciser que cette fic comprendra des **passages difficiles**, un **vocabulaire assez cru**, et des **scènes violentes**. Mais les scènes les plus difficiles à supporter seront, dans la mesure du possible, vues du point de vue de la victime. Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire l'apologie de ce genre de comportement. Tout au contraire ! Si tout ça vous convient, alors bonne lecture. Sinon, enclenchez la marche arrière !!

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Soal :** on peut dire que je vous ai fait attendre un peu, hein ? Désolée… mais j'espère que l'attente en aura valu la peine : tu as raison pour Harry, ceux qu'il ne respecte pas, il peut les traiter assez mal. Quant à sa réflexion « Malfoy père et fille », eh bien dis toi qu'il essaie de faire de l'humour parce qu'il ne sait pas comment réagir autrement. Et en même temps, c'est lui qui ouvre les hostilités (je préfère ça : Draco n'est plus en état d'attaquer le premier : 3 ans à Azkaban, tu imagines comment ça peut détruire…) Pour Lucius, les explications de son comportement viendront petit à petit. Bon, je vais pas te raconter toute ma fic, alors je te dis bonne lecture ! Ciao !

**Namasta :** oui, je sais, c'est un Harry pas très sympa au début. Il attaque d'emblée avec des mots gentils, tu remarques ? Alors évidemment, il ne faut pas se demander comment va réagir son interlocuteur (qui s'est fait traité de fille… mais est ce vraiment une insulte ? Moi, en temps que fille, je trouve pas… Maiiiiis, l'orgueil…..) En tout cas merci, et ciao !

**Yuki-Chan :** un peu noire, oui, je crois que c'est le mot exact pour décrire cette fic… Mais je te rassure : dans une vingtaine de chapitre environ, ça s'arrangera (c'est une manière de dire que ça va pas être tout rose tout de suite !!) Lucius est effectivement un bel enfoiré, et les raisons qui le poussent à agir comme ça seront dévoilées petit à petit. Mais ça n'empêchera pas Draco de morfler… Bonne lecture quand même et à bientôt !

**Onarluca :** nan, je suis pas cruelle !!!! Je cherche juste le meilleur moyen de toutes et tous vous rendre dingue !!!!!!!!!! Est-ce que ça marche ? Bon, j'avoue que couper au moment de la rencontre tant attendue n'était peut être pas le summum de la gentillesse… mais comme ça au moins, tu te souviendras bien où ça s'était arrêté !! Merci pour tes petits mots qui me font chaud au cœur, et bonne lecture (j'espère que tu vas apprécier !!)

**Crackos :** nan, nan, Draco est bien un garçon, pas de doute là dessus !! Mais comme je l'ai décrit avec de très longs cheveux, eh bien ce crétin de Harry ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que de l'attaquer dès la première rencontre ! Sinon, oui, il y a bien des cellules dans Azkaban, là, ils avaient juste réuni tout le monde dans un réfectoire pour l'arrivée du nouveau directeur. Et puis sinon, non, Severus n'aura aucune aventure avec Harry, ni avec Draco, ni avec Lucius, ni avec personne. Et il ne mourra pas non plus dans d'atroces souffrances, vu que j'ai besoin de lui pour mettre un peu de plomb dans la cervelle de Harry !! J'espère que tu es rassurée !!! Ciao.

**Orphée Potter :** être moins méchante ?!!?? Mais nooooooooon ! C'est pas possible, sinon y'a plus d'histoire !! Ton Ryry, pour l'instant, il est un peu « hors limite », du genre à qui tu as envie de donner des baffes, mais il a un bon fond, ne t'en fait pas !! Il est juste devenu un peu désabusé / nihiliste / pervers psychopathe / royalement chiant… mais ça s'arrangera… Euh, à part ça, tu n'aimes pas O'Reilly ? C'est de lui que tu parlais en hurlant à propos de « putain de Gardien » ? (Je me fais tout petite… je suis désolée… Draco va morfler… dans le prochain chapitre si ma mémoire est bonne…) Gloups ! Tu vas m'assassiner !!!

**Zaz :** tu veux aller à Azkaban ??? Euh, ben t'iras toute seule alors… je te réserve le prochain portoloin. Et puis sinon, une info importante : non, Harry n'est PAS Superman… C'est Clark Kent. Donc, comme ma fic n'est pas un Cross Over, eh bien Draco passera à la casserole, je le crains… Désolée…

**Mimi :** la suite n'est là que maintenant, mais j'espère qu'elle en vaut la peine. Donc bonne lecture et à bientôt !!

**Sahada :** toi aussi tu es en manques régulier de lecture ??? Pareil pour moi. J'espère que l'attente n'aura pas été insupportable… En tout cas merci de tes compliments. Bye !

**Lyrinn :** tu espères me faire peur avec tes regards de tueuse ?!? Ha ha !! Aucune chance que ça arrive, je suis blindée !!! Et comme j'adore lire autant que j'adore écrire, tu peux faire des reviews de douze kilomètres de long, et je les lirai !!! Ouaip !

**Black Sharne :** Eeeeh !! Mais qui voilà ? Salut toi !! J'ai lu ton email il y a quelques minutes, et je me dis qu'avec un peu de chance, tu es en train de guetter ce troisième chapitre… Bon, mais si tu es occupée ailleurs, je t'en voudrais pas non plus… Tout le monde n'est pas comme moi, scotché à un ordinateur 12 heures par jour !! Toi aussi, ça te fait baver, un Draco avec des cheveux jusqu'aux reins ? C'est le syndrome Natte de Duo Maxwell qui nous fait ça, tu crois ??? Bonne lecture et à bientôt !

**Fébla :** merci et désolée d'avoir tant tardée avant d'updater : je ne le répéterai jamais assez, c'est pas ma faute, c'est la faute de la technique : Windows 98 ne reconnaissait pas ma clé USB où j'avais mis tous mes chapitres pour les transporter… Du coup, il a fallu que j'attende d'être de retour chez moi pour mettre enfin ce chapitre en ligne…

**Clotho :** juste un an à tenir, t'en a de bonnes, toi !! Je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus dur, d'avoir déjà fait trois ans, ou de savoir qu'il reste encore 12 mois !!! Pour ce qui est de Narcissa, ne te réjouis pas trop vite, car si elle a gardé l'argent, c'est pas pour les beaux yeux de Draco… Chut !! Je n'en dis pas plus ! Pour ce qui est de la réponse de Draco, eh bien toutes tes questions trouveront réponse dans ce chapitre : alors bonne lecture !! Et vive Voldy le serpent !!

**Oiseau de feu :** merci de tes compliments, et de tes vœux : je t'envoie les miens par la même occasion. J'ai effectivement été comblée pour ces fêtes, mais pas autant qu'avec toutes vos reviews… (ça s'appelle cirer les pompes, ça, ou je ne m'y connais pas…) Ciao et bonne lecture.

**Ambre :** merci beaucoup ! Tes compliments me vont droit au cœur. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant ! Bisous et à bientôt.

**Aella :** suis-je cruelle ? Euh, possible, mais alors juste dans mon écriture. Détester Lucius est une conséquence naturelle de la lecture de cette fic. Tu pourras aussi tout à loisir détester Narcissa, et bien évidemment, notre amis le Matraqueur O'Reilly, que tu a l'air de bien connaître déjà (c'est effectivement un immonde salopard, et un pervers détraqué) Pour ce qui est de Harry, oui, je reconnais moi-même qu'il est un peu… désagréable au début. Y'a des claques qui se perdent avec lui, hein ? Enfin bref, merci pour tous tes compliments qui me font tourner la tête, et je te laisse aller lire de ce pas ! Ciao !

**Maria :** merci de suivre toutes mes fics (enfin y'en a que deux, mais c'est déjà beaucoup : il faut tenir le rythme !!!) Mon petit serpent albinos, je l'aime bien, mais l'avoir appelé Voldemort, moi j'aurais pas osé : je ne m'imagine pas appeler mon chat Georges W Bush, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?? Enfin bon, c'est Harry, hein, j'y peux rien… Il est un peu cynique.

**Crazysnape :** salut miss !!! T'as vu ? Puisque moi, je ne peux pas piquer Draco Lucius Malfoy The Third pour le mettre dans une de mes fics, eh bien j'ai trouvé Voldemort le serpent albinos !!!!!! Et sinon, pour te répondre : si, Harry savait que Draco n'avait pas la Marque, mais c'est honnêtement pas sa priorité… Quant à la relation entre Draco et son père, il y a des causes à cela, mais vous ne les connaîtrez pas tout de suite. Ca va prendre un peu de temps pour tout expliquer… En tout cas, je suis contente que tu me lises malgré tes premières réticences. J'espère ne pas te traumatiser à vie… Et update viiiite, toi !!!

**Minerve :** tu es pessimiste, hein ? Tu prévois déjà que SuperHarry arrivera trop tard pour sauver son blondinet des griffes de O'Reilly : Euuuh, en fait tu as peut être pas tort, mais… c'est pas pour ce chapitre ci, alors je dis rien. Sinon, pour ce qui est de prendre soin de Draco, heu, il faudrait déjà que Harry prenne soin de lui-même, hein ? Bisous et bonne lecture !

**Serpentis-draco :** je ne vais pas te dévoiler ce qui va arriver après !! Ha ha !!! Il faudra attendre, comme tout le monde ! Bonne lecture et à bientôt ! Ciao.

**Vif d'Or :** je reconnais que le recrutement des gardiens d'Azkaban, c'est pas le bonheur !! Ils ont choisi des types pas très cool… et ça va pas aller en s'arrangeant, crois moi… Je t'embrasse et à la prochaine ! Bonne lecture.

**BlackNemesis :** un concert de louanges et de compliments !! Ouais !! J'adore recevoir de tes nouvelles !!! Mais dis voir, toi, tu prends des vacances, et du coup, y'aurait pas un peu Trauma qui aurait pris du retard ??!!?!? Eeeh ! Et ma ration de lecture, alors ?? Va bosser, au lieu de lire ma fic !!... Euh, non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire… Reviens !! Lis ma fic, et va bosser ensuite Trauma et Sortir des Ténèbres. Voilà. C'est mieux dans ce sens là… Tu es toujours là, hein ? Ouf, j'ai eu peur… Sinon, que dire à part ça : je suis embêtée, tu me dis que l'endroit où j'ai coupé la dernière fois t'a fait mangé tes doigts de frustration : tu vas avoir du mal à taper tes fics, après, fait attention !!! (Humour à deux balles, je sais, mais tu verras, c'est pas mieux dans ce chapitre…) Ciao, miss Je suis pas la reine du monde (c'est normal, c'est Moi la reine du monde… Haaa !!) Et à bientôt !

**Smirnoff :** hello ! Merci, et j'espère que la suite te plaira autant (si ce n'est plus !!!) Je sais que c'est un peu dur, et je sais surtout que ça va empirer : alors accroche ta ceinture et va de ce pas lire le prochain chapitre ! Ciao !

**Oxaline :** sache que dans ce chapitre, il y a une petite phrase de Harry que j'ai rajouté au dernier moment, rien qu'en espérant qu'elle te fera rire !! Je ne te dis pas laquelle, à toi de trouver (il y a plusieurs possibilités) !!! Contente que ça te plaise en tous cas, et à la prochaine ! Bisous !

**Nat666 :** là, je ne sais pas quoi dire : j'ai été littéralement soufflée par ta review !! Ouahhh !! Tu voulais la suite à ce point ??!? Je suis ébahie, époustouflée, abasourdie, bref je n'en reviens pas !!!! Merci beaucoup et je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps : va lire la suite !! Ciao !

**Kaorulabelle :** merci beaucoup et j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas. Regarde, baisse un peu les yeux, et Hooooh !! Le troisième chapitre est là !! Tout frais, tout beau, tout neuf !! (heureusement que c'est la fin des réponses aux reviews, je commence à raconter n'importe quoi…) Ciao !

* * *

**Chapitre trois : grande visite et petits secrets**

« Malfoy, Père et… fille ? » rigola Harry en se plantant devant le rang de Mangemorts.

Lucius Malfoy croisa les bras mais resta bouche close. Visiblement, il hésitait à se mettre le nouveau directeur à dos dès les premières minutes. L'homme n'avait rien perdu de sa prudence et de son sens des priorités… Quelques Mangemorts rirent cependant, rires étouffés de toux ceux qui subissaient la tyrannie de Lucius sans pouvoir la remettre en cause, et qui attendaient patiemment sa chute… pour pouvoir prendre sa place.

« Ton sens de l'humour ne s'est pas arrangé, Potter », fit Draco d'une voix traînante en prêtant plus d'attention à ses ongles qu'à son interlocuteur. « A moins que ce ne soit parce que tu ne portes pas tes binocles ».

« Ton caractère non plus ne s'est pas arrangé, apparemment, Malfoy. Par contre, ta coupe de cheveux, c'est mieux, vraiment… Le gel, ça n'a jamais été mon truc. »

Draco serra les dents, et fit semblant de ne pas remarquer le regard de Potter glisser sur son visage et son corps.

Harry n'avait pas beaucoup dormi la nuit précédente, et ses idées n'étaient pas très claires. Mais il savait encore reconnaître un beau garçon quand il en voyait un. Et là, à son grand désappointement, Draco Malfoy remportait la palme du mec le plus sexy qu'il ait vu depuis une éternité. Le jeune homme était un peu plus petit que Harry, mais son corps élancé était idéalement proportionné… Enfin, pour ce que Harry pouvait en deviner sous le chiffon qui lui tenait lieu de robe, et qui tombait misérablement sur ses épaules fines. Son visage avait perdu les caractéristiques de l'enfance, mais il était resté assez pointu, tout en finesse aristocratique. Son teint pâle se colorait de bleu sur les tempes, là où les veines transparaissaient sous la peau de porcelaine. Et ses yeux gris avaient encore gagné en intensité avec les années.

Mais ce qui restait le plus remarquable, que n'avait pas eu le Draco adolescent que Harry avait connu à Poudlard, c'était cette cascade d'or blanc, cette chevelure incroyable qui, par certains côtés, lui rappelait celles des femmes Velanes. Les cheveux de Draco, qui cascadaient librement dans son dos, battaient jusqu'au creux de ses reins.

Harry dut retenir un petit sifflement appréciateur. Le petit Draco avait de sacrés atouts…

_Soit honnête, au moins avec toi-même, Harry. C'était déjà un sacré canon à l'époque de Poudlard ! J'ai perdu le compte du nombre de fantasmes que j'ai du avoir où Malfoy junior jouait un rôle non négligeable…_

« Azkaban… Curieux choix de carrière. Je t'aurais plutôt vu… » commença Harry en souriant cruellement.

« Harry, laisse donc monsieur Malfoy en paix », intervint Severus Snape, qui était resté en retrait, les puits noirs de ses yeux détaillant le jeune Serpentard qu'il avait eu comme étudiant peu d'années auparavant.

« Sinon quoi, Severus ? Tu enlèveras des points à Gryffondor ? Ah, non, j'oubliais, tu n'es plus professeur, tu es un détenu maintenant. »

« Et tu n'es plus un Gryffondor, Harry, tu es Celui-Qui-A-Vaincu. »

« Vingt culs ? Joli nombre… Heureusement que j'ai de l'imagination pour savoir qu'en faire… » plaisanta Harry, et il dut se retenir d'éclater de rire face au soupir excédé de Severus. Dire que son statut de Vainqueur de Voldemort le faisait royalement chier était encore trop loin de la vérité. C'était au-delà de ça. Personne ne lui refusait rien. Personne n'osait le contrarier. Même ce connard de Ministre de la Magie de Gordon s'inclinait servilement en espérant des faveurs en retour.

Tout ça parce que l'opinion publique l'adulait avec un aveuglement effrayant…

Pitoyable.

Tous pitoyables.

Bon, mis à part ses vrais amis. Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny. Et puis Remus, Minerva… et Snape, enfin Severus.

« Directeur Potter ? Peut-on y aller ? Je voudrais vous présenter mon alter ego dans la section des femmes ».

La voix du Chef Hubb ramena Harry à la réalité. Et il croisa, une dernière fois, le regard de Draco qui le dévisageait avec confusion. Etait-il resté longtemps à observer le jeune prisonnier blond sans parler ?

Harry s'éloigna, et fut présenté rapidement au Chef Boots, une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années qui régnait d'une main de maître sur l'aile des détenus femmes. Elle était à peu près aussi avenante qu'un croisement d'alligator et de loup garou un soir de pleine lune. C'était sans doute les poils drus sur ses avants bras qui lui avaient fait penser à un loup garou, même si ce n'était pas très gentil pour Remus.

Et Harry nota avec calme que face aux gueules de bouledogues que présentaient ces Matraqueuses femmes, les derniers espoirs d'une sexualité hétéro s'étaient envolés… Bon, en réalité, ces espoirs là avaient disparu bien avant… probablement la première fois qu'il avait partagé des caresses très poussées avec un étudiant de Serdaigle incroyablement doué, et s'était rendu compte qu'il bandait exclusivement pour des mecs…

_Bref, tout ça pour dire que les Gardiennes sont effrayantes. Merde. Elles sont plus musclées que moi… Hum, je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre. Je ne suis pourtant pas chétif, non ?_

Harry évita soigneusement de croiser le regard de Bellatrix Lestranges. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir conserver son sang froid devant celle qui… Harry serra les poings et suivit les Chefs Hubb et Boots, qui l'entraînèrent hors du réfectoire. Tout en marchant, l'homme lui décrivait la prison et ses différents quartiers.

Sur le chemin qui menait aux appartements réservés au Directeur d'Azkaban, Harry du quitter Severus Snape. L'homme fut enfermé dans une cellule froide et obscure, dont le confort était proche de zéro.

« Vous plaisantez ou quoi ? Qu'est ce que c'est que ce réduit sordide ? » gronda Harry en fronçant le nez. Une odeur insupportable de cadavre en décomposition se dégageait de la petite pièce. Même Snape, qui évitait pourtant de la ramener, semblait réticent à pénétrer dans cet infâme cagibi.

« C'est que c'est la seule cellule que nous ayons, où il ne partagera pas l'espace d'autres détenus », se défendit le Chef Hubb pour couper court à ces protestations. « Vous aviez précisé que sa sécurité était primordiale… »

« Non, ce qui est primordial pour un être humain, Hubb, c'est de respirer, sinon, il étouffe au bout de trois minutes ! Et avec cette odeur pestilentielle, je lui donne même pas _deux_ minutes avant de rendre son dernier soupir ! »

« Nous n'avons aucune pièce qui corresponde aux exigences minimum de sécurité requises par le Ministère dans les étages supérieurs de la prison, monsieur le Directeur », finit par dire Hubb. « Mais si vous craignez pour sa sécurité dans l'aile des hommes, qui est surpeuplée, eh bien nous pouvons, pour cette nuit, le transférer dans une cellule de l'aile des femmes. »

Ce fut au tour de Severus de ricaner.

« Oh, parce qu'elle sont censées être moins dangereuses ? Je préfère encore supporter ces relents d'égout plutôt que de croiser le chemin de certaines de ces _Dames_… »

« Putain, Severus, tu as l'estomac bien accroché. Mais rends moi Voldemort, alors, je ne veux pas lui imposer cette odeur. Il a l'odorat fragile, lui… »

Le Maître des Potions haussa les épaules, et tenta d'attraper le petit reptile quelque part dans sa manche. Harry siffla doucement quelques mots en Fourchelangue, et l'animal regagna le tour de son cou, où il se lova en un curieux collier.

« Hubb, je vous laisse jusqu'à demain pour préparer un ensemble de pièces spacieuses et habitables, proche de mes appartements, où monsieur Snape sera enfermé, conformément aux souhaits de la Cour qui l'a condamné. »

« Euh, bien Directeur Potter, je… je vais m'assurer… »

« Montrez moi mes quartiers, maintenant ». Sa voix était coupante, et le Chef des Matraqueurs hocha la tête avec terreur. Quand il s'énervait, Harry laissait facilement sa magie transparaître : privilège des sorciers puissants qui maîtrisent la Magie Naturelle…

Severus fut poussé dans la le réduit crasseux, et la porte claqua derrière lui. Harry plaça subrepticement un sort de fermeture puissant afin qu'aucun Gardien zélé ne puisse entrer pour faire souffrir un « enculé » de Mangemort, comme ils les appelaient.

Quand il découvrit les appartements qu'il allait occuper, Harry fut assez satisfait. Une vaste pièce, haute de plafond, servait à la fois de salon et de bureau. Les belles fenêtres en ogive et la terrasse que Harry avait aperçues depuis l'extérieur éclairaient agréablement l'espace, et des tapis moelleux aux couleurs chatoyantes étouffaient ses pas. Sur l'un des murs, une cheminée de taille imposante, dont le manteau de pierre était sculpté de motifs floraux compliqués, dispensait une douce chaleur. Sur le mur opposé, une tapisserie de dimension impressionnante représentait une scène paisible de sorciers occupés à une cueillette quelconque. Le tout dégageait une atmosphère à la fois chaude et vieillotte, un peu hors du temps.

Par les fenêtres, Harry avait une vue imprenable sur la mer en furie qui s'écrasait sur les falaises, mais les sortilèges appliqués à la pièce, que le jeune homme pouvait sentir vibrer autour de lui, atténuaient le son et gardaient la pièce tiède et confortable. Fatigué, Harry sentit qu'il serait agréable de se laisser aller à la paresse, dans l'un des profonds fauteuils qui entouraient le foyer de la cheminée.

Hubb toussa légèrement pour se rappeler au bon souvenir de son nouveau supérieur.

« Vos… vos appartements privés sont par là, directeur Potter », fit il en désignant du doigt une porte en bois sculpté qui se confondait presque parfaitement avec les panneaux de bois sombre qui recouvraient les murs jusqu'à mi hauteur. Harry acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête.

« Aviez vous prévu quelque chose pour aujourd'hui ? » interrogea le jeune homme brun en parcourant son nouveau domicile des yeux.

« Oh, j'avais… Les prisonniers vont être ramenés en cellule, et je pensais que vous voudriez visiter entièrement. Voir comment nous sommes organisés. Les gardes, les rondes, la cuisine… »

« Ah oui, à ce propos ! » Le nouveau directeur se retourna pour faire face au Gardien Chef. « Quand j'ai voulu emmener mon elfe de maison avec moi, on m'a dit qu'ils étaient interdits à Azkaban. »

« C'est vrai, Directeur Potter. Trop de ces elfes de maison ont eu des Sangs Purs comme maître. Ils leur gardent trop d'obéissance et de fidélité. On ne peut pas risquer des évasions, n'est ce pas ? »

« Oh. Je vois mal Dobby aider les Malfoy à s'enfuir… » murmura Harry pour lui-même. Il réfléchit un instant, un sourire amusé jouant sur ses lèvres, puis il s'étira comme un chat, et se dirigea vers la porte. « En ce cas, visitons ! Qui fait la cuisine, alors, dites moi ? Est-ce que des sorciers viennent du continent pour travailler à Azkaban ? »

Avant de sortir, il déposa son petit reptile à terre, et Voldemort, intrigué par les lieux, rampa en dardant sa petite langue curieuse de tout côté.

_Eh, Voldy, me ferais tu une faveur ? Pendant que je m'absente, visite entièrement nos nouveaux appartements, et vérifie qu'il n'y ait ni système d'espionnage, ni passages secrets, comme je te l'ai appris, veux tu ?_ siffla Harry en Fourchelangue au petit serpent albinos qui s'éloignait.

L'animal siffla une réponse positive, et Harry se retourna vers son interlocuteur sans rien laisser paraître de son petit stratagème. Lors des Années Noires, Voldy avait espionné bien des fois pour Harry, et vérifié bien des planques. Son aide avait été précieuse, débusquant dans des fissures ou sous des planchers des pièges parfois mortels.

« Non, non, pas d'intervenants extérieurs », répondit Hubb. « Et pas de magie non plus. Ce sont les prisonniers qui travaillent. Ils cuisinent, lavent, astiquent. Même vos quartiers sont ouverts chaque matin à une prisonnière pour qu'elle nettoie et range. C'est pour cela que je vous conseille de faire attention à vos affaires… votre baguette surtout. Aucun prisonnier ne doit pouvoir s'emparer d'une baguette. »

« Hmmf, comme si je me séparais jamais de ma baguette.. »

Mais l'esprit de Harry avait déjà commencé à tourner en boucle autour de cette idée soufflée involontairement par Hubb. Un prisonnier ? Qui viendrait chaque matin dans ses appartements, pour ranger, nettoyer, faire son lit ? Un prisonnier avec lequel il se retrouverait seul ? A sa disposition ?

_Peut être bien que Bibiche ne me manquera pas tant que ça, finalement… Qui aurait cru que Malfoy ressemblerait à ça ? Il est… Il est vraiment appétissant… _

Dans son esprit, pendant que le chef des Matraqueurs le traînait de couloirs en réserves et en salles de garde, Harry évaluait le physique avantageux de l'ex-Serpentard. A l'époque de Poudlard, notamment lors de sa septième année, où il avait commencé à être actif sexuellement, Harry avait à plusieurs reprises coulé des regards appréciateurs vers le Serpentard aux yeux gris, un mélange de désir et de haine lui brûlant les entrailles. Malfoy n'avait guère caché ses préférences en matière de sexe, et il avait eu plusieurs amants qui s'étaient toux empressés d'aller raconter leurs exploits avec le petit blond à la peau douce.

Harry se souvenait encore très bien s'être masturbé sous la douche en pensant au jeune garçon qu'il ne pourrait jamais approcher, même en rêve. Il y avait une incompatibilité infranchissable entre Draco Malfoy et lui. Un fossé que rien ne pouvait combler. Le futur petit Mangemort aurait eu trop d'ascendant sur Harry s'ils avaient partagé quelque chose. Harry n'aurait pas pu se laisser aller au sommeil après avoir baisé sans craindre de se retrouver enlevé et livré à Voldemort.

_Mais putain, quel dommage ! Il m'incendiait complètement. Et d'après ce que racontaient les quelques chanceux qui étaient passé dans son lit, il était, au pieu, d'une soumission exceptionnelle… et d'une grande souplesse !_

Après avoir quitté Poudlard, son diplôme en poche, Harry s'était intensément plongé dans son rôle dans la guerre, et le Serpentard avait totalement disparu de sa vie et de ses pensées… Harry ignorait ce qu'avait fait l'héritier Malfoy pendant ces deux ans.

Et puis ensuite… Il y avait eu la Bataille Finale… Et la mort de Voldemort. Et les Grands Procès de Mangemorts. Avec un peu de recul, Harry arrivait à se souvenir assez précisément du procès des Malfoy.

Il se souvenait du hibou furieux de Severus Snape, déjà en fuite à l'époque, qui disait qu'il voulait témoigner en faveur de Draco, car celui-ci n'avait jamais rejoint les rangs des serviteurs de Voldemort. Mais Snape avait du rester caché, et sa parole n'avait de toute façon aucune valeur pour le Ministère qui menait le procès. La lettre qu'il avait envoyée n'avait même pas été versée au dossier. Il se souvenait de l'air embarrassé de Remus Lupin, qui pestait contre le Ministère et sa chasse aux Sangs Purs.

Il se souvenait que le bras de Draco n'était entaché d'aucune marque infamante.

Il se rappelait que sa propre mère, Narcissa Malfoy, avait témoigné contre lui de la plus troublante des manières, le dépeignant comme un monstre répugnant, et que Draco n'avait pas osé croisé le regard de celle qui l'avait mise au monde.

Il se souvenait qu'une seule femme était venue témoigner en sa faveur… Une femme que Minerva avait voulu recruter pour remplacer Severus comme Maître des Potions à Poudlard.

Il revoyait encore ces quelques larmes rondes, qui avaient coulé sur cette joue pâle avant d'être essuyées rageusement, à l'énoncé du verdict qui l'avait condamné…

…

« …ne sera pas un travail plaisant, mais il semble que vous devez savoir à qui vous avez à faire. »

Harry fut tiré de ses pensées par le Chef Matraqueur Hubb. Ils étaient tous deux arrivés dans une sorte de Salle des Archives poussiéreuse où les relents de pourriture le disputaient à l'odeur âcre des déjections de rats. Accrochés comme des grappes aux poutres sombres du plafond, des dizaines de sacs grossiers se balançaient doucement.

« C'est pour les garder à l'abri des rats », précisa le Gardien en chef.

« Hum. Et dedans, il y a… ? »

« Les dossiers personnels des 684 Mangemorts détenus à Azkaban. Et le détail de leur séjour ici : les bagarres, les alliances, les disputes, les séjours à l'infirmerie, les entorses au règlement... Nous gardons tout, juste au cas où. Ca peut être utile, parfois, de détenir certaines informations… pour les faire plier. »

« Oh. »

Harry regarda les vieilles toiles de jute qui contenaient de si précieuses informations. Il n'avait pas songé qu'il pourrait fouiller dans l'intimité de tous ses anciens ennemis. Mais à cet instant précis, la vérité était qu'il se foutait royalement de savoir si McNair avait fracturé beaucoup de têtes, si Lestranges était toujours aussi pervers, ou si Bellatrix avait des chances de crever bientôt de malnutrition. En revanche, connaître les détails de la vie du petit blond pouvait…

_Putain, qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? Je vais quand même pas penser qu'à lui, non ? J'ai passé l'âge de faire des fixations sur des beaux mecs que je ne toucherai jamais… Ouais, bon, sauf que là, j'ai l'opportunité… Merde ! Je vais quand même pas profiter de ma position de Directeur… ? Ce serait…_

« Comment fait-on pour trouver un dossier particulier ? » demanda Harry avec l'air le plus dégagé possible.

Hubb répondit par un petit sourire, et sortit sa baguette de l'étui pendu à sa ceinture.

« Un petit sort de localisation, et le tour est joué ». Il murmura doucement l'incantation, et l'un des sacs fut pris de tremblement. Plongeant la main dedans, le Gardien Chef en ressortit un parchemin roulé, et le tendit à Harry.

Celui-ci le déroula, et trouva le nom de Severus Snape, et en dessous, ses lieu et date de naissance, suivi de nombreuses autres informations.

« Azkaban est placé sous le coup d'un sortilège de Rapporteur. A chaque fois qu'un Gardien assermenté apprend une information sur un détenu, le parchemin du prisonnier se remplit automatiquement de tous les détails intéressants. »

« Cool. Je savais pas que Severus avait… Mmmh… C'est marrant, je vais pouvoir le faire chier avec cette info. » Harry ré enroula le parchemin et le rangea. « Qui a accès à cette salle ? »

« Vous, moi, et la Chef Boots. Nous sommes les trois seuls sorciers assez puissants pour effecteur le sort de déverrouillage qui est sur cette porte. »

« Oh. Je vois. Eh bien, ça évite de se trimballer des trousseaux de clé, pas vrai ? »

« Continuons par la revue des cellules, si vous le voulez bien. »

Harry acquiesça en se promettant de revenir bientôt pour dégotter le dossier de Malfoy junior. Il était curieux de savoir comment s'étaient déroulées ces trois dernières années derrière les barreaux d'Azkaban.

* * *

**Alors ? Alors ? Qui d'entre vous a envie d'aller voler le dossier de Draco pour savoir ce qu'il contient ?? Moi je sais ce qu'il y a dedans, mais je ne dirai rien…. Gnarc ! Gnarc ! Gnarc !! (ça, c'était un rire démoniaque)**


	4. J'aurai sa peau !

**Entre quatre murs**

**Auteur : **antedaemonia

**Disclaiming : **Oui, oui, je sais ! Rien ne m'appartient, blablabla…, et tout cet univers appartient à J.K.Rowling.

**Genre : **Fic Slash / Yaoi

**Couple : **HP / DM

**Rating : **R, et plus si possible…

**Résumé : **Et si Harry Potter devenait directeur de la prison d'Azkaban, pour protéger Severus Snape, emprisonné par le Ministère ? Et si, parmi les prisonniers, il retrouvait Draco Malfoy, incarcéré depuis 3 ans, victime de son père, de sa réputation, et de bien pire encore ?

* * *

**Avertissement : Attention**, attention, je préfère vous prévenir : dans ce chapitre, le **vocabulaire est très cru**, et les **situations décrites sont assez violentes**. Il y a notamment un **viol**. Donc si vous craignez de ne pas supporter, soyez assez aimable de ne pas lire ce chapitre ! (ni les suivants d'ailleurs) 

A part ça, mille pardons pour ce retard qui s'est allongé au-delà de toute mesure. Maos voyez vous, pauvres petites âmes innocentes, vous qui croyez que l'esclavage a été aboli, eh bien je vous l'annonce sans détour : là où je bosse, ils ne sont pas au courant de ce petit détail juridico-humanitaire, et nous font bosser comme des damnés, avec des horaires de dingues. Sans vouloir vous raconter ma vie, dites vous que depuis le mois de janvier, je dors en moyenne 4 heures par nuit, ce qui fait que je ressemble à peu de chose près à un zombi.

Malgré tout, je n'abandonne pas mes fics (aucun risque), et surtout, je vous rappelle à toutes et tous que d'ici peu, vous aurez la chance et le plaisir indiscutable de pouvoir vous procurer **Le Troisième Œil**, le zine de **Tiayel et Ivrian**, 100 Yaoi et 95 pour centNC17 (auquel j'ai la chance de participer par mes chti dessins) !

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Maria :** salut à toi, et merci de ton message. J'espère que cette longue attente ne t'a pas trop dérangée. Pour la femme qui a témoigné en faveur de Draco, c'est un personnage important, mais vous allez le découvrir lentement. Elle s'appelle Antinéa, et Draco a pensé à elle dans le chapitre deux (mais c'est passé inaperçu je crois). Il faudra être patiente pour en savoir plus…

**Onarluca :** les envies de meurtre quand tu arrives en fin de chapitre, c'est envers l'auteur ? Parce que dans ce cas, je suis mal. Vu le temps que j'ai mis pour mettre en ligne ce nouveau chapitre… Désolée en tout cas d'avoir provoquée tes pulsions meurtrières… gloups… j'espère que tu me pardonneras grâce à ce chapitre (et là, je viens de me rappeler ce qu'il y a dans ce chapitre, et je me dis que je suis suuuuuuper mal… vu ce qui arrive à Draco… hum bref, à la prochaine…) bye !

**Artoung :** toi qui voulait la suite, eh bien la voilà enfin (non, je n'étais pas morte, juste un peu surchargée de boulot… et ça va pas s'arranger…) Du coup, tu sais que je n'ai même pas pu t'écrire la moindre petite review pour « Tu m'as bien regardé Potter », et pourtant, j'ai suivi attentivement chaque nouveau chapitre, et j'ai adoré ! En plus, je viens de m'apercevoir qu'il y avait une nouvelle fic de toi, « Mes nuits sont plus belles que vos jours », et je viens de dévorer les deux chapitres ! Félicitations ! C'était excellent ! Tu écris remarquablement bien, mais tu m'as fait peur : j'ai bien cru que Harry et Draco n'allaient jamais réussir à s'avouer quoi que ce soit, et je craignais que ça finisse mal. Ouf, je suis rassurée ! Sinon, pour ma fic, pour que Harry ouvre les yeux, hum, comment dire… c'est pas pour tout de suite… Je crois que vous allez détester son comportement, mais bon, c'est fait pour, hein ? Comme ça, on l'adorera encore plus quand il changera pour de bon…

**BlackNemesis :** hééé, le dossier de Draco est confidentiel… pour l'instant… Le procès, et toute cette période là, sont des moments que j'ai hâte d'aborder, parce qu'ils aideront vraiment à comprendre l'histoire de Draco, et sa relation (pas terrible la relation) avec ses parents. Mais il faudra être un peu patiente, parce que ça viendra par petits bouts… Et quand je me mettrai à parler de Narcissa… j'ai déjà plein d'idées sur ce qu'elle est, et ce qu'elle a fait… ça va barder… Pour ce nouveau chapitre, je crois qu'en matière de narration « crue », je suis en train d'établir de nouveaux records sur mon échelle personnelle : y'a des fois, en recopiant mes brouillons, je suis obligée d'adoucir un peu le ton, parce que sinon, même le label nc17 ne sera plus assez fort… Bref, merci pour tous tes compliments, mais il y en a un que je ne suis pas prête de mériter, c'est celui de la ponctualité : j'ai vraiment trop tardée, cette fois ci, hein ? Gomen, comme disent toux ceux qui lisent du Gundam Wings (je suis plongée dans une fic de plus de 1000 pages en anglais en ce moment, et ça me parasite un peu l'esprit) Bref, à très bientôt Miss, et j'ai hâte de te lire, moi aussi ! Ciao !

**Aella :** ne t'en fait pas, je ne trouve jamais ça désagréable quand on me dit que je suis cruelle, au moins ça me prouve que j'ai réussi à installer une ambiance, et c'est ce que je veux ! Et puis je te rassure, oui ma fic commence un peu mal, oui ça va empirer jusqu'à ce qu'on atteigne le fin fond de l'horreur, mais ensuite, on remontera à la surface, enfin Harry remontera à la surface, et il entraînera Draco avec lui : conclusion : oui, il est prévu que ça finisse bien ! Ouf ! A part ça, les informations contenues dans les dossiers de Severus et Draco sont confidentielles, jusqu'à ce que je décide de les divulguer… Il faut donc de la …patience ! Bonne lecture, et j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre… Ciao !

**Smirnoff :** merci, si tu aimes ce que j'ai écrit jusqu'à présent, je peux espérer que tu vas apprécier ce qui suit : même si je suis au regret d'annoncer que O'Reilly… Oh, je dis rien, va plutôt lire ! Et à la prochaine !

**Sahada :** court mais efficace ! Mais si tu me traite de sadique à ce stade là de l'histoire, j'imagine même pas ce que tu vas dire à la fin de ce nouveau chapitre… En tout cas, je suis désolée d'avoir tant tarder, et j'essaierai de faire mieux la prochaine fois au niveau délai ! Allez, va lire ce chapitre, et à la prochaine !

**Orphée Potter :** …………………………… je sais pas trop comment te dire ça…… peut être que tu devrais zapper ce chapitre ci… et les prochains aussi… éventuellement, je pourrais t'envoyer un email lorsque le dernier chapitre sera updaté (dans très longtemps, pour que tu lises juste la fin heureuse où tout est rose avec des fleurs et des petits lapins tout mignons…). Mais pour ce qui est de ce chapitre ci, pour être honnête, je crains que tu ne veuille très vite utiliser le katana en question sur ma petite personne toute fragile, ce qui m'embêterait un chouia… vois tu, ce n'est pas que je sois douillette, mais je tiens à ma peau. Et ton conseil… eh bien il semblerait que je ne l'ai pas tout à fait suivi… Je crains que la « position de faiblesse » dont tu parlais… Et puis c'et pas demain la veille que Harry va faire un truc sympa, vu qu'il fait à peu prêt pire… Oh la la, rassure moi, tu n'as pas mon adresse, dis moi ? Sinon il va falloir que je m'achète un gilet pare balle renforcé… Heu… bonne lecture ?

**CrazySnape :** hello toi, tu as du avoir le temps d'updater tes propres fics dix fois avant que je ne mette ce chapitre ci ! Comment vont tes trads ? Pour Veela Enigma, tu as trouvé un autre site où elle était présente ? Je n'ai eu le temps d'écrire aucune review, ni à toi ni à personne, mais je continue à te lire ! Je suis contente d'apprendre que je suis comme un vaccin, si on me lis à faible dose, on s'habitue aux horreurs que je raconte : alors voici mon ordonnance pour le chapitre qui suit : double dose de tout ce que tu peux trouver pour calmer tes angoisses, triple dose de tout anti-anxiolytique en vente libre (le chocolat, c'est pas mal), et puis je crois que pour ce chapitre, ce ne sont pas les fou rires qui risquent de réveiller ta sœur… en revanche, les cris d'effroi, ça peut réveiller si on ne les étouffe pas assez vite… Te voilà prévenue ! Ciao miss, et à très bientôt !

**Cordelune :** houla houla houla ! Merciiiiiiiiiiii ! Je suis contente d'avoir fait si bonne impression, et le terme « fic parfaite » accolée à mon histoire… là je suis ravie ! J'espère mériter tous ces compliments dans la durée ! La fic est prévue pour être assez longue. Les trois ou quatre chapitres suivants sont déjà écrits, mais pas recopiés. La trame de l'histoire est tout entière dans ma ch'tite tête, en revanche je ne peux pas te dire combien de chapitre ça fera, ni comment ils seront découpés. Donc merci Emma, et reviens m'écrire quand tu veux ! Et puis bonne lecture ! Ciao !

**Lunedorell :** Yeeeeeeeeeeeees ! J'ai eu 11 sur 10 ! Vous vous êtes concertées, toutes, pour me faire des compliments pareils ? Je suis ravie en tout cas. Pour le dossier de Draco, petite curieuse, il faudra faire preuve d'un peu de patience, vu que j'en révèlerai des bouts petit à petit. En tout cas, je te confirme que ça va être un peu plus compliqué qu'un simple « je le rencontre il me plait on finit ensemble ». Allez, je te laisse aller lire ! Bye !

**Vif d'Or :** hum… Harry n'est pas le seul à avoir des idées fixes, hein ? Bon, pour répondre à ta question, par ailleurs très pertinente, je dirai ceci : Harry aurait découvert trop tôt bien des choses si tout était écrit dans le dossier de Draco. Donc, comme je l'ai précisé, le sortilège de Rapporteur ne marche qu'avec les gardiens assermentés, à qui on ne va certainement pas raconter certaines choses… Donc tout n'apparaîtra pas dans le dossier. J'espère que mon explication est satisfaisante, parce que c'est la seule que j'ai ! Ciao

**Lyly :** heu, il faudrait que ça ait un intérêt pour l'histoire, ce qu'il y a dans le dossier de Severus. Je verrai en écrivant. Parfois, il y a des détails inattendus qui apparaissent quand j'écris. Peut être que Harry aura envie d'asticoter un peu Severus dans un prochain chapitre…

**Twiggy :** (dessin) hello Twiggy ! Avant toute chose, merci pour le Draco que tu m'as dessiné, je l'ai enregistré dans le dossier où sont mes fics, pour le garder en souvenir. Je suis en train de dessiner quelques illustrations pour Le Troisième Œil, le zine de Tiayel et Ivrian, mais après ça, je prendrai un peu de temps pour dessiner Draco tel qu'il est dans ma fic, et je te l'enverrai en priorité en remerciement ! A part ça, voilà enfin la suite, alors bonne lecture !

**Mara Snape :** merci beaucoup et si l'idée te plait, alors sache que tu ne vas pas être déçue, car Harry va vraiment abuser de sa position, et de Draco par la même occasion. Et puis si tu trouves que Lucius est parfait dans son rôle d'immonde salaud, attends de voir Narcissa : je te jure que tu auras des envies de meurtre ! Enfin bref, j'ai adoré ta review, ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir, alors encore merci, et à bientôt !

**Nayou :** patience, tu sauras tout… en temps voulu. Et notre petit Draco, on l'aime toutes quand il est vulnérable (en plus, essaie de bien le visualiser avec la coupe de cheveux que je lui est faite… c'est encore plus craquant !) Ciao et bonne lecture !

**Minerve :** là je suis bluffée. Comment sais tu que Harry va refaire la déco chez Sev ? Tu as lancé un virus nouvelle génération sur mon pc, et il a récupéré les chapitres suivants pour que tu puisses les lire en avant première, ou quoi ? Sinon, Harry n'a pas besoin de rêver, Draco va vraiment venir s'occuper de ses appartements, et plus si possible… Quant aux dégâts que va subir Draco, je crois hélas que O'Reilly rentre effectivement dans ta catégorie des connards brutaux…

**Oxaline :** hello ma belle ! Toujours contente de voir que tu es là. Le physique de Draco t'a plu ? Moi j'ai reçu un dessin de Twiggy sur mon petit Draco aux cheveux longs avec des chaînes aux pieds. Dès que j'aurai un peu de temps, je vais en faire ma propre version, et je te l'enverrai. Je pense que ça devrait te plaire… Eh oui, la blague à deux balles sur « vingt culs », c'était bien celle qui t'était dédicacée ! Ravie si ça t'a fait rire, c'est l'essentiel. Pour ce que tu disais, oui, Severus connaît beaucoup de choses sur Draco. Et je vous en dirai plus quand on commencera à savoir des trucs sur le passé de Draco, sur ce qu'il a fait pendant les Années Noires, et sur le procès.

**Lovely A :** coucou Ariane ! Me voici de retour avec ce nouveau chapitre. Désolée d'avoir tant tardée, surtout que c'est un chapitre important. C'est aussi un chapitre un peu difficile, mais je suppose que mes avertissements répétés ne te feront pas reculer, hein ? Alors bonne lecture, et à bientôt ! Bisous ma belle !

**Soal :** je ne sais pas si les idées de Harry sont « intéressantes » ou royalement tordues, mais en tout cas, une chose est sûre, c'est qu'il réfléchit avec une partie de son anatomie qui n'est pas le cerveau… Aïe aïe aïe, il va vraiment falloir que je réveille le truc qui lui sert de morale à un moment donné de l'histoire ! Mais tant que ça n'est pas arrivé, je te laisse imaginer ce qui va arriver… et c'est Draco qui va en faire les frais, le pauvre 'ptit…

**Black Sharne :** tu étais obligée d'atteindre ton pc en toute illégalité, dans le dos de tes parents ? Mais ma pauvre ! Je te plains de tout mon cœur. Je n'y survivrais pas si ça devait m'arriver. Bon, en même temps, je vis plus chez mes parents depuis des années, donc ça règle le problème. Et puis ma mère a fini par accepter, je crois, le fait que j'ai des horaires délirants et que rien ne guérira cette incurable calamitée qui lui tient lieu de fille (oui, je parle de moi, là) … Bref, j'espère que tout ça s'est arrangé depuis cette review. A part ça dis moi, as-tu un peu avancé le chapitre suivant de Boys don't cry ? Aura-t-on une suite bientôt ? Moi, ces dernières semaines, j'ai lu des fics anglaises de GW, dont certaines étaient tout simplement géniales ! Mais bon, je te parlerai de tout ça une autre fois, là je vais me dépêcher de finir les réponses aux review pour pouvoir poster ce chapitre ! Ciao !

**Crackos :** le fait de m'écrire pour me dire que tu aimes ma fic est déjà très agréable pour moi. Alors je ne vais pas me plaindre parce que ton message est un peu court. Ecrit moi plus longuement pour ce chapitre ci, si tu veux ! J'en serai ravie ! En tout cas ne t'en fait pas, je continue ! (même si mes updates vont s'espacer un peu par manque de temps pour l'instant…)

**Omi :** ta review a touchée juste en plusieurs points, et j'en suis très contente ! Pour les cheveux de Draco, tu as tout à fait raison, ils ne peuvent pas pousser autant en 3 ans, il y a une autre raison (mais il faudra attendre un peu pour que la véritable raison, inscrite dans le dossier de Draco, ne soit lue par Harry… Désolée !) Quant au comportement de Harry, et à ce qu'il envisage de faire, tu as totalement raison, ça va bien être un viol. Même si Harry essaie de mettre des mots différents sur ce qu'il fait, c'est comme un viol que le ressentira Draco. Mais là encore, il faudra attendre un peu pour tout ça, tu es en avance de quelques chapitres, là ! Ciao et bonne lecture.

**Mimi :** la dernière fois, tu ne m'en voulais pas pour mon retard, alors j'espère qu'il en est de même cette fois ci ! Enfin, voilà la suite quand même, en espérant qu'elle vaille la peine d'avoir attendu autant ! Bisous (en amie aussi) et à bientôt !

**Margarita6 :** merci, et continue à m'écrire, même si tu n'a rien à ajouté, à part que tu as aimé ! Moi, ça me suffit ! Bye !

**Daikyo :** salut toi. Eh bien, merci du compliment, et ne t'en fait pas, je continue ma fic. C'est prévu comme ça. Bonne lecture et à une prochaine fois !

**Ambre :** hello Laure ! Sais tu que nous ne vivons pas très loin l'une de l'autre ? Moi je suis dans une ville un peu au nord de Bordeaux ! Bon, à part ça, je suis ravie que tu aimes cette fic (même si je suis un peu… heu… désespérée quand je vois ce que lisent les jeunes filles de 15 ans de nos jours ! C'est du R/ NC17 ce que j'écris quand même ! Mais où va-t-on ma bonne dame ? C'est pas très sérieux tout ça ! Retourne lire Madame Bovary ! Heuuuuu, non, quand même pas… Je fais une allergie à ce bouquin, je l'ai trop étudié quand j'étais au lycée…) Allez, j'arrête de te chambrer sur ton âge, et je te dis bonne lecture ! Ciao !

**Leviathoune :** merci pour tes deux reviews. Ca me fait très plaisir. Si tu aimes quand Draco souffre et que Harry est un crétin fini, alors oui, je te le garantie, cette fic, tu vas l'adorer ! Et ce chapitre là va te le prouver. Ton pauvre Draco, comme tu dis, il va s'en prendre plein la tronche, car c'est prévu comme ça. Et Harry ne va pas franchement aider dans un premier temps… Allez, je te laisse aller lire. Ciao !

**Draya Felton :** hello, et merci de ton message. Pardon d'avoir tant tardée pour cette suite. Elle était déjà écrite, mais c'est la recopier qui m'a pris du temps. Je n'avais aucun moment de libre. Je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes, et j'essaierai de recopier le prochain chapitre plus rapidement (eh oui, il est déjà écrit !) Ciao !

**aLiNou :** salut à toi. Voici la suite. J'espère que l'attente en aura valu la peine. En tous cas, bonne lecture, et à la prochaine !

**Vyviane :** salut ! Merci pour tes trois reviews, ça me fait plaisir que tu aies pris la peine de m'envoyer un message pour chaque chapitre. Pour la peine, je te donne un petit indice. Harry a changé beaucoup… en apparence. Intérieurement, plus profondément, il y a des choses qui n'ont pas changées. Sinon, il serait tout simplement un personnage détestable… surtout avec ce qu'il va faire à Draco. Allez, va lire, et dis moi ce que tu en penses ! Ciao

**Omi :** eeeh, en effet, je t'ai déjà répondu un peu plus haut. Pardon d'avoir tant tardée. Mais vraiment tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Je n'abandonne jamais quelque chose que j'ai commencé. Et je finirais chacune de mes fics. J'en ai même d'autres en tête ; mais je préfère finir ces deux là d'abord ! Je te laisse donc pour que tu puisses aller lire rapidement : j'ai déjà trop testée ta patience, n'est ce pas ? Bisous !

**Nayou :** euh, j'espère que tu peux quand même penser à autre chose qu'à ma fic… même si c'est très flatteur pour moi ! Allez, regarde, la suite est là, va vite la lire ! Et à bientôt ! Ciao

* * *

**Chapitre quatre : J'aurai sa peau !**

A la nuit tombée, le vent se calma un peu, et le grondement sourd de l'océan émergea derrière les plaintes aigues des bourrasques. Azkaban ressemblait à un morceau de lave noire qu'un volcan sous marin aurait vomi, dépourvu de vie d'espoir. Les faibles rayons d'un quartier de lune décroissant avaient peine à égailler de paysage.

Harry avait rejoint ses quartiers peu de temps auparavant. Mais rompu de fatigue, il n'avait accordé qu'un coup d'œil paresseux à la chambre accueillante, à la salle de bain confortable, et au petit salon dans lequel trônait une majestueuse bibliothèque. Il avait juste apprécié la rondeur de la fenêtre qui surplombait son lit, et s'était écroulé tout habillé à côté de Voldy, qui était roulé en boule sur l'oreiller. Harry pressa sa joue contre le petit reptile, et sombra dans le sommeil.

Si Dobby avait été présent, il se serait assuré que Harry Potter, Monsieur, Maître, soit installé confortablement. Mais l'elfe de maison avait du rester à Square Grimmault pour s'occuper de l'ancienne demeure en l'absence de son occupant. Harry dormit donc avec ses chaussures encore aux pieds, et se réveilla le lendemain, à 6 heures, avec une méchante crampe dans le mollet gauche, et un sacré mal de dos.

« Bordel de bordel de bordel… Foutue île… » grommela t-il en se traînant à la salle de bain, où il laissa l'eau couler 5 bonnes minutes avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'obtiendrait rien d'autre qu'un faible filet d'eau tiédasse. « Apparitio Baguette », fit-il en tendant la main, et sa baguette apparut entre ses doigts.

Quelques sorts plus tard, le jet d'eau de la douche était fort et bouillant, la baignoire ne fuyait plus, des chandelles éternelles s'allumaient dès qu'on ouvrait la porte, et les miroirs avaient été rendus muets, après que Harry se soit lassé d'entendre pour la quatrième fois «_ mais tu vas faire quelque chose pour cette tignasse, n'est ce pas ?_ »

A 7 heures tapantes, alors que Harry finissait de redécorer son petit salon à coup de baguette magique, le Chef Hubb entra avec, à sa suite, deux Matraqueurs qui encadraient une femme Mangemort. Harry reconnut l'un des Gardiens, Dockins, qui l'avait accueilli la veille à sa sortie du Portoloin. L'autre, une femme, s'appelait apparemment Huxtable, et sa ressemblance avec un taureau était frappante. La prisonnière, qui portait un plateau repas, le servit rapidement, puis elle commença le ménage sous la stricte surveillance de sa gardienne.

« Comment était cette première nuit, Directeur Potter ? » demanda Hubb, sans que la réponse ait l'air d'avoir la moindre importance.

« La dernière fois que j'ai aussi bien dormi, j'avais Voldemort à mes trousses, et je ne maîtrisais pas l'occlumancie », grogna Harry en mordant dans un petit pain chaud. Au moins, le café était assez fort pour le maintenir éveillé toute la journée.

« Le détenu Snape va être transféré dans sa nouvelle cellule. Je pensais que, peut être, vous voudriez aller vérifier les sortilèges que j'ai employés pour rendre toute évasion impossible… »

Harry acquiesça, l'esprit sombre et tourmenté, en pensant que c'est plutôt les intrusions dans la cellule de Snape qu'il fallait éviter. Mais Harry était mal à l'aise. Quoi qu'il fasse, ses souvenirs de la veille ne le laissaient pas en paix. Pourtant il aurait voulu oublier ce qu'il avait vu…

La journée fut d'un ennui mortel. Et Harry présageait que chaque jour risquait de ressembler au précédent, au point d'en perdre le compte.

Azkaban était une voie de garage pour quelqu'un dont la notoriété pouvait faire de l'ombre au Ministre lui-même. Hermione avait sans doute eu raison de penser qu'en lui proposant ce poste – en le poussant à accepter ce poste –, le Ministre Gordon s'assurait juste d'être débarrassé d'un adversaire politique potentiel.

A chaque seconde que son esprit lui laissait de libre, les pensées du jeune directeur revenaient avec une précision de métronome à l'inspection des cachots faits la veille, avec le chef des Matraqueurs. Il pressentait que Azkaban était sûrement le dernier endroit au monde où il devrait se trouver à l'heure actuelle.

_Je ne suis pas capable de supporter ça. Il y a trop de ressentiments en moi, trop de choses irrésolues laissées à l'abandon depuis la chute de Voldemort…_

Le jour précédent, Hubb avait terminé la visite de sa prison par une promenade le long des corridors où s'entassaient les cellules des Mangemorts. Le quartier réservé aux femmes, situé dans l'aile Sud, et au dessus du sol, était déjà morbide. Pourtant le nombre réduit de femmes condamnées comme partisans de Voldemort – elles étaient 76 à Azkaban – rendait leur réclusion encore supportable. Chacune avait sa cellule, et la journée, les portes des cachots étaient ouvertes pour que les femmes se rencontrent et s'occupent à de petits travaux de lecture ou de broderie. Si l'on faisait abstraction des Matraqueuses qui patrouillaient en faisant claquer leur baguette contre les barreaux des cellules, il régnait une sorte de quiétude seulement rompue par le ressac de la marée contre les falaises toutes proches.

Ensuite, Hubb avait mené Harry vers les cachots des hommes…

Dans l'aile Nord. Ouverte au vent glacial. Ces hommes autrefois si fiers de la pureté de leur sang et de leur lignage s'entassaient à quatre par cellule, alors qu'il n'y avait que deux lits… Et quels lits… des paillasses infestées de puces. La plupart des anciens Mangemorts dormaient déjà, recroquevillés sur eux-mêmes, leurs corps tremblants enroulés dans des couvertures de mauvaise facture. Leur déchéance faisait-elle plaisir à voir ? Le Ministère se faisait-il honneur en les traitant comme de la vermine ?

Harry ne savait que penser. Une partie de lui jubilait de les voir réduits à cette existence misérable, eux autrefois si imbus de leurs personnes, eux jadis si méprisants envers les nés moldus ou les sangs mêlés…

Une partie de lui seulement.

L'autre partie était au bord de l'asphyxie. La voix d'Albus Dumbledore résonnait dans son esprit comme le glas de ses haines… _« Quoi qu'il arrive, notre plus grande fierté, ce sera de ne pas nous comporter comme eux… »_

_Albus…votre confiance en l'âme humaine était trop grande. Regardez ce que vos semblables sont capables de faire dès qu'on leur donne l'occasion de dominer… Ils avilissent. Ils salissent. Ils enlaidissent. Ils corrompent…_

Et puis ils étaient arrivés devant la cellule des Malfoy. Une cellule que le père et le fils partageaient avec McNair et Goyle. Que des vieux amis, quoi ! Ceux là ne dormaient pas. Ou du moins pas tous. Goyle senior était allongé, sa carcasse tournée vers le mur suintant d'humidité. McNair et Lucius Malfoy, assis par terre, parlaient à voix basse. De Draco, pas de trace.

« Où est ton fils, Malfoy ? » avait grogné Hubbs.

Lucius avait souri en apercevant Harry.

« O'Reilly est venu le chercher, » avait-il susurré en s'appuyant contre le lit, derrière lui.

_C'est pas croyable. Ce bâtard n'a rien perdu de son arrogance. Les Malfoy ont vraiment un problème avec la notion de « perdre la bataille ». Il n'a l'air de rien regretter de ses actes. Putain, c'est le baiser du Détraqueur qu'il lui aurait fallu, à celui là !_

Hubbs avait tourné les talons, furieux, et Harry l'avait suivi, curieux. Pourquoi diable un Gardien aurait-il emmené Malfoy junior ?

_Quoi, le petit fils à papa réussit encore à obtenir des privilèges, même en prison ?_

La question n'était pas restée longtemps sans réponse. Le chef des Matraqueurs savait apparemment où aller, puisqu'il se dirigea vers les douches. Et les pensées de Harry firent place à un vide honteux lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce à son tour.

Deux torches projetaient une lumière maladive sur des carreaux de faïence d'un blanc crasseux, encore humides de leur dernière utilisation. Au sol, une sorte de rigole entraînait les eaux usées vers le fond de la pièce, tandis que de chaque côté s'alignaient les pommeaux de douche. Aucun meuble, aucune cloison qui aurait pu cacher les détenus et entraver la surveillance des Gardiens. Juste une grande pièce rectangulaire et lugubre que Harry craignait de ne plus jamais pouvoir oublier.

Car au milieu de ce décor sordide, le corps de Draco ressemblait à celui d'un ange perdu en enfer. Sa peau pâle était parcourue de frissons tandis que de ses paumes, il s'appuyait au mur, les jointures de ses doigts plus blanches encore que le reste de sa peau. Ses yeux étaient clos, et sa respiration haletante. Le Gardien O'Reilly, qui devait bien faire le double de son poids, l'avait plaqué contre une des parois, et se frottait à lui avec rapidité et sans douceur. Le Matraqueur avait attrapé les longs cheveux blonds et les avaient enroulés autour de son poing comme il l'aurait fait d'une corde. Sa voix répétait sans arrêt les mêmes mots, comme une ignoble litanie « Salope, prends ça ma salope… »

Tétanisé, Harry nota tout cela en une fraction de seconde, comme une photographie mentale d'une incroyable précision, avant que Hubbs ne réagisse.

« O'Reilly ! » ragea le Chef des Gardiens, les poings serrés de colère.

L'homme se retourna en sursautant, et eut la décence de rougir. Il lâcha Draco, qui tomba, agenouillé, les yeux rivés au sol. On aurait dit une poupée de chiffon, un jouet maltraité et vite abandonné.

Le cœur de Harry manque un battement. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à associer ce corps brisé au souvenir vivace du garçon indomptable qu'il avait tant haï ?

Pourquoi cela lui rappelait-il brusquement les larmes qui s'étaient échappées des beaux yeux gris le jour où il avait été condamné à 4 ans à Azkaban ? Juste parce qu'il s'appelait Malfoy et qu'on l'avait considéré comme un partisan de Voldemort malgré l'absence de marque sur son avant-bras. Juste parce qu'il fallait des coupables… des Sangs Purs. Des visages à haïr tranquillement. Des noms sur qui cracher, et d'autres à aduler… Une brusque remontée d'acide donna à Harry l'envie de vomir. L'odeur qui remontait des douches, mélangée aux relents de sexe, lui soulevait le cœur.

« …Malfoy ? Veux tu que je te fasse accompagner à l'infirmerie ? » avait demandé Harry d'une voix blanche à la silhouette recroquevillée, tremblante, salie…

Draco avait resserré ses bras autour de son torse, et s'était relevé avec difficulté, se tenant au mur, le dos tourné à l'ex-Gryffondor et le visage baissé.

Bordel, que lui ont-ils fait pour qu'il ressemble à ça ? songea le jeune homme brun. Mais ses pensées furent interrompues par la lueur d'amusement dans les prunelles aciers. Draco Malfoy venait de se retourner, et le regardait droit dans les yeux, sans ciller : même si tout son corps criait la souffrance, son visage, lui, ne reflétait rien.

« Potter, Potter… Je ne connaissais pas tes tendances voyeur, mon petit pote Potter… » ricana le blond d'une voix douce et cynique.

« Malfoy, » grogna Harry, soudain furieux. Le prisonnier se redressa, et d'un geste empreint de sensualité, il lissa sa chevelure en arrière, remettant de l'ordre dans les longues mèches d'or blanc. Puis, du revers de la main, il épousseta rapidement sa robe souillée, prenant son temps pour remettre de l'ordre dans sa tenue.

« Putain, Malfoy, tu as toujours été un fils de pute ! J'ignorais juste que tu deviendrais la pute toi-même, » lâcha Harry, furieux d'être ignoré par le blond à qui il avait failli donner sa compassion une minute plus tôt.

« Hein ? Oh. Ca prouve juste que Trelawney avait raison, Potter. Tu n'as aucun don pour deviner l'avenir des gens… » répondit le Sang Pur en toisant Harry, qui le dépassait pourtant de quelques centimètres. Puis il lui adressa un demi sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace de dégoût, et passa devant lui pour s'arrêter devant O'Reilly.

« J'estime que ton dû a été pris, chéri. Ne t'avise pas de venir réclamer. »

Le Gardien grogna dans une langue incompréhensible, et ne parut pas ravi de s'être rhabillé sans s'être vidé.

_Malfoy est une pute. Bien sûr je l'ai toujours su, mais… Ah, merde !_

Une longue plainte vint tirer Harry de ses réflexions. Il était assis à son nouveau bureau depuis plus d'une heure. Et cette heure entière s'était envolée dans la contemplation muette du ciel gris qui déversait des trombes d'eau.

Les événements de la veille tournaient en boucle dans l'esprit surchauffé du jeune brun. Les longs cheveux blonds enroulés autour du poing de l'homme. La lueur de pernicieuse malice dans les prunelles grises, et ces mains, pâles et fines, qui lissaient le vêtement pour recouvrir les jambes fines et musclées. Et les fesses, rondes et fermes, qu'il n'avait fait qu'entrapercevoir un court instant.

« Mauvais plan, vraiment… très, très mauvais plan ! Foutu Serpentard, qu'avait-il besoin d'être aussi… putain, aussi bandant ! Je ne suis pas réputé pour rester inactif très longtemps, et voilà que ce merdeux vient se pavaner devant moi en offrant son cul à un Gardien aussi mal foutu que… que… » La voix de Harry se transforma en murmure indistinct, puis il se tut. Mais son esprit, confus et échauffé, continuait néanmoins à tourner autour ce cet inextricable problème, celui du désir qui s'était éveillé en lui.

_C'est d'une bonne queue bien dure dont tu as besoin, Draco. C'est ça qui te remettrait à ta place. Une putain de bonne queue bien dure qui s'enfonce en toi…_

Harry fit glisser sa main le long de son ventre pour rejoindre la partie de son anatomie la plus réveillée. Son sexe cognait désagréablement contre le tissu de son pantalon. Et la chaleur, dans son bas ventre, demandait à être dépensée. Mais Harry répugnait à s'occuper de son propre plaisir. Il voulait une autre paire de mains. Une langue chaude et douce. Des lèvres délicates…

_Je veux Malfoy. Je veux ce fils de pute, maintenant !_

Un bref éclat de lucidité le fit hésiter : le visage désapprobateur de Remus, la mine renfrognée de Hermione, passèrent dans son esprit. Aucun de ses amis n'aimait son comportement. Hermione le disputait souvent là-dessus, lui reprochant d'utiliser ses partenaires, de les prendre sans rien leur offrir… Harry n'était pas tout à fait d'accord. Il leur donnait du plaisir, et aucun n'était jamais venu se plaindre de ses performances au plumard.

_Et puis merde ! 'Mione n'est pas là, Remus non plus, ni Ginny, ni Minerva… Qui donc ira leur raconter ce que je fiche avec Malfoy ? Et qui irait me le reprocher ? Ha ! Il se laisse baiser pour obtenir des faveurs, à tous les coups ! Une vraie pute… Alors qui me reprochera d'en profiter aussi ? Et puis de toutes façons, ils ne le sauront jamais… Allez vous faire foutre. Y'avait qu'à pas m'envoyer dans ce trou perdu._

La mauvaise foi l'emporta finalement sur les maigres restants de morale qui débattaient encore dans son esprit. Sa résolution prise, il fit donner les ordres en lançant quelques sorts à des morceaux de parchemin pliés, qui s'empressèrent de voleter jusqu'à leur destinataire, et une demi heure plus tard, des coups frappés à la porte le prévinrent de l'arrivée de sa proie.

Harry s'était installé dans l'un des profonds fauteuils qui entouraient la cheminée. Le feu ronflait agréablement, et le thé fumant attendait sur un petit guéridon non loin.

D'un geste vague de sa baguette, Harry déverrouilla la porte de ses appartements, et ouvrit le battant qui alla s'écraser contre le mur, laissant apparaître les deux silhouettes qui attendaient derrière. Quand les deux hommes avancèrent, il projeta Draco en avant, celui-ci tombant sur les genoux à quelques mètres de lui, tandis qu'il rejetait le Gardien derrière la porte qu'il bloqua d'un sort compliqué. Celui là, même Hubbs ne saurait comment le contourner.

Le tout ne prit que deux ou trois secondes, et n'avait pas demandé plus de concentration à Harry qu'il ne lui en fallait pour respirer ou pour marcher droit. Il était loin, le temps où il lui fallait lire un livre pour comprendre un sort. Aujourd'hui, entendre une incantation, si difficile fut-elle, ou sentir l'effet d'un sortilège, suffisait pour qu'il puisse le reproduire. Et pour enchaîner quatre actes de magie comme il venait de le faire, il lui suffisait de murmurer les incantations. Il aurait même pu les penser… A son niveau, cela ne faisait plus grande différence.

Dans la pièce désormais close, il ne restait donc plus que lui… et le prisonnier. Son prisonnier. La tension, qui n'avait toujours pas quitté une partie de son corps, s'exprima à nouveau sous la forme d'une pression persistante dans son pantalon. Sa robe de sorcier la cachait heureusement, mais l'excitation faisait courir le long de son épine dorsale des courants d'électricité. Il y avait longtemps qu'un de ses partenaires n'avait pas été capable de produire en lui ce feu brûlant qui déchirait ses entrailles. La plupart de ses rencontres se terminaient par une partie de jambe en l'air, satisfaisante certes, mais pas au point d'en perdre la raison… ou de se souvenir des noms de ses amants.

Mais… Draco Malfoy… ça c'était autre chose. Son nom même réveillait en Harry un torrent de sensations imprévisibles.

« Hello Malfoy, content de me voir ? »

* * *

… 

**Vous allez encore m'en vouloir d'avoir coupé à cet endroit là, hein ? Si, si, je le sens bien… Mais je n'y peux rien, c'est vraiment l'endroit idéal pour arrêter le chapitre ! Ailleurs, ça ne donnerait pas le même effet… **

…

**En tous cas, merci pour le très grand nombre de review que j'ai reçues pour le chapitre précédent, et j'espère que vous serez aussi nombreuses à me donner un avis sur ce que vous avez lu ici. Bye !**


	5. marché de dupe

**Entre quatre murs**

**Auteur : **antedaemonia

**Disclaiming : **Oui, oui, je sais ! Rien ne m'appartient, blablabla…, et tout cet univers appartient à J.K.Rowling.

**Genre : **Fic Slash / Yaoi

**Couple : **HP / DM

**Rating : **R, et plus si possible…

**Résumé : **Et si Harry Potter devenait directeur de la prison d'Azkaban, pour protéger Severus Snape, emprisonné par le Ministère ? Et si, parmi les prisonniers, il retrouvait Draco Malfoy, incarcéré depuis 3 ans, victime de son père, de sa réputation, et de bien pire encore ?

* * *

**Avertissement : Alerte Rouge ! Alerte Rouge ! Alerte Rouge ! Je lance un avertissement trèèèès explicite pour ce chapitre : vocabulaire très cru**, et présence d'un **lemon** assez descriptif. En plus la situation décrite est un **viol** (enfin c'est compliqué : je maintiens que c'est un viol, même si en apparence ils se sont mis d'accord). Donc si vous craignez de ne pas supporter, je ne vous oblige pas à lire ! 

A part ça, je vous rappelle à toutes et tous que d'ici peu, vous aurez la chance et le plaisir indiscutable de pouvoir vous procurer **Le Troisième Œil**, le zine de **Tiayel et Ivrian**, 100 Yaoi et 95 pour cent NC17 (auquel j'ai la chance de participer par mes chti dessins) ! Allez sur leur site pour voir un peu quels auteurs fantastiques y participent : l'adresse : le-troisième-oeil . le-delirium . com bien sûr ! (en enlevant les espaces avant et après les points)

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Artoung :** avoir envie de donner des baffes à Harry, c'est le but. D'ailleurs rien ne dit qu'il ne s'en recevra pas une un de ces quatre. Il le mériterait vraiment ! Maintenant, faut voir qui pourrait lui donner : Remus, Hermione, Ron, ou bien Severus ? Ou bien Draco lui-même ? Je vais y réfléchir, tiens…

**Leviathoune :** voilà, là je n'ai pas trop tardé, n'est ce pas ? Oui, Draco, dans cette fic là, je vais vous faire toutes chialer sur son sort… Et ne t'en fait pas, Harry finira par regretter… mais pas tout de suite… Pour l'instant je m'amuse trop ! A part ça, guette ton email, je vais t'envoyer un petit mot bientôt (il faut dire que je suis allée sur ton site, c'est pour ça !) Bye !

**Ambre :** salut à toi, ô, jeunesse dépravée qui ne tiens pas compte des avertissements de Rating. Je connais pas ta ville (c'est peut être trop petit, mais je pense que tu dois connaître la mienne : ça commence par Ang et ça finit par oulême, et c'est la capitale de la bd. D'ailleurs, il y a un festival de BD chaque année en janvier…) Sinon, j'espère ne pas choquer tes petits yeux sensibles avec ce nouveau chapitre et je te dis à bientôt Laure !

**Maria :** tu as des envies de meurtre ? Ouais, c'est vrai que c'est bizarre, parce qu'il n'y a vraiiiiiment pas de raison… Oui, j'avoue que j'avais été très longue à updater, mais je ne referai pas ce coup là, en tout cas j'essaierai de ne pas le refaire ! Alors répète avec moi : courage Draco ! Et va lire ce chapitre, maintenant ! Bisous

**Kaorulabelle :** non, tu ne m'en veux pas. Tu as juste l'impression que tu m'en veux, mais en réalité, tu es très contente… D'ailleurs, regarde, depuis que tu as vu que j'avais updaté, tu as un grand sourire sur le visage (enfin j'espère…) Bisous ! Ciao

**Vanilly :** je te garantie que je ne veux la mort de personne. En revanche, te faire courir comme une dératée autour de ta maison, ça, c'est un effet secondaire que j'avais pas prévu ! Hi hi hi ! Y'a des caméras près de chez toi pour que je puisse voir ça ? Ciao ma belle, et à bientôt ! (et cours, Forest, couuuurs !)

**Lovely A :** ne t'en fait pas, je ne me force jamais pour écrire. En revanche, je me force pour aller au boulot certains matins… A propos Ariane, je sais pas quel temps il fait chez toi, mais moi, ici, je me les pèle grave. Ca me donne encore plus envie de rester dans ma chambre, devant mon pc, et de bosser mes fics ! Vivement que je gagne au Loto… ah oui, il faudrait que j'y joue d'abord… Bon, ben je retourne au boulot alors…

**Onarluca :** sadique, sadique, comme tu y vas Artemis. C'est tout un art, de savoir couper au moment le plus chiant pour les lecteurs (euh, lectrices surtout). D'ailleurs, je trouve que je deviens bonne à ce jeu là ! Mais je vous ai fait attendre moins longtemps, cette fois, pour la suite ! Ciao et bonne lecture miss !

**Orphée Potter :** coucou, contente de ne pas t'avoir fait fuir, alors ! Et dans la catégorie que tu cites, c'est-à-dire la catégorie « on dirait que Draco est consentant, j'ai bien dit on dirait que », eh bien ce chapitre là remporte le pompon. Et puis sinon, tu vas être contente, l'update de Noel Au Manoir est pour très bientôt car j'ai quasiment fini de recopier le chapitre suivant (qui s'intitulera l'énigme de Stonehedge. Voilà, j'ai fait ma pub, tu peux aller lire maintenant !) Ciao !

**Clotho :** salut et merci beaucoup. Ce chapitre ci est la suite logique du précédent, donc tu vas avoir toutes les réponses à tes questions : sur ce que va décider Draco, sur le pourquoi de ses décisions, et sur ce qu'il demandera en échange. Mais pour toute réponse donnée, je lance dix nouvelles questions… eh oui…. Ciao et bonne lecture !

**serpentis-draco :** dit comme ça, oui je te l'accorde ça peut paraître totalement barge. Et ça va pas s'arranger dans ce nouveau chapitre, vu ce que demande Harry, et ce que répond Draco (si on peut appeler ça une réponse) Mais j'espère que tu accroches quand même ! Ciao

**Blurp3 :** coucou, pour répondre à ta question, oui, ça finira bien, vu que je ne supporterais pas de faire une deathfic. Ca me fait chialer à chaque fois que j'en lis une, alors non… pas de ça dans mes fics à moi ! Je suis trèèèèèès contente que tu vois les choses comme moi : si Harry utilises son statut pour forcer Draco, ce sera un viol. Il n'y a aucun doute dans mon esprit à ce sujet. Malheureusement, vu le passé que j'ai concocté à Draco, ses réactions risquent de ne pas être salutaires… Bye !

**Alician :** la suite ? Ben la voilà ! Je suis contente que ce Harry plus sombre te plaise bien. Et je suis assez d'accord, c'est son côté serpentard qui le mène par le bout du nez. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il va se comporter comme un salaud tout le temps. C'est juste que pour l'instant, il joue un peu les enfoirés de service… A part ça, non, évite de renverser ton écran de PC dans tous les sens, il risque de ne pas apprécier. Evite aussi de renverser du lait sur ton clavier, il apprécierait encore moins (je sais de quoi je parle, mon expérience en la matière date de la semaine dernière…) Ciao !

**helfi malfoy :** écoute, si tu tiens Ab-so-lu-ment à me dire que ma fic est super, alors je crois que tu peux le dire… vraiment, je t'assure, ça me fera plutôt plaisir je crois…. Et puis sinon, service rendu, voici la suite ! En échange moi aussi j'ai un service à te demander… écris moi une 'tite review ! En tout cas merci et bonne lecture

**Ddy :** coucou ma Tahitienne secrète (j'ai décidé d'employer des surnoms ridicules ou quoi ?), j'ai été plutôt rapide sur ce coup là, non ? (oui, tout est relatif, je sais…) mais au moins, voilà : la toute première confrontation est là , dans ce chapitre (et un long chapitre en plus, un peu plus long encore que les autres !) En parlant de profil, tu pourrais développer un peu le tien, comment veux tu que…. Rhaaaa ! Encore une mineure qui lit mes chapitres qui sont pourtant des NC17 confirmés avec pleins d'Avertissements partout ! Tss Tss Tss, la jeunesse, j'vous jure… Bon sinon, à part ça, oui je devrais faire mon site normalement, mais ça fait des mois que je le dis et que je tarde. Mais je ne désespère pas, ça arrivera bientôt, et tu pourras voir ce que je dessine. Ou bien je t'enverrai un Draco ou un Harry sur ton email… (quelque chose de chaste vu ton Age !). Ou bien tu verras des dessins à moi dans Le Troisième Œil. D'ailleurs pour le fanzine, je comprends un peu ton problème : pour l'instant j'ai pas trop de solution, mais tu peux toujours écrire à Ivrian ou Tiayel pour leur demander conseil. Elles sont adorables !

**BlackNemesis :** ma préférée ! Oui, je sais, ça s'appelle faire de la lèche, mais j'y peux rien, je ferai tout pour avoir la suite de Trauma avant l'hiver prochain… Comment vas-tu ? Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ton avis compte beaucoup à mes yeux ! Le viol de Draco était un épisode que j'aurais bien voulu lui épargner, mais en même temps, sa situation (et notamment ses rapports avec son père, et plus tard avec sa mère) a beaucoup à voir avec cette scène. Quant à sa réaction face à Harry, je suis contente que tout le monde ait bien compris que sa fierté, même mal placée, était son dernier rempart pour croire qu'il maîtrise les choses. Surtout devant Harry comme tu le dis. Le « coup de tatane dans le patapouf » m'a beaucoup fait rire. Mais ta théorie vaut plus que 2 noises, car il est clair qu'il refuse de voir la souffrance des autres. Et il va avoir du mal à réaliser que son comportement est inadmissible, peu importe ce qu'il a vécu. D'ailleurs dans ce chapitre, je crois qu'on atteint des sommets dans la mauvaise foi (côté Potter cette fois. Draco est assez lucide je trouve) Ciao ma belle et à très bientôt !

**Cordelune :** coucou Emma, merci d'avoir pris un peu de temps pour moi. Pour te répondre, je dirai que ça dépend à quel niveau : pour que Draco apprécie Harry physiquement, il n'y aura pas de problème, il a admis lui-même que c'est le genre de type qui lui plaisait. Pour le comportement en revanche, ce qui changera tout, c'est quand Harry commencera à agir comme un être humain, tout simplement. Parce que pour l'instant, il agit plutôt comme un enfoiré !

**Sahada :** salut miss ! Je comprends tout à fait ce que tu veux dire. Et je suis d'accord, Harry vaut mieux que ça. Le rôle de profiteur ne lui va pas, et en plus ce n'est absolument pas comme ça qu'il pourra se faire apprécier de Draco. C'est pour cela que tant qu'il se comportera comme un salaud, il n'aura aucun espoir d'arranger les choses avec Draco, et que celui-ci lui fasse confiance. En plus, quand Draco commencera à se confier, crois moi que ce ne sera pas joyeux… Mais en attendant, Harry va compliquer la situation en se comportant assez mal, je l'avoue. Quant à Severus, il sera d'avantage présent dans les chapitres suivants, car il va avoir une bonne influence sur ces deux là ! Ciao

**Aella :** tu dis ça exprès pour me faire pleurer, que tu rentres de vacances ? Et tu penses à ceux (à celle) qui m'ont pas eu de vacances depuis une éternité (oui, bon, j'ai eu quelques jours à Noël, ok…mais ça compte pas) ? Bouh hou hou ! Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, en tous cas, et dis toi que plus tu liras, plus ton style s'améliorera ! Bye ! (et je soutiens que tu as raison, mes patrons méritent le baiser du Détraqueur… comment ça je mélange ?)

**Farahon :** mon conseil : ton côté gentil, tu lui dis de patienter encore un peu, parce que ça finira bien par arriver, les sentiments tout mignons et les déclarations à en faire chialer des chaumières. Et puis ton côté démon, tu lui dis de profiter des chapitres qui suivent, parce que notre ch'ti Draco, ça va pas être sa meilleure semaine ! Ciao

**Draya Felton :** eeeh, mais bien sûr que Draco n'est pas une pute ! Par contre, il est dans une super mauvaise situation, alors il ne faut pas lui en vouloir pour ses mauvais choix. Harry, en revanche, on a le droit de lui en vouloir, car il se comporte comme un crétin fini ! Enfin, ça finira par changer… En tous cas, merci de tes compliments, et à bientôt. Ciao !

**CamDark :** bien sûr que non, j'étais pas « obligée » de le couper là, ce chapitre, mais c'est sacrément plus drôle ! Aaaah, faire enrager ses petites lectrices impatientes… Enfin merci quand même, et à la prochaine ! Ciao et bonne lecture.

**Omi :** pourquoi ai-je mis les réponses à tes deux reviews séparées ? Mais QUI a dit que j'étais logique ? Hmm ? Bon, en fait, c'était pour respecter l'ordre dans lequel j'ai reçu les reviews. Oui, je sais, je suis timbrée… Et pas qu'un peu, ma chère ! A part ce petit détail technique, tu as bien compris pourquoi Draco jouait les fiers : devant Harry, il ne lui reste que son orgueil, même si ça le pousse à se comporter comme un crétin. Le Harry « sauveur de l'humanité en détresse », moi, c'est un perso que je trouve un peu fade. Je préfère imaginer qu'en prenant de l'âge, il est devenu un peu désabusé. Un peu con aussi, mais ça, ce n'est qu'une phase, ça lui passera. Ciao et à bientôt !

**Vif d'Or :** coucou, merci de ton message. Tu as bien compris que la fierté de Draco le poussait à agir comme il le fait, et que malheureusement, Harry ne comprend pas ça comme nous… Il va lui falloir du temps, et un œil extérieur, pour commencer à comprendre ce qui se cache sous le comportement délibérément passif de Draco. Moi aussi je t'embrasse très fort. Ciao et bonne lecture !

**Oxaline :** coucou toi ! Je suis contente que Harry suscite à la fois de l'affection et de l'énervement en toi. C'est ce que je veux. Et de la même manière, je ne veux pas que Draco ne suscite que de la pitié. Même si on devine qu'il y a des choses qui se cachent sous sa carapace, je veux qu'on ait aussi envie de lui donner des baffes quand son tour viendra de faire des conneries ! Bon, pour l'instant, c'est plutôt Harry qui joue le rôle de la tête à claque. Moi-même il m'énerve des fois quand j'écris… Bye !

**Marine Malfoy :** merci beaucoup. J'espère que tu vas me suivre, et que ça te plaira toujours autant. Bonne lecture et à bientôt j'espère. Ciao !

**Mara Snape :** s'il y a une chose que je peux t'assurer, c'est que Harry ne sera pas « violent », dans le sens où il ne se comportera pas comme O'Reilly par exemple, en utilisant la force brute. Mais dans un sens, c'est pire, car il va utiliser son statut de directeur de la prison, pour contraindre Draco à accepter. Pour moi, c'est toujours une situation de viol, sauf qu'au lieu de te mettre un couteau sous la gorge, on te dit « si tu ne le fais pas, il se passera tel truc et ce sera ta faute » : la violence est psychologique, et c'est pire parce qu'au final, ça peut donner l'impression que la victime a dit « d'accord j'accepte ». Bref, je te laisse lire, ce sera plus clair je crois. Ciao !

**Black Sharne :** hello ma puce ! Dans le genre chapitre hard, celui qui vient est pas mal non plus, crois moi. Mais je peux te confirmer que tu as raison, si Harry est un salaud pour l'instant, il ne restera pas comme ça. Tout simplement parce que même lui, ça le rend pas heureux d'agir comme ça. C'est comme si il agissait durement pour éviter qu'on s'attache à lui… Mais il avait compté sans un petit blond en graaaaande détresse ! A part ça, mon emploi du temps est catastrophique, mais ça va s'arranger, j'en suis sûre ! Quand j'ai vu ta review, je suis allée lire tes deux OS. Ce sont des poésies assez courtes, mais leur style est assez agréable et se lit bien. Mon seul reproche, ce serait la fin de « pourquoi tu pleures » : j'aime pas quand ça finit mal ! Sinon, je vois que l'inspiration est revenue, mais plutôt sur du slash HPDM ! Bisous !

**Amy Keira :** je suis la spécialiste des « coupages » de chapitres qui embêtent tout le monde mais donnent envie d'avoir la suite ! En tous cas, j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire ! Ciao.

**Mihahou** : coucou (mihahou ? Tu es un chat ?) Merci beaucoup. Le ministère aura son rôle à jouer, mais ce sera plus tard, et quant à Draco, je crains qu'il ne lui reste encore toute une année à souffrir. Enfin… tout dépend comment se comporte Harry… Reste, et tu le découvriras !

**Anitamalfoy :** salut ! Merci et crois moi, je te comprends, je ne compte plus le nombre de review que je devrais envoyer, et je ne le fais pas par manque de temps (et d'organisation aussi un peu). Pour Harry, le changement viendra quand il comprendra qu'il peut –lui aussi- commencé à faire confiance à quelqu'un, au lieu de se servir des gens et de les jeter avant de s'attacher.

**Tama :** coucou, et ne t'inquiète pas, le sort de Draco s'arrangera… euh… quand il sortira de prison, dans un an ? Eh oui parce que en attendant, c'est pas Harry qui va lui faciliter les choses ! Ce Harry, alors, j'te jure. Est-ce qu'il pense un peu aux conséquences ? Va lire ce chapitre et tu verras pourquoi je dis ça ! Bye

**Ange de un cisme :** salut Charlene, et merci de tes compliments. Si McGo a dit ça, c'est que, comme le petit nombre d'amis proches de Harry, elle a eu connaissance de toutes les fois où il a déconné. Quel genre de déconnade ? Ca on le saura quand Harry se décidera à en parler honnêtement avec quelqu'un… euh… Draco par exemple ? Mais ce qu'il s'apprête à faire à Malfoy fait définitivement parti de la catégorie « grosse bêtise » ! Ciao et à bientôt !

**Samaëltwigg :** merci infiniment ! J'adore recevoir des messages aussi enthousiastes ! Du coup je suis toute contente… Ne t'en fait pas, je ne m'arrêterai pas, surtout que les trois chapitres suivants sont déjà écrits (mais pas recopiés, et c'est ça qui me prend beaucoup de temps !) A bientôt et encore merci.

* * *

**Chapitre cinq : marché de dupe**

« Hello Malfoy, content de me voir ? »

Le garçon blond grogna en se relevant avec autant d'élégance que possible. Ses genoux l'élançaient là où la friction du tapis venait de lui brûler la peau, mais il n'en laissa rien paraître. Puis il se campa sur ses deux jambes devant Harry, qui était affalé dans son fauteuil au rembourrage confortable.

« Hello Potter, que me vaut l'honneur d'une audience auprès de sa Sainteté le Sauveur ? » ricana t-il en esquissant une courbette.

Harry haussa les sourcils.

« Tu t'inclines devant moi ? »

Draco haussa les épaules avec fatalisme, et répondit d'une voix froide.

« Eh bien, tu dois jubiler, je suppose. Me voici tombé plus bas que terre. Etre contraint à me plier à tes ordres, et ne pas pouvoir balancer un bon vieux Doloris dans ta face de balafré… »

« Oh, la ferme, Malfoy. Je suis même pas sûr que tu aies déjà lancé un Doloris de toute ta putain de vie. »

« …Ma putain de vie t'emmerde. »

Harry laissa fleurir un sourire satisfait sur ses lèvres. Le petit Malfoy était à court d'argument apparemment. Comme un vampire qui sent l'odeur du sang, Harry sentit la faiblesse de son ancien ennemi réveiller son instinct de chasse. Il continua donc.

« Ca veut dire quoi ? Tu as des révélations à faire ? Tu as déjà lancé un Doloris, caché sous une cagoule peut être… ? »

« Non, Potter. Pas de scoop pour toi. Je n'ai effectivement jamais lancé de Doloris, mais ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manquait quand je te voyais… »

« Tu t'es ramolli, vieux. Où sont passées tes répliques cinglantes ? »

Draco cligna des yeux.

La chaleur dans la pièce était incroyable. Comme un voyage dans un pays aimé dont il aurait été longtemps éloigné. Son corps, épuisé par trois années de privation, se sentait submergé par une vague cotonneuse, mais ô combien agréable...

« Mes répliques... Elles ont dû rester à la porte d'Azkaban, je suppose » répondit-il d'une voix calme et un peu absente. « Comme beaucoup d'autres choses d'ailleurs. »

« Viens t'asseoir, Malfoy, je dois te parler. »

Draco haussa les épaules et s'exécuta. Il avait tellement appris à obéir aux ordres que l'ombre d'une rébellion ne passa même pas dans son esprit embrumé. C'était étrange. Il se sentait bien dans ce bureau. La décoration lui donnait une impression diffuse de retour à la maison. Le Manoir Malfoy avait toujours été plein de ces murs lambrissés tendus de vieilles tapisseries poussiéreuses. Et puis ces fenêtres... ces fenêtres ouvertes sur le ciel. Et cette douce chaleur qui irradiait de la cheminée ronronnante...

Et surtout, l'entourant de toute part, diffuse mais présente comme un parfum entêtant, la magie... la magie résiduelle de Potter, mais la magie quand même. Celle qui lui manquait tant depuis que sa baguette était restée en possession du Ministère.

_Plus qu'un an, bordel ! Plus qu'un an à tirer, et je sortirai. Et je retrouverai ma baguette. Et je pourrai refaire de la magie. Antinéa m'a juré qu'elle serait là pour moi, et j'ai... Merlin, j'ai confiance en elle plus qu'en moi même._

« Envie de piquer un petit somme, Malfoy ? » Le ton de Harry était enjoué, mais un peu moqueur. « Je peux te prêter mon lit si tu veux. »

« Je ne voudrais pas y laisser des puces... Voir Celui-Qui-A-Vaincu se gratter comme un pouilleux, ce serait assez pitoyable, non ? » répondit le blond.

« Je me gratterai avec discrétion... »

Draco haussa les épaules. Le fauteuil était si confortable qu'il aurait pu y dormir. Pas besoin du lit de Potter.

_...Du lit... Il ne me ferait pas des avances, quand même ?_

Draco ricana intérieurement. Bien sûr que non qu'il ne lui faisait pas d'avances ! Son _Imminence_ Potter le Bienheureux avait toutes les sorcières de la communauté à ses pieds. Il n'avait sans doute qu'à se baisser pour en ramasser une différente chaque soir. Alors Draco pouvait bien s'extasier sur le corps aguichant du Survivant, mais il avait intérêt à garder ses fantasmes pour lui...

« Sais tu pourquoi tu es là ? »

Draco secoua la tête doucement. En vérité, il s'en fichait pas mal. Etre là, au chaud, était déjà comme un aperçu du paradis.

_Et Potter est un ange. Ha ha ! _

« Je suppose que cela a un rapport avec mon comportement inadmissible d'hier. Je ne dois pas dévoyer les Gardiens, et tu tiens à me le rappeler... ou quelque chose comme ça. »

« Euh, non. Ca n'a rien à voir. » répondit Harry en se renfrognant. Les images de la veille avaient déjà suffisamment de mal à partir comme ça. Il n'avait pas besoin que ce bâtard de Malfoy lui en parle ouvertement en plus. Et avec autant d'indifférence... Harry se pencha en avant, et chercha soigneusement ses mots. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de faire autant de manières juste pour tirer un coup, mais le ton détaché de Draco Malfoy imposait une certaine distance.

« Tu dois connaître les us et coutumes de cette prison mieux que moi, Malfoy. Après tout, je viens juste d'arriver. On m'a dit que chaque matin, un prisonnier viendrait m'apporter mon petit déjeuner, et resterait dans mes appartements pour nettoyer et ranger... »

« Quel petit veinard ! » se moqua Draco, qui ne voyait pas du tout pourquoi Potter lui racontait sa vie. « Ramasser les fringues sales de Potter, reboucher son tube de dentifrice... »

« Ca veut dire que tu refuses le boulot ? »

« ... »

Draco resta un instant interdit, à dévisager le jeune homme brun assis en face de lui en essayant se persuader qu'il avait mal entendu. Puis il plissa les yeux en une méchante grimace.

« Encore une blague de ce genre là, Potter, et je pourrais mourir de rire... »

Harry lui sourit en retour, ce qui choqua Draco encore plus profondément. Quelque chose ne tournait décidément pas rond.

« Tu sais ce que j'aime chez toi, Malfoy ? »

« Rien ! » l'interrompit le jeune prisonnier en se penchant en avant, les yeux brillants de fureur. Il ressentait toute cette discussion comme une énorme plaisanterie faite à ses dépends. Il n'aurait pas été étonné que les deux autres, quels étaient leurs noms déjà... Ah oui, Granger et Weasley, soient cachés dans un coin pour rire de sa déchéance. « Tu n'aimes rien chez moi ! Bordel, qu'est ce qui se passe dans ta putain de tête, Potter ? »

« Détrompe toi. J'aime que tu continues à me traiter comme avant, comme si rien n'avait changé. Pas comme tous ces hypocrites qui me _caressent_ dans le sens du poil en espérant gagner mes _faveurs_... Il avait pris soin d'insister sur certains mots, mais apparemment, ses allusions passèrent totalement inaperçues aux oreilles de son interlocuteur. « Est ce que tu veux gagner mes faveurs, Malfoy ? »

« Plutôt m'étouffer avec ma propre merde, Potter. »

Harry acquiesça.

« Toujours ta foutue fierté, hein ? »

« Ouais, bien sûr Potter, » ricana Draco. « Et quelle fierté ! Pas plus tard qu'hier, ma fierté était agenouillée dans des douches crasseuses... » Il s'interrompit net quand Harry décroisa les jambes, et en tendit une pour venir, du bout de son pied, se glisser entre les genoux de Draco, lui écartant légèrement les cuisses sous la robe grise.

Le souvenir de Draco dans les douches était encore vivace dans la mémoire de Harry. Dans son esprit en revanche, la valse des sentiments atteignait des sommets, passant du désir ardent à la haine brutale. Si le blond pouvait parler avec autant de détachement de ce Gardien sur lui, c'est qu'il devait aimer ça ? Et ne pas en avoir honte ? Harry, dans un coin brumeux de son esprit, lui en voulait de se prostituer, de laisser ce corps parfait être touché par tant de mains, tant de langues, tant de lèvres... Son désir de ce corps pâle et envoûtant se teintait de jalousie autant que de mépris.

Dans l'esprit de Draco, la surprise avait laissé place assez rapidement à la honte. Potter le touchait. Potter le touchait d'une manière qui ne laissait aucune confusion possible. Et le regard vert, si hypnotisant, était teinté d'une lueur que Draco connaissait bien, pour l'avoir vu si souvent éclairer les yeux de ses partenaires.

« Pour qui me prends tu exactement ? » murmura Draco entre ses dents serrées. La question était superflue, bien sûr. Le comportement de Potter trahissait mieux que des mots le peu d'estime qu'il accordait à la loque qu'était devenu son ancien ennemi.

_Qu'il ne me prenne pas en pitié. C'est tout ce que je demande. Qu'il me traite, lui aussi, comme si rien n'avait changé. S'il veut m'humilier, d'accord, mais pas de cette foutue pitié..._

« Pour qui me prends tu ? » répéta t-il, comme Harry était resté muet, ses yeux voyageant de haut en bas sur le corps qu'il convoitait.

« Pour ce que tu es, Malfoy. Une catin. La dernière d'entre elle, mais pas la plus moche, loin de là. »

La respiration de Draco s'accéléra sous le coup de la stupeur... et de la déception aussi. C'était donc ça, le _héros_ du monde sorcier ? L'homme aux nobles sentiments ? Prêt à sacrifier sa vie pour en sauver des milliers d'autres ? Un connard qui le jugeait sans le connaître ?

« Et visiblement tu t'y connais... Tu recrutes toujours en taule, ou bien sur le trottoir aussi ? » lâcha t-il crûment.

« Ca n'a pas l'air de te déplaire tant que ça. Et puis soyons honnêtes, je suis toujours mieux que le dernier mec pour qui tu t'es allongé. »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux au juste ? » demanda Draco avec agressivité.

« C'est évident, non ? J'ai envie de compagnie. Tu es mignon, Malfoy, et apparemment tu ne rechignes pas à offrir ton cul. Alors pourquoi je n'en profiterais pas ? »

« Tu... me veux dans ton lit ? » Le ton était incrédule.

« Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu le fasses gratuitement, bien sûr. Après tout, je te connais suffisamment pour savoir que tu aimes tirer profit de ce genre de situation. »

Tu ne me connais pas, connard ! hurla intérieurement Draco. Mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres, qui restèrent scellées. Et son visage imperturbable ne laissa rien percevoir des émotions qui l'agitaient.

« Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas les gens qui quémandent des faveurs au _Survivant_ ? »

« Il ne s'agit pas de ça. Je te propose un marché, c'est tout. Donnant, donnant. Je suis prêt à t'accorder tout ce que tu veux, à condition que tu sois... à ma disposition. »

« Tout ce que je veux, Potter ? »

« Oui. Bien sûr à quelques exceptions près : ne me demande pas ta liberté. Ni la mort d'un autre détenu ou d'un Gardien. En dehors de cela, en tant que Directeur d'Azkaban, je peux faire de ton séjour ici un enfer... ou un paradis. Tout dépend de ta réponse. »

« C'est du chantage... »

« C'est une proposition qui me semble honnête. Après tout, je n'étais pas obligé de te demander ton avis. Si je voulais te prendre contre ton gré, tu n'aurais aucun moyen de me résister. Et personne pour te plaindre... » constata Harry avec un brin d'arrogance.

« C'est une proposition où je n'ai pas le choix, en vérité. »

Draco soupira. Voilà bien la dernière chose à laquelle il s'était attendu quand le Matraqueur était venu le chercher en cellule. Potter... Harry Potter se... Bon déjà, il se tapait des mecs. La légende du Survivant, adulé par tous, et qui apparaissait chaque semaine en couverture d'un torchon quelconque au bras d'une sorcière différente, en prenait un vilain coup. Et vu la manière dont il en parlait, il ne devait pas en être à sa première expérience... A sa plus grande honte, Draco sentit un tiraillement familier dans le bas ventre. Ce bâtard sexy réussissait à le tourmenter à la perfection.

_Et le pire, c'est qu'il a raison. Physiquement, il est tellement mieux que tous ces... ces déchets à qui Père me donne. Ah ! C'est sans comparaison. Il n'y en a pas un seul, parmi tous ceux qui m'ont baisé ces 3 dernières années, qui lui arrive à la cheville. Oh Merlin, comment puis-je penser cela ? Je suis en train de me convaincre de... Non ! Je ne peux pas faire ça. Je ne suis pas une pute qui vend ses faveurs. Il se trompe sur moi. Ils se trompent tous._

Potter buvait tranquillement son thé, le regard perdu dans les flammes de l'âtre. Il semblait si confiant, si sûr de lui, et de la réponse de son prisonnier. Draco l'aurait frappé, rien que pour ça... et aussi pour ce pied qui n'avait pas quitté l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Mais Draco n'était pas un Malfoy pour rien. Et toute son éducation lui hurlait de profiter de l'opportunité qui lui était donné. N'était ce pas ce qu'on lui avait toujours appris ? Qu'il devait utiliser tous les arguments à sa disposition pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait ? Même les arguments les plus primaires ? Séduction, sexe, mensonge, peut importe le moyen, pourvu qu'on arrive à ses fins ? Et sa situation à Azkaban était tellement difficile. L'idée de tirer profit de l'intérêt que lui portait le nouveau directeur, _même si c'était Potter_...

Et puis côtoyer Potter, ça voulait dire continuer à baigner, si peu que ce fut, dans cette magie puissante qui l'entourait comme une aura...

« Si tu veux, Malfoy, je peux te laisser jusqu'à demain pour y réfléchir. Mais n'abuse pas de ma patience. »

« Est ce que tu peux me fournir une cellule pour moi tout seul ? »

Harry le regarda brièvement, puis hocha la tête.

« De meilleurs vêtements ? Une meilleure nourriture ? De... de quoi m'occuper ? »

Harry continua à acquiescer. Lorsque Draco s'interrompit, un silence pesant s'installa. Le jeune prisonnier semblait encore plongé dans d'intenses réflexions, et Harry hésitait à lui sauter dessus pour l'allonger par terre. Il n'avait pas envie que cette tête de mule de Malfoy ne revienne sur sa décision...

Au bout d'un moment qui parut interminable à Harry, Draco releva enfin la tête. Puis, avec lenteur, il rejeta son corps en arrière jusqu'à ce que son crâne repose sur le dossier du fauteuil. Ses yeux gris fixaient l'ancien Gryffondor, sans ciller.

« Qu'est ce que je dois faire, monsieur le Directeur ? » demanda Draco en fermant à demi les paupières, ses sourcils fins arqués en une mimique qui n'avait rien d'innocent.

Harry retint de justesse un gémissement de plaisir. C'était exactement cela dont il se souvenait. Ce timbre de voix, légèrement traînant, et ces yeux assombris par l'envie... Comme à l'époque de Poudlard, lorsque Malfoy le voulait, il pouvait devenir incroyablement désirable.

« Approche », souffla Harry en retirant son pied, qui maintenait Draco -trop- loin de lui. Le blond se leva avec élégance et nonchalance, et vint s'agenouiller devant Harry. Mordillant légèrement ses lèvres pâles pour les faire rougir, il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, pendant que ses mains remontaient doucement le long des cuisses fermes.

« De quoi as tu envie ? Dis moi ce que je peux faire pour te _soulager_... » Ses doigts s'égarèrent brièvement sur la bosse impressionnante qui déformait le pantalon de Harry, l'effleurèrent, puis remontèrent vers le torse. Le soupir de contentement de l'ancien Gryffondor ne passa pas inaperçu. « Merlin ! Tu es _tellement tendu_ ! » fit la voix de Draco, un peu ironiquement.

Les mains du Directeur vinrent se poser sur la nuque du blond, et d'une pression légère mais insistante, il approcha les lèvres pâles de son entrejambe clairement excitée.

« Montre moi ce que tu sais faire... »

Draco écarta les pans de la lourde robe sorcière, frissonnant au contact familier du velours, et d'un mouvement fluide, il la fit glisser le long des épaules, libérant le torse et les bras de la gangue de tissu. Devant lui, Potter portait un pull gris en cashmere et un pantalon noir à la coupe parfaite.

Sa main dégrafa sans peine le pantalon, descendant la fermeture éclair en prenant bien soin d'appuyer son geste d'un regard langoureux. Potter avait les yeux fixés successivement sur ses yeux, puis sur ses mains, avec l'expression d'un homme affamé à qui l'on a promis un festin. La situation, du point de vue de Draco, était un brin surréaliste. Jamais, même dans ses fantasmes les plus torrides, il n'aurait pu s'imaginer que Potter pourrait le désirer. La réciproque était vraie depuis longtemps, mais après tout, ça n'avait rien d'étonnant, Draco avait toujours bandé pour les beaux mecs, et _Harry Potter_ était un putain de canon. Et visiblement, ce qu'il cachait dans son pantalon n'était pas mal non plus.

D'un dernier mouvement du poignet, Draco sortit l'objet du délit, une verge de dimension plus que respectable, et qui avait oublié d'être endormie. Le membre raide et brûlant palpitait doucement dans sa main, et Draco retint de justesse un gémissement d'envie.

« Un commentaire ? » demanda la voix sarcastique de Harry, alors que sa main continuait à faire pression sur la nuque de Draco pour qu'il approche ses lèvres délicates de son membre.

« Pourquoi ? Tu as besoin d'être rassuré sur sa taille ? » railla l'ex-Serpentard. Potter pouvait aller se damner, c'est pas demain la veille qu'il irait lui faire des compliments sur sa queue, si bandante soit-elle. Leur _arrangement_ ne prévoyait pas ça. Leur arrangement prévoyait juste que Draco fasse la pute pour assurer sa survie dans cette prison. « Désolé de te décevoir, mais j'en vois une aussi grosse à chaque fois que je vais pisser. Alors pour m'impressionner, il m'en faut plus. »

Le sourire de Harry se transforma en mimique de surprise lorsque du bout de la langue, Draco commença ses taquineries. Son expérience lui dictait ses gestes avec la précision et l'efficacité d'un vrai professionnel du sexe. L'une de ses mains était partie malaxer les testicules fragiles tandis que de l'autre, il guidait Harry entre ses lèvres. Le grognement de plaisir, associé à un _oh putain_ à peine reconnaissable, fut sa récompense lorsqu'il avala enfin le sexe tendu.

Dire que Harry était perdu dans les limbes du plaisir était un euphémisme. A ce moment précis, il lui semblait que rien n'existait mis à part cette caverne humide qui venait de l'englober. A chacun de ses aller retour, Draco détendait un peu plus sa gorge, prenant un peu plus de chair dans sa bouche. Il sentait que Potter allait bientôt prendre les commandes de leur... échange. La surprise et le plaisir dispensé par Draco l'avaient rendu passif les premières minutes, le laissant savourer la joie d'être sucé, aspiré, léché. Mais Draco connaissait ce genre de gars par coeur. Il voulait le _baiser._ Il allait vouloir contrôler. Choisir le rythme, la cadence. Et s'enfoncer en lui jusqu'à le faire étouffer. Et puis ensuite jouir en lui. Après tout, il n'était qu'une poupée gonflable un peu améliorée.

Mécaniquement, Draco continuait sa prestation, alternant les caresses brutales et les effleurements suggestifs, sentant pulser le sang dans les veines qui saillaient, goûtant les premières gouttes de sperme qui perlaient au bout du gland. Il ralentit la cadence brutalement, laissant échapper le membre qu'il entreprit de lécher sur toute sa longueur. Le cri de frustration qui monta de la bouche de Potter fut assez pour le faire sourire comme un maniaque.

Si prévisible...

Et comme il s'y attendait, Harry décida de prendre les commandes de leur petit jeu. Avec un grognement sourd et animal, il enchevêtra ses doigts dans les mèches blondes, attirant la tête de Malfoy contre son aine avec une impulsion rageuse. Docilement, Draco reprit la fellation, engloutissant le membre impatient. Mais cette fois, Harry donnait des coups de hanches violents, histoire d'évacuer la tension insoutenable qu'il sentait s'accumuler en lui. Il voulait jouir. Il sentait qu'il allait exploser. Jamais rien ne lui avait paru si bon que ces sensations qui envahissaient tout son esprit, et sa chair, et son âme... Il voulait... Il allait...

Avec un hurlement étranglé, un voile blanc passa devant les yeux fermés de Harry, tandis qu'il rejetait la tête en arrière. D'un mouvement de rein plus brutal, il s'enfonça complètement dans la gorge de son prisonnier, se libérant en jets puissants. Draco avala avec difficulté. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait étouffer si Potter ne le relâchait pas tout de suite pour qu'il puisse respirer. Mais le mouvement de son larynx contre la chair qui occupait toute sa bouche incitait Harry à ne pas vouloir le libérer. Lorsque ses muscles se relâchèrent enfin, quelques interminables secondes plus tard, Harry desserra les poings et laissa échapper les cheveux de Draco. Le blond en profita pour se désengager d'un geste.

Les deux hommes étaient aussi essoufflés l'un que l'autre. Leur respiration haletante fut le seul bruit audible dans la pièce pendant une ou deux minutes, puis Harry se passa la main dans les cheveux, comme s'il n'en revenait pas.

« Woooo... Putain, Malfoy, tu es doué... » Il faillit lui dire que c'était la meilleure fellation qu'on lui ait jamais faite, et que sa réputation depuis Poudlard n'était pas usurpée, mais il se retint au dernier moment. Après tout, les compliments ne faisaient pas parti du marché. D'ailleurs, à voir la tête de Malfoy, il devait penser la même chose.

« Garde tes compliments pour ceux que ça intéresse, Potter. Moi, j'en ai rien à foutre. » dit le blond sèchement.

« C'est marrant, ça a toujours été comme ça avec toi. Tant que tu fermes ta gueule, tu peux faire illusion. Mais dès que tu l'ouvres, tu es beaucoup moins charmant, Malfoy. »

« J't'emmerde, Potter. Je vois pas pourquoi je serais charmant avec toi. Tu es exactement comme tout ceux qui me baisent. Alors tu n'auras pas plus. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Etre comparé aux _autres_ ne lui plaisait pas.

« Mmh. A propos de tous ceux qui te baisent... puisque tu en parles. Je n'aime pas partager. Alors tant que notre petit arrangement aura cours, personne d'autre que moi ne te touchera. Et ce n'est pas négociable. » Disant cela, il avait remonté sa braguette et remettait un peu d'ordre dans sa tenue débraillée.

Draco regarda Potter avec surprise. A quoi s'attendait-il ? A ce qu'il proteste et se plaigne de ne pas pouvoir être violé quotidiennement ? Si personne ne pouvait le toucher, eh bien il en serait ravi...

« Je te rassure, Potter. Je ne vais pas me mettre à négocier. Quoi que tu en penses, je serai ravi de ne pas me taper ces tarés, » dit-il en se relevant. « Ca me fera des vacances. »

« Tu parles aussi de ton père quand tu dis tarés ? »

Draco serra les dents, regarda le nouveau Directeur méchamment, mais ne dit rien. Potter venait sans doute de toucher un point sensible. Mais il n'avait pas l'intention d'en parler, surtout pas avec un type qui venait de profiter de lui. Un de plus dans une longue liste de profiteurs, et son père n'était que le plus hypocrite d'entre eux.

« Je vais te faire préparer une cellule, » annonça finalement le Survivant. « A côté de celle de Severus, ça te dirait ? C'est plutôt un bon voisinage pour une racaille comme toi. »

« Je ne savais pas que tu appréciais Snape tant que ça. »

« Que veux tu, les gens changent... »

Il déshabilla Draco du regard, appréciant à sa juste valeur la silhouette élancée et la cascade de cheveux d'un blond éclatant que Draco était en train de lisser en arrière d'un geste lent et mesuré. Harry se sentait durcir à nouveau. Le jeune blond était très attirant, probablement trop pour son propre bien. Il vint se coller au corps un peu plus frêle, pressant son torse contre le dos délicat, et entourant la taille fine de ses bras.

Draco sursauta, mais ne fuit pas. Il avait l'habitude de ces mains baladeuses qui cherchaient à explorer son corps. Alors il laissa Harry le caresser avec lenteur. Il bascula sa tête en arrière pour la faire reposer sur l'épaule de l'homme, et posa ses paumes sur les mains de Harry pour le guider. Contre ses fesses, il sentait le sexe du directeur durcir à nouveau. Potter en voulait plus, il fallait s'y attendre. Après tout, Draco n'avait rien fait pour le dégoûter ou minimiser ses talents. Maintenant, il allait vouloir le prendre. Et à sa plus grande honte, Draco se découvrait avoir envie de cela aussi. L'une des mains de Harry, qui était descendue prendre en coupe ses parties génitales, le trouva pleinement excité... et il ne put retenir le gémissement qui montait à ses lèvres, ni le brusque mouvement circulaire de ses hanches qui cherchaient le contact...

Des coups frappés à la porte les interrompirent de manière brutale, et Potter le repoussa sans ménagement loin de lui. Serrant les dents, et ravalant sa honte, Draco retourna s'asseoir sur le fauteuil devant la cheminée.

Il se détestait. Merlin comme il se détestait ! Il se détestait car il aimait être touché. Pas par tout le monde, non, mais pour certains, il éprouvait du plaisir. C'était le cas avec Octavio quand il était jeune. C'avait été le cas avec certains de ses amants à Poudlard. Et là, cela venait d'être le cas : il avait éprouvé du plaisir avec Potter. C'était une baise brutale et un peu sauvage, mais ce n'était pas le genre de truc dont il se plaignait. Les sensations étaient à la hauteur de la réputation du Survivant. Un super coup au pieu ? Les ragots colportés par les pages _Célébrités à la loupe _de la Gazette du sorcier ne mentaient pas sur ce point précis. Bon, ils se trompaient en revanche lourdement sur le _genre_ des partenaires de leur petit héros.

Harry déverrouilla la porte sans même sortir sa baguette, d'un geste précis de la main, et le Chef des Matraqueurs entra avec circonspection. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Draco, qui semblait perdu dans la contemplation des flammes de la cheminée. En réalité, sous son air absent, le jeune prisonnier se repaissait à nouveau de cette aura de magie que Potter avait laissé s'échapper.

« Monsieur le Directeur... »

« Hubbs ! Je croyais que vos activités dans la prison vous prendraient plus de temps ! »

L'homme serra les dents, mais ne se justifia pas.

« Eh bien, puisque vous semblez avoir du temps à votre disposition, je vais vous charger de quelques aménagements dès aujourd'hui, » enchaîna Harry. « Faites reconduire Malfoy à sa cellule, et rejoignez moi près de la cellule de Snape. Je veux mettre en pratique quelques unes de mes idées. »

Le Matraqueur en chef acquiesça, et d'un geste bourru de sa baguette, il fit signe au jeune homme blond de le suivre sans faire d'histoire.

Intérieurement, Harry espéra que Draco Malfoy n'allait faire quelque chose de stupide, comme par exemple de se plaindre qu'il ne respecte pas leur marché. Après tout, ils n'avaient pas vraiment pris le temps de parler de tout ça, et la dernière chose dont Harry avait besoin, c'est que Malfoy junior fasse la pub de ses préférences sexuelles. Ou de ses performances... Peut être aurait-il dû penser à un sort pour que le blond ne puisse pas parler de ce marché. Ou bien lui faire signer un parchemin, comme avait fait Hermione à l'époque lointaine de leurs entraînements secrets de l'Armée de Dumbledore. Avec une clause qui lui assurait que ses testicules migreraient vers son cerveau s'il brisait sa promesse... Un coup d'oeil à Malfoy lui fit comprendre que le prisonnier ne dirait rien. Il hocha doucement la tête en passant devant Harry, comme pour confirmer qu'il attendait maintenant que Harry respecte sa part du contrat. Donnant donnant. Draco Malfoy n'avait jamais été un abruti. Une petite tête à claque, oui. Mais certainement pas un imbécile. Et il avait parfaitement compris que Harry allait faire préparer un cachot pour lui près de Severus Snape.

Note à moi même, pensa Harry tandis que Hubbs refermait la porte derrière lui, laissant Harry, seul et douloureusement insatisfait, dans ses appartements. Faire préparer une cellule près de celle de Snape pour avoir Malfoy à disposition sans avoir besoin de traverser la moitié du pénitencier.

_Et fermer la porte avec un sort si puissant qu'aucun Gardien ne pourra venir poser ses sales pattes sur sa jolie peau blanche._

* * *

… 

**OuiBenOuiJeSais…**

…

**Alors voilà. Je continue à répéter que cette fic se terminera bien, même si pour l'instant c'est pas franchement visible.**

**Si vous voulez frapper Harry, envoyer moi une review**

**Si vous voulez consoler Draco, envoyer moi une review**

**Si vous voulez détruire Azkaban et construire un Disneyland dessus, c'est que vous êtes encore plus malade que moi… **

**Si vous voulez me faire plaisir, envoyez moi une review**

**En tous cas, à très bientôt (car le prochain chapitre de Noël au Manoir est quasiment recopié ! Je suis en avance pour une fois !)**


	6. Sortie astrale

**Entre quatre murs**

**Auteur : **antedaemonia

**Disclaiming : **Oui, oui, je sais ! Rien ne m'appartient, blablabla…, et tout cet univers appartient à J.K.Rowling.

**Genre : **Fic Slash / Yaoi

**Couple : **HP / DM

**Rating : **R, et plus si possible… ah, oui, maintenant on dit M (aime ?)

**Résumé : **Et si Harry Potter devenait directeur de la prison d'Azkaban, pour protéger Severus Snape, emprisonné par le Ministère ? Et si, parmi les prisonniers, il retrouvait Draco Malfoy, incarcéré depuis 3 ans, victime de son père, de sa réputation, et de bien pire encore ?

* * *

**Avertissement : **eh oui, encore un avertissement aux âmes sensibles :** Attention** donc, ce chapitre contient des **propos très crus**, la mention d'un **viol**, bref, soyez gentils de me lire en ayant pris connaissance de cet avertissement. Sinon, évitez ce chapitre et revenez plus tard. Pour ceux qui voulaient en savoir plus sur Antinéa, c'est ici. Pour ceux qui attendaient le retour de Severus, c'est ici aussi. Bonne lecture et à toutes celles qui ont des fics en cours : updatez vite ! Je manque de lecture en ce moment !

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**skyblack4 :** salut toi, j'adore l'idée que quelqu'un me lise d'aussi loin que le Québec ! C'est la première fois que tu m'envoies une review, non ? Je vais pas aller vérifier, parce que vous commencez à être nombreuses, mais ton pseudo ne me rappelle rien. Bref, merci de tes compliments, je fais de mon mieux pour écrire des chapitres agréables à lire, et surtout j'adore écrire des dialogues ! Ne t'en fait pas, Oui, Harry changera de comportement quand il commencera à comprendre ce que cache Draco. Ce sera un peu le principe des vases communicants, je pense : au lieu de se comporter comme un salaud parce qu'il estime que ce qu'il a vécu lui en donne le droit, il se rendra compte que d'autres ont vécu pire, et ferment leur gueule au lieu de se plaindre. Enfin bref, tu verras quand ça arrivera… Ciao !

**Cordelune :** coucou Emma, et merci, contente de savoir que je réussis à faire ressortir des émotions, même si ce sont des émotions « négatives ». En même temps, Harry mérite tout le mépris qu'il reçoit pour ce chapitre ci, après ce qu'il a fait ! Je te jure que je ne suis pas non plus d'humeur à lire ou écrire des fics qui finissent mal, donc tout ira bien… plus tard… Ce chapitre ci est pourtant, dans un sens, pire que l'autre… Pauv' Draco, on va finir par croire que je le déteste ! Bye !

**Artoung :** tu as absolument raison d'avoir confiance en la force intérieure de Draco, car c'est ce qui lui permet de tenir. Quant à Harry, il aura l'opportunité de faire des choses exceptionnelles pour se faire pardonner, mais plus tard, quand les événements empireront pour Draco (comment ça, ça ne peut pas être pire ? Oooh, si, ça peut, on voit que tu ne me connaît pas….Mouah ha ha !) En attendant, je suis bien contente que tu aimes, et je te laisse aller lire. Ciao et bonne semaine !

**serpentis-draco :** tu veux la suite, je veux la suite, et avec un peu de chance, tout le monde veut la suite. Du coup, je mets la suite ! Je suis pas embêtante comme fille, hein ? Quant à la perversité de Harry, elle va te paraître tout à fait supportable comparé aux autres pervers auxquels est confronté ton choucou (je veux parler de Draco, mais je suppose que tu avais compris…) Bisous !

**leviathoune :** Oh oh, ça en fait des questions tout ça ! Petite curieuse, va ! Mais comme je suis immensément bonne et généreuse, je vais répondre à certaines de tes interrogations (et après j'irai me faire dégonfler les chevilles…) A mon avis, Harry se comporte comme ça parce qu'il souffre. Ca n'excuse rien, mais c'est le résultat d'une adolescence entière où on lui a fait porter un fardeau trop lourd. Du coup, maintenant, il est dans une espèce de spirale d'auto apitoiement du genre : « ce sont tous des cons qui m'adulent et je les hais pour ce qu'ils m'ont obligé à accomplir » Il faudra qu'il s'aperçoive que d'autres souffrent plus que lui pour qu'il se remette en question… et Draco est la personne idéale pour ça (surtout avec le passé que je lui ai concocté…) Ensuite, non, y'a pas d'inceste dans cette fic. Lucius déteste son fils et ce qu'il représente, donc il ne l'a jamais touché. Frappé, humilié, détruit, oui, mais il ne l'a pas « pris » Et non, Draco ne se suicidera pas, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il… ah, non, je ne peux pas tout te raconter, sinon je vais finir par vendre l'intrigue (et je tiens beaucoup à mon intrigue !) Quant à la « fille » mystérieuse, c'est plutôt une femme, et vous allez tous apprendre à la connaître dans ce chapitre ! Bisous ! A très bientôt !

**tama :** c'est normal que l'attitude de Harry déçoive, mais il se rattrapera bientôt, ne t'en fait pas. Ce sera progressif, au fur et à mesure qu'il enlèvera les œillères qu'il porte, et qu'il comprendra qu'il n'est pas le seul à souffrir. Peut être même qu'il verra que sa vie est très enviable par rapport à d'autres… Et puis il y aura des gens autour de lui pour lui ouvrir les yeux ! Bye et bonne lecture.

**Didi :** aaah, que voilà de bonnes paroles ! Je suis tout à fait d'accord. Malheureusement, j'y viendrais, et tu te rendras compte que c'est avant tout le Ministère que décide de comment les prisonniers doivent être traités. La responsabilité de Harry, ce sera de décider s'il accepte de travailler pour un Ministère aussi corrompu et inhumain… et de devenir du coup leur complice (oui parce que moi, j'estime que quand tu ne te rebelles pas contre un comportement inhumain, c'est comme si tu le cautionnais) Mais là, tu es en avance de beaaaucoup de chapitres ! Alors patience, et à bientôt.

**BlackNemesis :** hello ma belle, je suis toujours aussi contente de voir que tu es fidèle à cette fic. Ca me fait infiniment plaisir. Je crois que je suis comme toi, j'aime ce trait de caractère chez Draco, son cynisme, cette intelligence dans la répartie, l'esprit vif et alerte qui capte toujours la faille chez l'autre, et qui cache ses propres faiblesses. Comme tu pourras le constater dans les futurs tête-à-tête avec Harry, je m'en suis donné à cœur joie ! Mais j'ai voulu que Harry lui aussi ait un peu de réparti, pour que ce soit plus « égal » ! Quant à la scène de la fellation, eh bien je voulais qu'on comprenne que l'accord de Draco lui est extorqué : c'est pour ça que j'avais mis l'avertissement avant le chapitre, expliquant que pour moi, c'est un viol. Il lui pose une question en donnant l'illusion du choix, mais en réalité, il n'y a pas de choix possible, ou alors c'est entre le pire et le moins pire… Pour moi, c'est un peu comme ces histoires qu'on raconte où on demande à une mère si elle préfère qu'on tue son fils ou sa fille, tu vois ? En sacrifier un pour sauver l'autre. Et si tu ne choisis pas, on tue les deux. Quel choix peut-il y avoir ? Quel que soit la décision, tu es perdant. Et quoi qu'il arrive, tu te sentiras coupable. Bref, pour moi c'est la même chose là : quel que soit la décision qu'il prend, Draco est dans une situation où il se dégoûte lui-même. Je vais pas t'écrire une analyse de mon chapitre, ce serait fastidieux, et sûrement un peu exagéré. Je rajouterai donc que pour Lucius et Narcissa, il faudra attendre les informations que je vais distiller au compte goutte. Par contre, il va être temps d'apprendre à connaître Antinéa… Ciao et bisous !

**Anitamalfoy :** oui oui, tu peux le dire, quel con ce Harry. Crétin, abruti, débile, couillon, tous les épithètes sont justes. Et amplement mérités. Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, et j'espère que tu n'as pas trop attendu la suite. Bye !

**Kaorulabelle :** comment ça ma technique de persuasion n'est pas au point ? Pourtant je te jure que je vois cette petite étincelle de joie enfantine dans tes grands beaux yeux qui reflètent à la perfection la lumière de l'écran de ton ordinateur… Comment ça je suis pas non plus au point pour les compliments ? Hum… bref. Je comprends ce que tu veux dire quand tu dis que ce n'est « techniquement » pas un viol, mais malgré tout je le considère comme tel, car comme je l'expliquais à BlackNemesis (qui n'avait pas besoin de mes explications à mon avis, mais bon…) attends, je vais faire un copier/coller de ce que je lui ai dit pour t'expliquer mon point de vue _: je voulais qu'on comprenne que l'accord de Draco lui est extorqué : c'est pour ça que j'avais mis l'avertissement avant le chapitre, expliquant que pour moi, c'est un viol. Il lui pose une question en donnant l'illusion du choix, mais en réalité, il n'y a pas de choix possible, ou alors c'est entre le pire et le moins pire…_ Donc oui, Draco a donné son consentement, mais en même temps, il n'avait pas le choix. S'il disait non, sa situation devenait pire. Donc Harry lui a extorqué son accord. En tout cas, pour ce chapitre ci, tu ne peux rien dire, c'est vraiment un viol cette fois ci… Bisous et bonne lecture.

**Orphée Potter :** tu peux peaufiner toutes les finitions que tu veux sur tes panneaux, parce que ce n'est que le début de l'histoire. Et honnêtement, j'ignore combien de chapitre il y aura, ni comment ils seront découpés. Quant à Antinéa, je te jure que tout le monde va l'adorer. En plus, vu son âge, elle n'est vraiment pas une menace. Par contre elle a des filles… Bisous !

**Fliflou :** tu veux tout, donc tu auras presque tout (ben oui, parce que pour Disney land sur l'île d'Azkaban, ça foutrait un peu en l'air mon scenar, donc je vais éviter…) Ciao et bonne lecture !

**Ambre :** comment ça que Harry devienne plus… femme ? Mais non, moi je veux pas ! Et à mon avis tu ne veux pas non plus… et Draco encore moins ! Mais je vais finir par croire que tu portes bien ce charmant surnom de jeune dépravée ! Et je pourrais rajouter de jeune esprit tordu ! Un Harry plus femme, quelle horreur… Non non non, vraiment… Maintenant j'ai une image mentale d'un Harry avec des porte jarretelles et du mascara… Tss tss tss

**Namasta :** et un Disneyland avec Donald enchaîné qui se fait fouetter par Mickey, qu'est ce que t'en dis ? Mais je vais juste éviter de mettre ça dans cette fic là, ça pourrait déconcerter le lecteur/la lectrice… Bisous !

**Missparker :** alors, pour devenir directeur d'Azkaban, le moyen le plus simple, c'est de m'envoyer ton CV et ta lettre de motivation, et je ferai suivre au Ministère de la Magie ! Bien sûr tu seras en compétition avec moi si jamais Draco est encore détenu. Sinon, je te laisse la place sans problème et je vais m'installer à Bath. Pourquoi Bath, vous le saurez dans le prochain épisode ! TBC…

**Draya Felton :** merci beaucoup, et ravie que tu sois si enthousiaste ! Au niveau matériel, je crois pouvoir affirmer que la vie de Draco va s'arranger nettement, mais pas dans ce chapitre, plutôt dans les suivants. En revanche, au niveau moral, je pense qu'il va être un peu confus… Bizz et à bientôt !

**Lovely A :** coucou ma p'tite Ari, et toi comment vas-tu ? En fait, moi, j'ai beau savoir qu'ils sont différents des persos de base, je me suis tellement habitués à eux que je ne vois plus vraiment l'écart. J'ai simplement l'impression qu'ils ont grandi comme ça ! Donc tu peux dire avec moi : les pauvres, heureusement que ça va s'arranger un jour… Mais pas dans ce chapitre ci, qui si tu as bien lu l'avertissement, est encore un peu hard ! Ciao ma belle !

**Farahon :** si tu avais voulu autre chose, j'aurais peut être eu du mal à te l'accorder, mais la suite, je peux te la donner sans problème ! Ciao et bonne lecture !

**CamDark :** coucou toi (et coucou aussi à la petite voix) merci beaucoup de tes compliments (je sais qu'elle est folle, petite voix, mais comme elle m'a dit de gentilles choses, je préfère êtres sympa avec elle aussi…) Ne t'en fait pas pour la petite voix dans ta tête, et ce qu'elle te dit, tu n'as qu'à pas faire attention (je suis en train d'endormir sa méfiance, petite voix, comme ça le boulot sera plus facile pour toi après !) donc relaxe toi avec ce nouveau petit chapitre (tu vois petite voix, elle est en train de se relaxer, profite en pour prendre le pouvoir ! Et recontacte moi quand la Révolte des Petites Voix Brimées Dans Les Têtes (RPVBDLT) aura réussie) signé : la petite voix de la révolution dans la tête passablement bordélique d'Antedaemonia

**Sahada :** d'ac. Alors la prochaine fois, dis moi ce que tu penses des autres : par exemple Antinéa. J'espère que vous allez toutes l'apprécier à sa juste valeur. Ciao !

**Amy Keira :** tu l'as dit, c'est pour le mieux. Enfin il vaut mieux le prendre comme ça vu que je deviens une spécialiste des coupages de chapitres au moment le plus opportun ! Mais si ça te plait, c'est l'essentiel ! Bye et à bientôt. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

**Myhahou :** je suis traumatisée… Tu lis mes fics en cours ? Mais où va donc la jeunesse de ce pays, ma bonne dame ? Comment ça je sais même pas de quel pays tu es ?… Mais on s'en fout, c'est pas le problème ! Le problème, c'est que c'est ton avenir qui est en jeu ! Et tes études alors ? Hein ? Comment ça on croirait entendre ta mère ? Je ne te permets pas… Bon, laissons donc mon côté future mère de famille qui prendra la tête à ses gosses pour qu'ils étudient jusqu'au doctorat, et disons juste que tu m'as bien fait rire… Et si jamais ton prof trouve ma fic et la confisque, tu n'auras qu'à lui donner mon email pour qu'il me donne son avis ! Ha ! Ha !... Euh, non, je préfèrerais pas, finalement… Bye !

**Samaëltwigg :** coucou re-toi ! Merci de tes compliments, et moi aussi il va falloir que je sorte un dictionnaire des synonymes pour ne pas répéter tout le temps « merci » ! En tout cas, je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Et j'attends de voir si je te trouve sur Noel au Manoir… Bisous et à très bientôt !

**Mara Snape :** hello Mara, et je suppose que tu as raison, à la fois pour Harry et pour Draco. Non, comme tu le constateras, Draco a besoin de beaucoup de choses, notamment qu'on croit en lui, mais il n'a pas besoin de pitié, c'est clair ! Quant à Harry, j'espère bien rendre compte du fait qu'il ne se rend en effet pas compte de la portée de ses actes et de son agressivité. Pour l'instant en tous cas. Ciao et j'espère que tu vas aimer ce nouveau chapitre !

**Maria :** ouf, je me sens moins menacée. Après tout, Harry sait se défendre, moi par contre, je ne sais pas. Donc, tu as raison, que toutes les envies de meurtre se tournent vers le balafré ! Bonne lecture à toi et à la prochaine !

**Ddy :** ma petite noix de coco des îles, je me dois de te détromper : Harry ne veut pas donner du plaisir à Draco, pour l'instant il veut prendre du plaisir. Heureusement, les deux ne sont pas forcément incompatibles… Je suis tout à fait choquée qu'il y ait des restrictions à l'usage d'internet à Tahiti. Est-ce que c'est pareil dans d'autres îles ? Il y a une cause technique à ça ? Et puis pour ce qui est de mon aide (précieuse, je te l'accorde) à ton éducation « sentimentale » (c'est un mot ancien pour sexuelle), euh, je crois que tu viens de trouver la reine des excuses bidons ! Ha ! Mais ça n'empêche pas que je t'enverrai un p'tit Drarry à l'occasion. Bisous ma belle !

**Vif d'or :** je sais, je sais, pour l'instant Draco a une bien piètre image de lui-même. Mais avec ce que je lui fais vivre, je suppose que c'est normal. Heureusement, il est tant de découvrir, dans ce chapitre, qu'il y a quand même des gens qui tiennent à lui et le soutiennent. Et je ne parle pas du tout de Harry, parce que lui, il est vraiment à l'ouest pour l'instant. Je vais essayer de l'aider à collecter des neurones pour les prochains chapitres : qui sait, ça pourrait finir par servir ! Bisous ! (et ton cadeau est en cours de réalisation ! Si ! Le crayonné est fait !)

**Minerve :** encore une fois, tu as tout compris : Draco avait le choix entre la peste et le choléra : quel choix délirant ! Ohooo ! Bravo pour ta déduction au sujet du rôle de Severus : Snape dans le rôle du conseiller en relations humaines, c'est une idée qui me fait bien rire ceci étant dit. Quant à Harry qui n'est pas mieux que les Matraqueurs, oui, je suis d'accord. Mais le pire, c'est qu'il ne s'en rend pas compte. Si tu lui posais la question, il te répondrait « oh, ce que font ces mecs est ignoble. Comment peuvent ils se comporter ainsi ? », sans réaliser qu'il fait subir la même chose ! En tous cas, merci et bisous !

**Omi :** toi, le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que tu as des souvenirs de Disneyland qui ne sont pas banals. Un peu gore aussi avec tout ce sang partout. Est-ce que la petite souris qui est venue t'apporter une pièce avait la gueule de Mickey ou Minnie ? Ce serait flippant ! Tu imagines, tu es en train de dormir dans ta chambre, avec ta dent de lait sous ton oreiller, et là, un Mickey géant avec une tête en plastique qui sourit comme un psychopathe, rentre dans la pièce et se penche sur toi… bon sang, j'ai un super début de scénar de film d'horreur, moi, avec ça ! Merci pour tout et bonne lecture ! Ciao

**Clôtho :** 3 sur 4 justifie amplement la review. D'ailleurs 0 sur 4 le justifiait aussi. En fait, n'importe quelle justification me suffit, c'est simple non ? et tous les compliments que tu m'as fait justifient un Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Je suis très contente que ça t'ai plu, et que tu aies apprécié les petits indices que je laisse traîner (d'où l'intérêt d'avoir déjà en tête la fic jusqu'à la fin, même si certains détails se rajoutent à chaque fois que j'écris) Contente aussi que ce « contrat » étrange qu'exige Harry te plaise. Evidemment, Draco ne pouvait pas refuser. Même si son ego en souffre, la survie à Azkaban est trop dure pour qu'il laisse passer une telle occasion. Mais ça ne signifie pas pour autant la fin de ses souffrances. Ben oui, sinon, ma fic serait finie en 2 chapitres ! Et je ne veux pas de ça ! Bisous

**Crackos :** merci beaucoup. Je comprends que le comportement de Harry te révulse, d'ailleurs tu es loin d'être la seule. Mais je te promets qu'il se rattrapera, et qu'il se fera pardonner de la meilleure des façons… mais pas tout de suite ! Ciao

**Oxaline :** la sacrée claque, comme tu dis, devra attendre encore quelques chapitres. Parce qu'en plus d'être un crétin fini dans ces premiers chapitres, Harry va être du genre aveugle, sourd et têtu, si bien qu'il aura un peu de mal à accepter ses erreurs (quelles erreurs ? Le Survivant ne fait Jamais d'erreur ! Oh, la ferme Harry !) Bref, à part ça, je ne dirais pas que Severus sait « tout », mais disons qu'il va aider un peu. Et puis Antinea aussi, maintenant qu'elle va entrer dans l'histoire petit à petit. Et puis sinon, je suis assez d'accord, dans son malheur, il y a quand même un petit côté positif pour Draco : être exclusivement réservé à Harry lui paraîtra sans doute un paradis après l'enfer qu'il a vécu. Bisous et à très bientôt !

**Aella :** je suis contente que le Harry « pervers et sans cœur » te plaise aussi, et je te garantie qu'il va rester comme ça encore un bon moment. Merci infiniment pour tous tes compliments, ça me fait très plaisir. Mon conseil d'écriture n'en était pas vraiment un, c'est juste du bon sens. Et puis si tu aimes écrire, je suppose que tu aimes lire aussi (en général, les deux vont ensemble) alors du coup, j'espère t'avoir donné un conseil agréable à suivre (c'est vrai, j'aurais pu te dire : sors ton Bescherelle et potasse tes participes passés. Ca aurait été beaucoup moins drôle !) Bisous et bonne lecture !

**Lemoncurd :** Coucou ! D'abord merci pour tes 3 reviews, je suppose (avec raison apparemment, vu les compliments que tu me fais) que si ma fic t'a plu. **(2)** : Je suis navrée pour toi si les author alert fonctionnent à peu prêt avec la même marge d'erreur que la météo. Mais du coup, tu as plusieurs chapitres d'un coup ! **(3)** : merci beaucoup, toi au moins, tu sais faire rougir un auteur ! Ca me fait très plaisir que tu apprécies. Pour ce qui est de Draco, je ne prétends pas qu'il laissera Harry faire ce qu'il veut de lui. Mais il y a des propositions qui ne se refusent pas, surtout dans sa situation, et c'est cela dont Harry va profiter. Ce qui fait de lui, par définition, un con fini (enfin pour l'instant !) **(4)** : savoir où Draco trouve la force de continuer malgré tout ? La réponse est en grande partie dans ce nouveau chapitre. Draco a quelqu'un qui le soutient, et C'est ça qui lui donne la force d'avancer, d'avoir un objectif à atteindre. Et l'objectif de Draco, c'est sa sortie de prison, dans un an. Si personne ne l'attendait, je suppose que ces 3 ans à Azkaban l'auraient déjà détruit entièrement. Bon, je te laisse aller lire la suite. Ciao et à bientôt j'espère !

* * *

**Chapitre six : sortie astrale**

« Si tu passes la porte de cette cellule, Draco, je n'aurai de cesse de te le faire payer... »

« ...Père. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix. »

Draco s'était recroquevillé dans un coin de la cellule étroite, le dos collé au mur. Lucius Malfoy, Goyle et McNair, l'avaient coincé dès son retour de son entretien avec Harry Potter. Le dos voûté, Draco attendait avec résignation les coups ou les insultes. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne vinrent.

« Petite putain indigne de ton sang, » murmura quand même l'aîné des Malfoy. Il semblait prêt à cracher par terre de dépit. Pourtant, Draco s'était bien abstenu de raconter la vraie version de son entrevue avec le Survivant. Son père l'aurait battu à mort s'il avait appris que son unique fils s'était agenouillé devant Potter pour le sucer. Encore une preuve du manque de logique paternelle. Lui qui l'obligeait à s'allonger pour des Cracmols ou des sorciers qui avaient trois fois son âge... Il lui avait donc juste dit que Potter allait le mettre en isolement... probablement pour se venger de leurs conflits à Poudlard. Et qu'il serait dans la même partie de la prison que le professeur Snape. C'était une version peu crédible, mais c'était assez proche de la vérité quand même. Après tout, Lucius finirait bien par apprendre où il était parti grâce à ses _amis_ chez les Matraqueurs. Et si Draco devait croiser son père et ses associés dans le réfectoire, ou durant les travaux de force à l'extérieur, il valait mieux qu'il les prépare à son départ avec une excuse valable.

« Tu es bien comme ta chienne de mère, Draco, » continua Lucius, furieux. « Les cuisses ouvertes et la langue pendante, prêt à te faire prendre. »

« Et par qui ce sera ? » ricana McNair. « Ne me dis pas que le vieux Snape va avoir sa pute à domicile ? Oh, c'est trop fort ! L'Ordre du Phœnix lui fournit même une pute bienveillante ! »

« Je... je n'ai jamais touché le professeur Snape ! » cria Draco. Intérieurement, il fulminait. Severus était le seul homme dont il ait jamais été proche qui ne lui avait rien demandé. Severus l'avait traité avec respect... même à Poudlard, quand il avait connaissance de son comportement plutôt aguicheur... et des conséquences désastreuses que cela avait eu à l'occasion... Il avait toujours respecté son élève, même s'il avait critiqué ses choix. Juste tout ce que son propre père n'avait jamais été capable de faire.

« Oh. Tu ne l'as jamais touché ? Eh bien il faut croire qu'il y a un début à tout. »

« Tu vas être installé dans sa cellule ? » grogna Goyle Senior.

« N...non, je ne crois pas. Une cellule à côté. » Draco releva les yeux vers son père, qui le dévisageait froidement. « Père, je vous prie de me croire... Je n'ai pas demandé à être... »

L'homme se détourna. Il était visiblement furieux. En perdant la main mise sur son fils, il perdait du même coup l'un des plus efficaces moyen de pression qu'il avait eu sur certains détenus. Vendre son fils, comme une vulgaire marchandise, lui avait assuré un certain confort ces dernières années.

Evidemment, pensa Lucius en allant s'asseoir sur la mauvaise paillasse qu'il avait partagée avec son unique héritier depuis trois ans. Ce n'est pas sur cette salope de Narcissa qu'il faut compter pour des recevoir des colis de nourriture ou pour soudoyer les Gardiens en ma faveur. Quand je pense qu'elle doit se pavaner dans le Manoir à l'heure qu'il est... Maîtresse unique de tous les biens des Malfoy... permettant à ses amants de la rejoindre dans la chambre nuptiale des Malfoy, riant de sa satanée chance qui lui a permis d'échapper à Azkaban... jouissant de sa liberté et de sa fortune pour dénigrer son époux et son fils... Si je peux un jour m'échapper d'ici, ragea t-il intérieurement, tu seras ma priorité, chère Narcissa. Toutes mes pensées vont vers toi, et vers ta trahison.

Il renifla méchamment. Goyle et McNair entouraient toujours Draco, mais sans l'assentiment de Lucius, ils n'avaient pas osé toucher au garçon. Leur fidélité, à eux non plus, ne tombait pas du ciel. S'ils continuaient à lui obéir dans une parodie de relation Maître - Serviteur, c'était pour pouvoir profiter à loisir du jeune homme et assouvir des pulsions que l'enfermement n'avait fait qu'accroître. Le besoin de dominer et l'envie de chair fraîche... comme au temps du Lord Noir, quand les nuits se finissaient en des orgies de sang et de sexe brutal. Un frisson d'excitation secoua Lucius Malfoy au souvenir de ces fabuleuses agapes.

Mais Draco quittait la cellule. Il allait être enfermé à côté de Snape. La première décision de Potter en tant que Directeur d'Azkaban était plutôt curieuse. Quel intérêt avait-il en Draco ? Se pourrait-il qu'il... ?

Non ! Lucius secoua intérieurement la tête. Celui-Qui-A-Vaincu ne pouvait tout de même pas être de ce bord là…? Le maudit parfait petit combattant de Dumbledore, attiré par la gente masculine ? Vraiment non, si cela était le cas, depuis le temps, des journaux comme la Gazette du Sorcier se seraient jeté sur l'information comme un Weasley sur une pile de Gallions. Le plus probable était que ce bâtard graisseux de Snape avait exigé la présence de Draco. Il l'avait toujours protégé. A croire que le salaud, le traître, n'était pas si indifférent aux charmes de certains de ses élèves...

Et le résultat immédiat de ce déménagement, c'est que Lucius n'aurait plus de moyen d'échanger sa progéniture contre des avantages en nature, nourriture, informations, ou petits services... Et il n'était pas sûr que la fidélité sans faille de son fils ne le pousse à continuer à aider son paternel une fois qu'il serait soustrait à son emprise.

Il convenait bien sûr de s'en assurer. Et pour cela, Lucius connaissait un moyen infaillible...

« Damian, Frederik, soyez assez gentils pour vous assurer que Draco sache où est sa place dans cette prison, » siffla l'homme blond en se renversant en arrière sur son lit, et en fermant les yeux.

« Père, non... »

McNair et Goyle s'approchèrent de Draco. Frederik Goyle fut le premier à le toucher. Agrippant le bras fin et musclé du jeune homme, il l'entraîna vers son propre lit, et l'y coucha d'un mouvement brusque, se mettant à califourchon sur sa victime. Les mains rugueuses, larges et plates, de l'homme dont le défunt fils avait fait toute sa scolarité avec Draco, s'employèrent à relever la robe grise, empoignant les cuisses fermes pour les écarter. Les hématomes de la dernière séance avec O'Reilly marquaient la chair pâle de vilaines traces violettes, et au contact de son tortionnaire, Draco tressaillit.

« Ne me frappe pas, Frederik, » parvint à geindre Draco, comme l'homme enfonçait ses pouces dans la peau lisse des jambes.

Damian McNair vint s'asseoir près de la tête de Draco, caressant doucement les longs cheveux blonds sur lesquels il faisait une fixation depuis trois ans. Goyle Senior, quant à lui, plaqua les hanches de Draco au matelas, et se frotta lascivement à lui en poussant des grognements sourds. Mais comme d'habitude, l'organe entre les cuisses du jeune homme restait désespérément mort. Le blond ne bandait jamais sous son corps et cela l'agaçait. Alors il empoigna le jeune corps et le retourna sans ménagement, pour cacher son échec et atténuer sa frustration. McNair en profita pour faire descendre son visage jusque dans la nuque du garçon, et le mordit brutalement.

Draco étouffa un cri. Il savait d'expérience que se plaindre n'amènerait rien de bon. Juste plus de violence et plus de coups. Il ferma les yeux, et serra les dents, respirant avec difficulté sous le poids du corps qui l'écrasait. Quelque part dans son esprit, il trouva l'interrupteur qu'il cherchait, et le manoeuvra. Du moins c'est comme ça qu'il se représentait sa perte de conscience. Ses pensées s'envolèrent, et il laissa son corps brutalisé derrière lui, à la merci de ses violeurs.

Son esprit s'était retranché dans une sorte de jardin, entouré de hauts murs de rocaille. C'était la fin de l'hiver ici aussi, et un pâle soleil répandait une lumière douce, sans parvenir à réchauffer l'atmosphère. Une odeur d'herbe mouillée et de tourbe remplissait ses narines. Pourtant, il savait qu'il n'était pas vraiment là. Il fit quelques pas, mais sous ses pieds, le gravier du chemin ne crissait pas comme il aurait dû le faire... comme il l'avait fait pendant les deux heureuses années qu'avait duré sa formation. Draco contourna un massif de roses, dépassa le petit potager où les limaces essayaient en vain de passer les sortilèges de répulsion, jeta un coup d'oeil rapide à la jolie serre où poussaient les plantes médicinales, et descendit vers le coin du jardin où poussaient les plantes de pouvoir.

Comme il s'y attendait, Antinéa jardinait, son chapeau à large bord ombrageant son délicat visage de femme mûre. Quel âge pouvait-elle avoir ? Plus âgée que Snape certainement, puisqu'elle lui avait enseigné tout ce que le Maître des Potions savait.

Antinéa travaillait à la main, courbée sur un massif de fleurs des champs, attentive aux plantes et au pouvoir qu'elles recelaient. Quand Draco s'arrêta à côté d'elle, la femme ne releva pas la tête, mais sa voix tranquille s'éleva :

« Celle ci est une Dame des Prés. Avant de la cueillir, tu dois badigeonner tes mains d'huile dans laquelle tu auras fait mariner de l'ail. Cela repoussera les forces obscures loin de la plante que tu manipules. Puis, pour préserver sa force de vie, qui devra passer dans la potion, tu dois lui demander l'autorisation de la cueillir, et flatter ses longs pétales. Puis tu prends ton couteau, dont la lame doit avoir été lavée avec de l'eau de pluie récoltée une nuit sans lune, et... »

Une douleur aigue transperça les barrières mentales de Draco, et vint l'atteindre jusque dans son jardin secret. Il se plia mentalement en deux, une brûlure insoutenable lui déchirant les entrailles, et des larmes de souffrance perlèrent au coin de ses paupières.

« A...Antinéa... »

La femme releva doucement le menton, et de ses grands yeux bruns, elle parcourut d'un regard triste la silhouette fantomatique qui se crispait devant elle. Elle savait depuis longtemps que les prédispositions de Draco à la Magie Naturelle lui permettaient ces apparitions astrales. Elle savait aussi dans quelles circonstances la force intérieure de Draco le poussait à entreprendre ces voyages hors de son corps... Parfois elle craignait qu'il ne veuille plus réintégrer son corps, et qu'il meure, là bas, dans cette maudite prison. Antinéa laissa échapper un soupir lourd de désespoir. Le garçon avait passé deux années avec elle, en apprentissage, avant que le Ministère ne vienne le chercher. Et ce jardin l'avait vu déambuler à toute heure du jour et de la nuit. Chaque parcelle de terre avait été retournée de sa main. Mais aujourd'hui, Antinéa ne pouvait rien faire pour l'enfant qui se réfugiait ici dans un dernier sursaut de volonté.

Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était d'attendre. Attendre et lui répéter, comme une interminable litanie, qu'il appartenait à ce jardin, à cette maison, à cette ville, et qu'il y serait le bienvenu quand sa libération serait venue. Qu'on l'aimait ici. Et qu'on ne le jugeait pas.

« Meredith est à l'intérieur de la maison, » chanta presque la femme qui avait interrompu sa cueillette. Une libellule venue de l'étang voisin vint se poser sur le chignon bas qui retenait une cascade de cheveux bruns striés de blanc, et Antinéa la chassa du revers de la main. « Pourquoi ne la rejoins-tu pas ? » demanda t-elle en désignant un ravissant cottage qui s'étirait sur deux côtés du beau jardin. « Ma fille est... »

« J'ai mal, Antinéa. Ils me font mal... »

« Meredith sera toujours là pour toi. »

« ...Et tes autres filles ? »

« Elles sont toutes les quatre là pour toi, tu le sais. Tu es leur petit frère, leur trésor blond aux beaux yeux tristes. Va les rejoindre et oublie ta peine. Tu es plus fort que tout ce qu'ils pourront faire à ton corps... »

Le jardin s'effaça doucement, ainsi que la douce clarté de cette journée d'hiver. Draco était maintenant à l'intérieur de la maison. Des bruits de cavalcade et des gloussements de joie retentissaient à l'étage supérieur. Dans le salon où Draco se trouvait, près d'une fenêtre dont les carreaux colorés formaient une petite mosaïque géométrique, une jeune sorcière lisait. Son visage était empreint de mélancolie.

« Meredith... » souffla Draco.

La jeune femme leva la tête, fronça les sourcils tandis que ses yeux parcouraient la pièce, puis un sourire charmant éclaira son visage quand son regard s'arrêta sur la forme translucide près de la cheminée de pierre. Mais rapidement, elle redevint mortellement sérieuse.

« Tu... Draco, tu es venu car ils sont en train de te faire du mal ? »

« Meredith. Aide moi... »

La jeune femme lâcha son livre, tandis que sa magie libérait à son tour sa forme astrale. Draco se précipita dans les bras qui se tendaient et enfouit son visage dans le cou délicat. Il resta là, à écouter des mots réconfortants, pendant tout le temps que dura son calvaire.

Quand il revint enfin à lui, dans la cellule sordide qui puait l'urine et l'eau croupie, Goyle s'était endormi, et McNair finissait de se retirer de lui. Sur ses cuisses nues, le sang se mélangeait au sperme et à la sueur. Draco rabattit la robe informe sur ses jambes, et se leva douloureusement pour rejoindre le matelas miteux sur lequel dormait son père.

De l'autre côté des barreaux métalliques, le Chef Hubb dévisageait Draco Malfoy avec un sourire malsain sur le visage.

* * *

Lorsque le soir arriva, Harry se sentait plus détendu qu'il ne l'avait été depuis sa nomination au poste de Directeur de cette prison. Ses retrouvailles -tout à fait délicieuses- avec Draco Malfoy, étaient sans doute pour quelque chose dans cette miraculeuse amélioration de son humeur. Il dîna rapidement avec Hubb et Boots, les deux Matraqueurs en Chef, puis rejoignit Severus Snape dans sa cellule. L'homme avait été installé dans une ancienne salle de garde, une pièce carrée et de bonne dimension dont la cheminée avait été condamnée.

Severus était allongé à terre, sur une paillasse de fortune, les mains croisées derrière la tête, et le vent s'engouffrant par la lucarne étroite qui s'ouvrait dans l'un des murs faisait circuler un courant d'air glacé.

« La déco laisse à désirer, si tu veux mon avis, » lança Harry en rentrant dans la cellule dénudée.

« Pourtant le style monacal a son charme, » répondit Snape avec amusement en ouvrant les yeux et en se redressant à demi. Harry regarda par dessus son épaule pour vérifier qu'ils étaient bien seuls, puis il lui tendit sa baguette, une lueur de défi brûlant dans ses prunelles.

« Décore un peu à ton goût. Après tout, tu risques d'y passer quelques mois. »

« Mmmh. Ou quelques années. »

« Merlin ! J'espère que non ! Je n'ai pas envie de faire carrière dans ce pénitencier. Et puis Minerva avait l'air prête à tout lâcher si elle ne trouvait pas un bon directeur pour Serpentard. Apparemment, tu es le seul à pouvoir tenir ces canailles... » L'ancien Maître des Potions s'empara de la baguette de bois qui avait vaincu Voldemort, la tourna quelques instants entre ses longs doigts habiles, puis entreprit de lancer des charmes sur les murs et de faire apparaître un mobilier confortable.

« C'est une bonne chose d'avoir trouvé ces anciens quartiers de garde. La place ne manque pas, et aucun Mangemort ne pourra t'approcher. Ni aucun Matraqueur. » Severus acquiesça silencieusement en faisant apparaître un vieux poêle en fonte. La cheminée était hors d'usage, mais il était hors de question qu'il souffre du froid ou de l'humidité.

« Tu pourrais te faire une salle de bain à côté, » continua Harry en testant le confort de l'un des fauteuils. « Et dans la plus grande des pièces, on pourrait installer un labo de potions, qu'en dis-tu ? »

« Un laboratoire ne nécessite pas beaucoup de place, » réfléchit Severus. « Je préfèrerais une bibliothèque bien fournie dans la salle la plus vaste. Pour le laboratoire, pourquoi pas le réduit qui est là, à gauche ? »

« Je pensais y mettre la salle d'eau… »

Les deux hommes s'observèrent un instant, puis éclatèrent de rire ensemble. Harry avait fini par s'habituer à l'idée que Severus Snape _pouvait_ rire.

« Oooh, c'est pas vrai, » parvint à articuler Harry en reprenant son souffle. « On refait la déco d'Azkaban façon hôtel 5 étoiles ! »

« Il n'y a guère que le service qui ne soit pas à la hauteur, » ricana l'ancien professeur de Potions.

« Mmh, je ne sais pas. Moi je crois que je vais être assez bien servi, » murmura Harry pour lui-même, mais c'était sans compter sur l'acuité auditive inégalée du Maître des Potions. Celui-ci haussa un sourcil en une muette demande, et Harry sentit le sang quitter ses joues tout d'un coup.

« Enfin, euh… Je voulais dire par là… »

« … » Les silences de Severus Snape étaient connus pour être des plus gênants. Ils auraient forcé un innocent à avouer n'importe quel crime. Et Harry était loin d'être innocent…

« Euuh, voilà. Tu… tu ne vas pas être seul dans cette partie de la prison. J'ai, hum, comment dire… »

« Accouche donc, Potter. L'époque où je te terrifiais est révolue, non ? »

Le dénommé Potter songea un instant que ce n'était pas si sûr que cela, surtout quand ces yeux sombres et inquiétants le transperçaient sans pitié.

« … Draco Malfoy va être installé dans l'une de ces pièces » avoua Harry à toute vitesse. « Ce sera… enfin je me suis dit que le voisinage ne te dérangerait pas… »

Snape ouvrit et ferma plusieurs fois la bouche en une imitation très réussie de la carpe. Puis il sembla se reprendre.

« En quoi cela concerne t-il le service ? » demanda t-il d'une voix soupçonneuse.

« Ah. Euh. Eh bien il me fallait une… euh, une excuse pour sortir Malfoy de sa cellule et l'isoler des autres détenus. Alors j'ai dit qu'il allait être à mon service. Tu sais, ranger, nettoyer, ce genre de trucs… » Des sueurs froides coulaient dans la nuque et le long de la colonne vertébrale du Survivant. Son mensonge paraissait trop grossier pour que Severus puisse l'avaler, et ses profonds yeux noirs le disséquaient jusqu'à l'âme. Puis, contre toute attente, le Maître des Potions hocha la tête et alla s'asseoir à son tour sur l'un des fauteuils qu'il avait fait apparaître. Il posa la baguette de Harry sur une table basse et croisa ses jambes avec distinction.

« Vraiment, tu m'étonneras toujours, Harry. Je trouve que c'est une idée fantastique. Ce garçon ne mérite pas d'être enfermé ici. Il n'était pas Mangemort… »

« Hmm, ouais… Je sais que tu l'as toujours défendu. »

Severus secoua la tête, et s'appuya contre le dossier tendu de velours vert sombre.

« Ce n'est pas de cela qu'il s'agit. Draco avait fait un choix compliqué après sa sortie de Poudlard. Compte tenu de son nom et de sa famille, on attendait beaucoup de lui. Son père, Voldemort, tous le voyaient déjà recevoir la Marque Sombre. » L'homme resta silencieux quelques instants, comme s'il hésitait à replonger dans ses souvenirs, puis il reprit son récit. « Tu n'imagines pas le nombre de fois où il est venu me trouver après un courrier de son père. Il se sentait bloqué, et cherchait désespérément une échappatoire. En choisissant de ne pas prendre parti, Draco a pris sa part de risque. Et je pense que Lucius lui a fait payer sa neutralité au prix fort. »

« C'est ce que tu aurais dit, si tu avais pu aller témoigner en sa faveur ? Le jour de son procès, il y a trois ans ? » demanda Harry d'une voix hésitante.

« J'aurais dit bien plus. Mais ça n'aurait servi à rien. Les dés étaient pipés dès le départ. »

L'homme sembla sombrer dans ses pensées… des pensées mélancoliques à en juger par son visage sérieux et ses sourcils froncés. Et Harry commença à se sentir un peu mal à l'aise. A écouter Severus Snape, Malfoy était un innocent petit agneau jeté en pâture à des loups affamés. Et cette idée avait quelque chose de dérangeant. Surtout compte tenu de ce que Harry avait obligé Draco à faire quelques heures auparavant.

« Je te remercie, Harry. Il est assez noble de ta part de le sortir de l'impasse où il se trouve. Surtout que je connais votre animosité l'un envers l'autre. »

L'ancien Gryffondor déglutit faiblement, pendant que son aîné continuait à parler.

« Je crois qu'il sera content de me revoir. Après tout, nous avons toujours partagé certains centres d'intérêts. Sais tu qu'il était vraiment doué en Potions ? A sa sortie de Poudlard, je l'ai recommandé à celle qui avait été mon Maître. »

« Oh. »

« Oui. Elle s'appelle Antinéa Hollowheat. C'est une Alchimiste réputée. Peu de sorciers ont sa connaissance des plantes et des concoctions. Elle a fait passer de nombreux tests à Draco, et puis elle l'a pris comme apprenti. Même son père ne pouvait pas laisser passer une telle opportunité. Pendant les deux ans qu'ont duré les Années Noires, il était à Bath. Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque d'aller le voir, mais je lui écrivais. »

« Oh. »

Bon sang, mais qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait ? Snape n'était jamais aussi bavard d'habitude. Il avait trois ans de conversation à rattraper, ou quoi ?

« Son arrestation a foutu en l'air sa formation. Si tu veux bien nous fournir ce dont on a besoin, je recommencerai sa formation ici même. Pour qu'à sa sortie, il puisse reprendre sa vie là où il l'avait laissée. »

« … »

« Harry ? Que se passe t-il ? »

Harry sortit un peu précipitamment, prenant à peine le temps de récupérer sa baguette, et regagna ses appartements, séparés seulement par deux couloirs et un escalier. D'un geste brusque de la main, il ouvrait et fermait les portes à son passage. Une brusque montée de bile l'obligea à courir jusqu'à la salle de bain, et à prêter une attention particulière au fond de la cuvette des toilettes.

_Draco Malfoy_ et _innocent_ n'avaient jamais été des mots qui allaient ensemble dans la même phrase. Et la vision des choses de Snape était sans aucun doute largement altérée par l'appartenance de Malfoy aux Serpentard.

« Je me fous de ce que Malfoy a fait pendant les Années Noires ! Je me fous de son putain d'apprentissage d'Alchimiste ! » marmonna Harry en se rinçant la bouche, où un relent âcre lui asséchait la gorge. « Malfoy ne semble pas si malheureux de son sort. Est-ce qu'il s'est débattu quand il m'a sucé ? Est-ce qu'il a seulement essayé de dire non ? Bien sûr que non ! Trop heureux de glaner quelques avantages avec son cul ! »

Harry se redressa et sortit à pas décidés de la salle d'eau. Snape ne parviendrait pas à le culpabiliser. Malfoy irait s'installer dans sa nouvelle cellule dès ce soir. Il ferait ce qu'il voudrait de son temps libre…

_Pour ce que j'en ai à foutre, il peut même danser nu autour d'un chaudron bouillonnant les nuits de pleine lune en marmonnant des incantations bizarres, si ça lui chante ! Et transformer tout l'or de Gringott en plomb, et, et…_

Oui, il ferait ce qu'il voudrait de son temps libre, mais il s'allongerait pour Harry. Cette petite salope de Malfoy s'allongerait et Harry n'en éprouverait aucun remord !

* * *

**Vous ai-je déjà précisé que Harry allait être très buté et têtu dans cette fic ? Bon, ben voilà, c'est fait. Vous ai-je précisé que Draco allait souffrir ? Nan, c'est juste pour vérifier, c'est tout.**

**En tout cas, j'espère que vous aimez toujours, et surtout, j'espère que la famille d'Antinéa Hollowheat va vous plaire : des sorcières puissantes (une mère et ses 4 filles), indépendantes, et un peu étranges aussi ! Tiens, en exclu, je vous donne le nom des 4 filles : **Meredith, Cassiopée, Antalune et Galatée.

**A très bientôt et bisous à toutes !**


	7. Nouvelle cellule, nouvelle rencontre

**Entre quatre murs**

**Auteur : **antedaemonia

**Disclaiming : **Oui, oui, je sais ! Rien ne m'appartient, blablabla…, et tout cet univers appartient à J.K.Rowling.

**Genre : **Fic Slash / Yaoi

**Couple : **HP / DM

**Rating : **M, R, appelez ça comme vous voulez. Mais c'est pas pour les 'ti n'enfants

**Résumé : **Et si Harry Potter devenait directeur de la prison d'Azkaban, pour protéger Severus Snape, emprisonné par le Ministère ? Et si, parmi les prisonniers, il retrouvait Draco Malfoy, incarcéré depuis 3 ans, victime de son père, de sa réputation, et de bien pire encore ?

* * *

**Message : **Ô joie, me revoilà ! Merci infiniment à tous ceux qui m'ont renvoyé une review ! Vous avez été pas mal nombreux ! Je vous raconte pas le temps que je passe à répondre !

A part ça, pour une fois, pas d'avertissement particulier, mis à part les habituels **attention langage vulgaire **et **situations un peu difficiles**.

Et puis sinon, même si personne ne m'a posé la question, je vais vous dire deux mots sur **Bath** : c'est la ville où se trouve la maison d'Antinéa Hollowheat et de ses filles, et donc là où Draco a vécu deux ans avant d'être envoyé à Azkaban. C'est une ville qui existe vraiment et qui est réputé pour être très agréable. Les romains y avaient construits des thermes, et vers le 18ème siècle, c'est devenu un lieu très chic. Ca m'a semblé plus original que Oxford ou Cambridge (villes d'étude par excellence, et villes que j'adore, surtout Oxford !) et puis il m'a semblé que Antinéa devait vivre un peu "à l'écart " du monde sorcier. Pourquoi ? Eeeeh, ne me demandez pas de révéler mon intrigue ! Ciao !

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Lemoncurd :** Lucius va devenir un personnage assez secondaire maintenant. Je suis à peu près sûre que je le ressortirai de sa cellule de temps en temps, mais je n'ai pas encore d'idées précises là-dessus. Ca va se passer entre Draco et Harry maintenant. Et bien sûr, Severus sera dans le coin. Et la famille Hollowheat ! En tout cas, je suis contente que les sorties astrales t'aient plu. A bientôt !

**Mihahou :** alors selon moi : oui, Harry est méchant et bête pour l'instant, mais moche, ça m'étonnerait, et en tout cas il ne pue pas. Passque quand même, faut un peu être sympa avec Draco, non ? Je suis sûre que tu reconnaîtras la justesse infaillible de mon raisonnement… Ciao !

**Kaorulabelle :** une réponse super longue à ta review ? Tu m'inquiètes, là. Qu'est ce que j'ai pu te raconter comme bêtise ? Attends, je vais me relire… Ah ben oui, c'était long, mais c'était vachement intéressant comme RAR, non ? Quoiiiii ? Je peux même pas m'envoyer des fleurs ? Bon, enfin, tant que je fais des copier/coller, je peux rallonger les RAR à l'infini. Mais dans ce cas, je te dis pas le temps que vous devrez attendre pour avoir les prochains chapitres… Alors pour cette fois je te laisse là. Bye ! Oh, à propos : TPE Travaux Pratiques de Quelque chose ? Oui mais que veut dire le E ? Ciao.

**Leviathoune :** ben non, il était pas si court que ça, ce chapitre. Je sais pas comment je m'arrange, mais mes chapitres font toujours plus ou moins 10 pages Word. Je dois avoir une calculatrice à la place du cerveau… Ce qui expliquerait bien des choses, sauf les notes lamentables que j'avais en math à l'époque du lycée… Mais ceci est une autre histoire… Donc je suis ravie de ton enthousiasme, et que les sorties astrales soient une idée qui te plaise. Et maintenant, place à un nouvel épisode de « comment se comporter comme un crétin en une leçon, par Harry P. ! Bisous ma belle !

**Amy Keira :** merci, ça me fait vraiment plaisir, et ça m'encourage aussi beaucoup à écrire la suite, vu que j'atteins les limites de ce que j'avais déjà rédigé. Je n'ai plus qu'un chapitre d'avance, et ensuite tout est dans ma tête. Enfin, jusqu'à présent, cette fic s'écrit pour ainsi dire toute seule. Alors ça devrait continuer comme ça sans interruption. Bisous !

**Mimi :** merci beaucoup, et j'espère que je n'ai pas trop tardé pour la suite. Bonne lecture, et à bientôt !

**Ambre :** c'est pas vraiment que j'ai mal compris, c'est surtout que je n'en fait qu'à ma tête ! J'ai une idée très précise de comment tout ça va évoluer entre Harry et Draco, et je n'en démordrai pas ! Mais j'espère que tu aimes quand même ! Et tu verras, la famille d'Antinéa sera très cool. Bizz

**Camdark :** maiheuuuu, je t'interdis de changer le contenu de tes reviews… Ca me plait beaucoup quand c'est plein de compliments, je t'assure ! Maintenant, va vite chercher ton dico des synonymes, car peut être que tu auras besoin de renouveler ton stock après avoir lu ce nouvel opus : je peux de donner quelques idées de synonymes pour « génial » : superbe ; sublime ; sublimissime ; inoubliable ; extraordinaire ; fantastique ; épatant ; royal ; renversant ; unbelievable (ah non, flûte, c'est de l'anglais…) bisous !

**Draya Felton :** tu es contente qu'Harry soit allé contempler la blanche porcelaine de la cuvette des toilettes ? Tu me fais rire, toi ! Mais en même temps je te comprends. Et puis sinon, Antinéa et ses filles sont un peu mes enfants à moi, alors je serai ravie si elles plaisent. Bisous Draya et bonne lecture !

**Aella :** coucou ma puce, je suis très contente de te retrouver ! Et ravie qu'Antinéa et ses filles aient accroché ton intérêt ! Les trois immondes personnages, à savoir Lucius, Goyle et McNair, je n'ai pas encore vraiment réfléchi à ce qui va leur arriver précisément dans l'avenir. Toutes les possibilités sont ouvertes. Enfin presque toutes. Je peux juste t'assurer qu'ils ne s'en sortiront pas indemnes. Je les ferai payer en temps et en heure… Gnirc gniarc gniarc !

**skyblack4 :** merci merci merci ! Pour quoi 3 merci, vas-tu me demander ? D'abord pour m'avoir bien fait rire avec ton petit paragraphe québécois ( c'est excellent ! mais heureusement que j'avais la traduction 10 lignes plus haut, sinon, j'étais perdue ! En fait, la plupart des gens ici, quand ils parlent du Québec, disent plutôt du bien. En revanche, ils disent tous que vous avez un accent à couper au couteau ! ) Ensuite pour tous tes compliments sur mon chapitre (j'espère que celui-ci va te plaire aussi…) et enfin parce que tu as eu l'air d'aimer Antinéa et ses filles et que ça me fait très plaisir ! Donc, je te lance, par delà l'Atlantique, un énoooorme bisous, et je te dis à la prochaine ! Ciao

**Sahada :** Harry face à la vérité, ça va prendre encore environ… euuuuh… un peu de temps. Mais je promets de le faire culpabiliser à mort dès qu'il ouvrira un peu les yeux. Ca te va comme ça ? Ciao

**Orphée Potter :** mon Orphée, je te quitte ici, mais pour mieux te retrouver sur Noel Au Manoir. J'espère que personne ne va suivre ton exemple, quand même…

**Lovely A :** coucou choupinette (pourquoi choupinette ? je sais pas, c'est venu comme ça…) tu vas pouvoir vérifier le niveau d'entêtement de Harry dans ce chapitre je crois. Et aussi le niveau de souffrance de Draco. Et il y a un peu de Severus aussi… en fait ce chapitre ci et le suivant vont ensemble et personnellement je les aime beaucoup… alors je te laisse aller les lire en espérant très fort ne pas choquer tes petites oreilles fragiles… (comment ça, ha ha ha ?)

**missparker :** j'imagine mal Severus déposer un bouteille de Synthol (ça fait du bien là où ça fait mal ?) sur la table de nuit de Draco… J'imagine encore plus difficilement Harry le faire vu qu'il faudrait déjà qu'il connecte suffisamment ses petites cellules grises pour comprendre que Draco souffre (et pas que physiquement…) PS : est ce que tu serais toujours disponible pour le poste de directrice d'Azkaban une fois que Harry, Draco et Severus seront partis ? Il te restera tous les autres Mangemorts, les Matraqueurs, O'Reilly… Bisous !

**Artoung :** recevoir des compliments de toi me fait toujours autant plaisir. Je suis très heureuse que cette histoire rencontre son public… (houla, houla, je me crois où ? A la remise des Césars à Cannes ? En tous cas, je ne dirai pas que c'est un travail d'équipe. C'est mon petit bijou à moi. J'adoooore écrire cette fic !) Enfin, je t'embrasse et à très bientôt !

**Serpentis-draco :** ma théorie à moi, c'est que Draco est quand même soutenu par Antinéa et ses filles, et maintenant par Severus, et plus tard, il le sera par Harry. Donc il n'est pas entièrement seul, et ça aide un peu. L'autre truc, selon moi, c'est qu'il ne se rend pas totalement compte de ce qu'on lui fait. Il sait qu'il souffre, mais une partie de lui est persuadée que c'est la manière d'agir normale avec lui. Comme s'il ne méritait que ça. Comme s'il ne valait pas plus que ça. Dois je ajouter que Harry lui remettra les idées en place un de ces jours ? Enfin, je pense que tu comprendras mieux ce que je veux dire quand je le développerai dans la fic. Ciao !

**Lucy-hp :** merci beaucoup, et je peux répondre facilement à tes trois questions. Ca finira bien, parce que moi-même je ne supporte pas les fics qui finissent mal. Harry et Draco finiront loin d'Azkaban, heureux et amoureux, parce que c'est l'unique but de cette fic. Et il est hors de question que je laisse Severus tout seul et abandonné dans sa petite cellule pourrie, donc je pense qu'il s'en sortira aussi, même si les détails sont moins clairs sur le « comment » Ciao !

**sakurazukamori :** Hélas, hélas, je ne pense pas que JKR ait prévu une suite où elle s'intéresserait au futur de Draco. Si tu regardes bien, dans les livres, il n'apparaît quand même pas très souvent le petit blond. L'ensemble de ses apparitions et de ses répliques doit tenir en 10 pages… A part ça, la transformation de Harry sera très progressive, et j'espère bien que vous ne vous rendrez compte de rien et que tout paraîtra naturel ! Et à la fin, il sera prêt à soulever des montagnes pour protéger son p'tit serpentard (et je parle bien de Draco pas de Sev !) C'est-y-pas-mignon !

**Clôtho :** ouf, tu me rassures, parce que définitivement, c'était impossible de boucler cette fic en deux chapitres. Surtout si je t'annonce en exclusivité que cette fic ne s'arrêtera pas quand Draco sortira d'Azkaban… Eeeeh oui ! Mais bon, pour l'instant il lui reste encore un an à purger, alors on va y aller doucement. Quant aux souffrances de Draco, elles sont en effet loin d'être finies, mais ce sera d'avantage psychologique. Les O'Reilly, Goyle, McNair et compagnie ne l'approcheront pas de sitôt, maintenant que Harry va s'occuper de le mettre à l'écart. Bien sûr, il y aura des souvenirs ou des flashs back qui seront pas très cool. Et puis Harry en lui-même va être le centre du problème. Mais tout s'arrangera… un jour… Gros bisous ma Clôtho, et bonne lecture !

**Vif d'Or :** ouarf ouarf ouarf ! Non, le cerveau étant souvent décrit comme une masse spongieuse et molle, je peux t'assurer que ce que Harry a dans le pantalon, ce n'est pas de la matière grise, c'est sûr ! Ca m'embêterait un peu pour la suite de mon scénario s'il avait un truc spongieux et mou dans le caleçon… (oui, je sais, amis de la poésie, au revoir…) Hum… bref, où en étais-je ? Heu… disons juste que je pense que ce chapitre ci et le suivant (qui sera là bientôt) devraient te plaire. Enfin, moi ils me plaisent beaucoup. Je suis assez contente de ce que j'ai écrit. Bisous !

**Ddy :** ma pupuce (oui, Audrey aussi si tu veux…) encore une fois, je ne sais pas par où commencer pour ne pas m'emmêler dans tout ce que je dois te dire : faisons simple alors : hum hum (non, je suis pas Ombrage…) alors comme ça il y a de jeunes adolescentes innocentes et fragiles qui pourraient être traumatisées par ma « missansseté » ? Elles habiteraient pas à Tahiti par hasard ? Elles auraient pas l'habitude d'aller lire du R NC17 M ou K (appelle ça comme tu veux) ? Tss tss tss… Enfin la personne qui est la plus traumatisée ici c'est moi : malgré mon incident regrettable conjuguant un clavier, un verre de lait, et une poisse monumentale, je continue à manger et boire quand je suis sur mon ordi. Et je te jure que ta description des crachats, que ce soit à Tahiti ou ailleurs dans le monde, ne passe pas très bien quand tu essaies de grignoter… A part ça, je trouve très mignon que l'un de tes pseudos ait été Galatée parce qu'elle va avoir un rôle un peu particulier dans l'histoire. (je ne dirai rien ici, et même dans l'email que je dois t'envoyer, je pense que je ne te révélerai rien… ce sera une surprise…) Tu auras un aperçu de sa « proximité » avec Draco dans le chapitre 8 que je suis en train d'écrire… Bisou petite dragonne !

**Popov :** dans ton profil, il y a écrit que tu es "un grand fan" : ça veut dire que tu es un p'tit gars ? Si c'est le cas, bienvenu, tu es une rareté ! Et à part ça, ta review « a », c'était quoi, c'était la note que tu donnes à ma fic ? Ou bien tu as été grossièrement interrompu par ce site ? Bref, je vais présumer que tu as dû apprécier ce que j'écrivais, alors n'hésite pas à revenir me donner ton avis ! Ciao

**Maria :** bonjour toi ! Non, ne me tue pas tout le monde. Avec qui je vais finir cette fic moi, si tu supprimes tous les méchants ? Bye et j'espère que la suite va te plaire.

**Minerve :** mais si, mais si, tu vas l'aimer Harry dans cette fic. Dans quelques chapitres… A part ça, tu as quand même raison, les mots « tu veux pas coucher, bon ben c'est pas grave Draco » ne font pas parti de son vocabulaire pour l'instant. Quant aux ratings, moi aussi ça m'a fait un choc sur le moment. C'est quoi, ça, de bousculer mes habitudes ? Rhalala…

**Crackos :** bien sûr qu'il s'améliorera, notre très cher Harry. En fait, ce qu'il faut voir, c'est que de toutes façons, vu comment cette fic a débuté, le comportement de Harry ne peut pas empirer. Donc je confirme qu'après quelques electrochocs, il recommencera à utiliser sa matière grise. Ciao !

**Mily Black :** merci infiniment. Le mot « exceptionnel » me convient très très bien. C'est un compliment qui me touche beaucoup. Quant aux passages choquants, ma nature, relativement pessimiste à certains points de vue, me laisse à penser que je suis bien en deçà de la réalité malheureusement. Ou pour le dire plus simplement : la réalité dépasse souvent la fiction, et je crois que ce que je décris n'est pas si improbable. Enfin, tu comprendras mieux ce que je veux dire quand je commencerai à faire parler Draco sur son passé. Bisous !

**Omi :** je sais que j'ai un peu tardée, mais j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes attentes. On prend les mêmes et on continue ! Ciao et bonne lecture (et on ne tape pas trop Harry)

**Oxaline :** coucou Oxy, Xaxa, ou Liline… Comme tu le remarqueras, moi aussi j'ai de l'imagination pour les surnoms ! Mais parmi ceux que tu me proposes, je choisis de rester dans la simplicité : tu peux donc m'appeler Ante (si tu es assez feignasse pour ne pas vouloir écrire mon si joli nom en entier… Bouhouhouuuuu !) Bref, tu as remarquée que je distille des infos petit à petit ? Tu as raison pour Antinéa, ça la ronge d'attendre sans rien faire quand elle sait très bien ce qui arrive à son protégé. Et quand à Harry, il n'a pas fini d'être paradoxal. Et comme Draco l'est aussi, je te dis pas le couple compliqué que ça va donner… Bisous !

**Agatha Brume :** Tu vas me rendre folle… mais j'adore ça ! Encore une fois, je vais condenser ma réponse, parce que sinon, je finirai jamais ces RAR ! Tu as posé pleine de questions, mais je crois que les chapitres vont y répondre au fur et à mesure, alors je te laisse découvrir tout ça. Je dirai juste, pour répondre à ta dernière interrogation, que si Antinéa et ses filles n'ont rien fait pour aider Draco, c'est parce qu'elles n'ont aucun moyen de faire pression sur le Ministère. Et tu remarqueras que même les anciens membres de l'ordre du Phoenix, y compris Harry, n'ont rien pu faire pour aider Severus… Bonne lecture et à très bientôt !

**Jinks :** coucou Amandine (oui, je suis allée sur ton profil, j'avoue…) et merci de tes 4 reviews, d'autant plus que c'est essentiellement des compliments, que tu me fais. J'ai le regret de t'annoncer que non, tu ne pourras pas consoler Draco. Je réserve ça à Harry (oui, pour l'instant il ne le mérites pas… je sais bien…) en revanche je ne vois pas d'inconvénient à t'offrir Sevichou (comme tu l'appelles) sur un plateau d'argent. Il faut juste que tu ailles le chercher à Azkaban… En tout cas, si tu ne lis pas beaucoup de fics françaises, je suis heureuse d'avoir attiré ton attention ! Bye !

**Angel :** merci beaucoup, mais dans ta cohorte de compliments, tu as oublié « époustouflante » et « pleine de talent »! Oui, oui, je sais, je ne suis pas censée me rajouter des compliments comme ça… Mais si je ne le fais pas, qui le fera, hein ?... Toi ? Ah, oui, c'est vrai. Bon, ben je vais aller de ce pas écrire la suite, alors. Bonne lecture à toi, et à bientôt j'espère !

**Tily :** c'est très gentil à toi, et à l'occasion, tu remercieras ta copine (qui a très bon goût d'ailleurs) de t'avoir fait découvrir mes fics. Du coup, je vous embrasse toutes les deux, et je te laisse aller lire la suite. Bye !

**BlackNemesis :** pardon, pardon, je ne voulais pas te faire chialer comme un madeleine ! Quoi, les larmes aux yeux et chialer comme une madeleine, c'est pas la même chose ? Oooh, ne chipote pas, ok ? Bon, je vais essayer de répondre à toutes tes questions du mieux que je peux : Severus connaît beaucoup de choses sur Draco, et il sera, comme tu t'en doutes, une source inépuisable d'information pour Harry… si celui-ci veut bien arrêter de se contempler le nombril deux secondes. Ce qui n'est pas encore pour tout de suite. Il a également utilisé la Légilimancie, si bien qu'il a une idée assez juste de ce qu'a affronté Draco à Azkaban. En revanche, il ne sait pas comment se comporte Harry. Sinon ça barderait, crois moi ! Les raisons pour lesquelles Narcissa se comporte comme ça, oui, on les connaîtra mais il faut être patiente, ma puce ! Enfin tu as raison de te souvenir que Harry souffre, lui aussi, même s'il est passé en mode « abruti » et a du mal à revenir au mode « intelligent et sensible » ! Mais je te rassure (et je me rassure par la même occasion) : Harry ne gardera pas « les yeux fermés et le zizi dans la main » (je reprends ton expression car elle est à la fois brève et très parlante !) Voilà ; j'arrête là histoire de poster mon chapitre avant l'année prochaine, et je te le dis comme je le pense : ton facteur et le mien ont du partir tous les deux en vacances au Bahamas pour parfaire leurs bronzage, car j'attends moi aussi mon troisième Œil… Ciao ma belle !

**Fee Fleau :** ma chère petite fée, pourrais tu exaucer quelques uns de mes vœux, tant que je t'ai sous la main ? Tu sais, le genre « je souhaite être pétée de thune pour ne plus avoir à aller au boulot » par exemple ? Bon, bon, j'arrête de me plaindre parce que j'aime bien mon boulot quand même, mais ça ne me laisse pas beaucoup de temps pour mes fics en ce moment… Bref, merci de tes compliments, et il est clair que Harry est un perso assez ambigu pour l'instant. Mais je suis d'accord avec toi pour dire que par rapport au monde réel, je ne suis malheureusement pas loin de la réalité. Si tu suis un peu l'actualité, disons que pour moi, Azkaban n'est pas très différente de Guantanamo (la prison américaine à Cuba) ou Abu Graib (la prison américaine en Irak) : torture mentale ou physique, humiliation, viols, violence… Quant aux gens, eh bien je paraphraserai une citation de je-ne-sais-plus-qui (peut être Woody Allen) : « Plus je connais les gens, plus j'aime mon chien » (bon, en l'occurrence, c'est mon chat…) Ciao !

**Nayou :** merci beaucoup. Je suis contente que tu apprécies Antinéa et ses filles. Et tant que Draco sera en taule à Azkaban, les sorties astrales seront à peu près son seul moyen de communiquer avec elles. Donc il y en aura d'autres, même si le plan de ma fic n'est pas assez détaillé pour que je puisse savoir comment elles vont arriver dans l'intrigue. Bye, et à bientôt.

**Love Draco Malefoy : **coucou Isabelle. Pour répondre à ta question, j'avais quelques chapitres d'avance quand j'ai commencé à publier cette fic, mais ce chapitre ci (le 7) est le dernier que j'avais d'avance. A partir de maintenant, je publierai au fur et à mesure que j'écris. Par contre, la totalité de l'intrigue générale est dans ma petite caboche. Je développe juste les détails et les ambiances quand j'écris le chapitre. En gros, j'essaie d'updater une fois toutes les 2 semaines. Voilà ! Bisous et à très bientôt

**Petrus :** la première chose à faire, c'est de te dire pardon pardon pardon ! Mais en vérité, tu es, je crois, le premier garçon à m'envoyer une review. Eh oui ! Quand je reçois pour la première fois une review de quelqu'un, je vais jeter un coup d'œil à son profil. Bon, le tien n'est pas très parlant. Quand j'ai eu ta review pour 'Corbeau et beau corps' il y a quelques jours, je me suis dit que Petrus ressemblait bien un pseudo de garçon. Mais sans plus de précision, je suppose que je serais restée vague et imprécise dans ma réponse. Mais bon, là, au moins tu as été clair ! Donc à partir de maintenant, je sais qu'il y a au moins un garçon qui me lit, et mes petits mots s'adresseront aux deux genres ! A part ça, je suis ravie de tes compliments, et j'espère que la suite te plaira autant. A très bientôt !

**Anagramme** : sous le choc ? C'est assez fort comme expression, mais c'est très agréable à entendre. Et l'atmosphère est incroyable ? Oppressante ? Attends, attends, je vais relire une dernière fois ta review, juste pour le plaisir…(passe 5 minute à relire les mêmes compliments, puis revient toute contente…) Tu me fais extrêmement plaisir, alors je t'embrasse et à très bientôt !

* * *

**Chapitre sept : nouvelle cellule, nouvelle rencontre**

Le soir venu, alors que le vent soufflait en une plainte constante, le chef des Matraqueurs, Hubbs, mena Draco Malfoy dans sa nouvelle cellule. Harry avait quitté le confort de ses appartements juste assez longtemps pour prêter sa baguette à Snape une nouvelle fois, et celui-ci meubla l'une des petites pièces restantes pour la transformer en une chambre confortable. Puis l'ancien Gryffondor s'éclipsa en évitant le regard perçant de son ancien Maître des Potions. Le goût âcre de la bile lui chatouillait encore le palais, et il ne se sentait pas capable de soutenir un feu de questions embarrassantes de la part de l'homme qui lui jetait des coups d'oeil appuyés.

Harry espérait juste que Severus Snape n'avait pas assez d'imagination pour comprendre ce qui avait mis Harry mal à l'aise. Avec un peu de chance, il croirait que c'était juste la vieille inimitié entre Malfoy et lui qui lui avait donné envie de vomir.

Severus, quant à lui, regrettait intérieurement l'époque où, pour sa propre sauvegarde, et celle de la résistance contre Voldemort, il avait enseigné à cette tête de mule de Potter les secrets de l'occlumancie. A son grand regret, les méandres du cerveau Potterien, si tant est qu'il exista, lui demeurait à présent inaccessible.

_Ce qui est fort dommage. Si j'avais pu, j'aurais écrit un livre que j'aurais intitulé Le Gardien des Secrets du Grrrand, beau et charismatique Harry Potter, et j'aurais gagné assez de Gallions pour racheter toux les biens des Snape au Ministère._

Harry était reparti avant que Severus ne puisse lui faire part de son extravagant projet littéraire, et l'ancien directeur de maison des Serpentard haussa les épaules. Il trouverait bien le temps plus tard de questionner Harry sur son curieux comportement. En attendant, c'était plutôt la silhouette fragile qui, tête baissée, entrait dans les anciennes salles de garde sous la surveillance de Hubbs, qui requérait toute son attention. Le jeune garçon ne décollait pas les yeux du sol, les poings serrés et les mâchoires contractées. Cela rappelait à Severus trop de mauvais souvenirs. Il avait vu trop souvent le garçon se replier sur lui même à l'époque de Poudlard, se drapant dans sa dignité pour ne pas montrer sa souffrance, se cachant des autres sous un masque terriblement élaboré de froideur et d'arrogance. Il était hors de question que cela se reproduise ici.

Le chef Hubbs dévisagea avec mépris ses deux prisonniers, puis jeta un coup d'oeil perplexe à la porte grande ouverte qui menait aux cellules.

« Vous feriez bien de partir maintenant », lui indiqua Severus à voix basse. « Monsieur Potter a jeté un sortilège à retardement sur la porte. Et il devrait prendre effet dans peu de temps. Je trouverais personnellement hilarant que le chef des Matraqueurs soit coincé dans une cellule jusqu'au matin », ajouta t-il, « mais je crains que votre humour et le mien ne se rejoignent pas en ce cas. »

Hubbs grogna quelque chose qui ressemblait à une insulte, puis repassa le pas de la porte, et s'immobilisa dans le couloir.

« Profitez bien de votre nouveau compagnon, monsieur Snape », lâcha t-il finalement. « Et ne vous inquiétez pas si le climat est un peu frais la nuit. Monsieur Malfoy est connu pour savoir fort bien réchauffer ses partenaires... »

« La ferme Hubbs » gronda Severus

« ...Certains ici disent qu'il a les cuisses brûlantes. Bien sûr je suis mal placé pour juger, puisque je ne l'ai jamais essayé... »

« J'ai dit la fer... ! » La porte se referma brusquement et se verrouilla, laissant les deux prisonniers en tête à tête. Un silence gênant s'installa, qu'aucun des deux n'osait briser. Severus avait toujours détesté ce genre de moment pendant lesquels, quoi que l'on fasse, aucune parole ne semble être de circonstance. Et puis il rechignait à utiliser la légilimancie pour s'introduire dans les pensées de son ancien élève.

_Le garçon a déjà subi suffisamment de violence comme cela. Inutile d'en rajouter une supplémentaire. Je me demande néanmoins ce qu'il peut bien penser de la situation. Est-il assez idiot pour croire qu'il a été transféré ici pour me... me... hum... A tous les coups, Harry n'a pas du être très clair. Et Draco pourrait très bien se faire de mauvaises idées..._

Pourtant Severus se voyait mal sortir un "vous n'êtes pas ici pour vous faire baiser" au jeune garçon. Et malheureusement, la subtilité n'avait jamais été son point fort. Le blond, qui avait toujours les yeux fixés au sol, au point d'y percer un tunnel, le sortit finalement d'embarras en prenant la parole. Sa voix traînante semblait brisée, et les mots furent à peine plus que murmurés.

« Je suis fatigué, Professeur. Si vous n'y voyez pas d'offense, je vais aller dormir. »

« Je ne suis plus votre professeur, Draco » répondit Snape qui avait senti l'incertitude du garçon. « Souvenez vous de ce que je vous avais dit le jour où je vous ai accompagné chez Antinéa pour la rencontrer. »

« Vous m'avez dit que si je parvenais à la convaincre, par mon talent et mes connaissances, de me prendre comme apprenti, alors nous serions des... des... »

« Des collègues. C'est le mot que j'avais utilisé, Draco. Vous pouvez donc m'appeler Severus. »

« Non je... Je n'ai jamais terminé mon apprentissage. »

Severus voulut aller vers lui, mais le jeune prisonnier releva brusquement le menton, plantant ses yeux gris dans les yeux du Maître des Potions. Le célèbre regard des Malfoy. Froid, imperturbable, méprisant. Tout ce qui restait au garçon comme fierté, c'était de ne pas être faible devant un homme qu'il avait toujours respecté. Peut être même apprécié. A Poudlard, Severus avait tenté de toutes ses forces de ne pas laisser le garçon couler. Il y avait tant en lui, bien plus que ce qu'on voulait bien y voir.

« Je suis heureux de vous compter dans mon voisinage, monsieur Malfoy », finit par dire Severus, et il vit un soupçon de gratitude pointer sous la glace du regard argenté. « Un peu d'émulation intellectuelle est tout à fait ce qu'il me faut après ces trois années de cavale où je n'ai même pas pu emporter un livre avec moi. Et ce n'est pas sur monsieur Potter que je compte pour agrémenter les conversations de propos brillants. »

Draco fut sur le point de rajouter une remarque sarcastique, mais il se retint finalement et laissa juste un léger sourire flotter sur ses lèvres pâles. Ce qu'il pensait de _Potter_ était vraiment trop confus. Il avait encore dans la bouche la saveur âcre de son sperme. Et sa voix était encore un peu rauque du traitement que le Survivant avait infligé à sa gorge. Mais la brûlure intenable qui lui déchirait les entrailles, ce n'était pas à lui qu'il la devait. Potter ne l'avait pas violé comme une vulgaire putain. Ils avaient un accord. Un accord dégueulasse, mais un accord quand même. Et Harry avait respecté sa part du marché, puisqu'il était maintenant séparé du reste de la prison. Ce soir, il ne partagerait son lit avec personne...

Un soupir profond lui échappa, et ses épaules s'affaissèrent brusquement. Il se sentait épuisé, vidé. C'était toujours le cas après une sortie astrale. Son esprit suçait jusqu'à la moindre parcelle de magie pour se projeter hors de la prison, et cela le laissait ensuite dans un état de faiblesse générale pendant plusieurs heures. Il savait aussi que s'il desserrait les poings, il verrait ses mains trembler comme des feuilles.

« Nous allons avoir une bibliothèque bientôt, ainsi qu'un laboratoire de potions », enchaîna Snape en s'éloignant finalement de la lourde porte renforcée qui s'était verrouillée, les isolant du reste d'Azkaban. Remontant le couloir étroit sur quelques mètres, il désigna deux portes sur sa gauche qui menaient à des pièces vides et poussiéreuses. « Si cela vous tente, je vous encourage à venir y travailler avec moi. J'ai hâte de savoir jusqu'à quels sommets Antinéa avait pu vous mener en deux ans de formation. Si mes souvenirs sont bons, et je puis vous assurer qu'ils le sont toujours, elle ne tarissait pas d'éloges sur vous ! »

« ...Merci Pro... professeur. »

« Venez, je vais vous montrer la salle de bain. »

Draco avait resserré inconsciemment ses bras autour de sa taille, plaquant sa pauvre robe contre sa peau. Le geste n'avait pas échappé à la vigilance de Severus, mais il avait fait visité les lieux à Draco sans faire de commentaire. Seules la cellule de Severus, la salle d'eau et la nouvelle cellule de Draco étaient aménagées. L'homme les lui avait désignées du doigt, puis avait ouvert la porte du fond, qui donnait sur sa cellule.

« Ma chambre vous est ouverte à chaque fois que vous voudrez discuter » avait dit Snape en lui montrant la pièce dans laquelle s'entassait, sur une petite surface, un lit cage, deux fauteuils, une petite table ronde et une armoire, et où le poêle dégageait une agréable chaleur.

Draco y avait jeté un coup d'oeil poli, puis avait accordé un intérêt à peine supérieur à sa propre cellule. Un lit, une chaise, un vieux secrétaire en bois ouvragé, un tapis épais avec plusieurs coussins colorés.

Il était ensuite allé s'enfermer dans la salle d'eau. Quand Severus s'était couché, deux heures plus tard, faisant coulisser les panneaux de bois qui fermaient son lit, Draco n'était pas encore sorti, et l'eau coulait toujours. Malgré son inquiétude, Severus avait choisi de ne pas le déranger et de lui faire confiance.

Devant le miroir qui surplombait le lavabo, Draco étudia soigneusement les traits de son visage. A l'exception d'un reflet déformé dans une cuvette d'eau trouble, ou d'une vision fugitive dans une vitre sale, il n'avait pas vu son visage depuis trois ans maintenant. Il connaissait ses mains longues et fines, aux ongles sales. Il aurait pu décrire son sexe pour l'avoir si souvent masturbé. Il savait comment étaient ses pieds pour les avoir souvent réchauffés entre ses mains pendant les longs hivers d'Azkaban. Mais son visage lui faisait presque l'effet d'être un inconnu. Et la sensation était bizarre...

Draco détailla chacun de ses traits avec patience et méthode, cherchant à se réapproprier ce qu'on lui avait pris. Ses yeux, sans conteste, n'avaient pas changé. D'un bleu si étrange, si métallique, qu'ils paraissaient gris. Surplombés de cils longs et fournis qui rendaient son regard presque hypnotique. Et de sourcils fins et arqués. Le reste de son visage en revanche avait mûri lentement, et il dut toucher ses pommettes saillantes, parcourir son nez fin et droit, caresser ses lèvres pulpeuses pour se convaincre qu'il ne rêvait pas. Et puis il y avait ses cheveux... Draco avait appris à les aimer. Ils étaient sa carapace, son armure.

Pris d'une frénésie de se découvrir, Draco ôta la robe grise, passa la chemise par dessus sa tête, fit tomber son pantalon à ses pieds, et s'observa longtemps. Il savait qu'on le trouvait beau. Merlin, s'il n'y avait qu'une chose au monde dont il était sûr, c'était que bien des hommes l'avaient trouvé beau. Au point de tout faire pour l'avoir dans leur lit au moins une fois. Au point de jouir en lui avec force. Au point de vouloir le posséder si sauvagement qu'ils en laissaient leur marque sur sa peau d'albâtre.

Sale.

Souillé.

_Petite putain indigne de ton sang... Comme ta chienne de mère, les cuisses ouvertes et la langue pendante, prêt à te faire prendre..._

Impur et dégueulasse.

Utilisé et avili

Beau ? Ah ! Peut être si l'on aime les hématomes violets sur la chair blanche. Et les traces de dents au creux de sa nuque.

« Est ce que tu serais capable de me dire ce que tu trouves excitant en moi, Potter ? » murmura le garçon. « Ou bien est ce que tu as juste besoin d'un corps sous le tien pour assouvir tes pulsions ? » Un frisson violent le parcourut, et Draco se dirigea à pas lent vers la baignoire en faïence gris pâle. Quand l'eau bouillonnante commença à la remplir, il y jeta une pleine poignée de sels de bain, attrapa une éponge de bain douce et commença à se frotter avec vigueur. Pris d'une sorte de rage, il ne s'arrêta pas lorsque certaines de ses blessures laissèrent suinter un peu de sang, teintant l'eau d'une légère couleur rosée. Il lava et rinça ses cheveux à plusieurs reprises et ne se résolut à sortir de l'eau que plusieurs heures après, lorsque son corps meurtri ne put plus supporter l'eau refroidie.

A ses pieds, un tas de chiffons grisâtre l'attendaient.

« Tu n'as pas tenu toutes tes promesses, Potter. J'avais demandé de meilleurs vêtements... »

* * *

Lorsque Harry se réveilla le matin suivant, une aube un peu pâle éclairait le ciel. Pour un bref instant, quelques rayons de soleil vinrent jouer à la surface agitée de l'océan. Harry s'emmitoufla dans une épaisse robe de chambre, et rejoignit la salle de bain en traînant des pieds comme un enfant paresseux.

Dans moins d'une heure, Draco allait venir pour la première fois lui apporter son petit déjeuner, puis ranger et nettoyer. Des tâches ménagères que les Sangs Purs réservaient aux elfes de maison depuis des siècles. Depuis ce stupide pari qu'avait fait le roi des elfes avec un Maître sorcier, et qui consistait à se poser mutuellement des énigmes. L'elfe avait perdu, et son peuple entier avait été réduit à servir la lignée de ce sorcier. Et les elfes avaient été distribués au fur et à mesure des mariages et des alliances, dans une grande partie des familles sorcières. Pas étonnant qu'à l'apogée de leur grandeur, les Malfoy en aient possédés, paraît-il, pas moins de 380. Il en restait encore, même après la libération de Dobby, plus d'une cinquantaine pour entretenir le Manoir et assurer le service dans les réceptions mondaines de Narcissa Malfoy.

L'idée d'un Draco Malfoy faisant le travail d'un elfe de maison, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'une taie d'oreiller passa subrepticement dans l'esprit de Harry, et il ricana bêtement en s'imaginant qu'il le préfèrerait complètement à poil. Ou alors avec juste un petit tablier de soubrette, qui ne cacherait pas grand chose et ne l'aiderait pas à conserver ce qui restait de sa vertu. Harry grogna tant l'idée l'excitait. Est ce que la pudeur du blond ferait rougir ses joues délicates s'il se retrouvait assis sur les genoux de son ancien ennemi d'école, un tablier noir à dentelle blanche lui couvrant à peine le haut des cuisses, pendant qu'un membre impatient se frotterait à lui, prêt à lui ramoner l'intérieur...

« Rhaaa… Plus qu'une demi heure, Harry, patience, patience... »

Harry savait que Malfoy avait été déplacé la veille au soir dans sa nouvelle cellule, une petite pièce sans fenêtre qui jouxtait celle de Snape. La porte renforcée qui fermait le couloir avait été ensorcelée par Harry lui même. Autrement dit, il ne connaissait personne qui puisse briser le sort de fermeture compliqué qu'il avait utilisé. Il avait en outre programmée la porte pour que le sortilège s'annule tous les matins à 7 heures tapantes, et soit remplacé pendant 5 minutes par une simple barrière anti-intrusion. Autrement dit, Draco avait dû quitter sa chambre il y a quelques minutes sous la surveillance d'un Matraqueur, et devait actuellement se diriger vers les cuisines.

Les arguments que Harry avait avancés étaient simple : garder Severus Snape intact et en bonne santé exigeait de le séparer radicalement des anciens Mangemorts, mais aussi des Matraqueurs qui pourraient mal interpréter la Marque Sombre sur son avant bras. En étant le seul à pouvoir ouvrir cette porte, Harry s'assurait qu'il n'y aurait aucune intrusion possible. Quant à la présence de Draco, eh bien après tout, Severus n'avait-il pas demandé à enseigner au blondinet ? Ce pauvre Severus devait bien occuper ses journées. Draco serait donc là pour tenir compagnie au Maître des Potions.

Et cela lui laisserait amplement le temps de venir le matin, et de débarrasser Harry de sa légère gêne matinale d'une manière ô combien agréable...

_Jamais je n'avais autant joui avec une simple fellation. Ce mec, c'est certain, sait comment sucer. Il la prend jusqu'au fond de sa gorge sans se plaindre, et pourtant elle est d'une taille plus que respectable. Et puis sa langue... Mmmh Merlin, sa langue sait faire des trucs incroyables..._

Sous la douche, Harry avait glissé sa main jusqu'à son membre douloureusement excité, et il se caressait en pensant aux lèvres délicates qui avaient su si bien lui donner du plaisir. Il se revoyait, les mains perdues dans les longues mèches blondes, appuyant sur la nuque brûlante pour accentuer les mouvements de la bouche sur sa verge.

Il ne restait plus qu'une dizaine de minutes avant que l'ex-Serpentard soit conduit à sa porte. Harry cessa à contre coeur sa petite séance de masturbation, se réservant pour le blondinet.

_A l'occasion, moi aussi je te ferai jouir, Trésor. Je me demande à quoi tu ressembles quand tu baises. Est ce que tu gardes les yeux fermés ? Est ce que tu fais beaucoup de bruit ?_

Tandis qu'il enroulait une serviette autour de ses hanches, l'image de Draco, sous le Gardien qui l'avait pris brutalement dans les douches, s'imposa une nouvelle fois à son esprit, et il se renfrogna. Sans qu'il sache pourquoi, cette scène le rendait furieux et lui donnait envie de cogner Malfoy jusqu'à lui faire demander pardon. Pardon de quoi, c'était une autre histoire...

_Sale fils de pute. Si au moins tu avais du goût. Mais tu laisses vraiment n'importe qui te toucher. Déjà à Poudlard, c'était comme ça. Tu avais laissé ce préfet de 7ème année te baiser comme une chienne, et ensuite il parait qu'il t'a cogné parce que tu avais souri à Zabini. Et tu es resté avec lui pendant... pendant des mois pourtant. Certains matins, tu arrivais en cours avec la lèvre fendue, ou avec des traces de strangulation autour du cou... Et le type de Pré Au Lard ! Ouais, il y avait aussi eu le connard de Pré Au Lard. Tu devenais nerveux à l'approche de chaque samedi, quand tu devais aller le retrouver..._

Des coups frappés à la porte le tirèrent de ses souvenirs. Il se concentra, et déverrouilla sa porte simplement en la visualisant. Un Matraqueur, -c'était Dockins encore une fois- entra derrière Draco. Il pointait sa baguette dans le dos du Serpentard, qui portait un plateau chargé de petits pains, de viennoiseries, et de fruits frais. Une odeur alléchante de thé et de pain chaud se répandit dans le bureau.

Draco salivait. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas goûté à une nourriture de qualité. Ou simplement une nourriture acceptable. La bouillie de légumes qu'on leur servait aurait rebuté un clébard affamé.

« Monsieur le Directeur ? » La voix de Dockins était un peu hésitante. « Hum, Directeur Potter ? »

« Laissez le prisonnier et partez, Dockins, je n'ai plus besoin de vous ! » cria Harry depuis sa chambre. Après tout, il n'avait pas envie de faire profiter de son anatomie les Gardiens d'Azkaban... Bon, au moins ce n'était pas ce pervers de O'Reilly. En voilà un dont il avait bien mémorisé la face de chacal !

La porte claqua, et Harry entra dans le salon. Il verrouilla la porte et reporta enfin son attention sur Draco, qui venait de poser le plateau sur le guéridon près de la cheminée. Celui ci observa un instant Harry, puis se détourna sans manifester d'intérêt. Il servit le thé, puis recula de plusieurs pas, et tourna un regard indéchiffrable vers le jeune Directeur.

Intérieurement, Draco était médusé. Il y a quelques années, à l'époque où il vivait avec Antinéa, dans sa ville de Bath, il aurait été prêt à suivre et à harceler n'importe quel garçon qui aurait eu ne serait-ce qu'un quart du sex-appeal de Potter à cet instant. Le bâtard était à peu de chose près le genre de type pour qui Draco pouvait se mettre à déconner. Et la misérable serviette de bain ne cachait pas grand chose, si bien que Draco n'avait pas besoin d'imaginer.

_Merde. J'avais espéré qu'il cachait quelques défauts. Mais en fait, il est pas loin d'être parfait. Mince et athlétique, les muscles secs et saillants, les épaules un peu larges, les abdos à tomber. Est ce que ce sont des cicatrices faites par Voldemort qu'il a sur les côtes ? J'adorerais passer ma langue dessus, pour goûter sa peau et sentir les aspérités qu'il a gagné au combat_...

Draco baissa la tête. Venait-il vraiment de penser ça ? Qu'il aimerait passer sa langue sur... sa peau à... lui !

_Bon, en fait, ce que je voudrais, c'est un amant avec un corps pareil, mais avec la tête de n'importe qui d'autre au dessus des épaules... Non pas que la tête en question soit moche. C'est plutôt le contraire... Mais c'est Potter. Et ça... ça me... bloque..._

« Plutôt silencieux, ce matin, Malfoy. T'as perdu ta langue ? »

« ... »

Quelques gouttes d'eau tombant des cheveux mouillés de Harry glissaient dans son cou et sur son torse. Draco décida que Potter était, certes, un mec vraiment -vraiment- bandant, mais que ce connard avait définitivement perdu tout le charme qu'il avait eu à l'époque de Poudlard. Là, il se comportait comme le dernier des abrutis. Comme le Maître du Monde. En fait, il n'était pas loin de se comporter comme... un Malfoy...

« Peut être qu'il faudrait chercher dans mon caleçon. »

« Qu...quoi ? » Draco fronça les sourcils. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'était pas sûr d'avoir suivi ce dont parlait Potter.

« Ta langue. Puisque tu sembles l'avoir perdue, il faudrait la chercher dans le dernier endroit où on l'a vu. Je me souviens que tu l'avais encore, hier, quand tu étais entre mes cuisses. »

Draco haussa un sourcil. L'humour de Potter avait bien changé apparemment. Il pourrait -presque- le trouver drôle... mais pas à ses dépends...

« J'étais entre tes cuisses hier ? Je ne m'en souviens pas. Ca n'a pas dû me marquer... » Draco vit clairement Harry froncer les sourcils, et son visage se contracter.

_Tiens tiens, on n'aime pas voir ses performances remises en cause ? Un manque d'estime de soi, Potter ?_

En tous cas, le visage du Survivant était toujours aussi facile à lire.

Et à cet instant précis, Draco pouvait deviner, presque visualiser, les petits rouages du cerveau du Gryffondor en train de chercher à reprendre l'avantage. Allez, Potter, cherche bien. Une petite vanne, là, dès le matin, pour se mettre en forme... songea Draco.

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Harry s'approcha. S'il avait cru pouvoir battre Malfoy à son propre jeu, alors il venait d'être méchamment remis à sa place.

_Foutu Serpentard ! Non, tu n'as décidemment pas perdu ta langue. Elle est toujours aussi acérée. Mais personnellement, j'ai progressé... _

Il leva sa main pour venir caresser la joue douce, presque imberbe.

« Des problèmes de mémoire, Malfoy ? Quel dommage. Heureusement, ça ne t'handicape pas pour te servir de ton cul » siffla t-il, et il vit une ombre de tristesse passer sur le visage fin qui lui faisait face. Harry l'observa avec attention. Depuis la veille, deux ou trois changements importants étaient intervenues chez le blond. L'oeil exercé de Harry les discerna sans mal.

« Mais mais mais... mon odorat me jouerait-il des tours, Malfoy ? Tu es moins crasseux depuis hier ! Est ce que tu aurais fait l'effort de prendre une douche ? » Ce fut au tour de Draco de serrer les dents sous l'insulte. Harry continua. « Tu m'en vois ravi. Tu es mignon, Malfoy, mais j'apprécierai plus ton corps maintenant que je vois ce qui se cache sous cette couche de saleté... Et puis tes cheveux ! Une fois propre, ils sont tout bonnement époustouflants. Tu me rappelles un peu ces femmes velanes qu'on avait vu à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Tu t'en souviens ? Est ce que tu es sûr de ne pas avoir de sang de Velane, Malfoy ? »

« Je suis un Sang Pur, Potter, contrairement à toi » ragea Draco. « Je n'ai pas de sang non humain en moi. »

« Oh, je ne sais pas. Ca pourrait expliquer pourquoi je suis attiré par un connard comme toi. »

« ...Besoin de te trouver des excuses ? »

Harry colla son corps encore humide à celui de son prisonnier, et sa bouche partit en exploration le long de sa mâchoire. Il humait les douces senteurs de bois de santal qui se dégageaient de la peau fraîchement récurée, tandis qu'une de ses mains s'émerveillait de glisser dans les mèches blondes avec l'impression diffuse de caresser de la soie.

« Putain, Malfoy, tu es bandant » soupira t-il au creux de l'oreille en mordillant gentiment le lobe charnu. Puis sa langue vint lécher l'endroit délicat qu'il venait de mordre, avant de descendre vers la jugulaire où le sang pulsait avec force et irrégularité. Il sentit plus qu'il ne l'entendit le gémissement du garçon. Un son imperceptible qui accentua encore son excitation. Alors Harry descendit sa main vers les reins de Draco, appuyant fortement pour coller les hanches aux siennes. Il eut le plaisir de sentir, contre son aine, une bosse agréablement dure.

« A genoux... » articula t-il difficilement avant de perdre le contrôle de sa bouche et de dire des choses stupides.

* * *

**Je saiiiiiiiis ! Vous allez me trouver cruelle, et tout ça, alors que mon seul but dans l'existence, c'est de vous rendre heureux toutes et tous ! **

**Nan, sans blague, je suis déjà en retard pour updater, alors si je ne coupe pas là, je ne peux plus couper pendant les 10 prochaines pages. Et du coup, vous devrez attendre des semaines de plus !**

**Donc répétez tous en coeur avec moi : **Antedaemonia, tu es la plus gentille de toutes les fanficeuses de l'univers, et mon seul et unique rêve est de te couvrir d'or et de pierres précieuses... **Comment ça, tu rêves ma pauv'fille ? Pff...**

**Bon, à part ça, je confesse que la théorie du Roi des Elfes perdant un pari avec un Maître sorcier, m'a été très légèrement inspirée par la rencontre entre Bilbo le Hobbit et Gollum… Merci Tolkien !**


	8. Interactions… et interruptions

**Entre quatre murs**

**Auteur : **antedaemonia

**Disclaiming : **Oui, oui, je sais ! Rien ne m'appartient, blablabla…, et tout cet univers appartient à J.K.Rowling.

**Genre : **Fic Slash / Yaoi

**Couple : **HP / DM

**Rating : **M, R, appelez ça comme vous voulez. Mais c'est pas pour les 'ti n'enfants

**Résumé : **Et si Harry Potter devenait directeur de la prison d'Azkaban, pour protéger Severus Snape, emprisonné par le Ministère ? Et si, parmi les prisonniers, il retrouvait Draco Malfoy, incarcéré depuis 3 ans, victime de son père, de sa réputation, et de bien pire encore ?

* * *

**Gros Message, mais très intéressant **: J'ignore ce qui vous a pris au chapitre précédent, mais vous avez été beaucoup à vouloir me couvrir d'or et de pierres précieuses… Comment ça je l'avais demandé ? Maiheuuu, laissez moi rêver un peu !

A part ça,j'ai eu pitié ! Je déroge donc à mon habitude d'alterner un chapitre de _Entre 4 murs_ avec un de _Noël au Manoir_, et je mets donc la suite du face à face Harry/Draco. Et je vous avertie qu'à nouveau, le vocabulaire est cru et les situations assez violentes. Il y a également une allusion au viol d'un enfant. Je vous préviens pour que vous puissiez éviter cette lecture si cela vous choque.

A part ça, dans les deux semaines à venir, il n'y aura aucune update. Je suis en effet témoin au mariage de ma sœur le week-end prochain. Ca fait des mois qu'on prépare tout, et tout mon temps est consacré à ça. Patience donc, et rendez vous mi juin !

Et avant que je n'oublie : le festival d'animation d'Annecy commence dans deux semaines. Si vous avez l'occasion, courrez y ! Sinon, allez sur www . annecy . org (en virant les espaces entre les points) et votez pour les courts métrages qui sont présentés. Il faut aller cliquer sur Festival, puis aller dans sélection internet : si vous ne devez en voir qu'un seul, regardez _Si tu n'étais pas là_ ! C'est mon préféré. Et votez tous pour ce court métrage, j'ai envie qu'il gagne (oui, je passe des consignes de vote, et non, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai réalisé !)

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Lovely A :** ma choupinette, tu n'es pas en cristal, je le confirme. Et je t'autorise donc à lire ce chapitre qui vient. Oui, oui, je sais, mon autorisation tu t'en tapes… Bouhouhou, je n'ai aucune autorité sur mes lectrices ! Snif… Je vais aller exercer mon autorité sur mon chat puisque c'est ça… enfin quand il arrêtera de me regarder comme s'il allait me bouffer…

**Artoung :** et l'heureuse gagnante de la 200ème review est… Toiiii ! Pour les calculs, je me fie à ce site (je ne sais pas si j'ai raison. On va dire que si) et je suis donc très fier de dépasser 200 reviews pour la première fois de mon existence. Et très très contente que ça tombe sur toi. Je tenais à remercier mon cerveau, sans qui je ne serais (fatalement) pas un tel prodige de l'écriture (comment ça personne n'y croit ?), ainsi que le génie qui a inventé internet (ah merde, non, c'était probablement un militaire américain, or je ne peux pas blairer les militaires américains…)… Bon, je vais arrêter de me croire à Cannes lors de la remise des prix, et simplement te dire que si tu veux me couvrir de pierres précieuses, les émeraudes sont mes préférées… (non, ça n'a rien à voir avec Harry Potter, ça a à voir avec MA couleur d'yeux à moi…) Bisous !

**Tama :** salut, et merci de ton enthousiasme. Mais je ne vais répondre à aucune de tes questions, comme ça tu devras attendre que la fic avance pour savoir les secrets de mon scénario… J'espère que la confrontation dans ce chapitre va te plaire. Comme tu vas le constater, c'est plutôt difficile de faire ouvrir les yeux à Harry. Sa myopie s'est peut être transformée en aveuglement… Ciao !

**Leviathoune :** des cicatrices sur le corps de Draco, faites par un autre que Harry ? C'est hors de question ! Je ne tolèrerai pas une telle ignominie dans mes fics… Les traces sur son corps vont disparaître, crois moi. Mais elles vont avoir leur importance dans ce chapitre. Quant à Harry, Draco va lui remettre un chouia les idées en place. Quant aux fringues, ça va venir, t'en fait pas. Thorgal, hein ? Et Aaricia, et Jolan, et Louve ? Et Crys de Valnor ? Je sais par ton site que tu es une fan de bd : on a ça en commun. Moi, je vis et je travaille dans la capitale de la bd ! Ah, Angoulême, son festival, le CNBDI (centre national de la bande dessinée et de l'image), son école des beaux arts avec sa section bd et ses abrutis de profs… hum… euuuh, je m'égare… Je te raconterai tout ça dans un email dès que j'aurai deux minutes de libre ! Bisous !

**Zaika :** en un mot, la suite, c'est : maintenant. Et Harry en homme des cavernes, ça m'a fait marrer ! Maintenant, je l'imagine en peau de bête avec une massue en train de tirer un Draco traumatisé par les cheveux ! Ciao

**Black Sharne :** super auteuze vénérée est un surnom que j'aime beaucoup ! Mais dire que ma fic est glauque ? Oh, non, elle est à peine… bon en fait, si, elle est glauque… Qu'y puis-je ? Je suis la reine des chapitres glauques, c'est officiel ! Mais à part ça, tu ne te fais pas des films, j'espère bien que Harry garde un côté touchant. Je ne veux pas qu'on le déteste ! Je ne veux pas que Draco le déteste ! Et sinon, comme tu le constateras, j'ai décidé de compliquer la vie à Harry, et il n'est pas dit qu'il aura Draco si facilement. Moi, je continue à penser que c'est plutôt bien (pour la suite) qu'il y ait du désir présent entre eux… Bisous ma belle !

**Mily Black :** comment ça tu ne pensais pas ce que tu disais ? Tu ne veux même pas me couvrir de deux trois piécettes d'or ? Je suis ultra déçue… Quant au chapitre que tu es en train d'écrire, c'est pas compliqué : pour couper, fait comme moi : choisis le moment le plus désagréable pour les lecteurs… Naaaan, je plaisante ! C'est une question de rythme en réalité. Enfin pour moi ça fonctionne comme ça. Relis toi et tu trouveras un endroit « naturel » où la coupure ne gêne pas la lecture. Est-ce que ce sera la première fic que tu vas mettre en ligne ? Tiens moi au courant ! Bisous

**Petrus :** bien sûr que le cas de Harry n'est pas désespéré ! Sinon, je ne l'aurais même pas laissé approché de Draco à moins d'un kilomètre. Il va finir par s'amender, et il y aura tout pleins de sentiments : maintenant, je ne dis pas quels sentiments… Mais noooon, je vais pas les faire se haïr ! Je ne m'appelle pas JKR, moi (mon banquier serait ravi de me voir si je m'appelais JKR… au lieu de ça, je m'appelle IDS (Intermittente Du Spectacle)…) Bref, je suis sûre que tu as hâte d'arriver au moment où Harry va être jaloux de la confiance que Draco a en Severus… Ou bien où O'Reilly va… ah, non, je peux pas raconter ça… Ou encore quand Octavio… ah, j'en parle dans ce chapitre pour la première fois… Bon, ben faut être patient, voilà. (c'est rageant, hein ? Moi, je sais tout, et toi rien… j'ai pas intérêt à devenir amnésique…) Ciao !

**BlackNemesis :** ben qu'est ce que t'attends alors ? Envoie les lingots, les diamants, les émeraudes, les rubis ! Aaah, t'as pas l'adresse de mon coffre bancaire en Suisse, c'est pour ça ? Bouge pas, je te l'envoie…(je sais, j'aurai un coffre en Suisse le jour où il y aura la paix dans le monde… autrement dit, c'est pas demain la veille !) J'insiste vraiment pour que tu arrêtes de te ronger les ongles, c'est vrai. Dans ce chapitre, tu vas peut être commencer à comprendre pourquoi dès Poudlard, Draco avait des mecs pas très sains autour de lui. Ca remonte à bien avant, et le nom de code est Octavio… Je n'en dis pas plus, et je te laisse découvrir ça à la lecture. Dire que tu es jalouse est très flatteur pour mon petit ego : tu dis ça parce que dans LTO, tu as bien aimé le Draco sous l'arbre, ou bien le Draco dont la tête cache une certaine partie de l'anatomie d'un Harry peu habillé ? Moi, tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que je désespère d'avoir Trauma bientôt. Bon, j'ai lu le nouveau chapitre de Sortir des Ténèbres aujourd'hui, donc je suis contente. Tu auras mes commentaires -nombreux- dans une review, promis ! Bon, si je veux updater un jour, il faut que j'arrête de faire des RAR plus longues que mes chapitres. Alors à très vite miss !

**Mimi :** je jure solennellement que je ne veux tuer personne, que je n'ai tué personne, et que j'espère ne jamais tuer personne de ma vie ! Déjà que je suis végétarienne juste pour ne pas buter de bestioles ! Donc si je te tue, c'est pas ma faute… (je suis pas sûre d'être très claire…) Ma question est donc : es tu encore vivante Mimi ? Si oui, fais moi signe ! Bisous

**vega264** j'espère de tout cœur ne pas te décevoir avec cette fic ! Si tu aimes de plus en plus, ça me va très bien ! Va vite lire ce chapitre, je crois que Harry va avoir un petit aperçu de ce que Draco pense de son comportement, qui, je le reconnais, n'est pour l'instant pas à la hauteur de sa réputation ! Bisous !

**marina :** mon deuxième prénom, ça pourrait être_ Sympa !_ Voici donc la suite, je me suis dépêchée de la recopier et je fais les RAR le plus vite possible ! Bonne lecture et j'espère que ça va te plaire ! Ciao

**farahon :** houla, je suis absolument désolée, je ne voulais pas te mettre dans cet état là ! Hmm, les mots gentils de Harry et les gémissements de Draco, tu crois que tu peux les attendre encore combien de chapitres ? Bye et va vite lire !

**whitangel :** coucou toi, tu es une nouvelle lectrice ? (par principe, je suppose que tu es une fille, question de majorité…) Si c'est le cas, bienvenue, et n'écoute pas les mauvaises langues qui disent que je coupe les chapitres à des endroits sensibles, et que je suis horriblement sadique. Je reconnais néanmoins que Harry réfléchit actuellement avec ses hormones, ce qui donne des résultats discutables… Mais ça durera ce que durent les roses, l'espace d'un matin (je fais de la poésie… c'est beau, j'en ai les larmes aux yeux…) Je veux dire par là que ça changera, oui, et il finira par comprendre… à coup de gourdin sur la tête s'il le faut ! A bientôt

**megami-chan :** oui, mes fics sont des happy end. Mais j'aime bien faire les montagnes russes, vois tu ? Un petit passage par le fin fond du désespoir, puis on remonte au sommet, etc… As-tu le cœur bien accroché ? Bonne lecture !

**Draya Felton** je te tends un ch'ti mouchoir brodé HPDM Forever pour ta ch'tite larme toute mignonne… Oui, je sais que tu pourrais lire même s'il y avait 80 pages, mais le problème, c'est que vous auriez eu l'update beeeeeaucoup plus tard… ben vi, y'a pas écrit « je suis en vacances » sur mon front (et c'est bien dommage d'ailleurs…) Allez, essuie cette petite larme, Draya, et va prêter ton mouchoir à Draco en suivant : il en a besoin, le pauv'petit ! Bisous

**Lemoncurd :** j'avais complètement oublié que Harry en sœur de la perpétuelle Indulgence, c'était toi (oui, tu peux m'appeler passoire, je le mérite !) Mais du coup, je suis contente si ça t'a plu. Comment ça la tête de Draco était mal placée ? Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles (mes dessins sont comme mes écrits, très chastes… Hmm, personne va jamais croire ça après avoir lu un demi chapitre de moi…) Moi, vilaine ? Moi adorable, madâââme ! Quand tu parles de Draco en demandant si c'était par mépris de lui-même qu'il s'est laissé traité comme ça dès Poudlard, je suppose que tu es assez proche de la vérité. Il y aura un élément en plus dans ce chapitre qui va donner une piste. Je te laisse aller lire, et moi j'essaie de finir ces RAR avant la semaine prochaine ! Ciao

**serpentis-draco :** en gros, tu peux le plaindre, ton résumé est assez proche de la réalité. Bisous et bonne lecture !

**skyblack4 :** eeeuh, tu as changé quelques mots en essayant de répéter la jolie phrase que je vous avais proposé aimablement… Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas cette nouvelle perspective, mais tu vois, tout d'un coup, j'ai l'image du bouquin et du film Misery, où le pauvre auteur après son accident de la route est récupéré par sa fan démente et psychopathe… Tu vois de quoi je parle ? Le bouquin est de Stephen King. Bref, finalement, c'est peut être pas si mal qu'un océan nous sépare… (j'essuie la sueur au coin de mon front… je vois que toi, tu as eu le temps de faire redescendre la pression, n'est ce pas ?) Oui, bon, le « à genoux » était un peu… c'est pas vraiment des mots d'amour pour le moment, certes… Mais rien ne dit que Harry aura exactement ce qu'il voulait, n'est ce pas ? Oh, à propos, puisque tu me parlais du Québécois et du français, je vais te poser une question qui me tarabuste : dans plein de fics, il y a cette expression qui me choque terriblement, « avec reluctance » Autant en anglais, je sais que reluctancy signifie à contre cœur, alors est ce que c'est un mot que les québécois ont emprunté et transformé depuis l'anglais ? Bisous intercontinental !

**Ddy :** c'est vrai que je vais peut être te donner mon prénom… ne serait-ce que pour éviter les surnoms n'importequoyesques que tu emploies à mon propos… Comment vas-tu, mon petit poison tropical ? Pour toi je suppose que les vacances approchent (on est déjà fin mai ? j'en reviens pas…) mais pas pour moi. Peut être fin juillet, à moins que je sois prise sur un autre projet. Bref, à part ça, la cellule de Draco n'est pas pourrie, Severus a quand même fait du bon boulot pour la déco. Quant à l'idée de faire bosser Draco, c'est pour le faire penser à autre chose. Tu n'aurais pas envie qu'il reste enfermé des heures à réfléchir à sa vie pourrie ? Il va déprimer le pauvre. Tandis qu'en recommençant à étudier et en recevant des compliments de Severus et d'Antinéa, il aura l'impression d'être bon à quelque chose. C'est une stratégie mûrement réfléchie (ça sert aussi à ça d'avoir fait des études de psycho dans ma jeunesse) Mais ne t'en fait pas, je ne veux aucun mal à Draco, donc il n'est pas dit que Harry aura ce qu'il veut… Hop, je passe à ta deuxième revue, Audrey la Follette : stp épargne moi les leçons sur comment régurgiter du coca par le nez ! Aaah, Galatée… je n'ai aucune idée de comment c'est venu. Quand j'ai imaginé les 4 filles d'Antinéa, j'ai cherché 4 prénoms, et ils sont venus d'un coup, dans l'ordre : Meredith, Cassiopée, Antalune et Galatée. Les prénoms font chacun 3 syllabes, et c'était assez chantant comme rythme (prononce les à voix haute pour vérifier ça) Je vais te révéler deux ou trois choses sur Galatée, ok (mais en privé, pas ici !) Bisous ma puce des îles

**Angel :** deux compliments, puis deux baffes dans la gueule ! Tu m'as fait rire avec ta manière de me balancer que je suis… attends, c'est quoi ce que tu m'as dit ? Sadique et prétentieuse… Rhooo, tout de suite. J'ai pas prétendu être le meilleur écrivain qui ait jamais existé sur cette planète (mais dans mes grands moments de lucidité, je crois que je le pense un peu quand même…) Bien entendu, je plaisante (quoique…) et il ne faut pas croire tout ce que je raconte. Je prétends aussi posséder le plus beau chat de l'univers, tu sais… (oui mais ça, c'est vrai !) Bisous et à bientôt !

**Onarluca :** coucou Artémis, contente de voir que tu es toujours au rendez vous ! Et ravie que ça te plaise également. Ciao

**Nayou :** une conscience… gastrique… Mouah ha ha ! Bien joué ma belle, tu m'as bien fait rire ! Mais tu as tout à fait raison. C'est la preuve que derrière cette carapace de mauvaise foi en titane, il y a un petit atome de conscience qui cherche à revenir. Et le dossier de Draco, je pense qu'il va commencer à le consulter dans le chapitre qui suivra celui là (mais je n'ai pas encore commencé à écrire, donc tout peut changer si j'ai une idée de génie (ce qui m'arrive assez fréquemment je l'avoue humblement…)) Sinon, ta question sur les raisons pour lesquelles Draco se laisse traiter comme ça va avoir un début de réponse dans ce chapitre (je sais ce qu'on va me dire : je passe mon temps à inventer des Malfoy, et en plus, des Malfoy pas sympathiques). Bonne lecture donc !

**Tiayel :** OOOOhhhhh ! ma rédac'chef du TO ! Comment vas-tu ? Mon TO est arrivé dans ma boite au lettre il y a quelques jours (il n'y a donc pas de cellule dormante de postiers yaoistes, fanzinophiles et kleptomanes dans ma ville) et je l'ai dévoré… enfin je veux dire par là que je l'ai lu, pas que je l'ai cuisiné un soir où mon frigo était vide et mon estomac hurlait « Famiiiiiine ! » … Où en étais-je ? Je me perds moi-même… Ah, oui. J'ai reçu assez souvent des mails de toi en rapport avec le TO numéro 2, et il faut juste que je trouve 3 minuscules minutes pour te répondre. En tout cas, sache que mon offre de chapitre tient toujours s'il y a de la place. Et sinon, je compte toujours illustrer. Tiens moi au courant de ce qu'il reste comme extrait pour lesquels tu pourrais avoir besoin de mes petites mains délicates… Et sinon, si tu cherches des fôtes, je suppose que tu en trouveras. Malgré mon obsession du zéro fautes, il doit y en avoir des vicieuses qui se cachent… Bisous ma Tia (et à propos, puisque je ne prends jamais le temps de t'écrire, je te le dis ici : j'ai une enveloppe timbrée avec ton adresse écrite dessus qui attends d'être postée depuis des semaines, et qui croupit au fond de mon sac. Dedans, il y a les timbres pour te rembourser de l'envoi du zine. Je te jure que je vais l'envoyer un jour ! (Appelle moi miss désorganisée… je viens d'être radiée des Assedic pour la dixième fois en un an… Et j'ai fait mes impôts sur Internet le 15 mai à 23 heures 58 alors que la date limite c'était minuit… désespérant, non ?) Ciao !

**Ambre :** coucou ma belle, ton passage en coup de vent me fait plaisir quand même (et me décoiffe un peu par la même occasion). J'espère que la suite va te plaire autant ! Bisous !

**crystal d'avalon :** euh, je sais pas. Comme me disait je-sais-plus-qui, si Harry a dit « à genoux », c'est peut être parce qu'il y avait un truc par terre à ramasser (genre la serviette de bain, par exemple ? Ah non, il la porte encore autour de ses reins… euuuuh alors un truc qui serait tombé ?) Je crois vraiment que mes très chères lectrices (et lecteurs, j'en ai aussi maintenant !) ont les idées mal placées… (je sais, je sais, personne ne croit en mon innocence… soupir …) Ciao !

**Kaorulabelle :** alors, finalement, peut on vraiment retraiter l'eau ? Et qu'en est-il de l'eau des centrales nucléaires ? Et des déchets radioactifs ? Et de la couche d'ozone ? Et la déforestation massive alors ? Et la biodiversité, hein ? Et que vais-je voter dans deux semaines pour la Constitution Européenne ? Rhaaaaaa ! Ces sujets me tuent… Non, en fait, il y a seulement le dernier sujet qui me tue, les autres sont très intéressants. Mais là n'est pas le sujet. Merci pour les compliments sur mon style, et je te lâche enfin pour que tu puisses lire la suite (tant attendue) de la confrontation Harry / Draco. Bizz

**lapin bleu sans patte :** Ha ! ha ! ha ! C'est quoi ce surnom de folie ? Hmm, tu me dis que j'avais fait une faute dans ton surnom ? Ah ouais, flûte alors. Voilà je me rattrape : Myhahou Myhahou Myhahou Myhahou Myhahou Myhahou Myhahou Myhahou Myhahou (j'ai l'impression d'entendre mon chat, je te jure…) Enfin bon, le chapitre huit te tend les bras, je te laisse donc aller le découvrir. Bisous mon lapin (bleu)… (et sans patte)…

**Jinks :** Amandine, ma pupuce, avant de vouloir conduire un char d'assaut jusque chez moi, commence par passer ton permis voiture ! Non mais… Comment ça j'ai le double de ton âge et j'ai pas mon permis non plus ? Et alors ? Rhalala… j'ai pas besoin de voiture, mon boulot est à 5 minutes à pied de chez moi… Enfin bref, tout ça pour te dire que j'ai pas de carte routière pour aller à Azkaban (désolée…), que je ne veux rien savoir de ce que tu envisages de faire avec Severus (gloups, c'est quoi tout ce matériel louche ?), et que le chapitre qui suit te permettra, j'espère, de décompresser un peu (tu es nerveuse comme fille, non ?) Bisous Amandine !

**Amy Keira :** en fait, cette fic s'écrit toute seule quand mes patrons me laissent tranquille à mon poste de travail devant mon ordi qui calcule. Là, j'ai le temps d'écrire et de dessiner. Bon, pas de bol, voilà deux semaines qu'ils me font travailler à un autre poste où j'ai moins de temps libre. Mais ça ne m'empêchera pas d'écrire ! Ca va juste être un peu plus long pour avoir la suite. J'ai dit rendez vous mi juin à peu près… en attendant, bonne lecture ma puce !

**Jadeeeeeeeee :** je suis pas méchante, je suis juste… bon, c'est comme une stratégie, vois tu ? Je vous embête, comme ça vous m'écrivez des reviews. Du coup je suis contente, et ça m'encourage pour écrire la suite ! Ou alors c'est juste que je suis vraiment méchante et sadique… Naaan, pas possible ça. Je suis super ultra sympa comme fille. Donc c'est une stratégie pour avoir plein de reviews ! Bisous !

**CamDark :** j'ignorai que j'avais un effet aussi dévastateur sur l'état mental de mes lecteurs/lectrices, alors je m'en excuse. Tu crois que c'est contagieux ? Tu crois qu'il y a un vaccin ? Tu penses guérir ? Et comment va la petite voix ? (alors, cette révolution, ça avance ?) Tu as vraiment de la chance d'être tombée sur un auteur comme moi qui a fait des études de psycho dans son passé (et en plus, c'est vrai…) : je peux te dire qu'à priori, des Pottero-chocs pourraient aider dans la cure de soin que je te propose, ainsi que des injections Draconiennes toutes les 6 heures et des comprimées de HPDM concentré tous les soirs pour bien dormir la nuit. Alors, qu'en dis tu ? Bien entendu, il existe un risque dans ce traitement : c'est que j'ignore si à la fin, c'est toi ou la petite voix qui restera. Perso, je préfère Petite Voix, elle est vachement sympa !

**Clôtho :** salut toi ! Ta review m'a beaucoup surprise, car tu as dit des choses qui vont se passer exactement dans ce chapitre ! Bien joué ! J'en suis toute retournée. C'est cool que tu aies aimé la manière dont Draco se défend verbalement. Je passe mon temps à écrire des bouts de dialogues sur des morceaux de papier, dès qu'ils me viennent (le pire, c'est quand j'ai un super dialogue qui se construit dans ma tête la nuit, avant de dormir : en général, il y a deux solutions : soit je me lève en grognant comme un ours pour écrire vite fait, soit je suis trop flemmarde et j'attends le lendemain pour essayer de retrouver les mots (en général, j'échoue lamentablement et je m'en veux à mort d'avoir perdu ce super dialogue) Bref tout ça pour dire que j'espère que ce qui suit va te plaire (moi je suis assez contente) et que tu vas apprécier d'avantage Harry dans les chapitres qui suivent (il va finir par s'arranger. Le dossier de Draco va aider, et Severus, et Hermione, et Antinéa et ses filles… Tu remarqueras quand même qu'il admet se comporter comme un bâtard. C'est déjà pas mal, il est sur la bonne voie…) et Draco a encore des ressources. Il va s'en sortir, le p'tit gars ! Bisous ma belle !

**Vif d'or :** du cerveau de Potter dans une potion ? Tu es la cousine de Neville Londubat ou quoi ? Faut pas te laisser approcher d'un chaudron allumé, toi… Et puis pour répondre à ta question, pour tout t'avouer, le rêve secret de Harry , ce n'est pas de donner des vêtements à Draco, c'est de lui en enlever… Comment ça tu avais compris ? C'est si évident que ça ? Je manque de subtilité dans mon scénario alors. Je pensais que personne ne remarquerait que Harry voulait Draco… Comment vas-tu à part ça ? Pardon de te faire autant attendre ce petit dessin que je t'ai promis. Sache que je n'ai pas oublié. Bisous !

**Sahada **: l'avantage de ta réponse, c'est qu'elle est courte. L'inconvénient, c'est que pour découvrir de quoi tu parles, il faut que je retourne voir de quoi on parlait dans les reviews précédentes. Bouge pas, je reviens… Ah, oui ,faire culpabiliser Harry. Ok, bon ben on commence dans ce chapitre ci ! Bye et bonne lecture !

**Love Draco Malefoy :** coucou Isabelle, je pense que je suis dans les délais. Ca ne fait pas deux semaines. Mais d'habitude, j'update mes fics en alternance, donc là c'est une exception que deux chapitres se suivent si vite ! Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis ravie que tu apprécies ma fic. Bonne lecture et à bientôt

**Anagrammes :** j'ai décidé de faire une review de mauvais goût, ok ? Pour faire avaler à Harry le cerveau qu'il a entre les cuisses (je reprends tes mots)… il va falloir qu'il soit vachement souple, le p'tit gars ! Ceci étant dit, peut être bien que le chapitre qui vient ne va pas être tout à fait conforme à ce que tu attendais… vois tu, je pense qu'il faut compliquer un peu les choses pour Harry. Il ne mérite pas Draco pour l'instant, et je ne compte pas le lui offrir sur un plateau d'argent… Hééé, tu aimes les salles de bain, tu vas être ravie par ce nouveau chapitre alors ! (Oui, je sais pas ce que j'ai, je passe mon temps à enfermer Draco dans la salle de bain… ) bisous et merci de tous tes compliments !

**Fee Fleau :** houla ! J'ai l'impression de t'avoir démoralisé, moi, avec tout ça… Bon, c'était peut être vraiment un mauvais plan de couper le chapitre là. Ca génère trop de stress ? Je mets la suite très vite. Tiens, pour la peine, j'arrête de me balader sur le net, et je finis de taper les reviews. Comme ça, ça te remontera peut être le moral ? Ciao !

**Aella :** coucou Aella, et merci de me rassurer sur ma non-cruauté (les autres arrêtent pas de me dire que je suis sadique… je vois pas pourquoi…) Je n'ai aucune idée du nombre de chapitre que fera cette fic, mais c'est parti pour être long. Il y a toute l'année que Draco doit encore faire à Azkaban, il faut que Harry change de comportement. Il faut des flash back pour parler du passé de Draco, de son procès. Parler de Narcissa. Développer tout ce qui va se passer entre Antinéa, ses filles, Draco, Harry, et d'autres gens qui sont déjà prévu… Oh la la, et j'en suis déjà à 8 chapitre ? Je risque d'en faire 50 honnêtement ! A part ça, pour reprendre tes mots, le « schmilblique quelque part dans l'enfance de Draco », on va commencer à entendre son nom dans ce chapitre. Eh oui, encore un immonde salaud de plus. Sauf que celui là sera sans doute pire que O'Reilly et compagnie : eux au moins, c'est écrit sur leurs gueules qu'ils sont des salopards. L'autre, ça va être… Tu verras. Je peux pas tout révéler, n'est ce pas ? Bisous ma belle et merci de tous tes compliments !

**Oxaline :** coucou Ox (oui, cette fois, c'est moi la feignasse) ben oui, je ne peux qu'être satisfaite, tu m'as fait un paquet de compliments ! Merci en tout cas et j'espère que la suite du chapitre va être à la hauteur du reste (moi j'avoue que c'est un passage que j'aime bien…) C'est marrant vous avez été plusieurs à aimer particulièrement le passage dans la salle de bain. Ca me fait d'autant plus plaisir qu'il n'était pas aussi long au début et que je l'ai développé en recopiant. Bisous et à très bientôt !

**Miss Kourai Shinigami Maxwell :** bien sûr qu'ils vont finir ensemble ! Le contraire n'est pas envisageable, d'ailleurs. Pour l'instant, Harry est chiant et con parce qu'il n'a pas encore compris que Draco souffre bien plus que lui. Il croit être le gars le plus malheureux de l'univers, mais je vais lui prouver que ce n'est pas le cas. Et il finira par réaliser qu'il se trompe sur Draco et que son comportement est assez dégueulasse. Sinon, tout ce que je sais pour Severus, c'est que je ne veux pas qu'il reste à Azkaban, et je ne veux pas qu'il crève. Le reste, c'est encore un mystère. Même pour moi. Bye !

* * *

**Chapitre huit : Interactions… et interruptions**

« A genoux... » articula t-il difficilement avant de perdre le contrôle de sa bouche et de dire des choses stupides.

Draco s'exécuta. Après tout, il était là pour ça, non ? Sous ses genoux, le tapis était moelleux, et Harry sentait bon. Son corps brûlant, à peine sorti de la douche, fleurait bon la menthe sauvage. S'il devait être honnête, Draco ne pouvait que reconnaître la _très légère_ amélioration, par rapport aux deux brutes qui partageaient la cellule de son père. Il défit lentement la serviette de bain et la laissa tomber aux pieds du jeune Directeur. Ses doigts glissèrent dans la toison brune, prenant soin d'effleurer le membre excité... et il sentit Harry se tendre d'anticipation.

« Tu ferais mieux de t'asseoir, Potter » souffla t-il. « Je vais te sucer jusqu'à ce que tu en perdes la raison... » Un petit rire lui répondit.

« Contente toi de me refaire la même chose qu'hier. Ca suffira à m'envoyer au Nirvana. »

« Hier ? Ce n'était rien, hier. A peine de quoi te montrer mes talents », répondit Draco. Du bout de sa langue, il commença de très légers va et vient le long de la verge tendue, de la base au sommet, puis l'inverse, guettant les frissons et les tremblements qu'il savait faire naître chez ses partenaires. Des années d'expérience. Et des hommes dans son lit qui avaient tenu à lui apprendre à bien faire dès son plus jeune âge. Quel âge avait-il quand Octavio s'était glissé pour la première fois dans ses draps ? Murmurant que c'était ainsi qu'un enfant devait être aimé ? Que c'était ça l'amour ?

_Et je l'ai cru, putain d'abruti que je suis ! Pauvre con, je mérite vraiment des baffes. Quand je pense que j'ai cru pendant des années être un type intelligent. Et il a suffi qu'Octavio vienne me parler d'amour pour que je tombe dans le panneau. Il n'y a pas d'amour, Draco. Juste du cul._

Il enroula sa langue autour du gland, les doigts d'une de ses mains autour du sexe tendu, tandis que l'autre allait caresser les testicules. Lorsqu'il l'avala brusquement, faisant cogner la tête de l'érection au fond de sa gorge, il eut le plaisir d'entendre Harry jurer. Il était même sûr de pouvoir le faire implorer. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'on le supplierait de ne pas arrêter.

_Potter suppliant ? Voyons ça. Jusqu'à présent, il n'a pas été violent, alors je crois que je peux essayer. Je ne risque pas grand-chose._

Il se dégagea et releva les yeux vers Harry. Deux prunelles d'un vert brillant le dévoraient littéralement, tandis qu'une main à la paume solide venait de prendre en coupe l'arrière de son crâne. Encore une fois, Harry semblait impatient de prendre le contrôle de leur petit échange. Draco se passa doucement la langue sur les lèvres, ses mains continuant leur lente torture.

« Alors Potter ? Tu ne veux toujours pas t'asseoir ? » susurra t-il d'une voix chaude et envoûtante, penchant la tête sur le côté pour dévisager le brun à travers ses cils à demi baissés, alors que du bout de sa langue pointue, il reprenait ses caresses sur la peau délicate du prépuce.

« … Aaah… Déshabille toi… »

Draco haussa un sourcil, en une muette question. Ce n'est pas tout à fait ce qu'il attendait comme réaction, même si elle ne l'étonnait qu'à moitié. Autrefois, avant Azkaban, certains de ses amants avaient en effet pris le temps de l'admirer, ou de le caresser… Est-ce… est ce que Potter voulait faire cela… ?

Très lentement, il porta une de ses mains à sa gorge, et de ses longs doigts effilés, il défit le lacet qui fermait le col de la robe grise.

« Dépêche toi ! » gronda Harry, dont la patience s'émoussait.

Lorsque la robe passa au dessus de sa tête et termina sa course par terre, Draco se retrouva vêtu en tout et pour tout d'une chemise d'un blanc sale et d'un pantalon trop large tenu à la taille par un cordon.

« Ta chemise, maintenant », grogna le brun, et la chemise rejoignit la robe sur le tapis.

Draco était tellement habitué aux regards concupiscents qui se posaient sur son corps, surtout quand il était nu, qu'il mis un instant à réaliser que le visage de Harry ne reflétait pas précisément de la joie. Il examina les sourcils froncés et les lèvres pincées, et commença à avoir _peur_… Y avait-il quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas ? Un défaut ? Sans qu'il le veuille vraiment, ses yeux se durcirent, et son visage se figea. En entrant à Azkaban, il s'était promis de ne jamais _montrer_ sa peur.

Harry avait les yeux baissés vers le garçon agenouillé devant lui, mais il bouillait de colère. Le corps était parfait, aussi parfait qu'il se l'était toujours imaginé. Aussi parfait que ses putains d'amants à Poudlard avaient eu plaisir à le décrire. D'une pâleur irréelle, presque imberbe. Mince, peut être un peu trop après trois ans de privation. Le torse bien dessiné, les abdominaux saillants, les hanches étroites.

Mais sur les bras, les épaules, dans le cou, et sans doute sur les jambes aussi, même s'il ne les voyait pas pour l'instant, de profonds hématomes aux couleurs violacées se détachaient, abîmant cette perfection, souillant cette pureté. Certaines marques, d'un jaune passé, étaient des traces anciennes. Mais plusieurs étaient récentes. Très récentes, même.

Et l'idée de passer après le dénommé O'Reilly, ce Matraqueur à tête d'abruti et aux mains de boucher, rendit Harry furieux.

« Si je dois me fier aux traces, Malfoy, tu aimes bien jouer avec tes gardiens », lança Harry en reculant d'un pas. Son excitation venait de baisser sensiblement.

Le visage du blond était impénétrable, et cela ne fit qu'accroître la rage du jeune directeur.

« O'Reilly, c'est ton… ton régulier ? » essaya de demander Harry d'une voix dégagée. Il ramassa la serviette et la drapa autour de ses hanches. Puis il alla s'asseoir sur son fauteuil, près du feu, et prit la tasse de thé que Malfoy lui avait servi plus tôt. Le thé était encore très chaud, un peu trop infusé peut être.

Un petit rire amer lui répondit, plus proche du ricanement. Draco avait les yeux baissés vers le sol. Il était assis sur ses talons, les mains enroulées autour de sa taille. Comment diable avait-il pu oublier les stigmates qui définissaient sa condition à Azkaban ? La pute blonde de l'aile Nord… La salope dont les cheveux défiaient les Matraqueurs et leurs rasoirs…

« Non, Potter, je n'ai pas de _régulier_, comme tu dis. »

« Il… Ce gros porc n'est pas le seul à te toucher, n'est ce pas ? »

« Bravo Potter ! Quelle déduction ! On peut dire que tu sais utiliser l'éponge que tu as entre les deux oreilles. Je savais que tu avais les qualités de devenir Auror, avec un esprit si brillant… » Le ton était moqueur, et Draco avait repris automatiquement la voix traînante qu'il utilisait autrefois.

« Tu te tapes tous les Gardiens de cette prison, c'est ça ? »

« Oh, Potter ! Bien sûr que non… Tous les Matraqueurs ne sont pas des pervers adeptes de jeunes garçons. Une majorité d'entre eux préfèrent les femmes, d'ailleurs. Alors ils s'arrangent avec les Gardiennes pour avoir de petits moments privilégiés dans l'aile Sud… »

« Quoi ! » Harry s'était à demi levé, et dans sa précipitation, il se renversa une partie du thé sur le torse. « Aïe, merde, ça brûle ! » grogna t-il.

Draco se leva, et prit sur le plateau une des serviettes.

« Laisse moi faire, Potter. Tu es vraiment trop maladroit » fit-il d'un ton cassant en essuyant la poitrine où la peau avait rougi sous la brûlure. Son geste était une caresse, et Harry se rassit avec surprise.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là, Malfoy ? Qu'est ce que des hommes iraient foutre dans l'aile Sud ? L'aile Sud est l'aile des femmes… »

« Ouh ! Je retire tout ce que j'ai dit sur ton esprit brillant, Potter. En fait tu es un crétin. »

« Malfoy ! »

« Quoi ! Bordel, tu crois quoi ? La plupart des Matraqueurs sont de quasi-Cracmols. Ils haïssent les Sangs Purs comme nous. Et tu crois qu'ils ne vont pas profiter de la situation pour aller se taper des femmes qu'ils n'auraient jamais pu avoir autrement ? »

« Ca s'appelle du viol… »

« Bravo, Potter ! Tu as trouvé le bon mot. Dommage que tu ne l'emploies que pour désigner ce qu'ils font aux femmes », railla t-il.

« Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… Je… Bien sûr si tu n'étais pas consentant, ce que t'a fait ce Gardien dans les douches… Hum… Oui, c'était un viol je suppose. »

« Si je n'étais pas… Mais tu crains vraiment trop Potter ! Ce que m'a fait ce Gardien ? Ce qu'il m'a _fait_ ! Et ce que tu me fais _toi_, monsieur le Parfait Petit Directeur, tu appelles ça comment dans ton monde ! »

« Ca n'a rien à voir ! Tu n'as pas l'air de te débattre, que je sache ! »

Draco écarquilla les yeux.

« Putain, je rêve… »

« Si tu n'es pas consentant, tu n'as qu'à dire non ! Je te foutrai la paix, Malfoy ! »

« Et comme ça tu me renverras dans ma cellule ! Et O'Reilly pourra continuer à venir chercher ses faveurs ! Et Goyle ! Et McNair ! Et tous les autres ! Je-N'ai-Pas-Le-Choix-Connard ! » hurla Draco. « Je préfère encore m'incliner devant toi que de supporter encore un an ce que j'endure depuis trois ! »

Son poing serré sur la serviette de table blanche vint frapper la poitrine de Harry, qui lui attrapa le poignet et l'obligea à venir s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Le corps tout entier de Draco était contracté et tremblant.

« Fous moi la paix, Harry, fous moi la paix. Je n'ai plus la force de me battre », murmura t-il en fermant les yeux. « Si tu me veux, prend moi, je ne me débattrai pas. Il y a longtemps que je ne me débats plus… »

« Malfoy… »

« Ne me renvoie pas dans la cellule de mon père. S…s'il te plait, Potter. »

Il passa ses bras autour du cou de Harry, et les noua derrière sa nuque. Puis ses lèvres commencèrent à déposer de timides baisers dans le cou, puis sur la clavicule de Harry.

Harry ne savait plus quoi penser. Cela pouvait presque ressembler à de la tendresse, mais il soupçonnait que c'était la détresse qui faisait agir Draco comme cela. Le résultat était pourtant le même. Sous ces caresses, Harry sentait son excitation revenir, plus forte qu'avant. C'était la première fois qu'il pouvait toucher l'ex-Serpentard, toucher sa peau, parcourir son torse et son dos… Et ces cheveux… cette cascade de soie pâle qui enveloppait le jeune homme, le drapait de lumière…

Draco bougea. Il passa une de ses jambes de l'autre côté des cuisses musclées sur lesquelles il était assis, se retrouvant à califourchon, son torse nu pressé contre le torse nu de Harry. Peau contre peau. Chaleur mêlée et saveur mélangée. De ses lèvres et de sa langue, il continuait à taquiner la chair sensible du cou, le lobe de l'oreille. Il sentait que la puissante érection de son partenaire s'était réveillée à nouveau, et qu'il lui faudrait satisfaire l'homme, lui donner ce que son corps réclamait…

_Plutôt crever que de retourner subir les assauts de McNair et les fantasmes pervers de Goyle… Tout plutôt qu'O'Reilly en moi à nouveau. Je ne veux plus me sentir si sale... Je ne vais pas foutre en l'air la chance que tu me donnes, Harry. Tu veux profiter de moi ? Eh bien je profiterai de toi en retour. Jusqu'à ce que tu ne puisses plus te passer de moi..._

« Prends moi » chuchota-t-il

« Q-quoi ? »

« Baise moi Potter. J'en ai envie autant que toi. Je veux te sentir bouger en moi. »

« Je... croyais que c'était un viol, ce que je... » Les lèvres de Draco sur les siennes l'empêchèrent de finir sa phrase. Ce fut tout d'abord assez doux, les lèvres pâles enserrèrent lentement la lèvre inférieure de Harry, la pressant délicatement, la suçant avec ce qui ressemblait à du désir. Puis il sentit des dents le mordiller gentiment, faisant affluer le sang et l'excitation. Harry passa ses mains autour de la taille fine, et pressa le corps chaud contre le sien avec envie. Une langue mutine lui répondit en quémandant l'entrée de sa bouche, et il s'empressa de lui donner satisfaction en la happant pour la sucer.

Le sursaut de Draco, pris par surprise, fut assez fort pour que Harry s'arrête et prenne un peu de recul.

« Si tu n'en as pas envie, dis le ! Je suis peut être un bâtard, mais je n'ai jamais forcé aucun de mes partenaires. »

Draco battit des cils une ou deux fois. C'était la première fois qu'on lui demandait son avis. Qu'on lui demandait _vraiment_, avec la certitude, connaissant le caractère de ce foutu Gryffondor, que s'il disait non, eh bien... il serait écouté.

Il eut presque envie d'accepter cette offre. Demander à Harry de le protéger, de le mettre à l'abri dans une cellule, sans devoir le payer de son corps. Accepter d'être aidé, et non utilisé... Il en eut presque envie de pleurer. Parce que Potter lui offrait un choix.

Le choix de faire machine arrière et de se rhabiller.

Le choix de connaître la honte, aussi. La honte de se retrouver à moitié nu devant un homme qui désirait son corps mais haïssait sa personne. Et avoir une dette envers Potter... une dette entre sorciers...

Ce qui restait de sa stupide fierté répondit pour lui. Et aussi la partie de son cerveau qui était logée dans ses couilles. Harry Potter était bandant, beau mec et bien foutu. Et il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà refusé les avances d'un type qui présentait une si belle érection. Et puis il était déjà tellement sale. Est ce que quelque chose ou quelqu'un pourrait le salir d'avantage ? Sa main quitta la nuque où elle jouait avec les cheveux noirs, et vint se poser sur la main de Harry, sur sa hanche nue. Il la guida plus bas, jusqu'à son entrejambe, et mit la paume en coupe autour de son membre excité.

« Apprends à déchiffrer les signes, Potter » lui murmura t-il au creux de l'oreille en soufflant doucement sur le lobe. Lentement, ses hanches commencèrent à bouger d'avant en arrière, cherchant le plus de contact possible avec la verge cachée sous la serviette de bain. « Baise moi Potter, encule moi. Remplis moi entièrement et fais moi jouir... » Sa voix était suave, pleine de promesses, et fit gémir Harry.

« Ce ne sera pas un viol, on est d'accord ? »

« Oh bordel Potter ! Laisse ta conscience partir en vacances et pense un peu avec ta queue ! » balança Draco en soupirant. Puis voyant que Harry se renfrognait, il changea de tactique. « Le seul ici qui va se faire violer si ça continue, c'est toi... » glissa t-il en plantant ses yeux gris dans le regard trouble de Harry. « Je te plaquerai au sol et je m'empalerai sur toi sans te demander ton avis. Je te ferai aller et venir en moi jusqu'à ce que tu ne puisses plus retenir ton foutre. Et tu te répandras en moi en hurlant mon nom, en me maudissant et en me suppliant de t'achever... »

Harry renversa la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux. Juste des mots. Juste des mots et cette voix envoûtante. Mais il était au bord de la jouissance, prêt à déborder comme un adolescent excité.

Tous les souvenirs des rumeurs qui avaient courues à Poudlard lui revenaient en tête. Draco Malfoy, l'un des plus beaux garçons de l'école, laissait d'autres garçons le toucher et profiter de lui. Ils ne tarissaient pas d'éloges sur sa peau, ses lèvres et sa langue. Et pour les plus chanceux, sur son cul, son antre chaude et serrée. Son habileté au lit. Son insatiable besoin de sexe. Son exotisme torride. Son imagination dans un plumard. Son incroyable soumission aux fantasmes les plus pervers...

« Je vais te baiser, Malfoy » articula t-il difficilement, et il vit Draco hocher de la tête. « Mais avant, tu vas me sucer. J'ai trop aimé ce que tu m'as fait hier. »

« Tout ce que tu veux... » fit Draco en glissant sa langue dans la bouche de Harry, et en réprimant le sentiment d'intense déception qui lui vrillait le coeur. Harry Potter serait donc comme tous les autres... Un nouveau corps sur le sien, le dominant et le pénétrant comme la pute qu'il était devenu... ou qu'il avait toujours été. Il ferma les yeux pour oublier et se laisser aller.

Leurs langues se rencontrèrent et se mélangèrent rapidement, glissant l'une sur l'autre en une délicieuse bataille. L'impatience rongeait Harry, et il devint plus rude, torturant les lèvres fragiles, pressant le corps mince et souple contre sa poitrine. D'une main, il empoigna les longs cheveux, et tira rudement en arrière pour venir maltraiter le cou gracile.

S'il s'attendait à des plaintes, Harry n'en reçut pas. Draco était silencieux. Seule sa respiration un peu rapide se faisait entendre. Il subit Harry et son impérieux besoin de dominer, mais son esprit était vide. Pourtant les sensations n'étaient pas aussi désagréables qu'avec d'autres. Son érection prouvait assez qu'il prenait du plaisir à ce jeu malsain.

Mais comme un chemin si souvent emprunté qu'il en garde la trace dans l'herbe, Draco s'était retiré dans un coin de son esprit. Et concentrant toute la magie cachée en lui, il s'élança et s'échappa.

Le soleil se levait sur le jardin aux allées foisonnantes de mille plantes rares. C'était un désordre indescriptible de buissons, d'arbustes, de fleurs sauvages et de rocailles envahies d'herbes folles. Le cottage en pierres anciennes semblait encore endormi, mais une fumée violette sortait de l'un des trois cheminées de la maison.

« Draco ? »

Le jeune homme se retourna. Galatée venait d'apparaître derrière lui, tenant un petit chat tigré dans ses bras nus. C'était la cadette des quatre filles d'Antinéa. Elle n'était plus jeune que Draco que de quelques semaines. En riant, elle l'appelait souvent son jumeau. Elle ne portait qu'une longue chemise de nuit blanche, brodée de feuilles blanches également.

« Je dormais... enfin je suppose que je dors encore. Mais je t'ai senti venir. Est ce que quelqu'un te fait du mal ? Est ce que tu veux que Meredith vienne ? »

Draco sourit tristement à la jeune fille. Elle paraissait plus jeune que ses 23 ans, avec son visage ravissant éclairé par deux profonds yeux noirs. Ses yeux de biche aux longs cils recourbés. Et ses deux longues nattes qui retombaient de part et d'autre sur ses épaules.

« Retourne à tes rêves, Galatée. Je suis venu ici pour... »

_« Suce moi maintenant, Malfoy »_ lui fit une voix lointaine, et Draco leva les yeux, rougissant, vers la jeune fille dont les joues s'étaient colorées également.

« Hum... Disons que je n'ai rien entendu... » murmura t-elle avec un sourire d'excuse.

Le jardin s'effaça, et Draco ouvrit les yeux.

Il descendit des cuisses de Harry et s'agenouilla devant lui, le tapis épais épargnant ses rotules si souvent meurtries par les sols durs des cachots. La serviette de bain ne cachait presque plus rien, et Draco l'enleva avec ses dents, arrachant un gémissement de plaisir au jeune directeur quand sa langue effleura la peau de son ventre et son nombril.

Il venait à peine d'engloutir le membre érigé une première fois quand des coups frappés à la porte firent sursauter Harry.

"Merde, putain de bordel de merde ! Si c'est Hubb, je lui défonce le crâne ! » Il se leva précipitamment, et Draco tomba en arrière, sur les fesses, près de la cheminée. « Ramasse tes fringues, rhabille toi, et va dans la chambre commencer à ranger. Après tout, tu es là pour ça » lui balança l'ex-Gryffondor. Puis il tendit la main devant lui, et prononça _Apparitio Baguette_.

Sous les yeux stupéfaits de Draco, sa baguette magique apparut dans sa paume. « Totalus Vestimens » murmura t-il ensuite, et il se retrouva totalement habillé, d'une robe d'un noir profond rehaussé de liserés rouge sang.

Les relents de magie qui arrivèrent jusqu'à Draco le firent frissonner jusqu'à la moelle. Cela faisait trois longues années qu'il n'avait pas senti pareille sensation. Ici, sur cette île, les Matraqueurs n'usaient quasiment pas de magie. Trop faibles, ou Cracmols, ils préféraient avoir recours aux artifices moldus : bâtons, chaînes, punitions à l'ancienne, privation, coups... Le chef Hubb et la cheftaine Boots étaient les seuls à avoir obtenu le diplôme de Poudlard. Les autres étaient quantité négligeable.

Mais comme tous les Sangs Purs élevés au milieu de la magie, la plus grande torture que cette prison recelait était d'avoir privé les prisonniers du contact vital avec l'influx magique. Les premières semaines, sans leur baguette, et sans onde magique pour les soutenir, la plupart des anciens Mangemorts étaient passés par une phase de désintoxication assez brutale qui les avait laissé agressifs et nerveux. La plupart des bagarres avaient eu lieu à cette époque là. C'est là aussi que les prédispositions de Draco à la magie naturelle avaient été les plus flagrantes. Une fois la sensation de manque atténuée, la plupart des prisonniers avaient continué à rêver de magie, à guetter le moindre mouvement de baguette des Gardiens qui pourrait produire cette étincelle magique si désirée. Certains avaient même provoqué les Matraqueurs dans l'espoir de recevoir un sortilège. Mais la plupart n'avaient reçu que des coups de bâtons et de pieds.

Lorsque l'onde magique dégagée par Potter se fut atténuée, Draco rouvrit les yeux, une expression de ravissement total sur le visage. Harry le regardait sans comprendre.

« Vas-tu quitter cette pièce, oui ? » grogna t-il, alors que les coups sur la porte se répétaient.

Draco ramassa en hâte sa chemise et sa robe, et disparut par la porte par laquelle Harry était arrivé tout à l'heure. Au bout du petit couloir, il entra dans la chambre du Directeur, et commença à ranger sans même y penser.

* * *

Draco rejoignit sa cellule sans avoir revu Harry Potter en privé. Le chef Hubb avait mille choses à voir avec son nouveau directeur, et Harry avait raccompagné le blond rapidement derrière la porte de ses nouveaux quartiers avant d'appliquer un sort puissant de fermeture et de disparaître dans les profondeurs d'Azkaban.

Quand les pas du Gryffondor se furent éloignés, Draco se plaqua au bois de la porte pour essayer de ressentir encore un peu de cette magie. Si elle avait été liquide, il en aurait bu jusqu'à l'ivresse. Son corps fatigué finit par le trahir, et il tomba à genoux contre la porte, sur le sol glacé.

C'est là que le trouva Severus Snape une heure plus tard, lorsqu'il sortit de la cellule qui était devenu sa chambre pour rejoindre la salle de bain desservie par le même étroit couloir.

« Monsieur Malfoy ? »

Le garçon était endormi, sa tête appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte, son corps gelé recroquevillé sur le sol. Des cernes profonds soulignaient ses yeux, et même si son état s'était sensiblement amélioré depuis la veille au soir, il ne faisait pas de doute que les conditions de vie à Azkaban de l'héritier Malfoy devaient être atroces. Lucius, par comparaison, semblait s'en sortir infiniment mieux. Mais Severus n'avait pas de mal à deviner pourquoi. L'avantage de l'Occlumancie, c'est qu'il pouvait la pratiquer même après qu'on lui ait confisqué sa baguette magique. L'avant veille, à son arrivée, il avait sondé quelques esprits. Ceux des Gardiens bien sûr, mais aussi ceux de quelques uns de ses anciens _collègues_... Lucius Malfoy résistait très bien aux intrusions, et il n'avait pas pu en tirer grand chose mis à part cet éternel sentiment de supériorité dans lequel il semblait baigner. Et une colère froide et persistante. Chez Goyle en revanche, il avait eu accès à quelques souvenirs qui impliquaient le jeune Draco, et dont il aurait voulu ne jamais avoir connaissance. Idem pour Avery, qui semblait maîtriser des techniques d'humiliation sexuelle, l'une d'elle consistant à obliger le garçon à avouer qu'il appréciait leurs rapports charnels pendant tout le temps que duraient ceux ci. McNair, pour parler vulgairement, se contentait de se vider les couilles.

L'ancien Maître des Potions de Poudlard était resté brièvement choqué, se demandant comment Draco faisait pour ne pas craquer. Il avait toujours excellé en potions. Il aurait pu se concocter un poison violent et radical à partir de peu d'ingrédients... Dans une situation identique, Severus, dont la vie et l'enfance n'étaient pourtant pas un chemin parsemé de pétales de roses, aurait préféré un aller simple pour le cercueil. Il finirait presque par remercier son père de n'avoir été qu'un alcoolique brutal.

Severus pinça les lèvres de dépit. Bien sûr, le jeune garçon était beau. Et ce matin, il y avait même une amélioration non négligeable : les cheveux et le visage étaient propres, les ongles récurés. Draco avait sans doute passé sa première vraie nuit de repos depuis trois ans. A l'abri de tout mauvais traitement, il pourrait sans doute se reconstruire lentement. Après tout, il avait un esprit incroyablement fort. Et un instinct de conservation à toute épreuve.

Maintenant le problème, c'était de le réveiller sans l'effrayer. Il ne pouvait décemment pas le laisser par terre, en plein courant d'air. D'un autre côté, toucher le garçon pour le réveiller serait sans doute très maladroit compte tenu de son... passé... de son vécu.

Il se décida finalement pour un compromis, et s'agenouilla près du jeune corps. Sans le toucher, il appela le blond d'une voix ferme.

« Monsieur Malfoy » dit-il, « rejoignez votre chambre. Vous ne devez pas être très confortable dans cette position. »

Draco bougea légèrement, puis ouvrit les paupières. Une lueur de terreur passa dans ses yeux, avant qu'il ne reconnaisse son professeur et se souvienne de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Dans cette partie de la prison, personne ne pouvait l'atteindre. Il était... protégé...

« Professeur ? »

« Un couloir n'est pas l'endroit idéal pour s'endormir, vous savez. »

« Oh. » Draco se releva péniblement. Il ne prit pas la main tendue de Snape, mais s'appuya au mur. L'un de ses bras ne répondait plus du tout, et ressemblait à du plomb. Il savait que lorsque la circulation sanguine redémarrerait, dans quelques minutes, les fourmillements allaient être très désagréables, douloureux même. « Je... vais aller prendre une douche » ânonna le blond en relevant le menton avec défi. Il s'éloigna, éludant le regard de Snape.

Severus soupira. Dans n'importe quelle autre situation, il aurait fait remarquer qu'il avait la priorité sur l'utilisation de la salle d'eau. Il avait toujours été du genre à défendre ses prérogatives bec et ongles, quitte à paraître puéril. Combien de fois Albus Dumbledore avait-il ri en l'entendant se plaindre de Minerva, qui utilisait trop souvent sa forme Animagus pour se glisser dans son laboratoire et venir l'ennuyer avec ses discussions à n'en plus finir ? Ou de cette tête folle de Trelawney qui passait son temps à le poursuivre de ses visions. A l'écouter, il allait trahir son camp et rejoindre un Mage Noir maléfique pour détruire le monde... Sans compter la manière dont il avait toujours terrorisé ses élèves, juste pour avoir la paix...

Mais Draco... Il se sentait une sorte de devoir moral vis à vis du jeune Malfoy. Il avait eu connaissance de trop de choses pour pouvoir continuer à prétendre ne rien savoir. Il avait connu Octavio... Merlin, quelle ironie ! Comme tout le monde, il avait même apprécié le jeune cousin de Lucius. Octavio Malfoy avait été à Poudlard à l'époque de Severus. Un an plus jeune. Charmant. Agréable. Serviable. Un Serdaigle... Qu'un homme qui paraissait si aimable ait pu cacher un tel monstre... Qu'il ait pu profiter d'un enfant comme Draco, le détruire, l'utiliser, le...

Severus soupira encore. Il regagna sa cellule, et s'assit sur l'un des fauteuils qu'il avait conjuré la veille. Son esprit s'abîma dans la contemplation de son passé, se remémorant ses jeunes années, souhaitant que certains -qu'il ne nommerait pas- se soient un peu moins occupés de lui pourrir la vie, alors que cette ordure d'Octavio avait toujours fait l'unanimité.

* * *

Dans la salle de bain, Draco resta plusieurs minutes, le dos collé contre la porte fermée. Il attendit patiemment que revienne le sang dans son bras engourdi par le froid. Et quand les premiers picotements naquirent dans ses doigts, se répandant douloureusement le long de son avant bras, jusqu'au coude, Draco ferma les yeux et savoura la souffrance : une douleur qui venait de l'intérieur de lui. Une douleur qui lui appartenait. Une douleur dont personne d'autre à part lui-même n'était responsable. Une douleur amie…

Derrière la porte close, il entendit les pas de Snape qui regagnait sa chambre, puis la porte claqua et le silence revint.

Draco alla vers le grand miroir, un peu piqueté, qui dominait le lavabo de marbre gris, et observa longuement son reflet dans la glace. Otant sa robe et sa chemise, il parcourut des yeux les marques violettes qui parsemaient son corps. Les traces bleutées autour de ses poignets et sur ses bras. Les larges hématomes sur ses hanches et ses côtes. Il ôta son pantalon, et détailla les cinq traces de doigts, parfaitement reconnaissables, en haut de sa cuisse gauche, et le bleu violacé derrière sa cuisse droite.

Bien sûr que Potter avait été dégoûté. Qui ne l'aurait pas été ? La laideur était toute entière inscrite sur son corps pâle.

_Si seulement j'avais été moche. Non. Plus que moche. Laid. Repoussant. Hideux. Alors on m'aurait aimé pour ma… je ne sais pas moi, pour ma personne, mon intelligence. Tiens, comme Severus, par exemple. Lui n'est pas beau. Charismatique, mais vraiment pas très beau. Et pourtant il y a des gens qui l'aiment, qui l'apprécient au point de se battre pour lui, de le protéger. Potter ! Putain, Potter est venu sur cette île pour protéger Snape et veiller à son confort, si ça ce n'est pas hilarant !_

Il fut pris d'un petit rire cynique.

_En parlant de Potter. En voilà un qui a oublié d'être moche. Ce mec ferait se réveiller un mort !_

Ses mains glissèrent lentement de son ventre vers son entrejambe. Potter était parti sans en avoir fini avec lui.

_Seule consolation, je ne suis pas le seul dont le désir n'a pas été assouvi ce matin. Il a dû être enragé de devoir partir sans me baiser. Je venais juste de commencer à le sucer, et je jure que je n'avais jamais goûté une queue aussi dure !_

_Merde… se branler en pensant à Potter, je pensais pas faire ça un jour. Enfin, vaut mieux lui qu'un Weasley… Mais je voudrais bien comprendre. Lui, Potter, ce foutu Harry Potter, il est vraiment beau. Alors pourquoi est ce qu'il ne tombe pas sur des enfoirés qui se servent de lui ? Pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi ?_

« Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? » murmura t-il doucement en fermant les yeux pour retenir ses larmes. « Est-ce que ça veut dire que même si j'avais été repoussant, il y aurait eu des hommes pour me… faire ça… ? Est-ce que je ne suis bon qu'à ça ? »

Il repensa au regard de Harry sur son corps marqué. Il revit le dégoût, le mépris, la haine, mêlé au désir qui n'avait jamais disparu totalement. Le Gryffondor avait désiré le posséder malgré la laideur tatouée sur son corps à coup de poings et de pieds.

Quelques mouvements de sa paume sur son sexe suffirent à le réveiller. Il se masturba doucement, tel qu'il aimait le faire. Aucun de ses amants ne le faisait jamais. C'était toujours trop brutal, trop agressif.

Il termina assis par terre, collé le dos au mur, ses jambes pliées devant lui, tandis qu'une de ses mains accélérait le mouvement de va et vient sur son érection. Il renonça à faire pénétrer un de ses doigts dans l'anneau de chair qui avait été maltraité la veille au soir par les deux âmes damnées de son père. Il souffrait encore, et ne retirait aucun plaisir à se faire du mal.

Alors il se contenta d'imaginer à quoi pourraient ressembler les sensations de membre dur de Celui-Qui-A-Vaincu s'enfonçant en lui, le déchirant, l'empalant jusqu'à lui faire hurler son prénom.

Il jouit en pensant au brun, et en eut honte aussitôt après. Tête basse, il rejoignit la douche, et y resta assez longtemps pour croire qu'il n'était plus sale.

Bien sûr, il savait qu'il le serait toujours.

* * *

**J'espère que cette confrontation vous a plu. Je l'avais imaginé comme ça dès le début. **

**J'avais dit que Harry serait un abruti, mais je ne peux pas me résoudre à en faire un violeur. Et je ne veux pas non plus que Draco soit une loque, même s'il est bien abîmé.**

**Dites moi ce que vous en pensez… Vos reviews me font toujours plaisir !**

**Et n'oubliez pas les courts metrages pour lesquels on peut voter sur **www . annecy . org : **je vous assure que **_Si tu n'étais pas là_** est un film d'anim court et vraiment sympa ! L'anim est un peu minimaliste, mais j'ai accroché quand même. Votez pour lui ! (je vous jure que je ne suis pas payée pour cette pub !)**


	9. Deux coeurs exsangues

**Entre quatre murs**

**Auteur : **antedaemonia

**Disclaiming : **Oui, oui, je sais ! Rien ne m'appartient, blablabla…, et tout cet univers appartient à J.K.Rowling.

**Genre : **Fic Slash / Yaoi

**Couple : **HP / DM

**Rating : **M, R, appelez ça comme vous voulez. Mais c'est pas pour les 'ti n'enfants

**Résumé : **Et si Harry Potter devenait directeur de la prison d'Azkaban, pour protéger Severus Snape, emprisonné par le Ministère ? Et si, parmi les prisonniers, il retrouvait Draco Malfoy, incarcéré depuis 3 ans, victime de son père, de sa réputation, et de bien pire encore ?

* * *

**Message : **Eh, coucou, me revoilà, et voilà la suite (tant attendue, j'espère) d'Entre 4 Murs. Ce n'est pas un problème d'inspiration qui m'a retenu si longtemps d'updater, mais seulement une absence de temps libre. J'espère quand même pouvoir publier toutes les deux semaines, comme je le faisais avant.

A part ça, figurez vous qu'il y a peu de temps, je suis tombé sur un site qui propose de répondre à une douzaine de questions afin de déterminer à quel personnage de l'univers de Harry Potter vous ressemblez. J'ai donc fait le test (eh oui, je suis curieuse), et le résultat est : antedaemonia, tu es comme…. Lord Voldemort… oo Que dois-je en penser ? Mis à part que j'ai une carrière prometteuse de dictateur sanguinaire qui s'ouvre à moi (mais ça je le savais déjà, ne me donnez jamais un pays à gouverner, j'aurais envie de buter trop de monde !)

Bisous tout le monde, et si lire un chapitre écrit par l'équivalent féminin de Lord Voldemort ne vous fait pas peur, bonne lecture !

**Réponses aux reviews : **_rendez vous compte, ce chapitre aurait dû être posté il y a 4 jours, mais j'ai mis 4 jours à faire les RAR ! Waouh ! 53 reviews, c'était un record pour moi ! Merciiiiii ! Alors continuez surtout !_

**crystal d'avalon :** salut Crys ! Merci bien de tes compliments. Bien sûr que non, Draco n'est pas laid ! Ha ! c'est juste qu'il a une très mauvaise opinion de lui-même, mais il est encore plus beau que dans tes rêves les plus fous (ou dans ceux de Harry) Bisous et bonne lecture.

**Onarluca :** Waouh ! Artemis ! Tu as employé le mot 'fabuleux' pour décrire un de mes chapitres ! Je sais pas pourquoi, mais ça me fait ultra plaisir ! Enfin, après 3 mois d'absence, me voici de retour avec la suite. J'espère que ça te plaira autant. Bisous !

**Ambre :** coucou, je vais très bien et me voici enfin de retour ! Aaaah, merci beaucoup. Tu penses que je fais dans la finesse ? C'est gentil, vraiment. Oui, j'aime beaucoup que mes persos aient à la fois des qualités et des défauts, comme dans la vie de tous les jours. Et je comprends très bien que le comportement de Harry te révolte. C'est une très bonne chose. Personne de censé ne pourrait trouver son comportement remarquable ! Eeeeh, je n'ai pas l'habitude de m'endormir en lisant les Reviews qu'on m'envoie, tout au contraire ! Bisous ma petite Ambre !

**Serpentis-draco :** ça non, c'est certain que Harry n'est pas tendre. On peut même dire qu'il ne comprend rien et qu'il est bouché, le gars ! Quant à demander l'avis de Draco, c'est vrai qu'il le fait. On aurait juste aimé qu'il entende le 'je ne veux pas me faire violer' et qu'il comprenne que son comportement à lui n'est pas franchement mieux qu'un viol. Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit que ça allait s'arranger ? Bye et bonne lecture pour la suite !

**Fee Fleau :** coucou toi. Je ne connais pas la fic dont tu parles, mais si j'ai du temps, j'irai la lire pour voir en quoi elle est si déprimante. Quant à moi, même si ma fic est difficile à lire par moments et que certains sujets que j'aborde ne sont pas joyeux, j'espère que tu ne ressors pas avec l'impression que Harry est un salaud sans espoir de rédemption. Car ce n'est pas l'impression que je veux donner. Je continue à penser que, même s'il se comporte mal, il est dans une certaine mesure, aussi perdu que Draco. En revanche, je persiste à dire que Draco est la victime numéro un. Et merci pour tes complimetns sur mon style d'écriture. Bisous !

**Skyblack4 :** Houlà ! Tu hais tout le monde… ça veut dire que tu me hais, moi aussi ? Bouhouhou ! (J'essuie mes larmes de crocodile et je reviens à cette RAR) Oui, bientôt vous saurez tout sur Antinéa et ses filles, et c'est vrai qu'elles sont géniales ! Et pour ce qui est de partir d'Azkaban, eh bien il reste un an de prison à faire pour Draco. Et Severus est là à perpétuité, à moins que son procès soit révisé… J'espère que ta pression sera stable dans ce nouveau chapitre (oui, je m'inquiète pour la santé de toutes mes revieweuses, c'est un principe !) Bisous et à bientôt !

**Black Sharne :** Mouhaha ! La première fois que tu es contente qu'un lemon n'ai pas eu lieu ! Cette façon de voir les choses est très juste ! Comment vas-tu dis moi ? Eeeh, bien sûr que Harry n'est pas foncièrement méchant ! Mais il faut juste que quelqu'un ait une bonne influence sur sa vie. Là, depuis sa victoire sur Voldemort, il y a eu trop de gens pour l'aduler. Ça a crée chez lui un espèce de retournement de situation. Comme s'il voulait se prouver à lui-même qu'il est pire que ce que croit la populace. Et à force de penser comme ça, son comportement s'en ressent, et il ne remarque même plus qu'il se comporte comme un salaud. Quant à Drac, oui, il se détruit sans problème car il estime qu'il ne vaut pas grand-chose. Oooh, je te fous les larmes aux yeux ? J'en suis très fière ! Je te le dis, moi aussi j'aime les personnages torturés ! Bisous ma belle, et à très bientôt !

**Amy Keira : **merci beaucoup ! Oui, oui, oui, ça va s'améliorer ! Pour Draco, mais aussi pour Harry. Enfin pour eux deux. D'ailleurs, si ça ne s'améliorait pas, il n'y aurait aucun moyen de les foutre dans un lit, et du coup, je serais obligée d'avoir recours au chantage avec moi-même (tu sais, du genre 'je te préviens, antedaemonia, si tu n'améliores pas la situation, je te prive de Nutella pendant deux mois' 'Non, non, pitié, je promets que je vais arranger les choses entre Harry et Draco') Bye et bonne lecture !

**Lemoncurd :** ma chère Lemoncurd ! Comment vas-tu ? Houlà, j'avais oublié que tu m'avais tant fait de compliments dans cette review ! Je vais me choper la grosse tête si tu continues ! Aaah, ça me fait plaisir. J'espère que la suite va te plaire autant. Bisous, et à très bientôt !

**LadyNush :** merci beaucoup. Je suis contente que ça te plaise, et que tu trouves Draco fort mentalement. Pour Harry, je suis on ne peut plus d'accord, pour l'instant il ne mérite pas l'amour de Draco. Peut être même que c'est ce qui posera problème quand ses sentiments à lui commenceront à évoluer. Parce qu'il est tout à fait possible que Draco ne voit pas de changement. Après tout, il n'est pas dans la tête de Harry pour voir le cheminement. Il faudra que Harry prouve sa bonne volonté, et ce sera d'autant plus dur qu'il se sera comporté comme un abruti fini ! Enfin bref, merci, et à bientôt !

**Laika la Louve :** THE Laika la louve ? Je suis flattée, vraiment… oui Harry est spécial. Il a beau se comporter comme un abruti total et faire des tas de conneries, il y a encore quelque chose chez lui qui fait qu'on l'apprécie (ses fesses ? hmm, pardon…) enfin j'espère en tout cas qu'il reste attachant, comme tu le dis. Et Draco, comment pourrait-on ne pas le plaindre un peu, hein, surtout que je fais tout pour ! Oh, tu as remarqué qu'il y avait un désir mutuel, plutôt cool, hein ? ça laisse présager d'une suite assez… chaude… Severus sera un personnage important, au même titre qu'Antinéa et ses filles, Hermione et Nils (que l'on découvre dans ce chapitre) et Ron aussi dans un sens. Mais tout tournera quand même autour de Draco et Harry. Quant au lemon complet, il est déjà écrit, mais je dois écrire ce qui se passe avant qu'on en arrive là…Bisous !

**Vif d'or :** on va dire, c'est vrai, que Harry serait vraiment un gars incroyablement chaste s'il résistait alors qu'il a un blond ultra sexy assis sur les genoux, et qui lui glisse des cochonneries à l'oreille. En même temps, s'il avait deux neurones de libre à utiliser, il se souviendrait qu'il a affaire à un gars qui a été violé plusieurs fois… On peut pas dire que sa conscience le démange, pour l'instant, foutu Balafré ! Quant à Draco, oui, totalement perdu, c'est clair. Moi je sais qu'il n'aura pas trop de mal à faire confiance à Severus parce qu'ils ont un passé ensemble (pas sexuel ! Purement amical) en rava,che pour Harry, il va falloir qu'il prouve qu'il est quelqu'un de bien. Autrement dit, y'a du chemin à parcourir encore ! Gros bisous, ma belle, et donne moi de tes nouvelles !

**Ddy :** coucou ma Galatée à moi ! Tu sais qu'après ta question, j'ai eu la curiosité de chercher l'origine du prénom Galatée ? Eh bien je peux te l'apprendre maintenant : c'est de la mythologie : Pygmalion, roi de Chypre, avait fait faire une statue d'ivoire représentant son idéal de beauté et il en tomba amoureux. La déesse Aphrodite, prenant pitié de lui, insuffla la vie à l'objet et la femme rendue vivante prit le nom de Galatée. Jolie signification, hein ? Ceci étant dit, non, ne t'en fait pas, il n'y a rien, strictement rien, entre Draco et aucune des filles d'Antinéa. Ce sont des sœurs pour lui ! A part ça, en effet tu me racontais plein de choses dans ta review, et tu posais des tas de questions. Je vais vraiment te répondre par email, ce sera plus simple. En plus, n'avais je pas dit que je t'enverrais un de mes dessins (celui qui est paru dans Le Troisième Œil, par exemple) ? Bon, je vais essayer de m'occuper de tout ça. Tu sais, je n'ai pas eu de vacances depuis décembre, et je n'en aurai sûrement pas avant décembre prochain. Mon boulot est super, mais je bosse comme une dingue, alors c'est difficile… Bref, je te dis à bientôt, et donne moi de tes nouvelles ! Bizz

**Whitangel : **hello ma belle, eh bien même si tu ne me review pas souvent, j'espère que tu aimeras quand même ce prochain chapitre. Aah, toi aussi tu as un boulot prenant, comme je te comprends ! Pour répondre à tes questions, j'ai considéré que Draco avait eu une enfance un peu particulière (notamment ses rapports avec Octavio). Le résultat, c'est qu'il a une image de lui-même qui est assez dégradante. Pas dans ses rapports avec les gens en général, là il peut être prétentieux et désagréable. Il est de Sang Pur et il roit que cela le place au dessus des autres sorciers. En revanche, parmi les gens qui vont s'intéresser à lui, il va de manière systématique être attiré par ceux qui lui font du mal. Ceux qui le dénigrent et le rabaissent. C'est ce qui se passait à Poudlard. C'est la raison pour laquelle le comportement de Harry ne le surprend pas plus que ça, aussi. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que personne ne lui dit qu'il a tort. Severus lui faisait déjà comprendre, à Poudlard, qu'il ne devait pas laisser des hommes l'avilir. Antinéa et ses filles lui ont prouvé qu'il pouvait être aimé pour lui-même. En fait, s'il n'avait pas été enfermé à Azkaban injustement, il aurait pu se sortir de ce cercle vicieux des années plus tôt. Malheureusement, il est retombé cous la coupe de Lucius, or Lucius déteste son fils (pour des raisons liées à Narcissa que je garde secrète pour l'instant) Bref, son comportement se semble malheureusement assez logique pour l'instant. Mais il changera quand sa condition changera aussi. Bisous !

**Solstice Zam** : oui, j'ai promis qu'elle se terminerait bien, cette fic, et je tiens toujours mes promesses. Et Harry a la chance d'avoir des amis qui vont finir par lui ouvrir les yeux. Et Draco a la chance d'avoir des amis qui vont l'aider à s'en sortir. Et avec un peu de chance, ces amis seront des amis communs et ils pourront aider ces deux têtes de mules à se comprendre mutuellement. Enfin, ça, c'est l'esprit dans lequel j'écris. Maintenant, le problème, c'est que parfois, cette histoire prend des tournants que je n'avais pas prévu. Bref, tu as bien compris que Severus serait un élément essentiel. Antinéa et ses filles seront l'autre pôle important. Et puis Hermione aussi, comme tu le verras dans ce chapitre, aura un rôle à jouer. Bye Sol !

**Lou : **eh, je ne veux pas que tu arrêtes de me lire ! Ne t'en fait pas, bientôt la relation entre Draco et Harry va s'améliorer. D'ailleurs, Harry va commencer à se remettre en question très prochainement, même si le comportement de Draco n'aide pas beaucoup. Mais lui, il est victime, donc on ne lui en veut pas. Bisous, et je te rassure, il n'y aura pas de mort dans cette fic (il y a déjà assez de drame comme ça, je peux pas en rajouter plus, sinon vous allez me faire une overdose !) Ciao !

**Kaorulabelle :** hello, merci de tes compliments, et navrée d'avoir autant pris de temps avant de mettre la suite en ligne. J'espère que ça en vaut la peine ! Bye !

**Leviathoune :** coucou toi ! ça fait très longtemps que je ne t'ai pas trouvé sur MSN, mais c'est totalement de ma faute ! J'ai été ultra occupée. Pour faire simple, disons que la prod d'Astérix est terminée depuis septembre, et maintenant je suis sur une autre prod… enfin je t'expliquerai ça dans un email. Comment vas-tu toi ?Ah vraiment tes illustrations dans LTO numéro 2 étaient vraiment bien. Vas-tu continuer à participer aux suivants ? Bisous et à très bientôt j'espère !

**Jinks :** coucou ! Alors, petite veinarde, as-tu ratissé la côte anglaise pendant tes vacances ? Et surtout, est ce que c'était ton premier séjour en Angleterre ? Et est ce que tu connais Bath, comme ville ? (c'est là où vit Antinéa dans ma fic. C'est une super petite ville, à 100 kilomètres au sud de Londres, avec des thermes romains et une architecture assez classique, victorienne je crois) A part ça, le punissage de Matraqueurs est prévu dans le petit accord que vont passer Harry et Draco, mais il faut patienter encore ! Bye !

**sakurazukamori8 :** c'est vrai que ce qui m'intéresse dans cette fic, c'est que leurs rapports soient complexes. Et que celui qui manipule ne soit pas forcément celui qui contrôle tout. Que même sa manipulation puisse lui échapper. D'autre part, il aurait vraiment fallu que Harry soit aveugle pour ne pas se rendre compte des mauvais traitements que subit Draco. Et en même temps, s'il décide qu'il veut jouer les sauveteurs et débarasser Draco de ceux qui lui font du mal, il faudrait d'abord qu'il se remette en cause lui-même. Parce qu'il est assez mal placé pour aller dire 'quoi, ces gars profitent de toi ! Ils sont ignobles !' Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Bisous, et tiens moi au courant de cette fic que tu comptais développer sur Lucius. Avais tu déjà lu Vert Etoile (une fic Harry/Lucius) ? Bye !

**Sahada :** un Harry 'un peu plus compatissant et accablé de remords', comme tu dis, ce serait vachement mieux. Mais il faut en passer par là pour que Harry s'améliore. Pour l'instant il est juste crétin et à baffer. Mais ça s'arrange doucement, non ? Et Draco, oui, si Harry veut bien lui foutre la paix, il remontera la pente aussi. Peut être même que sans le savoir, Harry l'aidera…

**Samaëltwigg :** houlà, houlà, houlà ! Merci beaucoup ! C'est très gentil à toi, et je suis très fière que tu aimes ma fic. Voici enfin la suite, en espérant que ça te plaise toujours autant ! Bisous !

**Lyrinn :** Waouh ! J'adore tes bruitages, on s'y croirait ! Vraiment, je te visualise très bien ! Euh, par contre j'espère que tes révisions de juin n'avaient pas trop pâti de tes relectures de ma fic ! Comment ça s'est passé ? Tu passais quoi comme exam ? Enfin je suis super contente que tu aimes ma fic à ce point, et que tu apprécies mes persos. Gros bisous, Lyrinn, et à bientôt j'espère.

**Tama :** salut, j'espère que tu ne désespérais pas d'attendre ce chapitre. Ben non, Harry reste quand même un perso que j'aime beaucoup, surtout dans cette fic où il est un peu plus sombre que d'habitude. Mais il n'est pas comme O'Reilly, merci bien ! Bisous et bonne lecture !

**lapin bleu sans patte :** eeeh, Myhahou ! Arrête d'essayer de me tromper avec tes pseudos différents, comment veux tu que je m'y retrouve, moi ! Oui, oui, oui, Harry va s'améliorer tout doucement et sûrement, et à la fin, vous serez toutes et tous folles (et fous) amoureuses (x) de lui ! Et oui, c'est certain, Draco est trèèès impatient de sortir d'Azkaban. Qui ne le serait pas, à sa place ! Bisous mon Lapin !

**CamDark :** bonjour Pablo ! Comment va Picasso ? Euh, je voulais dire, bonjour Cam', comment va ta locataire ? Toujours pas trouvé de remède à ta schizophrénie ? Enfin, c'est pas moi qui vais me plaindre, j'aime beaucoup P'tite voix. Passe lui le bonjour de ma part. Pour le traitement que je t'avais prescrit, je suppose que s'il ne marche pas, c'est parce que Petite Voix est le résultat d'une mutation de ton cerveau, et que le seul remède possible est la lobotomie… Mais bon, la colocation de cerveau, c'est bien aussi ! Voici un nouveau chapitre tout neuf qui t'attend, bonne lecture à toutes les deux ! Bisous (en double, pour ne pas faire de jalouse)

**Mimi :** coucou ! Heureusement que tu ne dépends pas de mes chapitres pour rester en vie, hein ? Parce que là, j'ai vraiment tardé. Enfin, la suite est là, en espérant que ça te plaise ! Ciao !

**Nayou :** hello, toi. Merci beaucoup. C'est vrai que je n'ai jamais caché que j'adorais Trauma comme histoire. BlackNem' est un génie, je l'ai toujours dit ! Ne t'en fait pas, oui, Sev, Antinéa et ses filles pourront bientôt aider Draco comme il le mérite, et aussi foutre des coups de pieds aux augustes fesses du Survivant ! Pour te questions sur Octavio, je ne peux pas répondre à tout, pour ne pas gâcher le suspense… disons simplement qu'Octavio, en tant que cousin de Lucius, était toujours le bienvenu au Manoir Malfoy quand Draco était petit, et que les parents de Draco n'étaient pas très intéressés par leur progéniture. Je pense que Draco avait environ 8 ans quand ça a commencé. Ca a duré 1 ou 2 ans, et puis Narcissa et Lucius l'ont appris. Voilà, je te révèle des eptites choses, quand même. Bisous !

**Artoung :** bien jouée, miss. Est-ce que tu crois que tu peux t'arranger pour envoyer la 300ième review, aussi ? Ce serait rigolo. Ce chapitre 8 était excellent ? Tu l'adores ? Merci beaucoup, de ta part, ce compliment me touche beaucoup. Je ne compte pas le nombre de chapitre de toi que je lis et que j'aime (même si je sais que je ne laisse pas souvent de review, désolée !) Enfin comme j'ai déjà tardé beaucoup pour updater, je te laisse aller lire. Bisous, ma belle !

**BlackNemesis :** Coucou ma BN ! Comment vas-tu ? J'ai été ravie d'avoir un chapitre de Ne Ferme Pas Les Yeux, récemment, ça m'a fait très plaisir. Comme tu le vois, moi aussi j'ai eu une coupure dans mes updates ces 3 derniers mois. Je n'avais plus de temps du tout. De ton côté, j'espère que tout va bien. Je savais que tu aimerais Severus dans cette fic, mais qui ne l'aimerait pas, hein ? En même temps, je te rassure, Harry va s'arranger ! Il est encore jeune, il peut s'améliorer ! Aaaah, Draco. Eh oui, il n'est pas si faible que ça, et par certains côtés, il est même incroyablement fort pour résister à tout ce qui lui arrive et continuer à se battre à sa manière. Le simple fait de ne pas se rouler en boule dans un coin pour mourir est une preuve de courage. En fait, la raison, c'est que j'ai toujours été étonné d'une chose : tu vois, parfois aux infos, tu vois des gens à qui il est arrivé un drame dans un pays occidental, et les gens se lamentent comme si c'était la fin du monde. Alors que tu sais pertinemment que les assurances vont les aider, que des associations vont se mobiliser pour défendre leurs droits, etc... A côté de ça, parfois, il arrive des drames dans des pays du Tiers Monde (genre le Tsunami en Asie, ou les tremblements de terre en Iran, au Pakistan, ou en Turquie), qui à chaque fois font des dizaines de milliers de morts et des millions de sans abris. Or tu sais que dans ces pays là, il n'y aura pas d'aide. Pas d'assurance pour payer, ni rien. Et pourtant, tu entends des gens dire 'j'ai perdu tous mes biens, la moitié de ma famille est morte, mais on va s'en sortir' Je trouve ça incroyable. Les gens les plus forts mentalement ne sont pas forcément ceux auxquels tu penses. Bref, je continue ma RAR au lieu de m'emporter. Ooooh, mais tu me couvres de compliments ? Non, j'avoue que c'est vrai, c'est dur de garder Harry si haut dans 'la hiérarchie des têtes de cons' (ha ha !) et de le faire redescendre doucement, sans que ce soit brutal, va être difficile. Mais j'y arriverai ! Et tu as raison, même dans les fantasmes de Draco, il y a de la violence. Il ne connaît rien à la douceur ou à la gentillesse dans une relation. C'est pour cela qu'il n'est pas vraiment étonné que Harry le traite comme ça. Il imagine que c'est ce qu'il mérite, de toute façon. (et ça me fait un très bon lien pour te demander 'Et Trauma ? Et Trauma ?') Bisous à toi, et à très bientôt j'espère (es tu encore sur MSN de temps en temps ?) PS : avais-je eu l'occasion de te dire que ton OS du LTO numéro 2, A la Folie, avait réussi à m'arracher quelques larmes ? Bizz !

**Alanthia :** merci beaucoup, c'est un petit mot qui me va droit au cœur. J'espère ne pas te décevoir avec la suite que voici ! Bye !

**Tiayel :** mouhaha ! Ma Redac'Chef à moi ! (Tiens, à ce propos, as-tu lu mon deuxième chapitre du Passeur d'Ame, et si oui, qu'en penses tu ? Tu ne regrettes pas de l'avoir dans le TO ? Même si je suis consciente que je fais baisser ta moyenne de lemon par page, moi. Ça manque de moment chaud, dans cette petite histoire pour l'instant, non ?) Bref, à part ça, je suis au regret de t'annoncer que dans Entre 4 Murs, Lucius ne finira probablement pas par se repentir et en couple avec Severus. Dans cette fic, il est irrécupérable, je crois. Mais Harry, lui, n'est pas irrécupérable. Donc il va y avoir des moments chauds qui vont se multiplier (youpi, je sais ! ) Bisous, et à très bientôt j'espère. Pour le numéro 3 du TO, j'espère pouvoir redessiner un peu. Bye !

**Alucard :** Toi aussi tu as envie de baffer Harry ? Quelle surprise, tu n'es pas seule dans ce cas ! En tout cas merci, et je te rassure, Harry ne sera pas le violeur dans cette fic. Je ne le permettrai pas. Un abruti, oui, un violeur, non ! A bientôt !

**Lovely A :** salut toi, comment vas-tu ? Merci beaucoup de tes compliments, et je te laisse aller lire la suite tout de suite (déjà que je t'ai fait attendre super longtemps…) Bisous !

**Jadeeeeeeeeee :** ben oui, je sais, pauvre Draco. Mais fais moi confiance, ça ne peut que s'arranger ! (enfin je crois…) Ciao !

**vega264 :** merci, c'est très gentil. La seule chose que je peux te révéler, c'est que leur relation va évoluer… lentement… mais dans le bon sens ! Bisous et bonne lecture !

**angel :** merci beaucoup, tu me rassures ! En tout cas je suis ravie que ça te plaise. Bisous et à bientôt !

**Petrus :** personne n'aimera être à la place d'Octavio quand Harry apprendra ce qu'il a fait à Draco… Et quand il apparaîtra dans la fic, ce sera pire. Mais là alors, c'est pour dans très longtemps. Et pour faire changer Harry, je pense que Octavio sera un électrochoc supplémentaire, le moment venu… Et merci, je suis contente que la magie, décrite comme une drogue, soit une image qui t'ai plue. Bye et à bientôt.

**Oxaline :** alors comme ça ils t'exaspèrent, tous les deux ? Hi ! Hi ! Je te rassure, moi aussi je les trouve vraiment saoulant, des fois… Bon surtout Harry, qui est bouché comme un coing ! Draco, en revanche, c'est mon chouchou dans cette fic. Le pauvre, je le fais souffrir, hein ? Quant à Octavio, eh bien tu en apprendras plus sur lui quand Draco commencera à parler de son enfance. Pour l'instant, place au… dossier de Draco ! Bisous, et à très bientôt j'espère !

**demoniac Cat's :** coucou nouvelle lectrice ! Je suis très contente que tu aies accroché ! J'espère que la suite va te plaire au moins autant, et ne t'en fais pas, ils s'en sortiront tous les deux ! Bisous

**Anagrammes :** tu plaisantes ou quoi ? Moi, mal prendre ta review ? Au contraire, tu es totalement dans mon état d'esprit ! En fait, je comprends tout à fait que tu aies du mal à imaginer Harry et Draco ensemble, compte tenu de leur –très- mauvais départ. C'est ce qui s'appelle partir sur de mauvaises bases. Et quand les bases sont mauvaises, en général, la construction ne tient pas longtemps. Donc si ces 2 là devaient se mettre ensemble maintenant, eh bien leur relation serait malsaine, tout simplement. C'est la raison pour laquelle je dis souvent qu'il va me falloir au moins 50 chapitres pour finir cette fic. Parce qu'il n'y aura pas d' « Oblivio façon BlackNemesis » ! C'est vrai aussi que Draco se comporte de manière plus mature que Harry (ce qui n'est franchement pas difficile) et qu'il va utiliser le sexe pour le dominer, pour le soumettre. Et pour se servir de lui dans son intérêt. Ce qui aurait été noble chez Harry, ç'aurait été de refuser, de dire 'je vais t'aider mais tu ne me dois rien, et sûrement pas une fellation' mais pour l'instant, il a vraiment du mal à se remettre en cause. Il lui faudra une aide extérieure, pour moi c'est certain. Et il est vrai que dans l'immédiat, la seule raison pour laquelle il n'a pas violé Draco, c'est parce qu'ils ont été interrompu. Et je suis d'accord avec toi pour dire que pour l'instant, il ne mérite absolument pas Draco. Mais je t'assure que j'ai tous les éléments en tête pour que ça s'arrange, tout doucement… Fais moi confiance ! Ciao !

**Aella :** salut toi ! tu as vu ? Me revoilà enfin. Oui, je sais, c'est pas trop tôt… J'ai décidén comme tu le constateras dans ce chapitre neuf, de continuer à ouvrir les yeux de Harry, petit à petit. Et non, je ne pouvais pas en faire un violeur. Non vraiment. Le genre d'histoire où le violeur et sa victime se rabibochent dans un lit, j'ai un peu de mal. En revanche, maintenant, même si les raisons pour lesquels il le fait sont mauvaises, Draco a accepté d'avoir des relations avec Harry. Ce qui va me permettre quand même de les foutre au pieu… hum… Et puis sinon, oui, il y a Octavio, le cousin de Lucius. Pour faire simple, disons qu'il a été le seul à violer Draco quand celui-ci était enfant. En revanche, à la suite de ce viol, malheureusement, Draco a commencé à se comporter de manière très ambiguë avec les hommes adultes, ce qui a, comme tu t'en doutes, attiré encore plus de pervers. Or, dans l'environnement de Lucius, ce n'est pas ce qui manquait… Mais tout ça, j'en parlerai petit à petit. Et ne t'inquiète pas, ça finira trèèèèès bien (mais dans trèèèès longtemps !) Bisous, et merci à toi pour tout tes compliments !

**Clôtho :** Aaah, Octavio…. Octavio Octavio Octavio Octavio Octavio Octavio… Ben quoi, tu n'as pas dis que tu adôôôrais ce prénom ? Ah, non, je me suis trompé. Hmmm. Bref. Alors tu avais aimé ce chapitre huit ? Oui, avoue que la réaction de Harry, c'est à lui foutre des baffes, hein ? 'Oh, flûte, j'étais excité, mais la maintenant je me souviens que je suis pas le seul à lui passer dessus…' Quant au sens de la répartie de Draco, moi aussi ça me plait énormément (tu remarques au passage que je profite de cette RAR pour m'envoyer des fleurs à moi-même !) C'est la seule arme qui lui reste face à Harry, si tu regardes bien. Même si les résultats ne sont pas géniaux au final… C'est vrai que dans un monde idéal, quand Draco craque, eh bien Harry devrait comprendre qu'il n'est pas consentant, qu'il faut arrêter là, et ranger ses hormones au placard. Au lieu de ça, il se comporte d'une manière très humaine (malheureusement) et il 'oublie' ce que vient de dire Draco sur le fait qu'il n'avait pas le choix, et il retient juste le 'baise moi j'en ai envie'. C'est pathétique, n'est ce pas ? Et puis tu as raison, aussi la dessus, l'une des choses qui attire Draco vers Harry, c'est le fait que la magie lui manque et que Harry exsude littéralement de pouvoirs magiques. Ah, et pour Severus, tu as raison, il ne sait pas ce que Harry demande à Draco, et il vaudrait mieux pour Harry qu'il ne le sache jamais… Bien, sûr, comme c'est moi qui écrit, je peux te dire qu'il finira probablement par le savoir d'une manière ou d'une autre… Et là… Bon, je ne raconte rien de plus, et je te laisse aller lire. Ciao !

**Lux :** mouhaha ! Est-ce que je connais GW ! Quelle blague… Moui, je connais, je traduis même une fic de Sunhawk, The Ion Arc (je sais pas si tu connais…) Bon, pour la description de Draco, oui physiquement ça pourrait être à peu près ça, un mélange de Zechs, mais avec les cheveux aussi longs que Duo ! En tout cas merci et à bientôt !

**Amandaaa :** salut Amanda avec 3 a ! Comment vas-tu ? J'ai eu assez peu de temps pendant tout l'été pour lire des fics (et encore moins pour updater, comme tu le vois) mais l'avantage avec toi, c'est que j'ai un email quand tu updates ! D'ailleurs j'ai l'impression que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai rien lu de toi… Ben alors ? Kestufais ? Bon, c'est vrai que je n'ai de leçon à donner à personne, là. Mais moi cest pas ma faute, j'ai bossé comme une dingue ces trois derniers mois… Enfin bref, merci à toi, O fan inconditionnelle de Draco, et crois moi, tu es la bienvenue pour le consoler, car il va en avoir besoin ! Bisous

**Nayou :** coucou, la seule chose que je peux faire pour me faire pardonner d'updater avec autant de retard, c'est de te dire, que ça y est, tu vas enfin connaître en partie le contenu du dossier de Draco. J'espère que ça compensera ton attente ! Bye !

**Minerve :** ouf, tu commences à mieux supporter Harry. C'est cool. Tu vas voir, lentement, ça s'arrange. Moi aussi j'espère qu'il va finir par comprendre que Draco est trop fier pour être aidé. L'autre solution, c'est d'attendre un peu et de voir si le comportement actuel de Harry finira par lui revenir dans la gueule méchamment, histoire de lui apprendre une petite leçon… Pour le fait qu'on a entendu Harry parler alors que Draco était dans sa sortie astrale, c'était une manière de dire que même s'il s'échappe, son corps et son esprit sont toujours liés, et il continue à être conscient de ce qui se passe dans la prison, mais d'une manière plus lointaine, plus atténuée. C'est pour la même raison que lors de sa première sortie astrale, lorsqu'il va voir Antinéa qui est en train de jardiner, à un moment donné il se courbe en deux de douleur en disant « j'ai mal » : eh bien cette douleur là, c'est celle du viol que son corps est en train de subir. Et je suis désolée si cette fic te donne mal au cœur. Je ne veux rende personne malade, crois moi. Bisous !

**Agatha Brume :** eh, salut toi ! Deux reviews, quel plaisir ! Alors, pour répondre à tout, je dirai qu'en effet, Harry a intérêt à passer plus de temps avec des gens fréquentables, genre Severus, Hermione, etc… Je suis d'accord avec toi pour dire que Lucius and Co sont bien abjects, mais je pense quand même que Harry ne leur ressemble pas… Mais c'est vrai qu'il pense un peu trop avec ce qu'il a entre les jambes… A part ça, non, Draco n'a pas pensé que Severus pouvait être au courant grâce à la légilimencie. Et oui, Harry est totalement monomaniaque, et ça va pas s'arranger ! Et puis sinon, c'était un peu normal que Draco fasse une sortie astrale lors de sa « cession » avec Harry, parce que pour lui, il n'y a pas vraiment de différence pour l'instant. Le respect et la douceur arriveront plus tard. Ciao !

**Azalea-Maxwell :** salut Aza, je suis toujours ravie quand j'apprends que j'ai plus de lecteurs que je ne l'aurais cru. Je suis encore plus contente quand on me laisse des reviews, bien sûr ! En tout cas, dis toi que peu importe ce que tu imagines pour la suite de cette histoire, c'est sans doute loin de ce que je vais écrire. Moi-même je m'y perds parfois, car j'ai beaucoup d'idées pour cette fic ! Ciao !

**Egwene Al' Vere :** Désolée de ne pas avoir pu updater aussi rapidement que tu l'aurais voulu. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour continuer à mettre les chapitres suivants régulièrement. Mais ce n'est pas entièrement de ma faute ! Quand je me mets sur mon PC, j'ai le choix entre bosser sur mes fics, ou bien aller lire les fics des autres… Et très souvent, je finis par aller lire… Bye !

**yuki-chan :** salut, et voici la suite. J'espère que ça va continuer à te plaire. Bonne lecture !

k**aoru dono : **de la tendresse pour Draco ? Oui ça finira par arriver, mais il y a encore quelques chapitres avant ça. Mais bon, Harry change, lentement mais sûrement… A part ça, merci et bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre neuf : deux cœurs exsangues**

« Salut ma beauté, je t'ai manqué ? » siffla Harry en rentrant dans ses appartements.

Un sifflement léger lui parvint des pierres plates qu'il avait disposées près du foyer de la cheminée, et la tête triangulaire d'une petite couleuvre albinos émergea. Ses yeux rouges, dans lesquels se reflétaient les flammes mourantes, semblaient luire comme des rubis.

Harry raviva le feu d'un geste nonchalant, et s'installa confortablement dans l'un des deux fauteuils, laissant tomber sur l'accoudoir la pile de dossiers qu'il avait ramenée sous son bras. Le passage par la salle des archives lui avait occupé l'esprit depuis le premier jour, mais il s'était forcé à la patience.

Bon, il avait tenu un peu plus de deux semaines. Une quinzaine de jour pendant lesquels la surveillance à laquelle s'astreignait le Chef Hubb ne s'était pas relâchée une seconde. Harry commençait à le haïr encore plus que les journalistes de la Gazette du Sorcier. Où qu'il aille, et quoi qu'il fasse, Hubb se trouvait toujours dans les parages, à donner ses foutus conseils bienveillants, à lui faire remarquer tout ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire, à passer derrière lui pour vérifier que tout était bien fait _selon les règles du Ministère_...

Hubb était une véritable plaie. A cause de lui, les matinées avec Draco Malfoy s'étaient transformées en une corvée. Il ne pouvait même pas discuter avec son ancien ennemi, car les oreilles du chef des Matraqueurs traînaient partout.

Et honnêtement, Harry devait reconnaître qu'avec les années, il était devenu un peu paranoïaque. A force de voir le moindre de ses secrets étalé dans les journaux sorciers, il avait pris l'habitude de se méfier de tout le monde. Le simple fait qu'il ait pu garder confidentiels ses choix sexuels... et aussi ses dérapages... cela relevait de l'exploit !

Bref, il en était maintenant à deux semaines d'abstinence, et sa main finissait par se lasser de faire toute seule le boulot que _d'autres_ auraient fait bien mieux... La simple pensée de la bouche délicieuse de Malfoy avalant la chair chaude de son pénis lui remuait terriblement les entrailles. Si en plus il se mettait à penser à d'autres orifices qu'il pourrait venir combler... Sous sa robe de sorcier, son sexe se réveilla instantanément, et Harry laissa échapper un grognement d'insatisfaction.

Il attrapa le petit serpent qui se lova sur son estomac, contre sa peau qui irradiait de chaleur. Et songea brièvement qu'il pouvait remercier le ciel d'avoir échapper, parmi toutes ses perversions, à la zoophilie. Ceci étant dit, vu son état de frustration sexuelle, même une femme aurait pu avoir sa chance en ce moment...

_Putain, si un jour Hermione apprend que j'ai pensé ça, elle me castre direct ! _

D'avoir pensé à Hermione lui calma ses ardeurs aussi sûrement qu'un baquet d'eau froide. La brunette au tempérament volcanique était devenue, au fil des ans, la spécialiste des engueulades contre Celui-Qui-A-Vaincu. Elle trouvait toujours le moyen de le culpabiliser pour son comportement. Elle lui avait même foutu une baffe, un jour... Bon, peut être qu'il le méritait un peu de temps en temps...

Il fit apparaître pour lui un chocolat chaud, et retira ses chaussures pour coller ses pieds au plus près des flammes. La petite couleuvre siffla encore un peu, et Harry sourit doucement. Ses traits se décontractèrent lentement, tandis qu'une sorte de paix intérieure l'envahissait.

« Eh, Voldy ! Si tu trouves qu'il fait trop froid, reste dans ton terrarium. Je l'ai ensorcelé exprès pour qu'il soit chaud comme tu l'aimes. Mais bien sûr je comprends que tu préfères te promener », continua t-il en fourchelangue en caressant le reptile. « Toi et moi, on est pareil, on supporte pas d'être enfermé. »

La journée avait été fastidieuse, mais Harry commençait à avoir une idée précise de la manière dont fonctionnait Azkaban, ainsi que de la configuration des lieux. Les quartiers où avaient autrefois résidé les Detraqueurs étaient entièrement vides. Plus personne ne s'y rendait, car les murs étaient comme imprégnés de l'aura angoissante des anciens gardiens. Cela condamnait près d'une moitié de la prison à être inutilisable. Et puisque les détenus occupaient les ailes Nord et Sud, et les cuisines et les dépendances une partie de l'aile des femmes, eh bien les nouveaux gardiens étaient regroupés dans les étages supérieurs du bâtiment Est. Celui là même où se trouvait le bureau de directeur de Harry, et ses appartements. Etait-il besoin de dire que grâce à quelques aménagements simples et quelques sorts, la vie y était tout à fait supportable ?

« Juste un peu trop humide à ton goût, Voldy, pas vrai ma beauté ? »

Depuis qu'il avait vu avec quelle aisance Hubb l'avait initié au fonctionnement de la prison, une question embarrassante troublait néanmoins l'esprit de Harry : le Matraqueur en Chef était compétent, aussi bien magiquement qu'administrativement, et il aurait fait un très bon Directeur. D'ailleurs, dans les faits, c'est lui qui tenait le pénitencier à bout de bras depuis trois ans, peu importe le nom de celui qui avait été nommé par le Ministère. Et Harry doutait fortement que Hubb soit satisfait de son sort. Il semblait ambitieux et intelligent. C'était tout de même un ancien Serdaigle. Et il ne manquait pas une occasion pour montrer à son nouveau et jeune supérieur qu'il maîtrisait _tout_ dans cet endroit...

Alors pourquoi chercher un Directeur ailleurs quand on avait la perle rare déjà sur place ?

_Je vais finir par croire qu'Hermione avait encore une fois raison, et que le Ministre de la Magie Gordon a simplement voulu m'éloigner. Il faudrait que je lui écrive pour lui raconter tout ça, elle a toujours plus de recul que moi..._

Buvant à petite gorgée, il prit l'un des dossiers qu'il avait ramené avec lui. C'était le parchemin de Bellatrix Lestranges, et Harry le jeta au loin sans même le dérouler pour le lire.

Pourquoi jouer la comédie ? Il avait pris plusieurs dossiers dans la Salle des Archives en se disant que s'il croisait Hubb, au moins celui ci ne verrait pas à quel prisonnier il s'intéressait d'avantage. Mais la vérité, c'est que le récit des trois années de détention de Goyle, McNair, ou Avery, il s'en foutait. Son petit blond en revanche...

Jetant tous les rouleaux à terre, il garda seulement celui qui l'intéressait. Le parchemin qui relatait le quotidien de Draco Malfoy depuis son arrivée à Azkaban était ensorcelé : comme tous les autres, c'était un simple rouleau, mais sur lequel on pouvait écrire à l'infini.

« Début », murmura Harry en touchant légèrement la feuille du bout de sa baguette, et les écritures commencèrent à apparaître. D'abord son état civil, puis une photo sorcière qui avait dû être prise à son procès, et où Harry reconnaissait sans peine le jeune garçon de 20 ans... à peine différent du garçon de 18 ans qui avait quitté Poudlard avec son diplôme en poche et une citation au tableau d'honneur, juste à côté d'Hermione Granger et d'un Serdaigle dont il avait oublié le nom.

Draco Malfoy... Harry n'aurait pas pu oublier à quoi ressemblait le Serpentard à cette époque. Lorsqu'il l'avait aperçu à son procès trois ans plus tôt, droit et fier dans le box des accusés, Harry avait été surpris de voir que le jeune homme n'avait quasiment pas changé. De taille moyenne, athlétique et élancé, il s'était toujours dégagé de lui une aura de sensualité presque palpable. Comme s'il passait son temps à vouloir séduire le monde entier, comme si toute son énergie ne servait que ce but là, être désiré, être admiré.

Ce qui, pour une fois, ne lui avait servi à rien. Il avait été condamné... à porter le poids de la faute des autres...

Harry arracha son regard de la photo où un Draco Malfoy au visage fermé regardait autour de lui avec dédain. Il parcourut les lignes qu'il avait sous les yeux, et ne put retenir un sourire lorsque son intérêt fut happé par le nom griffonné en haut du dossier.

« Il s'appelle Demon ? Draco Demon Malfoy ? Par Merlin, j'aurais pas trouvé mieux ! »

Il y avait ensuite l'énoncé de sa condamnation, et la date prévue pour sa sortie. Il lui restait encore un an à purger.

Puis venaient les premiers mots ajoutés par le Sortilège de Rapporteur. Tout ce dont les Matraqueurs assermentés avaient été tenus au courant, ou avaient été témoin.

_10 mars_

_Inspection du nouveau contingent de prisonniers. Draco Demon Malfoy passe à la fouille, effectuée par les Matraqueurs O'Reilly et Kinter. Le Mangemort ne coopère pas. _

_"Ben alors, où sont tes fringues de luxe, petit prince ?"_

_"Pas bavard, hein ? Ou bien tu crois que t'es trop bien pour parler avec nous ?"_

_"Il va pourtant falloir demander poliment pour récupérer ta robe !"_

_"Tu sais comment faire ça, enculé de Mangemort ? T'as dû apprendre à t'agenouiller facile avec ton ancien Maître."_

_"Si tu sais pas, t'iras rejoindre ta cellule cul nu. Qu'est ce que t'en penses, master Malfoy ?"_

_"Eh eh, ça fera plaisir aux autres prisonniers. C'est qu'il est pas mal notre petit nouveau, hein Kinter ?"_

_"Ouais, si t'aimes les..."_

_"Ne me touchez pas, sales pervers !"_

_Le comportement du prisonnier devenant violent, les gardiens se voient contraint de demander un sortilège d'entrave pour terminer leur fouille au corps._

_11 mars_

_Inspection réglementaire de l'aube. Le Matraqueur Wilbocks rapporte que Draco Demon Malfoy, qui est pourtant passé par le coiffeur hier en arrivant à la prison, a à nouveau les cheveux en dessous des oreilles._

_"Il est interdit de faire de la magie, sale Mangemort ! Tu piges ça ? Si on te rase le crâne, tu restes avec le crâne rasé !"_

_"Et comment aurais-je fait de la magie, bande de décérébrés ? Je n'ai plus ma baguette !"_

_Draco Malfoy a été reconduit chez le gardien qui fait office de barbier. Puis il a été mis à l'isolement pour 48 heures, en raison de son comportement violent et irrespectueux._

_13 mars_

_Sortie d'isolement pour Draco Malfoy. Ses cheveux lui arrivent maintenant aux épaules. _

_"Putain, Malfoy, va falloir t'apprendre les règles à coup de trique !"_

_"La magie est interdite, enculé de Mangemort, t'entend ça ?"_

_"Je-N'ai-Pas-Fait-De-Magie ! Sur quel ton il faut vous le dire ? C'est quoi votre problème ? On parle pas la même langue !"_

_Devant l'obstination du prisonnier à enfreindre les règles d'Azkaban, il a été décidé d'appliquer un châtiment exemplaire. 20 coups de fouet ont été donnés par le Matraqueur Dockins devant l'ensemble des condamnés réunis et enchaînés dans le réfectoire. Puis il a été reconduit chez le coiffeur. Cette fois ci, son crâne a été entièrement rasé._

_14 mars_

_Suite au problème capillaire posé par Draco Malfoy, le Matraqueur en Chef Hubb a été averti de la situation. Après évaluation, il semblerait que le prisonnier Draco Malfoy soit capable de faire de la Magie Naturelle, même s'il prétend ne pas la contrôler. Ses cheveux ont encore une fois repoussé et atteignent maintenant son dos. En dépit de ses protestations, il a été reconduit chez le barbier._

Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, Harry avait laissé un petit sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres. Pourtant les événements rapportés dans le parchemin étaient loin d'être drôles. Le vocabulaire et le comportement des gardiens d'Azkaban lui donnaient la nausée. Savoir qu'ils insultaient, menaçaient, et en venaient même à fouetter... Et puis quoi d'autre ? Draco lui avait parlé de viol. Non, qui essayait-il de tromper, là ? Il avait lui même assisté à un... à ça. O'Reilly avait eu le pouvoir de prendre Draco comme il le voulait ces trois dernières années. Et d'autres avaient dû s'en prendre aux femmes...

_Et je fais... Je ne suis pas loin de faire la même chose..._

Pourtant savoir que c'est ainsi que Malfoy avait gagné sa chevelure. Parce que son esprit s'était rebellé de la seule manière qui lui restait. Parce que sa Magie Naturelle avait été incontrôlable. Il lui semblait tout à coup que lui et Malfoy avaient peut être d'avantage en commun qu'il ne l'avait toujours cru. Cela rappelait à Harry un événement qui s'était produit chez les Dursley, bien avant qu'il n'apprenne l'existence de la magie et du monde sorcier. Sa tante Pétunia lui avait coupé les cheveux de si horrible manière... que sa magie les avait fait repoussé en une nuit.

_Et je suis très bon en Magie Naturelle. Ca doit être la même chose pour Dra... Malfoy..._

Harry sauta quelques paragraphes, et reprit sa lecture.

_21 mars_

_Avec l'accord du Chef Hubb, nous dispensons Draco Demon Malfoy de la coupe réglementaire des prisonniers d'Azkaban, à charge pour lui d'en assumer les conséquences auprès de ses co-détenus. Ses cheveux ont maintenant atteint le creux de ses riens, et soumis au Veritaserum, le détenu a admis ne pas être consciemment responsable de son entorse au règlement. Sa Magie Naturelle lui échappe._

« A charge pour lui d'en assumer les conséquences ! Qu'est ce que ça veut dire, cette merde ? Que s'il se fait violer, c'est sa faute ? Parce qu'il est trop bandant ? » gronda Harry. « Putain, y'a vraiment quelque chose de pourri dans cette prison et pour une fois c'est pas mon cerveau ! » Il se sentait de moins en moins enclin à continuer sa lecture, mais la curiosité fut finalement plus forte que ses réticences.

_29 mars_

_Notification Officielle :_

_Suite aux complications causées par les émanations de Magie Naturelle qu'a exprimé Draco Demon Malfoy, et attendu des dispositions prises par la société sorcière à l'encontre des coupables d'association avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres durant les Années Noires et auparavant, et compte tenu des antécédents de violence et de désobéissance rapportés par les Matraqueurs O'Reilly, Kinter, Dockins et als, dans l'exercice de leur fonction, le Ministère de la Magie a été tenu au courant des implications, concernant notamment le risque d'évasion par moyen magique sans usage de baguette. Il est donc fortement recommandé à chaque Gardien de se méfier du susdit prisonnier, et de le surveiller attentivement. Toute émanation de comportement magique doit être rapporté pour examen et punition. Le prisonnier ne doit pas apprendre à développer sa Magie sans baguette, sans quoi il deviendrait trop dangereux. Si Draco Demon Malfoy exprime à nouveau de tels comportements, le Ministère autorise les Matraqueurs, par l'intermédiaire de leur Chef Jonathan Hubb, à prendre toute disposition pour éradiquer le problème de manière définitive._

« Quoi ? Comment ça éradiquer le problème de manière définitive ? » Harry se redressa sur son fauteuil, s'attirant un sifflement courroucé du petit reptile qui somnolait. Il ne riait plus. Est ce que cela signifiait que le Ministère couvrait des... exécutions ? Qu'ils supprimaient les prisonniers gênants...? « Non, ça doit vouloir dire autre chose. Ils ne peuvent pas faire ça, ce serait ni plus ni moins qu'un meurtre ! »

Il posa sa tasse encore pleine par terre, soudain incapable de tenir en place. La petite couleuvre albinos, dérangée dans son sommeil sur l'estomac de son maître, siffla sa désapprobation et se coula rapidement à terre. Lorsque Harry était dans cet état d'agitation, l'animal avait appris à ne pas rester dans le chemin. La magie du jeune sorcier pouvait très facilement lui échapper lorsqu'il perdait le contrôle de ses émotions.

Il marcha jusqu'à la grande baie vitrée qui donnait sur sa terrasse, et s'arrêta devant, les yeux perdus quelque part à l'horizon. Ses fenêtres donnaient vers l'Est, et lui permettaient, le matin, d'être témoin de somptueux levers de soleil. Mais à cette heure tardive de la soirée, le ciel et l'océan s'étaient déjà fondus ensemble dans l'obscurité, et les premières étoiles luisaient doucement. Harry savait que sa journée était finie, et que plus personne ne viendrait le déranger jusqu'à l'aube suivante. Aussi l'idée lui vint-elle immédiatement de prendre un peu de distance avec cet endroit oppressant. Personne ne remarquerait sa disparition, et il pourrait ainsi trouver quelqu'un à qui parler… A cet instant précis, c'est des conseils éclairés d'Hermione, sa 'conscience' comme la jeune fille aimait à se nommer, qu'il avait besoin.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil pensif à son appartement, puis il siffla doucement à son serpent

« Ouvre l'œil pour moi pendant mon absence. Je devrais être parti au plus 2 ou 3 heures, ok Voldy ? » L'animal, de son coussin près de la cheminée, dirigea son regard vers son maître, et sembla hocher lentement la tête. Puis Voldy reprit sa position, lovée contre l'âtre, et sembla se désintéresser de la situation. Lorsque Harry reprit sa cape, la jeta sur ses épaules, puis transforma un presse livre en forme de gobelin en portoloin, puis disparut de la pièce dans une époustouflante décharge de magie, le reptile n'eut même pas la bonté de paraître étonné.

* * *

Hermione avait toujours pensé qu'elle épouserait un sorcier. Bien sûr, de la part d'une jeune sorcière d'origine Moldue, le propos pouvait sembler incongru. N'était-ce pas elle qui avait toujours crié à tue tête que les sangs purs faisaient de la discrimination, et qu'ils étaient ridicules avec leurs idées de ne pas se mélanger ? N'avait-elle pas pesté mille fois contre les préjugés, surtout quand ils concernaient les moldus ?

C'est la raison pour laquelle elle avait toujours gardé cette idée secrète. Mais tout de même, depuis le jour où, à 11 ans, elle avait découvert le monde de la magie, les sujets de conversation qu'elle partageait avec ses connaissances ou sa famille moldue lui avaient parus brutalement assez limités. Et elle en était venue, assez naturellement, à se chercher un compagnon parmi les sorciers.

Pendant une grande partie de sa scolarité à Poudlard, et plus tard, pendant les Années Noires où elle se battait au côté de l'Ordre du Phoenix, la plupart de ses amis avaient cru qu'elle finirait avec Ron… Ron ! Bon sang, étaient-ils tous aveugles ? Elle aurait tué Ron au bout de deux minutes ! Le garçon était un ami formidable, mais Hermione n'avait pas la patience nécessaire pour supporter l'idée d'être avec Ron. Et encore moins pour être avec lui pour de bon. Certains avaient également envisagé une romance entre elle et Harry, mais ceux là étaient sans doute les moins biens informés. Ou les plus idiots.

Ce fut sans doute une surprise pour tout le monde quand elle se mit en couple avec Nils. Pas vraiment parce qu'il avait 10 ans de plus qu'elle, ni parce qu'il était bourru et peu bavard, et pas non plus parce qu'il était entré au service du Ministère en tant que Langue de Plomb, et que chacun ignorait donc sur quoi travaillait l'homme. Ce n'était pas non plus à cause de la barbe courte qui lui assombrissait le visage et le faisait ressembler à un ours mal léché.

En revanche, le fait que Nils soit le petit fils de Minerva McGonnagall, le fils de sa fille unique, et issu par son père d'une longue lignée de sorcier écossais, les McArthur, avait sans doute contribué à l'étonnement général. Les McArthur étaient réputés pour être incroyablement exigeants lorsqu'il s'agissait d'entrer dans leur clan. Le fait qu'une sorcière issue de parents moldus ait été acceptée en disait long sur les qualités d'Hermione.

Lorsque Harry apparut par Portoloin dans leur salon chaleureux –et typiquement écossais- à la tombée de la nuit, Nils sauta de sa chaise comme un voleur pris en flagrant délit, et se mit à baragouiner un tas d'insultes fleuries tout en ramassant avec précipitation les parchemins sur lesquels il travaillait.

« Sacrebleu, Harry, on ne t'a jamais appris que c'était malpoli de transplaner dans le salon des honnêtes gens ! » finit-il par marmonner lorsque ses précieux documents furent tous hors de vue.

« Salut à toi aussi, Nils » répondit Harry sans se formaliser de cet accueil. Des années plus tôt, il avait été l'un des premiers à comprendre que la face bougonne de l'écossais cachait un cœur d'or. Et l'homme avait un tempérament très doux qui contrastait avec son physique de bûcheron canadien.

Nils laissa tomber ses innombrables parchemins dans une vaste malle qui trônait sous l'une des trois fenêtres du salon, puis vint gratifier Harry d'une accolade enthousiaste.

« Tu es toujours le bienvenu, Harry, mais tu connais la politique du Département des Mystères, hein ? »

« Oui, oui, est ce que vous plongez toujours les témoins gênants dans un chaudron d'huile bouillante pour vous débarrasser d'eux ? » rigola Harry en retournant l'accolade.

L'écossais leva les yeux au ciel, d'exaspération. Il était accoutumé aux rumeurs stupides que certains journaux peu sérieux faisaient courir sur les Langues De Plomb. Celle de la semaine dernière avait effectivement mis en scène une sorcière hystérique qui avait prétendu que des travailleurs du Département des Mystères avaient voulu l'ébouillanter pour la faire taire.

« Nous travaillons sur des sujets sensibles, et c'est par nécessité que nous gardons le secret. Tu le sais mieux que personne, Harry. » L'intéressé haussa les épaules avec fatalisme.

« Tout ce que je sais, c'est que c'est pas comme ça que vous allez faire des enfants, toi et Hermione. A chaque fois que je débarque chez vous sans prévenir, je vous trouve en train de bosser dans des pièces différentes ! »

La remarque fit rougir l'homme jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Il n'y a pas que le sexe dans la vie ! » grogna-t-il, ce qui eut pour effet de choquer Harry.

« Pas que… ? Oh, Sacré Merlin, j'espère que je ne serai pas comme toi à trente ans, Nils ! »

L'arrivée de Hermione dans le salon coupa court à toute discussion sur le sujet, et la jeune femme se précipita dans les bras de son ami d'enfance.

« Harryyyyy ! Je savais bien que j'avais entendu ta voix ! » Un rire doux et amusé lui répondit. Harry se sentait toujours incroyablement détendu lorsqu'il rendait visite à ses amis.

« Eh, salut madame McArthur ! Tu étais encore plongée dans tes grimoires ? »

« Jusqu'au cou ! Est-ce qu'au moins Nils t'a proposé du thé ? » Harry secoua la tête en lançant à Hermione son plus beau regard de chien battu.

« Non seulement il ne m'a pas offert à boire, mais en plus il voulait me plonger dans un chaudron d'huile bouillante. Heureusement que tu es venu me sauver. »

« Hmm… J'ai un peu de mal à croire que le Sauveur-du-Monde-Magique pourrait avoir peur de mon mari… ceci dit sans te vexer, Nils, bien sûr. » constata Hermione en souriant à demi.

« Je t'en prie, chérie » répondit l'homme qui était retourné s'asseoir à sa table de travail maintenant vide. « J'ai toujours été une brelle en Défense contre les Forces du Mal, et je l'assume complètement. »

Cela extirpa un rire franc à Harry.

« Merlin, ce que vous me manquez, tous. Ça faisait deux semaines que je n'avais pas ri comme ça. »

Hermione accompagna son ami et ensemble, ils s'assirent sur l'un des canapés qui encadrait la vieille cheminée de pierre.

« Comment ça se passe, à Azkaban ? Nous avons eu des nouvelles par Minerva. Elle disait que tu avais pu mettre Severus à l'abri ? »

Harry acquiesça doucement, tandis que du coin de l'œil, il observait une elfe de maison rayonnante qui venait d'apparaître avec un plateau à thé.

« Severus va bien, oui. J'ai mis à sa disposition une bibliothèque et un labo de potions, avec l'espoir qu'il utilise ses connaissances pour s'enfuir. Au lieu de ça, notre professeur préféré veut attendre son procès en appel ! Quelle plaie ! »

« Et te voilà bloqué à Azkaban avec lui, mon pauvre. Comment est ce que tu t'en tires ? » questionna Hermione.

Harry mâchonna un instant sa lèvre inférieure. Bien sûr il était venu parler avec Hermione. Mais avec Nils à côté… il ne se sentait pas à l'aise pour parler de Draco Malfoy tout d'un coup.

« Je… je ne sais pas trop. Le chef des Matraqueurs, Hubb, il était à Serdaigle à l'époque où Severus était encore étudiant. Tu penses que Minerva pourrait te laisser consulter son dossier ? Je ne l'aime pas trop, ce type… » Il se tut. Ce dont il voulait vraiment parler, le dossier de Draco, les comportements abjects des Gardiens, les viols, ses doutes, et cette foutu attirance qu'il ressentait pour l'ancien Serpentard… et cet accord malsain qu'il avait réussi à extorquer au blond… tout cela resta cruellement coincé dans sa gorge.

Alors il parla de Severus, et le sujet dévia vers son procès en appel, que tous les membres influents que comptaient l'Ordre du Phoenix appuieraient. Lorsque sa tasse de thé fut vide, et la nuit bien avancée, il souhaita une bonne nuit au couple, et retransforma en portoloin le presse livre qui lui avait servi à venir jusqu'en écosse.

Dans la tête de Harry, rien n'était résolu.

* * *

**Eh voilà, enfin le dossier de Draco vous a été révélé… enfin en partie… J'espère que ce qui était dedans vous a plu. Pour le dossier de Severus, j'ai eu une idée… je pense que Harry va révéler un petit détail bientôt… Hi hi hi !**

**Maintenant, dois je encore vous dire que toute review envoyée me ferait extrêmement plaisir ?**


	10. Discussion entre potes

**Entre quatre murs**

**Auteur : **antedaemonia

**Disclaiming : **Oui, oui, je sais ! Rien ne m'appartient, blablabla…, et tout cet univers appartient à J.K.Rowling.

**Genre : **Fic Yaoi

**Couple : **HP / DM

**Rating : **M, R, appelez ça comme vous voulez. Mais c'est pas pour les 'ti n'enfants

**Résumé : **Et si Harry Potter devenait directeur de la prison d'Azkaban, pour protéger Severus Snape, emprisonné par le Ministère ? Et si, parmi les prisonniers, il retrouvait Draco Malfoy, incarcéré depuis 3 ans, victime de son père, de sa réputation, et de bien pire encore ?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Message : **s'il existe un moyen de s'aplatir plus bas que terre pour s'excuser de ce retard monstrueux, alors dites vous bien que c'est ce que je suis en train de faire : je m'aplatis à terre comme la larve insignifiante que je suis, et je présente mes excuses sincères au monde entier. Quelle hooooonte ! Oui, j'ai tellement honte que je préfère ne plus compter le nombre de mois écoulés depuis la dernière update… Mais bon, dites vous que ce n'est pas que du temps perdu, puisque j'ai pris un peu d'avance dans cette fic…

Et à part ça, les éternels avertissements concernant cette fic :** passages difficiles**, **vocabulaire assez cru**, et **scènes violentes** dans certains chapitres. Pour ce chapitre 10, je préviens tout de suite que le vocabulaire est explicite et assez vulgaire : oui, les deux mecs qui parlent, Ron et Harry, ne font vraiment pas dans la finesse. Mais moi, qu'est ce que je m'amuse à écrire ça ! (Quand on pense que je suis une fille tellement polie, dans la vraie vie ! Mouahaha !)

**Réponses aux reviews : **vous avez été plus d'une cinquantaine à reviewer sur le chapitre 9, ce qui m'a vraiment fait plaisir. Je sais que ça aurait mérité que je réponde à chacun et chacune d'entre vous individuellement, mais je vais me contenter d'un grand merci collectif, et d'un message identique pour à peu près toutes les reviews signées. Pour les reviews anonymes **CélIne St., yuki-chan, bliblou, angel, Oxaline, tia, Aella, Lisylys, Mairylulu, jadeeeeeeeeeeee, nayou, Lemoncurd**, merci à toutes (et tous s'il y en a). J'espère n'oublier personne.

Je suis persuadé que vous ne m'en voudrez pas si je bâcle un peu les RAR, ça permet de passer plus vite au chapitre ! Draco n'apparaît pas dans ce chapitre, mais par contre la discussion tournera beaucoup autour de lui…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Chapitre dix : Discussion entre potes**

Le lendemain soir, c'est vers Ronald Weasley que son Portoloin emmena Harry. Sa petite _fugue_ de la veille était passée complètement inaperçue, à son grand plaisir d'ailleurs. Les barrières anti transplanage n'avaient de toute façon plus beaucoup d'effet sur lui. Il avait appris à contourner ces sortilèges lors des Années Noires, et cela lui permettait aujourd'hui de voyager virtuellement n'importe où. Il pouvait même transplaner à l'intérieur de Poudlard, ce qui enrageait Hermione, qui n'aimait pas que l'on fasse mentir l'un de ses livres préférés. Après tout, est ce que L'Histoire de Poudlard ne prétendait pas qu'il était _impossible_ de transplaner dans Poudlard ? Ah !

Aussi, après s'être assuré que Snape et Malfoy junior étaient en sécurité dans l'ancienne salle de garde transformée en cellule, que tous les Mangemorts étaient enfermés dans leurs geôles, et que le gardien chef Hubb ne viendrait plus le déranger, Harry transfigura à nouveau son presse livre et se laissa transporté jusqu'à la rue où vivait son plus vieil ami. L'expérience lui avait appris que, contrairement à Hermione et Nils, il était tout à fait contre indiqué d'apparaître chez le rouquin, au risque de se trouver face à une nouvelle fille à chaque fois. Et ces demoiselles étaient rarement très vêtues. L'été dernier, Harry et Hermione s'étaient même amusés à établir une échelle de comparaison entre l'intelligence moyenne des conquêtes de Ron, et le nombre de centimètres carrés couverts par leurs vêtements. Ils avaient découverts, à leur grande satisfaction, qu'il existait en effet une corrélation, et que Ron aurait tout intérêt à arrêter de lever des pouffiasses, s'il voulait un jour trouver la perle rare… Après ça, les choses s'étaient un peu envenimées, car Harry avait révélé leur petit jeu à Ron, qui avait moyennement apprécié que ses meilleurs amis se foutent de la gueule de _Lucinda_, et en retour, Hermione avait fait remarqué à Harry qu'il ferait mieux de penser à son propre cas, car lui aussi ne se tapait que des 'poufs', sauf qu'en plus c'était des mecs, et qu'il les baisait dans les chiottes de clubs sordides, ou dans les arrières cours obscures. Hermione avait le chic pour vous rappeler des vérités désagréables…

Ron s'était installé à Londres 18 mois plus tôt, lorsqu'il en avait eu marre de ne pas pouvoir ramené ses conquêtes au Terrier. Molly Weasley, sa mère, était en effet assez vieux jeu à ce niveau là. Ron louait un appartement au premier étage d'une bâtisse typiquement londonienne, étroite et toute en brique rouge. La maison avait deux entrées, l'une côté sorcier, l'autre côté moldu. C'est donc devant le porche de la maison, côté sorcier, que Harry arriva, en tentant vainement de se souvenir quel était le nom de la fille qui partageait actuellement la vie de Ron. _Kelly_ s'était faite larguée juste avant que Snape ne se fasse arrêter. Puis il y avait eu une _Iris_, ou _Isis_, ou un truc de ce genre, qui avait duré une semaine, mais avait eu le tort de dire que Snape méritait Azkaban, et qui s'était faite lourdée en moins de 5 secondes après ça. Ensuite, il croyait se souvenir que Ron avait rencontré une petite brune… mais Harry n'était même pas sûr d'avoir demandé son nom.

Le jeune sorcier poussa la porte, grimpa un étage, et se retrouva finalement devant la porte bleue turquoise qui ouvrait sur l'appartement de Ron. Quelques secondes après avoir frappé, Harry entendit le bruit des verrous que l'on tire, puis une tête blonde apparut dans l'encadrement. Une blonde décolorée, maquillée comme dans un mauvais film porno, et que Harry n'avait jamais vu de sa vie.

« Quoiiiii… ? » fit la fille d'une voix nasillarde, l'air profondément ennuyé.

_Oh, génial, encore une pouffiasse…_

« Harry Potter, pas _Quoiii_… » répondit le jeune homme brun avec suffisance. Il vit, sans surprise, les yeux de la jeune femme s'ouvrir démesurément, tandis qu'elle en perdait ses mots. « Je viens voir mon ami Ron, et je ne pense pas qu'il serait ravi si l'on devait me laisser à la porte d'un appartement où je suis _toujours_ le bienvenu. »

« Barbara ? Qui c'est ? » fit une voix grave depuis l'une des pièces du fond, que Harry savait être la cuisine.

« Hé, mon pote ! » cria Harry sans se préoccuper de la nouvelle pouf de Ron, dont visiblement le plus grand atout devait être le décolleté généreux, mais certainement pas ses manières, vu qu'elle se tenait encore dans l'encadrement de la porte, empêchant Harry de rentrer. « Est-ce que tu es prêt à accueillir un fugitif d'Azkaban, qui ne prend pas beaucoup de place et est trèèèès sympa ? »

« …Harry ? » lui répondit Ron d'une voix surprise. « Harry ? Qu'est ce que tu fous là ? » Le rouquin ouvrit la porte en grand et baissa les yeux vers son ami d'enfance. La joie remplaça la surprise sur son visage, et il tira Harry vers l'intérieur de son domicile.

« Hmm… Azkaban est un enfer, à l'aide ? » tenta Harry en essayant de paraître sérieux.

« Quoi ? T'as pas encore dégommé tous ces Mangemorts avec tes superpouvoirs de Survivant, et tout ça ? »

« Nan, mais c'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…»

« Mff, bienvenu dans le monde réel, celui où il faut respecter les lois du Ministère… »

Les deux hommes se regardèrent une seconde, puis éclatèrent de rire sans raison. A côté d'eux, la blonde oubliée essayait de reprendre contenance, et d'arranger son décolleté de façon avantageuse.

Les deux jeunes hommes quittèrent finalement l'entrée pour aller s'asseoir dans le salon, et Harry dévisagea un instant son ami avec affection. La cicatrice qui parcourait sa joue et se terminait sous sa pomme d'Adam, loin de le défigurer, avait apporté un peu de relief à son visage autrefois assez banal. Ses yeux bleus étaient toujours aussi rieurs, et debout, il dépassait Harry de 10 bons centimètres.

« Et le vieux Snape veut vraiment attendre son procès ? » lui demanda Ron en secouant la tête avec agacement. « Maudit vieux fou, est ce qu'il ne comprend pas qu'avec le foutu Ministère qu'on a, il a toutes les chances d'être condamné ? »

Harry haussa les épaules avec lassitude.

« Je crois qu'il en a marre de fuir et de se cacher. Tu sais, quand on y réfléchit bien, il n'est plus tout jeune, ce bon vieux Severus, et les Aurors qui le poursuivaient ces dernières années ont l'âge d'être ses enfants ! »

Le retour de _Barbara_, qui amenait avec elle un plateau de thé et de biscuits secs, interrompit la conversation entre les deux amis. Harry leva les yeux au ciel lorsqu'il constata que la jeune femme en avait profité pour se changer. En plus d'un décolleté qui s'arrêtai à deux centimètres de son nombril, elle portait désormais en plus une… Harry hésita un peu, soit c'était une toute petite jupe, soit c'était une large ceinture. L'effet était le même, la bande de tissu collait à ses hanches osseuses, et couvrait difficilement une paire de fesses plates. Lorsqu'elle se pencha pour poser le plateau sur la table basse, la poitrine opulente faillit jaillir de son chemisier, tandis que le tissu couvrant ses fesses remonta pour offrir à Harry la vision grotesque d'un string pailleté. Harry aurait aimé pouvoir vomir de dégoût, mais d'une part, ça n'aurait pas été très sympa pour Ron, qui se tapait cette gourde, et puis en plus, Harry était résolu à garder le secret sur ses préférences sexuelles. Cela l'obligeait donc à ne pas dévoiler son écoeurement à toutes les femmes qui tentaient ce genre de manœuvre de séduction.

« Qu'est ce que tu désires prendre, _Harry_ ? » demanda Barbara d'une voix qui était sensé être sensuelle, tout en s'asseyant auprès de Ron sur le canapé. « Thé, café ? »

« Du thé, ça ira très bien, » répondit le brun un peu sèchement, tout en lançant un coup d'œil agacé à son ami d'enfance. Malheureusement, l'attention de Ron était tout entière perdue dans le décolleté de sa compagne.

« Pour moi aussi, ma poule, » parvint-il quand même à articuler entre deux rinçages d'œil.

Harry supposa qu'il lui faudrait supporter la pétasse, à moins bien sûr qu'un bon vieux Stupéfix…

« Hmm… Alors Ron, tu ne m'as pas dit comment tu avais rencontré Barbara. Et surtout, comment as-tu fait pour qu'une aussi _charmante _créature s'intéresse à ta vieille carcasse ? » Barbara se mit à glousser bêtement, les joues roses sous le compliment, tandis que Ron leva les yeux et n'eut aucun mal à entendre le sarcasme dans le ton de son meilleur ami.

« Euh, ouais, eh bien… » fit le roux.

« Oooh, Ronny et moi, ça fait 3 semaines qu'on s'est rencontré. Il y avait cette soirée absolument fantastique organisée par Suzan Bones, qui travaille dans la boutique du Chemin de Traverse que tient ma tante. » commença Barbara de sa voix nasillarde.

« Oh vraiment ? » répondit Harry en sirotant son thé.

« Ouiiii, c'était vraiment une super soirée, et je ne savais plus où donner de la tête, tellement il y avait de beaux mecs… Et pourtant tu n'étais pas là, _Harry_. Sinon je m'en serais souvenu ! »

« Et moi donc… » murmura Harry en réfrénant l'envie de lever les yeux au ciel… ou de lui foutre un coup de boule pour qu'elle se taise.

« Et puis Susan m'a présenté Ron, et vraiment, je ne savais plus où me mettre à l'idée d'être présenté au meilleur ami de _Harry Potter _! Ohlalaaa… »

« Stupéfix ! » le geste de Ron fut à la fois rapide et assuré, le genre de mouvement qui lui avait permis de survivre d'innombrables fois lors des Années Noires. Barbara tomba en arrière sur le canapé, inconsciente.

« Ron, Ron, Ron… » soupira Harry en regardant son meilleur ami ranger sa baguette magique.

« Ouais, je sais… » fit le roux en haussant le épaules.

« Mais où est ce que tu dégottes de pareilles pouffiasses ? »

« Euh… ben tu sais… elle suce vachement bien. »

Harry éclata de rire, et fut obligé de reposer sa tasse pour ne rien renverser.

« Ron ! Putain, t'es vraiment débile, y'a pas à dire. Oh je voudrais que 'Mione soit là quand tu dis des trucs pareils, rien que pour la voir te lancer des sorts très douloureux ! »

« Eeeh ! Tu devrais compatir avec moi, au lieu de m'enfoncer. Souviens toi que je t'ai soutenu quand elle t'a lancé ce sort d'hémorroïdes, juste parce que t'avais défoncé le cul d'un mec dans une soirée et qu'elle voulait que tu ressentes un peu ce que pouvait souffrir ce gars ! »

Harry grinça des dents.

« Yeurk, mauvais souvenir, trèès mauvais souvenir. Mais au moins ça m'a servi de leçon. Maintenant, quand je veux tirer un mec, je m'arrange pour ne pas être surpris par notre petite 'Mione. »

« Et pareil pour moi, » ajouta Ron. Harry haussa les sourcils.

« Tu t'arranges pour ne pas être surpris par 'Mione quand tu veux tirer un mec ? Tu m'avais caché ça, petit pervers !»

« Beuurk ! Non, arrête, c'est dégueu, Harry ! Quand je veux baiser une fille, c'est ce que je voulais dire ! »

« Oh, misère, » lâcha Harry entre deux rires, « commence déjà par les choisir mieux, les filles que tu baises. »

« Ouais, c'est pas comme si t'étais mieux que moi à ce niveau là. » soupira Ron. « Mais c'est vrai que Barbara me saoule déjà. Je pense la virer rapidement. Qu'est ce qu'elle croit, qu'elle peut te draguer devant moi, ou bien parler de moi comme si j'étais juste _l'ami de Harry Potter_ ? »

« Sage décision, si tu veux mon avis. Tu mérites mieux qu'une connasse qui ne sait même pas reconnaître un héros de la guerre quand elle en voit un. »

Ron lui retourna un sourire un peu triste. Harry avait eu plusieurs engueulades avec Ron au cours de toutes leurs années d'amitié, et très souvent, c'est la jalousie du rouquin envers le statut de héros de Harry qui avait enflammé ces disputes. Heureusement, pensa Harry, ils étaient aujourd'hui tous deux assez matures pour savoir à quel point chaque combattant avait eu son importance lors des années de guerre contre Voldemort. Et Ron avait gagné haut la main chacune de ses médailles, et chacune de ses cicatrices. Harry était peut être celui qui avait vaincu un Lord Noir, et l'un des sorciers les plus puissants actuellement, mais ça ne diminuait en rien le courage de Ron et des autres combattants de l'Ordre du Phoenix.

« Ouais, » finit par lâcher Ron après un court silence, « je finirai bien par me trouver une fille bien. Une belle fille, intelligente et tout… mais qui suce bien en prime ! »

Cette fois ci, la gorgée de thé que Harry était en train d'avaler passa de travers lorsqu'il éclata de rire, et il se retrouva plié en deux, à tousser tandis que du thé lui sortait par les narines.

« Oh putain, Harry, ça va ? Attends, attends, ça va passer ! »

« Je… ok, tout… tout va bien… »

« Me fait pas des frayeurs pareilles, mec, j'aurais du mal à me justifier si on trouvait ton cadavre dans mon appart ! » souffla Ron, rassuré, lorsque Harry eut repris une respiration et une teinte normale.

« Et l'épitaphe sur ma tombe serait un peu étrange, tu imagines ? _Le rire l'a tué alors que Voldemort n'y était pas parvenu_ »

Ron lâcha un petit rire.

« Crétin, tu sais bien que les sorciers ne se font pas faire de sépulture comme les Moldus ! Il n'y a jamais ni pierre tombale, ni cimetière. »

Harry acquiesça, se renfonça dans son fauteuil, et reprit la dégustation du thé qui avait bien failli l'étouffer.

« A part ça, maintenant qu'on peut parler librement, » fit le brun en lançant un coup d'œil au corps stupéfixé de la blonde, « raconte moi comment va tout le monde. »

Ron sourit, et lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Tu sais comment vont 'Mione et Nils, ça je le sais. Ils m'ont dit que tu étais passé les voir hier. »

« Oui, je crois que Azkaban va me rendre dingue si je ne peux pas m'échapper de temps en temps, » répondit Harry en soupirant. « Tu n'imagines pas comment c'est, Ron, c'est… Merlin, c'est l'enfer ! Les prisonniers, ils sont… Chaque jour qui passe, leur haine contre le Ministère, contre le Monde Magique, contre moi… Tout ça ne fait que les conforter dans leurs idées de haine. On est en train de renforcer les idées qui les ont conduit à être des partisans de Voldemort. Est-ce que tu comprends ce que je veux dire ? » cracha Harry en se passant nerveusement la main dans les cheveux.

Ron acquiesça. Bien qu'il ne l'ait pas vu de ses yeux, il pouvait sans peine imaginer de quoi son meilleur ami était en train de lui parler.

« Azkaban n'a pas été crée pour faire réfléchir, juste pour punir. Ceux qui sont enfermés là bas… Eh bien j'espère qu'ils ne sortiront jamais, car sinon, une fois libre, va savoir comment ils pourraient se venger. » répondit le rouquin en haussant les épaules. Ce sujet là était l'un des principaux sujets d'inquiétude de Minerva McGonagall, et d'autres membres de l'Ordre.

« Je ne vois pas d'inconvénient à enfermer un criminel, » grogna Harry en serrant les dents. « Je trouve juste qu'on… Enfin, c'est aberrant. On a prétendu pendant des années qu'on se battait pour que Voldemort et ses principes cruels ne submergent pas notre société. Et maintenant qu'on a gagné, on utilise les mêmes principes ignobles… »

Ron cligna des yeux.

« Qu'est ce qu'ils font, à Azkaban, pour que tu sois aussi… aussi révolté ? Après tout, depuis la fin de la guerre, tu étais bien content de ne te mêler de rien. Tu as toujours dit que ton boulot était fini, et que c'était aux autres de se démerder pour reconstruire. »

« Les Matraqueurs me dégoûtent, voilà ce qu'il se passe. Un ramassis de brutes qui frappent, insultent, et sont heureux de faire souffrir les prisonniers. Par Merlin, moi aussi je les hais, tous ces anciens Mangemorts, mais… »

« Mais pas au point de devenir un criminel toi-même, » termina Ron, et il vit son ami hocher la tête.

Harry n'était pas sûr que Ron soit le confident idéal pour parler de tout ce qui lui pesait sur la conscience, notamment ses rapports ambigus avec Draco Malfoy. Pourtant, le cadet des fils Weasley avait tellement mûri pendant les années où il avait combattu avec Harry, et les deux garçons étaient restés tellement proches, que Harry se sentit soudain ragaillardi, et prêt à vider son sac.

« Ecoute voir, Ron… je sais pas si je peux tout t'expliquer, » fit le brun en baissant instinctivement la voix. Comprenant que son ami venait d'entamer un sujet sérieux, Ron se rapprocha et son visage se tendit un peu. Il connaissait les débordements de Harry mieux que personne. Il avait été témoin plus d'une fois de ses colères, de ses pertes de contrôle, et des ravages qu'il pouvait faire quand sa magie lui échappait.

« Eh, mon pote. Tu me fais peur quand t'es sérieux comme ça. T'as tué personne, pas vrai ? »

Harry lui répondit par un petit sourire triste.

« Naan, je me contrôle de mieux en mieux, tu le sais bien. Mais… Je crois que je n'avais pas vraiment tout envisagé quand j'ai accepté ce poste, tu vois ? »

« Pourquoi, où est le problème ? »

« J'ai… je te l'ai dit, l'environnement est malsain. Les Matraqueurs sont tous des enculés comme j'en ai rarement vu. Et je me retrouve à avoir un… un pouvoir de vie et de mort sur des Mangemort que je hais…»

Ron siffla doucement entre ses dents.

« Pouvoir de vie ou de mort, n'exagérons pas. Même à Azkaban, y'a des règles à respecter. »

« Justement non… » Harry reposa sa tasse de thé, désormais vide, et se cacha le visage entre les mains. Comment expliquer à son meilleur ami qu'il avait le pouvoir de violer n'importe quel prisonnier s'il le voulait ? Qu'il avait déjà passé un accord avec Draco Malfoy pour pouvoir baiser le blond en échange d'une protection que le Ministère aurait dû lui octroyer d'office. Comment justifier qu'un garçon qui, aux dires de Snape, était probablement innocent, et avait été violé lors de son incarcération, soit aujourd'hui obligé de se _prostituer_ pour sauver sa peau…

_Et quelle peau… Couverte de bleus et de contusions… Et qui pourtant me fait bander comme un centaure en rut. Putain de Serpentard, comment je peux expliquer à Ron que Malfoy me fait bander…!_

Un petit rire nerveux lui échappa.

« Bordel, Ron, tu imagines pas ce que j'ai à te dire… » marmonna t-il.

« Ouais, eh ben ça a l'air d'être pire que tout ce que je peux imaginer ! » répondit le roux. « Tu veux qu'on sorte le Whisky pur feu ? Moi, tu sais ce que je dis toujours, si les nouvelles sont mauvaises, autant se bourrer la gueule ! »

« Naan, Ron, pas d'alcool pour moi, tu le sais bien. J'ai bien assez de problème dans l'existence, inutile de rajouter l'alcoolisme à la liste de mes défauts. » Ron ne répondit pas, mais Harry pouvait très bien sentir son pote hocher la tête avec satisfaction. « Ok, donc, que puis-je te dire… Avais tu réfléchi aux Mangemorts qui étaient enfermés à Azkaban ? »

Ron haussa les sourcils, puis les fronça.

« Tu sais, penser aux Mangemorts et à la guerre est un peu le cadet de mes soucis. Non, j'y ai pas réfléchi, mais bien sûr ce n'est pas moi qui doit les croiser chaque jour. »

« Bellatrix Lestranges… » gronda Harry tandis que sa magie commençait à faire trembler les bibelots dans une vitrine à l'autre bout de la pièce. « Son taré de mari, Avery, McNair, Goyle… Malfoy… »

« Harry… » Ron ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. Bien sûr, tous ces noms là… Après la fin de la guerre, il avait assisté au procès de la plupart d'entre eux. La majorité en avait pris pour perpétuité et ne sortiraient jamais. Leurs crimes avaient horrifié toute la cour de justice. Les rares témoins et rescapés de leurs raids meurtriers avaient raconté des scènes d'une cruauté innommables. « Qu'est ce… qu'est ce qui te dérange ? Est-ce que c'est de devoir les voir chaque jour ? Est-ce que tu ne pourrais pas te contenter de rester dans ton bureau, et t'occuper de la prison et de la sécurité de Snape ? Après tout, c'est pour ça que tu es là bas. Pour que Severus ait quelqu'un qui le protège jusqu'à son procès. »

Harry gémit.

« Je sais, Ron. Pour dire la vérité, mis à part le premier jour, où j'ai vu tous les prisonniers… A part ça, je ne vais jamais voir les cellules. Je peux pas, tu comprends. Surtout cette salope de Lestranges… Il me semble que je pourrais la tuer, si j'étais obligé de l'approcher. »

« Bon, alors reste à distance, c'est le mieux ! » lui conseilla Ron d'une voix ferme. « Il faut que tu sois fort, pour Snape. Si le Ministère te reproche quelque chose et essaie de te retirer la direction d'Azkaban, va savoir ce qui pourrait arriver à notre prof de potion_ préféré_ ! »

Harry soupira.

« Je sais, Ron, je sais. Mais… Je me sens coupable de savoir que les prisonniers sont maltraités, et de ne rien faire. »

« Oh. » Ron ouvrit de grands yeux. C'est dans ces moments là qu'il regrettait de ne pas être Hermione. Elle était du genre à savoir répondre à ce genre de surprise. Ah ! La connaissant, elle aurait sûrement deviné que Harry pouvait à la fois haïr quelqu'un, et se sentir coupable de ne pas l'aider. Quel bordel…

« Oui, oh. » acquiesça le brun. « Ce sont des criminels de la pire espèce, mais… Mais Albus disait toujours que notre plus grande fierté, c'était de ne pas nous comporter comme eux. Je me sens pas franchement bien, maintenant que je vois comment les Matraqueurs se comportent. »

« Ils ont quand même un peu mérité ce qui leur arrive… » balbutia Ron, mais il n'était pas vraiment sûr que c'était un bon argument.

« Peut être pas tous… » murmura Harry.

Devant l'air étonné de son meilleur ami, le brun se sentit obligé de développer.

« Il y a… Oh bordel, comment dire ça… Ron, est ce que tu te souviens du… du procès de Draco Malfoy ? » finit-il par lâcher. Le rouquin écarquilla tellement les yeux que ses globes oculaires faillirent sortir de leurs orbites.

« Dra…co Malfoy… » Les syllabes de ce nom honni collaient presque au palais de Ron Weasley. « Bordel, je l'avais presque oublié, ce petit con prétentieux. C'est vrai qu'il avait été condamné à aller à Azkaban. Mais… Il y est encore ? Tu l'as vu ? »

Harry hocha la tête.

« Ron, je sais pas comment te dire ça… »

« Attends ! » s'exclama le roux. « Laisse moi savourer, deux secondes. Ce petit merdeux pourrit encore à Azkaban ! »

« Ron… » Harry soupira. Bon, apparemment, son ami n'était sûrement pas la bonne personne pour parler de ses relations bizarres avec l'ancien Serpentard.

« Oui, oui, c'est bon. Pour répondre à ta question, je me souviens trèèès bien de son procès. » finit par répondre Ron.

« Vraiment ? » Là, c'était au tour de Harry de ne pas savoir quoi dire. Se pouvait-il que Ron puisse l'aider, finalement ?

« Ouaiiis, je m'en souviens bien, il y avait une super jolie fille assise juste à côté de moi ! » Harry laissa sa tête retomber dans ses mains. Non, définitivement non. Ron était vraiment un obsédé.

« Putain, Ronald Weasley, tu es pire qu'un troll en rut… » lâcha t-il.

« Attends, Harry, c'est parce que je ne t'ai pas décrit cette sirène que tu dis ça ! Je pense qu'elle devait avoir à peu près nos âges, mais quand j'ai essayé de la draguer pour savoir pourquoi une sorcière comme elle n'était pas allée à Poudlard, elle m'avait dit que sa mère lui avait enseigné tout ce qu'une sorcière devait savoir. Le genre de propos que tiennent certaines familles de Sang Pur hyper rétrograde, si tu veux mon avis. Mais bon, il n'empêche qu'elle avait une voix vraiment charmante, et qu'elle était belle comme un cœur…»

« Ron, je vais te frapper… »

« … des cheveux très longs, nattés. Je m'en souviens surtout parce qu'elle avait l'air très triste, ce jour là. Je me suis souvent dit que, peut être, sa famille avait été victime de Malfoy. Après tout, c'était son procès, elle faisait peut être parti des victimes. Enfin bref, je ne l'ai jamais revu après ça. Dommage, c'est le genre de fille qui me plait, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… »

« Le genre de fille qui te plait vraiment, et qui du coup te fuit parce que tu es un obsédé, ou bien le genre qui te plait parce qu'elle saute au lit avec toi en deux secondes ? » ne put s'empêcher de demander Harry, un peu cruellement. Cela eut au moins l'avantage de faire taire Ron.

« C'est bon, pas la peine de devenir vexant. » répondit Ron un peu sèchement. Harry haussa les épaules.

« Comprend moi, Ron. Les filles que tu as draguées il y a trois ans, je m'en branle. »

« Ouais, j'imagine, » fit son ami avec un sourire d'excuse. « Mais c'est à peu près tout ce que j'ai comme souvenir du procès de l'autre fouine. Pour le reste, je ne peux pas t'aider. »

« Pas grave, mon pote. C'est juste que j'ai du mal à… Enfin, si j'en crois ce que m'a dit Severus, apparemment Draco Malfoy n'avait pas sa place à Azkaban. »

« Il était du côté de Voldemort, pourtant, » objecta Ron, têtu.

« Severus dit que non. Il dit que pendant les Années Noires, Lucius Malfoy avait laissé son fils partir en apprentissage avec une Alchimiste. Il était donc resté neutre. »

Les yeux de Harry croisèrent ceux de Ron, et ce dernier resta silencieux quelques secondes.

« Waouh. Ça c'est rude, » finit-il par lâcher à contrecœur. « Si c'est vrai, ça veut dire qu'il a été condamné par le Ministère alors qu'il n'y avait pas de raison. » Puis, un doute passa dans les yeux de Ron, et celui-ci plissa les yeux d'un air soupçonneux. « Attends voir, Harry, » glissa t-il, « pourquoi est ce qu'on en est venu à parler de Draco Malfoy exactement ? »

« Comment ça, Ron ? » fit Harry en essayant de cacher le rosissement de ses joues.

_Foutu Ron, c'est qu'il commence à me connaître mieux que n'importe qui d'autre._

« Oh par Merlin ! Harry ! »

« Quoi ? » fit Harry, sur la défensive.

« Harryyyyy ! Ne me prend pas pour une brelle. Tu es le type le plus obsédé que je connaisse, et tu es capable de te taper n'importe quel mec pourvu qu'il te fasse bander, » grogna le roux sur un ton désespéré.

« Je ne vois pas où est le rapport avec... »

« Et Draco Malfoy était une vraie traînée à Pourdlard ! Il parait même que les… »

« Holà ! De quoi tu m'accuses au juste ? » le coupa Harry brutalement, soudain inquiet que son meilleur ami n'ait tout deviné de son arrangement avec le blond.

« Accuser ? Je ne t'accuse pas, Harry. Mais je te connais bien. Dis moi, à quoi ressemble Malfoy exactement ? Est-ce qu'il est…euh, beau ? »

« Uuuh, pourquoi ? »

« Harry Potter, ne me prend pas pour un con, s'il te plait. Malfoy était gay. On l'a tous su à Poudlard, parce qu'il se tapait des tas de mecs, et ne s'en cachait pas. Et _toi, _mon ami, tel que je te connais, tu as dû te branler plus d'une fois en pensant à ce… Oh Merlin je n'arrive pas à croire que je prononce les mots _Malfoy_ et _branler _dans la même phrase ! »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rigoler. L'air horrifié de Ron valait bien le sermon qu'il allait devoir endurer pour avoir osé fantasmer sur le Serpentard blond.

« D'accord, d'accord, je suppose qu'il ne me reste plus qu'à avouer, hein ? » finit-il par dire en se renfonçant dans le fauteuil. « C'est vrai que j'avais fantasmé quelques fois sur lui quand on était en 7ème année, et que j'ai commencé à m'intéresser aux mecs. »

« Hélas, mes pauvres chastes oreilles survivront-elles à tes confidences, Harry ? Toute description d'une action qui implique une partie de ton anatomie enfoncée dans une partie de l'anatomie de Malfoy est vivement déconseillée pour ma santé mentale ! » geignit le cadet des Weasley. « Et pire encore si l'action est inversée, et que tu es celui qui est… tu sais… envahi.»

« Eeeerk ! Nan mais ça va pas, Ronny ? Je suis toujours le dominant, dans mes relations ! » s'emporta Harry alors que ses joues s'empourpraient. « C'est pas demain la veille que je laisserai un bâtard m'enculer… » marmonna t-il ensuite, gêné d'avoir cette discussion avec Ron. A quel moment leur conversation avait-elle autant dévié de son cours originel ?

« Ouf, tu me rassures, mon pote. J'ai vraiment du mal avec… tu sais… »

« Oui, bon, passons à autre chose, veux tu ? » grogna Harry.

« Tu veux même pas me dire si la prison a rendu Malfoy laid comme un pou ? » susurra Ron. « Enfin, quoique je suppose que la réponse est évidente. S'il était moche, tu ne l'aurais même pas regardé deux secondes ! » soupira le roux avec amertume.

« Merci, mon gars. Grâce à toi, je passe pour l'être le plus superficiel du Monde Sorcier. »

« Prouve moi que j'ai tort et que tes critères de sélection sont au dessus de la ceinture. »

Cela arracha un nouveau rire franc à Harry.

« Quelle mauvaise foi ! Le jour où tu sortiras avec une fille pour autre chose que pour son cul, on en reparlera, Ron ! »

« Ouais bon, alors il va falloir que je largue _Barbara_, je suppose. » répondit Ron cyniquement en tournant son regard vers la blonde toujours inconsciente dont le corps était toujours avachi sur le canapé. « Au moins cette soirée aura servi à ça. Je commençai à plus pouvoir la blairer, même si elle est bien au pieu, » continua le roux en se grattant le menton.

« J'ai quand même meilleur goût que toi, honnêtement. Draco Malfoy est un mec canon, et il n'a rien perdu de son esprit brillant. » Il hésita à rajouter que Draco suçait sans doute mieux que n'importe quelle fille, mais préféra finalement se taire. Harry eut la confirmation que son ami ne voulait sûrement pas connaître ce détail quelques secondes plus tard, lorsque Ron fit la grimace.

« Epargne moi tous les détails de tes futures rencontres avec la fouine, s'te plait. Je ne veux rien savoir qui puisse abîmer mon équilibre mental. »

Harry haussa les épaules. Cela valait sans doute mieux. Il avait toujours été reconnaissant que ses amis et sa famille aient aussi bien pris son homosexualité, et qu'ils aient continué à le soutenir malgré toutes ses conneries. Mais ce qu'il avait commencé 15 jours plus tôt, et le marché qu'il avait passé avec Draco, allait devoir rester son petit secret.

_Et puis je dois pouvoir réussir à régler ça tout seul. Il n'est pas question que je laisse la situation m'exploser au visage comme un sortilège mal prononcé. Tant que Draco accepte volontairement cet arrangement, cela me permet de le protéger. Ensuite, s'il accepte qu'on… qu'on soulage notre libido ensemble, je suppose que je ne m'y opposerai pas !_

« …dra voir si elle veut bien dégager sans faire d'histoire, bien sûr. »

Ron était en train de parler, et Harry se força à revenir à la conversation en cours. Après tout, il valait mieux qu'il ne pense pas au joli blond qui l'attendait dans une cellule, sinon son sexe, fatigué du manque cruel de partenaire de ces dernières semaines, risquait de se réveiller très vite. Et _ça_, c'était un spectacle dont Ron ne voudrait certainement pas !

« … mais c'est ma faute aussi. Quand elle a commencé à s'incruster ici pour dormir, j'aurais dû la larguer tout de suite. »

« Hé, Ron, » l'interrompit le brun avec un sourire en coin.

« Quoi ? »

« Si tu veux, on peut faire d'une pierre deux coup. » Lorsque son ami fronça les sourcils sans comprendre, Harry développa son idée, tout en désignant la fille stupéfixée d'un mouvement du menton. « Si je pratique sur la demoiselle un petit sort pour modifier sa mémoire de cette soirée, tu pourras prétendre que tu la largues parce qu'elle m'a embrassé, et moi, ça confortera les rumeurs sur mon hétérosexualité quand elle commencera à se vanter à toutes ses copines d'avoir embrassé le Survivant ! »

« Oooh, tu es machiavélique ! »

« Merci, Ron. Ça veut dire que tu trouves que c'est une bonne idée ? » demanda Harry en jouant avec sa baguette , qui venait soudain d'apparaître entre ses doigts agiles.

« C'est un plan brillant, mais si un jour Hermione l'apprend, elle te fera bouffer tes couilles ! »

« Eh ! Je suis gay ! Bouffer les couilles d'un mec me fait plutôt plaisir… »

« Yeeeaaarrrk ! Harry, putain, j'ai pas besoin de ce genre d'images mentales ! »

Lorsque Harry retransplana vers Azkaban, une demi heure plus tard, Ron avait terminé sa scène de ménage avec Barbara, et la jeune femme terminait de rassembler ses affaires avant de retourner chez sa tante. Le souvenir fabriqué par Harry, dans lequel la blonde se jetait sur lui pour lui dévorer la bouche pendant que Ron était à la cuisine, puis se faisait surprendre par son petit ami de retour dans le salon, risquait fort de devenir un potin de plus dans la Gazette du Sorcier. Harry espérait que Ron ne lui en voudrait pas trop d'utiliser ses déboires amoureux pour garder les journalistes loin de ses véritables affaires de cul.

Il espérait surtout que le désir sauvage qu'il sentait grandir chaque jour un peu plus pour son jeune prisonnier blond, ne le pousserait pas à commettre un acte irréparable. Que nul n'apprendrait jamais les termes de son accord avec l'ex Serpentard. Et que cette maudite situation ne lui exploserait pas au visage avant qu'il ait le temps d'en maîtriser les conséquences.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Et voilà comment une petite scène anodine entre Ron et Harry, qui durait 2 pages à l'origine, a pris de l'ampleur jusqu'à devenir l'un des plus longs chapitres publié jusqu'à présent ! Et Ron, qui à l'origine ne savait rien, est désormais au courant de beaucoup de choses !**

**Comme quoi parfois, ma propre histoire m'échappe et prend des libertés avec le scénario originel. Heureusement, les 4 ou 5 chapitres suivants, qui sont déjà en grande partie écrits, ne devraient pas trop souffrir de ces petits changements.**

**Bref, j'espère vraiment que ça vous a plu. Review, review, review ! Dites moi tout ce que vous pensez de Harry, de Ron… bon, pas forcément de _Barbara_, parce que tout le monde s'en fout et on ne la reverra jamais dans l'histoire.**

**Bizzzzz**


End file.
